The weight of darkness
by RocheIIe17
Summary: Un homme peut-il perdre son humanité si on l'obligeait à faire quelque chose contre sa volonté?
1. Chapter 1

_C'est la rentrée! Nouveau cartable, nouvelle trousse, nouveaux stylos et nouvelle histoire ! Petite explication de texte concernant le titre. Non, ce n'est pas un moyen de tromper les lecteurs anglophones (même si cela va arriver...), il s'agit juste du titre d'une œuvre composée par l'artiste islandais Arnalds Olafur (qui a également composé la BO de la série Broadchurch) que j'adore. D'ailleurs si vous écoutez cette musique sur youtube (version longue, des minutes 12 à 18), vous trouverez ce qui sera l'ambiance générale de ma fic! (Ne pas se fier à ce chapitre plutôt calme^^)  
_

 _-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

-Où êtes-vous Mr Reese? Soupira Finch en se frottant les yeux par-dessous ses lunettes, fatigué et anxieux d'attendre des nouvelles de son partenaire en mission.

Mais seul l'écho sinistre de sa propre voix résonnant dans la galerie du métro désaffectée lui répondit. Assis devant ses écrans d'ordinateur, l'informaticien essayait, depuis quelques minutes déjà, de contacter son agent. Mais le téléphone sonnait désespérément dans le vide ce qui n'était pas pour le rassurer, car il n'était pas dans les habitudes de John de ne pas répondre à ses appels. En général, il décrochait dès la première sonnerie. Ce silence n'augurait rien de bon. Plus il se prolongeait, plus l'anxiété de Finch grandissait. Et comme toujours, le génie ne pouvait empêcher son cerveau de tourner à plein régime pour essayer de trouver une raison à ce mutisme anormal.

Quelqu'un de censé trouverait une myriade d'explications logiques et rationnelles au fait que Reese ne décroche pas : son portable avait pu être endommagé lors d'une chute ou une bagarre, il l'avait peut-être perdu en poursuivant leur numéro ou, John était juste trop occupé pour répondre… Enfin bref, toutes ces hypothèses étaient hautement probables mais c'était sans compter l'imagination fertile et débordante de Finch qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre le pire. Il imaginait son partenaire, blessé, agonisant dans une ruelle, ou pire, mort, son téléphone sonnant dans le vide…

Et les récentes découvertes à propos de leur cible l'inquiétaient. En effet, Finch venait de repérer que, Sarah O'Mara, l'infirmière dont le numéro était tombé la veille n'était pas aussi gentille et professionnelle qu'il n'y paraissait. Lorsqu'Harold avait hacké le code wifi de son appartement, il avait pu avoir accès à son ordinateur personnel qu'elle avait négligemment laissé en veille. Après l'analyse fastidieuse de son contenu, l'informaticien avait repéré un fichier caché qui s'était avéré être son journal intime. En le lisant, Finch avait réalisé qu'ils avaient fait fausse route : elle n'était pas une victime mais une dangereuse psychopathe qui avait décidé, « pour le bien de la communauté », d'abréger la vie des patients trop atteints à son goût afin de « faire des économies », comme elle l'avait si froidement écrit. _Heureusement que la demoiselle n'est pas adepte des cahiers et des stylos,_ avait pensé Harold avant de composer le numéro de John pour l'avertir du danger.

Depuis le matin-même, Reese avait commencé sa surveillance. Prétextant une visite à un proche hospitalisé, il était facilement parvenu à approcher la demoiselle. A première vue, elle paraissait totalement inoffensive: gentille, attentionnée, douce envers ses patients. En usant de son charme, John était parvenu à l'inviter à prendre un café au restaurant de l'hôpital afin de lui soutirer, l'air de rien, quelques informations. Malheureusement pour Finch, le Mount Sinaï Hospital, comme de nombreux hôpitaux, avait des brouilleurs de portables afin que les ondes n'interfèrent pas avec les machines médicales dernier cri extrêmement sensibles.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs minutes qu'il cherchait désespérément à contacter son partenaire sans aucun résultat. Finch commençait à être de plus en plus inquiet. Il l'était d'autant plus que les sonneries dans le vide avaient maintenant laissé place à sa messagerie. Pourquoi son téléphone s'était-il subitement coupé? Etait-il déchargé ? Éteint ? Brisé ?

Les questions se bousculaient dans la tête du génie, de la plus raisonnable à la plus irrationnelle. A bout de nerfs, il se leva de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers la petite cuisine d'appoint aménagée dans un coin de la station abandonnée pour se préparer une boisson chaude. Il remplit la bouilloire d'eau qu'il mit à chauffer. Il saisit une tasse dans un placard situé au-dessus de l'évier puis choisit son thé préféré dans une des petites boites métalliques disposées sur le plan de travail. Il remplit la petite boule à thé de feuilles séchées puis la plaça dans son mug.

Il attendit patiemment que la bouilloire chauffe, tout en surveillant du coin de l'œil son portable posé devant lui. Il se sentait si inutile, seul, ici, dans son repaire sombre et poussiéreux qu'il en aurait pleuré de dépit. C'était dans ce genre de situation qu'il se sentait comme un poids mort, un handicapé incapable d'agir, se contentant d'attendre fébrilement que son agent revienne du terrain. Outre son impuissance, l'autre sentiment qui le tourmentait était la peur. La peur viscérale de perdre son partenaire lors d'une des missions qu'il lui avait confiée.

Pourtant il le savait, le danger était inhérent à leur travail. Dès le début de leur collaboration, il avait mis en garde Reese. Mais maintenant, et contre toute attente, c'était lui qui souffrait le plus de la situation.

 _\- Un jour au l'autre, on finira probablement morts, pour de vrai, cette fois._

Harold frissonna en se remémorant les mots qu'il avait prononcé si froidement. Cet avertissement n'avait été qu'une simple formule de rhétorique, pour s'assurer que son nouvel agent savait parfaitement dans quoi il s'embarquait. A cette époque, John n'était qu'un nouvel agent, recruté pour remplacer Dilinger. D'ailleurs, pour être tout à fait honnête, Finch n'aurait jamais cru que leur partenariat aurait duré aussi longtemps. Quatre ans. Cela faisait maintenant quatre années que les deux hommes travaillaient ensemble, aidés depuis peu par un nouveau duo formé par Shaw et Root.

Au départ, ce choix avait été fait par la Machine. C'était elle qui avait repéré le potentiel de cet homme perdu, expert en armes, formé au combat rapproché, rodé aux techniques d'interrogatoire, sachant aussi bien se fondre dans la foule que briller en société. Oh oui, John était parfait pour les missions.

Mais ce constat purement rationnel et objectif avait été posé par l'IA avec la froideur scientifique propre aux machines. Elle n'avait pas vu, derrière les données et les statistiques, l'homme qu'il était en réalité. Harold, lui, l'avait vu. Après ces quatre années passées à ses cotés, il avait su voir l'homme derrière le tueur froid au service des numéros. Si pour la Machine, John restait un agent de terrain, _un asset;_ pour son créateur, il était beaucoup plus. Il aimait à croire qu'il était devenu son partenaire et peut-être même, son ami.

Bien qu'au fond de son cœur, il savait qu'il était beaucoup plus. Mais il n'était pas encore prêt à mettre un mot sur les sentiments qu'il éveillait en lui. Il mourrait d'envie de le voir mais le redoutait également. Il voulait le toucher sans pour autant se le permettre. Il ressentait un plaisir coupable à le contempler… Non, il n'était pas encore prêt…

Le sifflement de la bouilloire le sauva d'une introspection trop dérangeante. Il versa l'eau bouillante dans sa tasse, et, pendant qu'il faisait infuser son thé, jeta encore une fois un regard sur son téléphone. Toujours rien.

Sa tasse de thé fumant à la main, son portable dans l'autre, Finch retourna vers son bureau. Une fois assis, il tenta une nouvelle fois de contacter John. Messagerie. Nouveau soupir. Il se frotta l'arête du nez par-dessous ses lunettes tout en réfléchissant. Bon sang, où était-il ? Il décida alors de localiser son agent grâce au GPS de son téléphone. Il doutait d'y parvenir mais bon, comme le disait l'adage : qui ne tente rien, n'a rien !

Le cœur battant, Finch activa la géolocalisation du téléphone de Reese. Le temps du chargement de la jauge lui parut interminable. Oscillant entre espoir et angoisse, il suivit nerveusement la progression de la barre. Une fois à 100%, l'informaticien retint son souffle puis expira bruyamment de déception. No Match.

Trop c'est trop. Il décida de joindre Fusco afin de le prévenir du problème. Il saisit son portable pour composer le numéro de l'inspecteur de la criminelle quand il entendit des pas lourds résonner au loin. Il fit lentement pivoter son fauteuil pour avoir une vue sur l'entrée de la station de métro et son cœur bondit littéralement dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il aperçut Reese s'avancer lentement vers lui.

-Relax, Finch, pas la peine d'appeler l'armée, mon téléphone s'est juste cassé en tombant durant la bagarre, annonça l'homme en agitant son portable à l'écran brisé comme pour lui prouver ses dires.

Mais Finch ne l'écoutait pas tant l'allure de son agent accaparait toute son attention. John était en piteux état. Ses cheveux étaient hirsutes, son costume, déchiré, sa chemise lacérée était maculée de sang. A fur et à mesure qu'il approchait, Harold repéra une ecchymose sur sa pommette et une coupure sur sa lèvre inférieure.

-Mr Reese ?! S'exclama-t-il en sautant littéralement de son siège pour s'avancer d'un pas rapide à sa rencontre.

-Du calme, je n'ai rien de grave. J'ai juste dû faire face à une charmante infirmière qui s'est transformée en harpie à partir du moment où j'ai commencé à lui poser des questions sur les décès suspects à l'hôpital. J'ai eu bien du mal à la maîtriser tant elle était déchaînée mais le problème est désormais réglé.

Tout en parlant, l'agent se dirigea vers sa place habituelle, à savoir une banquette accolée au bureau de Finch. Il soupira bruyamment en s'asseyant, calant son dos contre le dossier, la tête reposant contre la vitre du wagon derrière lui.

-Après avoir menotté la furie, j'ai demandé au restaurateur de contacter Fusco pour l'emmener au poste, continua l'ex-opérateur, les yeux fermés, s'octroyant quelques minutes d'un repos bien mérité.

Toujours debout au milieu de l'immense salle abandonnée, Harold regarda Reese, à la fois rassuré de son état général mais inquiet quant à ses blessures, en particulier celle à son abdomen. Sans un mot, il se dirigea vers la petite salle de bain située entre la cuisine et la petite chambre de Root. Il prit la petite mallette blanche de premiers secours et retourna vers son agent. A son approche, John rouvrit lentement les yeux pour le regarder boiter vers lui, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres blessées, comme s'il s'amusait de le voir aussi inquiet.

-Je vous l'ai déjà dit, ce sont juste quelques égratignures. Après une douche, je serai comme neuf, murmura-t-il en se redressant légèrement.

Sans un mot mais la mine grave, Harold s'assit à ses côté et posa la petite boite sur ses genoux. Il se tourna vers John avant d'annoncer sèchement:

-Permettez-moi d'en juger.

-Harold…, soupira l'agent, aucunement décidé à bouger.

L'informaticien ne dit rien, se contentant de lui lancer un regard froid par-dessus ses lunettes. Il savait pourquoi Reese utilisait son prénom: c'était une manière de l'attendrir, de jouer sur la corde sensible peut-être même de le charmer afin qu'il le laisse tranquille. Mais il ne comptait pas céder et attendait patiemment que son agent obtempère

Reese leva les yeux au ciel comme un adolescent puis s'exécuta, non sans avoir soupiré bruyamment pour bien signifier son mécontentement. Finch sourit intérieurement devant cette attitude puérile mais savourait sa petite victoire.

John se leva, ôta sa veste puis sa chemise désormais irrécupérable. Il leva le bras pour permettre à son patron d'évaluer les dégâts.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est? S'exclama Finch en écarquillant les yeux.

Trois grandes et profondes entailles parallèles déchiraient la peau bronzée de l'agent. Elles partaient du haut de ses côtes et se terminaient sur son ventre. D'une main tremblante, l'informaticien effleura la blessure.

-Une fourchette, précisa Reese comme si de rien n'était, tout en crispant ses muscles de douleur mais aussi gêné par cette caresse douce et inattendue.

Voyant que Finch ne paraissait pas comprendre, l'agent expliqua en haussant les épaules.

-Elle a pris la première chose qui lui soit tombée sous la main.

Le corps de Finch se raidit d'une rage contenue devant autant de nonchalance. N'avait-il pas conscience que des personnes tenaient à lui et souffraient de le voir blessé ? Il s'emporta :

-Et vous appelez ça quelques égratignures?!

Si John fut surpris par ce coup d'éclat très inhabituel de la part de ton patron, il n'en laissa rien paraître. Il se contenta d'hausser les épaules en répondant :

-Ce sont les risques du métier. Je savais à quoi m'attendre en l'acceptant.

Finch se crispa à l'évocation sa mise en garde alors qu'il essayait de le convaincre de le suivre dans sa croisade, quatre ans plus tôt. Avec des gestes brusques et nerveux traduisant sa colère, il ouvrit la valise de secours et sortit de quoi soigner son partenaire. Il imbiba une compresse stérile d'alcool et commença à nettoyer les plaies.

Mais alors qu'il passait le coton sur les lacérations, il remarqua son compagnon se crisper et grogner de douleur. Il maudit sa brutalité. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était mécontent qu'il devait en faire payer le prix à son agent. Il s'appliqua donc à mettre de côté sa rancœur, il reprit les soins avec plus de douceur.

-Vous prenez votre vie tellement à la légère, murmura l'informaticien en retirant l'excès de sang autour des plaies.

Reese eut un petit rire avant de répondre avec malice, essayant maladroitement de détendre l'atmosphère.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de m'inquiéter, vous le faites pour deux.

Finch garda le silence tout en ravalant la remarque acerbe qu'il avait sur le bout de la langue. Une fois propres, il déposa une noisette de pommade antiseptique sur ses blessures puis massa délicatement la peau meurtrie afin de la faire pénétrer.

Le visage fermé, les sourcils froncés, la bouche pincée, Finch était contrarié. Contrarié que son agent fasse si peu de cas de ses blessures et de sa vie en règle générale. Contrarié de constater que son regard dérivait inexorablement sur ce torse magnifique, que ses mains s'égaraient un peu trop sur son ventre plat. Contrarié de prendre plaisir à le soigner.

Pour les besoins des soins, Harold avait son visage à quelques centimètres de son agent. Il lui serait si facile de se rapprocher encore afin de poser ses lèvres sur son épiderme, juste pour en goûter la saveur. Comme hypnotisé par la vue troublante de sa main pâle sur cette peau hâlée et enivré par son odeur masculine si caractéristique, mélange de poudre et café, Finch approcha encore un peu plus son visage du ventre de Reese. Alors qu'il s'appliquait à panser ses blessures, l'informaticien luttait contre le besoin irrépressible qu'il le poussait à vouloir embrasser cette peau, autant pour assouvir son propre désir que pour effacer la douleur qu'avait dû éprouver son partenaire, un peu comme une mère déposant un baiser sur l'égratignure de son enfant pour le consoler.

Mais les arrière-pensées du reclus étaient nettement moins innocentes. Il voulait beaucoup plus qu'embrasser la peau meurtrie de son agent. Il voulait le protéger, le chérir, l'aimer. Laissant ses pensées doucement dériver dans un monde où il pourrait laisser libre cours à ses fantasmes, Finch approcha imperceptiblement ses lèvres mais son geste fut brutalement interrompu par une réaction inattendue de Reese qui lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Ce dernier se crispa et posa une main sur celle de son patron pour la repousser sans ménagement. L'informaticien se rejeta brutalement en arrière comme s'il venait d'être brûlé.

-Laissez Finch, je vais prendre une douche et changer de vêtements. Je terminerai les soins moi-même, annonça rudement l'agent en baissant le bras, mettant ainsi fin aux soins.

Sans attendre la réponse de son patron, l'agent prit ses vêtements déchirés et se dirigea rapidement vers la salle de bain. Les joues rouges de confusion, l'informaticien resta un moment interdit, aussi troublé par son attitude que par celle de son partenaire. Il reposa le tube de pommade et les compresses dans la mallette avec des gestes mécaniques. Une fois son rangement terminé, Finch ferma les yeux et appuya sa tête sur la vitre du wagon en essayant de ralentir les battements affolés de son cœur.

 _Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez moi ?!_ pensa-t-il avec amertume.

Mais la sonnerie du téléphone mit un terme à ses pensées. Finch se leva d'un bond et s'avança en boitant vers le mur de la station pour décrocher le combiné du vieux téléphone qui y était encastré.

Une voix froide et mécanique annonça une série de mots. Harold sortit son carnet et son stylo de sa poche pour noter les indications de la Machine. Une fois le message noté, il raccrocha puis se dirigea vers son bureau. Il pinça les lèvres, contrarié à l'idée de devoir, une fois de plus, envoyer John sur le terrain alors qu'il venait à peine de revenir d'une mission, blessé qui plus est.

Mais bon, une vie était en jeu. Finch s'installa devant ses écrans et entra les indications dans son ordinateur. Après quelques secondes de recherches, une photographie apparut ainsi que l'identité de leur nouveau numéro : Livia Edwood. L'informaticien but une gorgée de son thé, désormais froid, et commença à collecter le maximum d'informations sur leur nouvelle cible.

Alors que le reclus retrouvait peu à peu son sang froid dans sa routine, John s'efforçait de reprendre contenance. Il referma soigneusement la porte de la salle de bain et s'y adossa longuement. La respiration haletante, une main toujours crispée sur la poignée, il peinait à recouvrer ses esprits. Sa peau le brûlait mais ce n'était pas à cause de ses blessures mais plutôt en raison de son partenaire.

C'était exactement ce qu'il redoutait, ce qui l'avait conduit à refuser qu'Harold regarde ses blessures. Se mettre torse nu devant lui, sentir ses yeux le détailler, ses mains sur son corps, son visage à quelques centimètres de sa peau, son souffle le caressant... S'en était trop. Son corps avait réagi sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler. Au supplice, John, qui pouvait résister aux tortures les plus douloureuses et les plus perverses, n'avait réussi qu'à tenir que quelques minutes face aux soins délicats infligés par son partenaire. N'y tenant plus, il avait décidé de partir avant que son trouble ne devienne trop visible.

Maintenant, seul dans la pièce d'eau, John tentait de se calmer en respirant profondément pour ralentir les battements sourds de son cœur. Au bout de quelques minutes, il retrouva un semblant de sérénité et ne put s'empêcher de rire de la situation. Quelle ironie ! Lui, l'agent toujours sûr de lui et en contrôle, le tueur de sang froid, était totalement démuni face aux marques d'attention innocentes de son patron. Il était tellement désarmé face à Finch qu'il ne trouvait son Salut que dans la fuite…Tragique pour un ancien soldat…

Il termina de se déshabiller, balançant ses derniers vêtements dans un coin de la pièce puis entra dans la douche. Sa peau et ses nerfs étaient toujours surchauffés par le contact trop intime de son patron, il opta donc pour une douche froide. Tournant le robinet vers le côté bleu, l'agent fut instantanément saisi par l'eau glaciale qui se déversa sur lui. Au bout d'une minute de ce traitement radical pour éteindre le feu de désir que son compagnon avait inconsciemment allumé en lui, il ne tarda pas à grelotter de froid. Il coupa le jet, prit une des serviettes éponges suspendues à proximité puis sortit de la cabine. Il se sécha rapidement puis noua la serviette autour de ses hanches.

-Merde, mes vêtements, jura-t-il entre ses dents en réalisant que, dans sa confusion, il avait omis de prendre des rechanges.

Il entrouvrit la porte avec précaution et remarqua, au sol, un costume, une chemise ainsi que des sous-vêtements propres, soigneusement pliés.

 _Finch…_

L'agent sourit tendrement.

 _Comment ne pas l'aimer ?_

Tout en lui était remarquable : son intelligence, sa culture, son humour, sa générosité, sa sensibilité, sa force, ses faiblesses. Reese se pencha pour ramasser ses effets puis retourna dans la salle de bain. Essuyant la condensation sur le miroir, il commença à s'habiller, retrouvant peu à peu l'assurance, le calme et la nonchalance propre à l'homme en costume.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'agent sortit frais et dispo de la salle de bains. Passant négligemment la main dans ses cheveux humides, il traversa la station d'un pas assuré et se dirigea vers le wagon où Finch, assis devant son ordinateur, semblait travailler. Il pénétra dans la voiture et remarqua une nouvelle photographie scotchée sur la vitre, au dessus des moniteurs.

-Un nouveau numéro Finch ? demanda-t-il par pure forme en détaillant le portrait de la jeune femme blonde.

-Oui Mr Reese, répondit l'informaticien sans détacher les yeux de ses écrans, il s'agit de Livia Edwood, jeune femme de vingt-huit ans qui vit à New York depuis la fin de ses études il y a trois ans. Une fois son diplôme en poche, elle a été embauchée par Gamesoft, une entreprise de jeux vidéo comme programmeuse. Elle n'a plus que sa mère qui vit dans le Colorado et semble avoir très peu d'amis. En fait, elle n'est pas présente sur les réseaux sociaux donc, pour l'instant je n'ai pas eu accès à d'autres informations personnelles.

Plus John écoutait son patron, plus il semblait nerveux. Une fois les explications terminées, il demanda d'un ton un peu trop abrupt:

-Vous comptez vous rendre sur le terrain?

-Il est clair que ce milieu m'aurait parfaitement convenu mais la société craint l'espionnage industriel et a verrouillé ses effectifs. En revanche, ils recherchent depuis aujourd'hui un nouvel agent de sécurité. J'ai déjà envoyé votre CV. Le détective Riley doit arrondir ses fins de mois… Je ne serai pas étonné que l'on vous contacte dans la journée. Tachez d'être à la hauteur pour votre entretien d'embauche, avertit l'informaticien, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres.

Reese s'était subitement détendu en apprenant que son patron allait rester en sécurité dans leur repaire. Depuis que Samaritain était en service, l'agent était très angoissé à chaque fois que Finch devait sortir, soit pour vivre sous l'identité du professeur Whistler, soit pour les besoins d'une mission. Rassuré, il lui rendit son sourire, son cœur débordant de tendresse. Dieu qu'il l'aimait ! Pour lui, il serait capable de décrocher la lune.


	2. tel est pris qui croyait prendre

_Premier retard, rentrée oblige..._

 _-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Comme Finch l'avait prévu, les recruteurs de Gamesoft n'avaient pas tardé à contacter Reese pour un entretien d'embauche. Il fallait dire que son CV avait de quoi attiser les convoitises. Le génie avait habillement su mêler fiction et réalité. Qui aurait refusé qu'un ex-militaire et actuel officier de la police criminelle de New York travaille à mi-temps comme agent de sécurité dans son entreprise ? L'entretien avait donc été une pure formalité et John avait commencé son service dès le lendemain.

Vêtu d'un uniforme bleu marine assez proche de ceux des forces de l'ordre pour lequel il travaillait et une casquette vissée sur la tête, l'agent faisait le pied de grue derrière le guichet d'accueil de la start-up. Armé d'un pistolet de petit calibre et d'un détecteur de métaux, son rôle était on ne peut plus simple : il devait contrôler toutes les allées et venues dans l'entreprise. Avec une sorte de professionnalisme blasé, il vérifiait les badges des employés, les identités des visiteurs tout en récupérant les objets électroniques personnels afin de limiter au maximum les risques d'espionnage industriel.

-Finch vous m'entendez ? demanda-t-il pour s'assurer que le lien avec son patron était opérationnel.

La réponse de l'informaticien lui parvint dans la seconde mais sa voix lui paraissait lointaine et déformée par des interférences très inhabituelles.

-Difficilement Mr Reese, je suis étonné par toutes ces mesures de sécurité. Gamesoft est certes un entreprise high tech mais d'une taille plutôt modeste.

John partageait l'étonnement de son partenaire. Une fois engagé, l'homme avait pensé avoir fait le plus dur. Grave erreur ! Dès sa tenue d'agent de sécurité enfilée, il avait été conduit dans une pièce au sous-sol, sans fenêtre ni aération. Avant d'y entrer, il avait dû se délester de son téléphone portable et de la clé USB que Finch lui avait donné pour récupérer les données de l'ordinateur de leur numéro. Légèrement nerveux car cette pratique lui rappelait furieusement ce que lui-même faisait lorsqu'il était à la CIA, John avait été invité à s'assoir sur l'unique chaise de la pièce. Il avait attendu patiemment que le chef de la sécurité, Timothée Gold, le rejoigne puis l'avait sagement écouté lui expliquer la politique sécuritaire de l'entreprise.

Et elle était pour le moins…paranoïaque. Il avait beau avoir conscience que ce milieu brassait des millions, qu'il était potentiellement sensible et particulièrement concurrentiel… Tout de même…La liste des interdictions et des précautions à prendre pour entrer dans les locaux de Gamesoft était impressionnante : tous les appareils connectés des visiteurs étaient confisqués et conservés dans une consigne à l'accueil, les portables du personnel étaient soigneusement expurgés à chaque fin de journée. Il va de soi qu'aucun employé ne devait entrer ou sortir avec une clé usb ou un disc dur, et enfin, la cerise sur le gâteau, le bâtiment était une gigantesque cage de Faraday !

Si John avait récupéré son portable après le briefing de Mr Gold, il était inutilisable entre les murs de l'entreprise. Heureusement pour lui, son poste à l'accueil, juste en face de la porte d'entrée, lui permettait de conserver un lien ténu avec son patron. Néanmoins, la communication était si mauvaise que l'agent peinait à comprendre ce que son patron lui disait tant sa voix était déformée.

-Moi aussi Finch, je n'ai rien vu qui puisse justifier de telles mesures, murmura John en prenant soin de ne pas être remarqué par ses collègues, tout aussi méfiants que l'homme qui venait de le former à la politique de la maison.

-Avez-vous repéré notre numéro ? demanda l'informaticien avec impatience.

Assis en face de ses moniteurs, le reclus avait, grâce au réseau de caméras de surveillance de la ville, une vue imprenable sur la façade de l'immeuble où se trouvait le siège de Gamesoft. Le bâtiment ne payait pas de mine. Il s'agissait d'un immeuble de ville de trois étages aux briques rouges situés sur la douzième avenue en face de l'Hudson. La porte d'entrée ouverte lui permettait d'apercevoir Reese, qui se tenait derrière le guichet d'accueil. Finch était inquiet. Ces mesures de sécurité lui paraissaient totalement disproportionnées et surtout, ne lui permettaient pas d'être en lien constant avec son agent. Savoir John, seul, dans ce milieu potentiellement dangereux ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment et voulait expédier cette affaire au plus vite afin de renouer avec leur routine un peu plus tranquille.

Enfin, leur tranquillité était toute relative, car depuis que Samaritain avait été mis en service, les deux hommes devaient mener de front, leurs nouvelles vies d'enquêteur de la criminelle et d'enseignant, mais aussi et toujours, leurs missions. Car malgré tout, la machine continuait à leur envoyer régulièrement des numéros, au grand désespoir de l'informaticien. Il aimerait pouvoir souffler un peu et surtout permettre à John de s'octroyer quelques moments de repos.

Après avoir passé au détecteur de métaux un nouveau visiteur, John répondit en chuchotant :

-Pas encore, j'attends le roulement avec la seconde équipe pour avoir accès aux étages des bureaux. Et de votre côté, Finch, avez-vous trouvé de nouvelles informations sur Livia Edwood?

-Rien de très intéressant. Son père est mort d'une crise cardiaque il y a cinq ans. Livia aide financièrement sa mère en lui envoyant une partie de son salaire chaque mois. Elle a une carte d'abonnement à la bibliothèque municipale, la carte de fidélité de son cinéma de quartier. Par ailleurs, elle prend tous les mardis des cours de danse de salon et participe à la distribution de repas aux sans-abris tous les vendredis.

Reese essaya de dissimuler sa surprise en entendant la liste de toutes les actions très honorables de leur nouveau numéro. Cette jeune femme devait bien avoir un défaut ! Il demanda à tout hasard :

-Un petit ami ?

-A priori non, soupira Finch, aussi frustré que son agent de ne trouver aucun élément notable dans la vie de Miss Edwood.

-Cette femme est une sainte, conclut John en regardant sa montre avec impatience, pressé d'approcher ce modèle de vertu.

-Je pencherai plutôt pour un danger lié à son travail, continua Finch en étudiant les nouvelles informations qu'il venait de découvrir sur la start-up.

-C'est-à-dire ? demanda Reese en jetant un coup d'œil à son collègue qui surveillait les ascenseurs.

-Eh bien d'après sa déclaration faite au fisc cette année, gamesoft a fait un million de dollars de bénéfices.

Reese écarquilla les yeux en entendant ce chiffre colossal pour une entreprise de cette dimension. En effet, d'après Finch, la société ne comptait qu'une vingtaine d'employés.

-Comment peuvent-ils générer autant d'argent ?

Finch étudia le détail des comptes avant de répondre :

-En fait, Gamesoft n'est pas qu'une entreprise de conception de jeux vidéo, elle crée également des logiciels éducatifs pour les établissements scolaires. Ce sont ses contrats avec le gouvernement qui lui assurent l'essentiel de ses revenus.

-Cela expliquerait pourquoi elle a besoin d'autant d'agents et de mesures de sécurité aussi draconiennes, commenta l'agent.

-Il est certain que travailler pour le gouvernement peut être risqué, ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Finch en repensant à leurs déboires respectifs lorsqu'eux-mêmes travaillaient, l'un pour la CIA et l'autre, indirectement, pour le gouvernement…

Reese sourit à l'allusion mais ne la releva pas. Il considérait l'affaire avec Marc Snow et Kara Stanton comme une histoire ancienne. Au contact de Finch, l'agent avait appris à ne plus regarder en arrière mais plutôt vers l'avenir. Se concentrant sur sa mission, il demanda :

-Mais qui peut bien menacer une programmeuse de logiciels éducatifs comme Livia Edwood à la vie sans histoire ?

-C'est à vous de le découvrir Mr Reese, soupira une nouvelle fois l'informaticien, exaspéré d'être encore une fois relégué au rang de simple spectateur.

-J'y compte bien, répondit l'agent avec force de conviction, absolument confiant dans ses compétences.

-Comment comptez-vous vous y prendre ? demanda Finch étonné par l'assurance de son agent.

-A l'ancienne Finch, comme au bon vieux temps : Établir un contact puis gagner la confiance de la cible afin de lui soutirer des informations.

-Très bien, conclut platement l'informaticien, conscient que tout dépendait maintenant de la technique d'approche que Reese tenait de l'Agence.

-De votre côté, essayez d'en savoir plus sur cette mystérieuse entreprise, proposa John qui, malgré la mauvaise qualité de la ligne, percevait la tension chez son partenaire.

-J'ai déjà commencé creuser de ce côté-là. J'ai notamment rassemblé des informaticiens sur Howard Dukes, le patron de Livia. Il a fondé Gamesoft en 2009 en sortant de Berkeley. Il semble plutôt apprécié de ses employés. Je n'ai rien trouvé permettant d'affirmer qu'il soit à l'origine ou la cible d'un quelconque danger.

John ne fut pas étonné par la réponse de son patron mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de lui faire part de son admiration par une remarque à mi-chemin entre l'ironie et le flirt dont il avait le secret car son collègue l'interrompit en posant une main sur son épaule.

-Hey John, tu viens ? demanda-t-il en désignant du menton les ascenseurs derrière eux.

-J'arrive, lui répondit Reese.

Mais avant de suivre l'autre homme, il se détourna pour murmurer discrètement à son patron :

-Finch, je dois monter à l'étage. Je ne serai pas joignable pendant un certain temps.

-Entendu, soyez prudent, répondit spontanément l'informaticien.

Mais cette fois-ci, cette phrase n'avait rien à voir avec les mises en garde purement formelles dont il avait l'habitude. Il était réellement très inquiet à l'idée de laisser son partenaire dans ce bunker ultra-sécurisé qui lui faisait plus penser à une souricière qu'à une entreprise d'informatique.

John ne put retenir un sourire en reconnaissant la phrase habituelle de son patron. Il répondit sans même réfléchir avec de couper la communication:

-Toujours.

Sur ce, John se dirigea vers son collègue qui l'attendait déjà dans l'ascenseur. Lorsque les portes de la cabine s'ouvrirent sur le deuxième étage, Reese découvrit une gigantesque salle aseptisée où une dizaine d'informaticiens travaillaient. L'agent balaya l'endroit de son œil expert, s'imprégnant de son ambiance très particulière.

La chose qui choqua le plus Reese fut le calme. Seul le bruit des claviers rompait le silence. Aucune sonnerie de téléphone, aucun bavardage entre collègues, aucun bruit d'imprimante ou de photocopieuse ne venait troubler la quiétude de l'endroit. Tous les employés semblaient absorbés par leur travail et fixaient, comme hypnotisés, les écrans de leurs ordinateurs. _Quelle étrange atmosphère_ , pensa John, tellement sidéré par la scène qu'il resta un moment interdit devait la porte désormais fermée de l'ascenseur, _on se croirait presque dans un monastère dont les moines auraient fait vœu de silence…_

Comme toutes les start-up, Gamesoft avait organisé ses bureaux en open-space. Ils étaient privilégiés, soit disant pour faciliter les échanges entre les collaborateurs, mais en réalité, il s'agissait d'un moyen plutôt commode et bon marché de surveiller les employés. Du coup, Reese repéra facilement leur numéro. Il s'avança dans l'allée centrale à la suite de son collègue et jeta un coup d'œil à Livia Edwood. Cette dernière était assise devant ses trois moniteurs. Écouteurs aux oreilles, elle tapait avec une dextérité impressionnante des lignes de codes incompréhensibles pour les profanes. Elle paraissait beaucoup plus jeune que ses vingt-huit printemps. Lunettes rondes sur le nez, les cheveux rassemblés en une queue de cheval, elle portait un jean usé, un T-shirt à la mode et des baskets qui lui donnaient l'air d'une étudiante à peine sortie de l'adolescence. Reese ne put s'empêcher de noter une certaine ressemblance avec Finch. Il sourit en pensant qu'il venait peut-être de trouver son alter-égo féminin.

John déambula discrètement entre les îlots de travail, jetant de discrets coups d'œil sur les écrans afin d'y repérer un quelconque indice. Mais il devait bien admettre que les lignes de code ressemblaient à du chinois pour lui. Il reporta alors son attention sur leur numéro. Très concentrée, elle ne levait que rarement les yeux de ses écrans, ne s'octroyant qu'une seule pause au cours de la matinée afin de se préparer une tasse de thé. John commençait à désespérer de pouvoir l'aborder aujourd'hui tant la jeune femme ne prêtait aucune attention ni aux autres ni à son environnement.

A midi, Livia finit enfin par se détacher de son ordinateur. Elle enfila sa veste en jean, prit son sac à main, puis quitta son poste pour se diriger vers l'ascenseur. John en profita pour inspecter son box. N'ayant plus de clé USB, l'agent se contenta de fouiller son bureau, feuilletant les dossiers qui y traînaient et regardant dans les tiroirs à la recherche d'informations permettant d'identifier une menace éventuelle. Mais il fit chou blanc. Il prit tout de même quelques feuilles par acquis de conscience. S'il n'avait aucune idée de la signification de ces lignes, Finch, lui, saura les décrypter.

Prenant garde à ne pas être repéré par les différentes caméras de sécurité qui quadrillaient l'immense salle, Reese glissa les papiers dans la poche intérieure de son uniforme. Puis, il décida, lui aussi, de prendre une pause pour le déjeuner. Les locaux fermaient entre midi et deux donc les agents de sécurité n'avaient plus aucune raison de rester en poste.

Une fois dehors, l'agent chercha où Livia avait pu aller pour manger. Rapidement, il repéra plusieurs employés, dont la jeune femme, faire la queue devant un food Truck situé non loin de là. John se posta juste derrière elle, sortit son portable de la poche de son pantalon et après quelques manipulations, le jumela à celui de la demoiselle.

-C'est bon Finch, je suis connecté à son portable. Je vais maintenant tenter une approche directe, avertit l'agent le discrètement possible en attendant son tour.

-Entendu, répondit l'informaticien, soulagé d'entendre à nouveau la voix de son partenaire.

-Vous avez trouvé du nouveau sur les employeurs de notre numéro ?

-N'ayant pas accès aux serveurs internes de l'entreprise, j'essaie d'établir la liste des employés grâce à mon logiciel de reconnaissance faciale mais celle de ses clients est plus ardue à obtenir.

-Et, comment comptez-vous vous y prendre ? demanda Reese, curieux de connaître le stratagème de son génie de patron pour savoir avec qui Gamesoft faisait des affaires.

-Comme je ne peux pas avoir accès aux noms des clients de l'entreprise, je vais prendre le problème à l'envers. Grâce aux appels d'offre passés par le gouvernement, j'ai retrouvé la liste de toutes les entreprises avec lesquelles traite le ministère de l'éducation. Je peux donc ainsi savoir quels logiciels Gamesoft a vendu à l'État et qui a mené les négociations.

-Judicieux, répondit Reese, impressionné.

-Mais fastidieux, soupira Finch en détaillant le listing impressionnant du gouvernement.

Reese n'eut pas le temps de répondre car Livia était sur le point de commander. Elle désigna un sandwich aux crudités mais hésita longuement sur le choix de son dessert. Au final, elle choisit une viennoiserie puis commanda un verre de thé. L'agent sourit. Il venait de repérer ce qui était pour l'instant le seul défaut de leur numéro : la gourmandise. Bien qu'étant un des sept péchés capitaux, il doutait qu'il soit un mobile suffisant pour la tuer.

Une fois servie, la jeune femme se retourna, tenant d'une main son sachet en papier et de l'autre son gobelet fumant. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à retourner dans les locaux de la start-up, John se plaça volontairement sur sa trajectoire. Tête baissée pour ranger son porte-monnaie dans son sac à main, elle le percuta violemment, lâchant sous le choc sa pochette et renversant sa boisson brulante sur la veste et la chemise de Reese.

-Oh, désolée, je suis vraiment confuse ! S'exclama-t-elle, rouge de confusion, en contemplant, effarée les dégâts.

John arbora un sourire crispé alors que le liquide brûlant traversait ses vêtements pour venir lécher sa peau. Même si l'accident était volontaire, il n'avait absolument pas prévu de s'ébouillanter. Mais au final, l'agent était satisfait car sa ruse n'en paraissait que plus réaliste. Il tenta de la rassurer.

-Ce n'est rien, dit-il, un sourire crispé sur les lèvres, alors que la jeune femme commençait à tapoter sur ses vêtements trempés avec des serviettes en papier pour empêcher la tâche de s'étendre.

-Je suis vraiment désolée, si je peux faire quelque chose pour réparer les dégâts, proposa poliment Livia, visiblement très contrariée par l'incident.

Les yeux de l'agent se mirent à pétiller. Son piège avait marché comme prévu : rapprochement – prise de contact – se lier avec la cible… Comme à la vielle époque. Mais il devait bien avouer qu'il préférait de loin son nouveau patron à ses anciens…

-Que diriez-vous de m'inviter à boire un verre ? Le votre est renversé et je ne peux plus en commander un pour moi puisque je dois retourner aux vestiaires me changer, répondit l'homme, en affichant son sourire le plus charmeur.

-Oh…, murmura la demoiselle, surprise mais également flattée par sa proposition, à en juger par la jolie teinte rose de ses joues.

Après quelques secondes de réflexion de pure forme, Livia lui rendit son sourire:

-D'accord, après tout, je vous dois bien un verre…

-Parfait ! Je vous attendrai après mon service devant l'entrée de l'immeuble, proposa l'agent, satisfait d'avoir atteint son objectif aussi facilement.

Livia hocha la tête d'un air entendu et retourna vers le bâtiment d'un pas léger, nerveuse et fébrile à l'idée de passer la soirée avec un homme aussi séduisant. John, quant à lui, retourna dans le vestiaire des agents de sécurité pour se changer. Ôtant sa veste, sa cravate puis déboutonnant sa chemise trempée, il profita de ces minutes de solitude pour prévenir son patron :

-C'est bon Finch, j'ai réussi à décrocher un rendez-vous avec notre numéro. Je vais pouvoir me rapprocher d'elle et la questionner.

-J'ai entendu.

L'agent fut surpris par la réponse pour le moins concise et très sèche de son partenaire. Passant une chemise propre, il demanda, soudainement soucieux :

-Un problème, Finch?

L'informaticien se mordit les lèvres, conscient d'avoir parler un peu trop durement à son agent. Mais il n'avait pu contenir l'aigreur dans sa voix tant il était mal à l'aise que John utilise son charme pour séduire Livia. Il avait gardé d'assez mauvais souvenirs de son ancien agent Dillinger qui avait tendance à terminer toutes ses missions au lit avec les numéros féminins qu'il était sensé protéger et il n'appréciait pas du tout cette façon de faire.

Mais en réalité, plus que de la désapprobation sur la méthode d'approche de son partenaire, ce que Finch ressentait était bel et bien de la jalousie. Il aurait tout donné pour être l'objet de tant d'attention, la cible de ce regard de braise, le sujet de ses compliments…

-Harold ?

La voix inquiète de Reese le fit brutalement redescendre sur terre. Harold s'agita sur son fauteuil, remonta, par réflexe, ses lunettes sur son nez et se racla la gorge avant de répondre :

-Non, je n'ai toujours rien trouvé.

-Prévenez-moi dès que vous aurez quelque chose.

-Entendu, répondit machinalement l'informaticien avant de couper la conversation, son attention subitement accaparée par une information troublante repérée sur le listing gouvernemental qu'il potassait depuis plusieurs heures déjà.

Le reste de la journée fut très, pour ne pas dire trop, calme pour John. Ce dernier passa les six heures les plus longues de sa vie, déambulant comme une âme en peine entre les bureaux des programmeurs, designers et autres informaticiens ou en contrôlant les identités des deux seuls et uniques rendez-vous d'Howard Dukes de l'après-midi.

A dix-huit heures tapantes, Reese était dans son vestiaire en train de retirer son uniforme pour enfiler ses vêtements civils, soulagé d'en finir avec son interminable journée de travail. Après avoir caché son SIG-Sauer P226R à sa ceinture, John se sentit immédiatement mieux. Ragaillardi, il sortit du bâtiment et s'adossa à la façade en brique pour attendre son rendez-vous. Il en profita pour contacter son partenaire.

-Du nouveau Finch ?

-Peut-être. J'ai remarqué que Gamesoft avait évité de justesse le dépôt de bilan l'année dernière grâce aux contrats signés avec le gouvernement.

-Quel est le lien avec notre affaire ?

-Je ne sais pas encore mais, faute de mieux, je vais remonter cette piste.

-Entendu, répondit John avant de désactiver son oreillette en voyant Livia sortir de l'immeuble et s'avancer à sa rencontre.

Reese la regarda s'approcher en silence, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle se posta devant lui, hésita un instant avant de murmurer, gênée :

-Je ne connais même pas votre prénom.

-John, et vous ?

-Livia.

-Enchanté, Livia, répéta l'agent de sa voix douce et séductrice, on y va ?

-D'accord, je connais un bar sympa pas très loin d'ici, répondit la jeune femme en désignant le bout de la rue.

-Je vous fais confiance.

Livia lui adressa un sourire avant de se retourner et commencer à marcher, Reese lui emboitant le pas. Le trajet se déroula dans un silence gêné. La jeune femme paraissait être une personne douce et très timide. Tête baissée, elle évitait soigneusement de le regarder mais ses joues rouges traduisaient son émoi. Elle semblait sous son charme et l'agent comptait bien en profiter. Après cinq minutes de marche dans les rues animées de Manhattan, les deux jeunes gens arrivèrent devant un café branché.

Il s'agissait d'un pub à l'ambiance animée où des dizaines de cols blancs cherchaient à décompresser après une dure journée de travail. La musique y était forte et l'atmosphère, enfumée. Reese trouva que cet endroit ne collait pas vraiment avec la personnalité calme et effacée de leur numéro. Un serveur les conduisit vers une table isolée dans le fond du bar. L'agent s'installa face à l'entrée, afin de surveiller les allées et les venues des clients, et à proximité d'une sortie de secours, pour pouvoir s'enfuir rapidement en cas de danger. _Parfait_ , pensa-t-il en ôtant sa veste avant de la poser sur la banquette à côté de lui.

A peine installés, le même serveur revint, son bloc à la main, pour prendre les commandes.

-Une bière, annonça John avant d'inviter du regard la jeune femme à en faire de même.

-Une limonade, dit-elle de sa voix fluette.

Livia regarda le garçon s'éloigner puis précisa en rougissant, comme pour se justifier :

-Je n'aime pas l'alcool.

 _Elle est vraiment parfaite_ , pensa l'agent en lui répondant avec un sourire attendri :

-C'est tout à votre honneur.

Livia rougit de plus belle puis demanda :

-Vous êtes nouveau à Gamesoft ?

-Oui, c'est mon premier jour.

-Je me disais aussi…

La phrase de la demoiselle resta en suspend, le temps que le serveur dépose leurs boissons sur la table.

-Vous vous disiez… ? Demanda John, curieux de connaître la fin de son commentaire.

La jeune femme joua longuement avec sa paille avant de répondre d'une toute petite voix :

-Je me disais… que je vous aurais déjà remarqué sinon.

John fut amusé par la spontanéité cet aveu et leva son verre pour trinquer :

-Alors, à une longue collaboration, proclama-t-il avec une solennité feinte afin de détendre l'atmosphère.

Livia l'imita en répondant:

-je l'espère de tout mon cœur.

Ils burent une gorgée de leurs boissons en silence, John contemplant sa voisine qui, elle, baissait pudiquement les yeux. Non seulement elle lui paraissait charmante, rafraichissante de naïveté, d'innocence et de spontanéité, mais de près, il remarqua qu'elle était également très jolie, avec ses pommettes et son nez parsemés de tâches de rousseurs, ses lèvres gourmandes et son sourire timide. Il était d'ailleurs très étonné que la jeune femme n'ait aucun homme dans sa vie. Il devait creuser de ce côté. Jamais il n'avait eu un numéro aussi lisse à surveiller. Mais il savait d'expérience qu'il fallait toujours se méfier des apparences.

Après avoir reposé sa chope de bière, John décida d'en savoir plus sur la jeune femme en posant des questions d'apparence bien innocentes mais qui lui permettraient d'en apprendre plus sur elle…du moins l'espérait-il.

-Vous travaillez depuis longtemps pour Gamesoft ?

-Oui cela fait maintenant trois ans.

-L'ambiance y est extrêmement studieuse, j'aurais plutôt cru y trouver de « joyeux geeks », continua John en repensant à l'atmosphère déjanté et excentrique de Fetch and Retrieve où travaillait l'un de leur ancien numéro, Anna Mueller.

-Oui, je préfère nettement cette ambiance à celle de l'année dernière…

-Ah ? Pourquoi ça ? Demanda Reese en buvant une nouvelle gorgée de sa bière.

-Et bien, il y a un an, l'entreprise était moribonde car nos ventes ne décollaient pas. Mais heureusement, des contrats inespérés avec l'Etat nous ont miraculeusement sauvés, expliqua la jeune femme, l'œil pétillant de joie, visiblement très soulagée du sauvetage de la start-up par le gouvernement.

\- Vous semblez très attachée à votre entreprise, constata Reese en reposant son verre.

-Très. Je ferai n'importe quoi pour elle, murmura la jeune femme doucement, calmement, presque froidement.

Ce changement subtil d'attitude n'échappa pas à l'ex-opérateur qui fronça les sourcils, interpelé par ce dernier commentaire lâché à demi-mot.

-C'est-à-dire ? demanda-t-il en détailla avec plus d'acuité son interlocutrice.

Livia l'observait avec ses grands yeux bleus plus si innocents que cela maintenant. Au contraire, la jeune femme paraissait soudainement très sûre d'elle, se tenant très droite sur sa chaise, son sourire s'élargissant au fur et à mesure que le malaise de l'agent grandissait. Reese avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il se sentait mal, autant physiquement que psychologiquement. Son trouble n'échappa pas à la demoiselle qui demanda d'une voix doucereuse :

-Vous sentez-vous bien, Mr Riley ?

Un frisson glacé traversa le corps de John en entendant son nom. Il ne se rappelait pas lui avoir donné. Comment l'avait-elle appris ? Avait-il fait un lapsus ? Sa couverture avait-elle été éventée ?

-Co…Comment connaissez-vous…mon…nom ? bredouilla-t-il avec difficulté, sa bouche devenant subitement pâteuse, un goût métallique très désagréable lui remplissant le palais.

Le sourire de Livia s'élargit. Elle se pencha au-dessus de la table pour chuchoter :

-Je sais beaucoup de chose sur vous. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas celui que vous prétendez être.

John écarquilla les yeux. Ses soupçons se confirmaient. Il s'était faire avoir comme un bleu !

-Vous… m'avez…drogué…, articula-t-il péniblement en cherchant autour de lui une échappatoire.

Mais ils étaient dans un recoin isolé du bar et personne ne prêtait attention à eux. Miss Edwood but une nouvelle gorgée de sa limonade avant de répondre avec cynisme :

-C'est exact. C'était si facile. Vous m'avez beaucoup déçu. Connaissant vos compétences, j'attendais un peu plus de combativité de votre part.

-je…je…, balbutia Reese, de plus en plus désorienté.

Son esprit, paralysé par la drogue, avait du mal à analyser la situation. Son corps, subitement très lourd, ne lui obéissait plus. Sa vue se brouillait, ses gestes manquaient de coordination et il avait du mal à déglutir à cause de sa langue très épaisse. Il tâtonna maladroitement pour essayer de prendre de son arme à sa ceinture mais ce simple mouvement provoqua chez lui un violent mal de tête et des vertiges. Subitement, tout se mit à tourner autour de lui. Essayant de ne pas céder à la panique, John chercha à se lever pour quitter le bar par la porte de secours juste derrière lui mais ses jambes fléchirent sous son poids et il s'effondra.

Livia se leva et se retourna pour faire un signe de tête au serveur qui s'approcha, accompagné d'un homme en costume. Elle s'agenouilla et contempla Reese qui, étendu sur le sol, sombrait progressivement dans l'inconscience. Ses yeux bleus étaient vitreux et inexpressifs, des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front et elle pouvait voir son pouls pulser dans son cou juste au-dessus du col ouvert de sa chemise. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux poivre et sel humides dans un geste faussement apaisant avant de se pencher pour murmurer à son oreille:

-Allons, allons, inspecteur, il serait malheureux que vous vous blessiez…nous avons encore besoin de vous…


	3. le piège

_Ce chapitre 3 est un des tournants de l'histoire. Il révèle quelques mystères et en pose d'autres (bien sûr). J'espère ne pas m'être trompée dans la chronologie (mais pour ma défense, la timeline de POI n'est pas simple). Pour Ziva, mes histoires sortent de mon imagination est peu trop débordante, résultat d'une consommation excessive de séries, films et mangas...(et peut-être d'un cerveau dérangé...) ^^"""""""""_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sitôt raccroché, Finch reporta son attention sur le détail qu'il venait de repérer quelques secondes auparavant. Fixant le nom et la signature au pied d'un des contrats passés entre Gamesoft et le gouvernement pour la graver dans son esprit, il rechercha les autres engagements que la société avait conclu avec l'État dans le but de confirmer ou d'infirmer son impression. Après avoir réduit le format des pages, il les aligna sur son écran afin de mieux les comparer. Il avait vu juste ! La même personne avait signé, au nom du gouvernement fédéral, les contrats avec la start up.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais…, murmura l'informaticien en reconnaissant le nom qui apparaissait sur chacune des feuilles.

-Alors Harry, on parle tout seul ?

Le reclus sursauta avant de faire pivoter son fauteuil pour lancer un regard noir à Root qui traversait, une pomme à la main, la station de métro.

-Vous vous êtes tous donné le mot pour me faire mourir d'une crise cardiaque ? marmonna-t-il en détaillant la jeune femme alors qu'elle entrait dans le wagon.

-J'essaie d'être à la hauteur de mes illustres partenaires, déclara-t-elle en s'installant sur l'une des banquettes usées, d'ailleurs où est le grand balèze?

-Il est en mission, répondit Finch en ignorant superbement la pique de la jeune femme, Comment va Miss Shaw ?

Si Finch prenait des nouvelles de la jeune tueuse, c'est qu'il s'inquiétait à son sujet. En effet, depuis son enlèvement par les agents de Samaritain, Shaw éprouvait quelques difficultés à reprendre ses marques au sein de l'équipe. Les multiples expériences qu'ils avaient pratiquées sur elle, l'avaient profondément marquée, même si elle est soutenait le contraire. Elle ressentait également un vif sentiment de culpabilité dès que ses partenaires croisaient les serviteurs de l'IA rivale.

-Ça va… Elle se remet doucement. Elle trépigne d'impatience et souhaite reprendre les missions au plus vite. J'ai du mal à la tenir, expliqua la jeune femme avec un sourire crispé, signe de son malaise et de son impuissance face aux démons qui rongeaient sa compagne.

Si Root avait été plus que soulagée de voir Shaw s'échapper des griffes de Samaritain et revenir au sein de l'équipe, elle était néanmoins très inquiète quant à son état psychique. Sa reconstruction allait être lente et laborieuse…

-J'imagine parfaitement bien, commenta le reclus d'un air absent alors qu'il parcourait la fiche biographique qui s'était affichée sur son écran.

-Qui est-ce ? demanda la jeune femme avant de croquer avec gourmandise dans son fruit, curieuse de savoir sur quoi le génie travaillait.

-Le sénateur Ross H. Garrison.

Voilà donc celui qui traitait avec Gamesoft. Finch se souvenait parfaitement bien de lui. Lorsque Vigilance l'avait enlevé, avec Contrôle et Greer, ce politicien était, lui aussi, assis sur le banc des accusés dans ce simulacre de procès organisé par l'organisation terroriste. Pourquoi s'intéressait-il autant à la start-up ?

Root, quant à elle, se figea. Elle posa sa pomme entamée sur la banquette et se leva.

-Y'a-t-il une raison particulière pour que vous cherchiez des informations sur cet homme ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche en s'approchant de Finch.

-Je ne sais pas encore mais son nom est associé à tous les contrats passés entre le gouvernement et Gamesoft, une entreprise informatique dans laquelle travaille notre nouveau numéro.

Root s'empara d'une chaise qui traînait dans un recoin et l'approcha du bureau du reclus, ne quittant pas l'écran des yeux. Étonne et vaguement inquiet par ce changement d'attitude, Finch demanda :

-Vous le connaissez ?

-Pas moi, mais notre amie commune oui, répondit la hackeuse, toujours aussi énigmatique.

-C'est-à-dire ? demanda-t-il légèrement nerveux.

-Même s'il l'a nié devant les médias, le sénateur Ross Garrison était bien à la tête du programme Nothern lights.

-Tout à fait, il est l'un des rares à connaître l'existence de la Machine, murmura le reclus, de plus en plus inquiet par la tournure de la conversation.

-On ne peut pas dire qu'il ait chômé depuis l'arrêt du programme, on dirait même qu…

Mais Root ne termina pas sa phrase, son attention soudainement accaparée par la voix froide et décousue de la Machine qui lui parvenait directement à son oreille. Le cœur battant, Finch attendait avec anxiété que sa création et son interface analogique terminent leur échange. Ce n'était jamais très bon signe de voir l'IA intervenir spontanément dans une affaire qui, à priori, ne la concernait pas directement. Son mauvais pressentiment se confirma lorsqu'il vit le beau visage de Samantha Groves se décomposer. Alors qu'elle écoutait en silence les instructions de leur amie commune, la jeune femme ne put empêcher son regard de dériver vers son partenaire. Ce dernier pouvait lire dans les yeux noisettes une multitude de sentiments qui s'entrechoquaient : de la surprise, de l'inquiétude et peut-être même de l'angoisse.

-A quand remonte votre dernière conversation avec John? demanda-t-elle soudainement.

Finch jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge de son ordinateur avant de répondre :

\- Cela fait une demi-heure à peu près, pourquoi? Demanda-t-il, soudainement très tendu par ce changement de sujet initié par la Machine.

Harold était d'autant plus troublé que la jeune femme n'avait pas pour habitude d'être inquiète pour John. Bien au contraire. Elle donnait toujours l'impression d'être, au mieux indifférente, au pire ironiquement méprisante à son égard. En tout cas, jamais elle n'avait paru s'en faire pour lui, estimant qu'il pouvait très bien se sortir seul de toutes les situations. Cette inquiétude tout à fait inédite de sa part eut pour effet de tendre l'informaticien encore un peu plus.

-La Machine pense que Samaritain se cache derrière Gamesoft.

Finch eut l'impression d'être frappé par la foudre à l'évocation de l'autre IA.

-Comment ça ? demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante d'angoisse.

Root désigna du menton les moniteurs devant eux et deux captures d'images de caméras de surveillance apparurent comme par enchantement.

-La magie de l'open system…, murmura-t-elle d'une voix rêveuse, toujours aussi admirative par la puissance enfin libérée de la Machine depuis sa renaissance.

Finch, quant à lui, ne ressentait rien d'autre qu'une terreur froide s'insinuer dans ses veines tandis qu'il observait avec un mélange d'effroi et d'impuissance les images que la Machine leur montrait. Sur l'une, on pouvait voir le sénateur Garrison sortir d'un véhicule du gouvernement devant la National Gallery of Art de Washington et sur l'autre, Greer descendant d'un autre véhicule à l'arrière du bâtiment.

-Il semblerait que Garrison ait rencontré Greer à la National Gallery of Art à Washington le 5 avril 2014. Même s'ils ont pris la précaution de désactiver les caméras de surveillance à l'intérieur du musée, celles de la ville étaient heureusement actives, expliqua la jeune femme en détaillant avec attention les deux images.

-Regardez la date et l'heure, dit-elle en désignant les chiffres en bas de l'écran.

Effectivement, Finch remarqua que Greer était entré dans le musée par une porte dérobée vers 11h00 et le sénateur Garrison, par la porte principale à 11h11 du même jour. Mais ce n'était pas tant cette rencontre qui alerta le reclus mais plutôt la date. Et soudain, il réalisa !

-Onze jours avant la mise en service de Samaritain…

-Exactement, confirma Root, je ne pense pas que ce soit une coïncidence et la Machine non plus.

-Si Garrison est à l'origine de la mise en service de Samaritain, il se pourrait que son intérêt appuyé pour Gamesoft ait également un lien avec l'IA.

-La Machine pense que la société peut lui fournir des programmes pour affuter sa surveillance ou atteindre un objectif plus ambitieux…

-Comme contrôler le système éducatif du pays…

-Et le cerveau des jolies petites têtes blondes qui constituent son avenir.

-Je dois immédiatement prévenir John ! S'exclama Finch, prenant brutalement conscience du changement de dimension de leur mission.

Ce n'était plus un simple numéro que Reese devait surveiller. Le problème était qu'il ne savait toujours pas si leur numéro était la cible de Samaritain ou bien s'il s'agissait d'un de ses agents. Quoiqu'il en soit, le danger était bien plus important que prévu et il devait en informer John.

Mais comme quelques jours auparavant, l'informaticien tomba directement sur la messagerie de son agent, indiquant que son portable était, soit éteint, soit hors réseau.

-Où êtes-vous, Mr Reese…, marmonna Finch en tapotant nerveusement sur le bois de son bureau.

Il décida de changer de stratégie et d'utiliser le réseau de caméra de surveillance de la ville pour le localiser. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à taper une commande sur son clavier, Root l'interrompit en posant une main sur son poignet.

-C'est inutile, il est dans une zone blanche.

Le sang de Finch se figea dans ses veines. Les faisceaux de présomptions étaient trop nombreux pour n'être que de simples coïncidences. Non seulement leur numéro travaillait pour une entreprise dont la relation avec Samaritain était plus que probable, le siège de Gamesoft étant une véritable forteresse, et maintenant, John et Livia se trouvaient dans une zone dépourvue de caméras de surveillance. Tout cela sentait le piège à plein nez.

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Finch était dépassé par la situation. Il avait beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, il ne trouvait aucune solution pour prévenir son agent du danger, sans pour autant se faire repérer par les radars de Samaritain. C'est alors que Root reprit les choses en main.

-Le téléphone de Reese a beau être hors d'atteinte, la Machine peut avoir accès à son historique. Nous pourrons ainsi savoir ce qui se disait entre eux juste avant que son portable ne soit coupé.

Dès l'explication terminée et comme pour illustrer les propos de son interface, la Machine prit le contrôle de l'ordinateur de Finch. Deux fenêtres apparurent sur les différents moniteurs du reclus : l'une montrant un plan de New York et l'autre un fichier audio.

-D'après la Machine, John et Livia se trouvent dans cette zone située à proximité de son travail, à Hell's kitchen.

Harold écoutait d'une oreille distraite les commentaires de sa voisine, il était focalisé sur le fichier audio, pressé de connaître le déroulement du rendez-vous avant que le portable de son agent ne s'éteigne. Malgré la peur qui ne le quittait plus depuis qu'il avait réalisé la nature de la menace qui planait sur eux, Finch essayait de faire bonne figure. Il faisait appel à tout son sang froid pour rester calme mais il avait la douloureuse impression que son cœur menaçait d'exploser à chaque battement.

Enfin, comme si la Machine essayait d'écourter son supplice, le fichier audio se mit en route. Un son d'assez mauvaise qualité envahit le wagon. Malgré la musique et le bourdonnement sourd des bavardages des clients du bar, les deux informaticiens pouvaient entendre très distinctement la conversation ente John et Livia.

 _-Vous travaillez depuis longtemps pour Gamesoft ?_

 _-Oui cela fait maintenant trois ans._

 _-L'ambiance y est extrêmement studieuse, j'aurais plutôt cru y trouver de « joyeux geeks »_

Root et Finch écoutaient avec attention les mots échangés entre l'agent et sa cible, à l'affût du moindre indice. Pour l'instant, rien d'exceptionnel ne se dégageait de ce bavardage sans grand intérêt. Comme prévu, John cherchait à mieux connaître leur numéro afin de déterminer d'où pouvait provenir le danger. Il insistait particulièrement sur l'emploi de la jeune femme comme l'informaticien le lui avait suggéré quelques minutes plus tôt.

Mais imperceptiblement, Finch se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Quelque chose clochait dans cette discussion. Etait-ce le subtil changement de ton de Livia ? Sa dévotion tout à fait hors-norme envers son entreprise ? Toujours est-il qu'Harold était de plus en plus inquiet. Ses soupçons furent confirmés lorsqu'il entendit la douce voix de Miss Edwood devenir aussi froide que du métal alors qu'elle déclarait :

 _-Je sais beaucoup de chose sur vous. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas celui que vous prétendez être._

Finch eut l'impression d'être une nouvelle fois frappé par la foudre. Il se raidit sur son siège et ses mains s'agrippèrent à son bureau comme à une bouée de sauvetage. La suite de l'enregistrement fut une véritable torture pour le reclus qui écoutait, impuissant, son agent balbutier pathétiquement :

 _-Vous… m'avez…drogué…_

Les yeux rivés sur l'écran, Finch pouvait sentir une sueur froide couler le long de sa colonne vertébrale en entendant la longue agonie de son agent avant qu'il ne perde connaissance. Son cœur rata un battement en entendant le bruit sourd d'un corps qui s'effondrait sur le sol.

Réalisant le supplice qui devait endurer son ami, Root posa doucement sa main sur celle de Finch dans un geste de réconfort. Depuis l'enlèvement de Shaw et son retour miraculeux, la jeune femme était devenue très protectrice envers les membres de l'équipe et veillait jalousement sur eux, y compris sur Reese et sur Fusco. Car derrière ses taquineries et ses petites piques, elle avait appris à apprécier les qualités et les défauts de chacun et avait quelque peu révisé son concept de Bad Code.

Elle savait également que Finch et John ressentaient beaucoup plus qu'une simple amitié l'un envers l'autre. Elle était peut être sourde d'une oreille mais certainement pas aveugle. Elle avait remarqué les regards, les gestes tendres, les effleurements plus ou moins volontaires. Elle comprenait tellement ce qu'Harold ressentait en ce moment. Elle l'avait elle-même éprouvé il y a quelques mois en assistant, impuissante, à ce qu'elle pensait être l'exécution de Shaw.

Ils écoutèrent avec angoisse le long silence qui suivit la chute de John. Puis, ils perçurent des bruits de pas et enfin Livia murmurant d'une voix dangereusement calme :

 _-Allons, allons, inspecteur, il serait malheureux que vous vous blessiez…nous avons encore besoin de vous…_

Finch sentit le sol s'ouvrir sous ses pieds. _Nous avons encore besoin de vous…_ Qu'allaient-ils faire de lui ? Aussitôt, ses pensées s'emballèrent. Il savait désormais ce que les agents de Samaritain pouvaient faire pour parvenir à leurs fins, cela pouvait aller de l'intimidation à la torture…Et si ces méthodes ne donnaient pas le résultat escompté, tuer ne leur posait absolument aucun problème de conscience…

Mais Finch n'eut pas l'occasion de céder à la panique. En tout cas, pas encore. Un bruit de vêtements froissés leur parvint. Ils n'auraient su dire si on fouillait John à la recherche d'un traqueur ou bien si on le traînait par terre. Peut être les deux. Ils furent rapidement fixés quand ils entendirent la voix de Livia leur parvenir très distinctement :

-Je sais que vous écoutez. J'ai un message pour vous et votre Machine : Samaritain vous salue et vous dit à bientôt.

Finch tourna la tête vers Root et lui lança un regard paniqué. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, l'homme était complètement perdu. La jeune femme, de son côté, serra la main de son ami, comme pour lui insuffler du courage.

Malgré la fin de la bande-audio, les deux partenaires gardèrent le silence. Comme assommés par les récents événements, ils digéraient l'ensemble des informations qu'ils venaient de découvrir.

Soudain, Root se raidit et se détourna de son compagnon pour écouter les nouvelles instructions de la Machine. Malgré la douleur qui lui déchirait le cœur et lui nouait l'estomac, Finch remarqua que la jeune femme devenait de plus en plus pâle. Elle baissait la tête, cachant ses émotions derrière sa lourde chevelure brune qui ruisselait sur son épaule.

-Que dit-elle ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante, impatient d'entendre le plan de sa création.

Il avait bien conscience que désormais, tout reposait sur elle, sur les informations qu'elle avait collectées, analysées et recoupées, sur ses analyses et sur ses hypothèses. Lui, qui avait toujours fait passer son libre-arbitre d'homme avant les décisions froidement mathématiques de l'IA, était tellement désespéré qu'il attendait comme le Messie la décision de son nouveau Dieu.

Mais lorsque Root releva la tête, il lut la confusion dans ses yeux bruns. Après quelques secondes d'un silence insupportable, elle murmura d'une voix tremblante :

-Elle ne sait pas. Elle dit d'attendre. Elle pense que Samaritain a besoin de John et qu'il ne le tuera pas…pas tout de suite.

Harold s'était attendu à tout sauf à cela. La Machine était, elle aussi, impuissante face au plan de Samaritain. Lentement, il posa ses coudes sur son bureau puis se prit la tête entre ses mains, perdu et angoissé à l'idée de perdre John.

Samantha posa une main sur l'épaule de son partenaire, partageant sa douleur. Mais elle était également honteuse et terriblement mal à l'aise car elle n'avait pas été tout à fait honnête avec Harold. Mais pour l'instant, l'homme n'était pas encore prêt à entendre ce que sa Création venait de lui confier… Elle préféra donc se taire et essaya maladroitement de le réconforter en frottant doucement son dos dans un geste apaisant.

Mais contre tout attente, Finch ne sembla ni sombrer dans un désespoir absolu ni dans l'apathie la plus totale. Non. La tête dans ses mains, ses yeux fermés, ses sourcils froncés, il était calme et paraissait réfléchir. Root pouvait presque entendre les rouages de son cerveau s'activer alors qu'il essayait de trouver une solution à ce nœud gordien.

 _Réfléchis, réfléchis, réfléchis…_ se répétait inlassablement l'homme.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Reese avait l'impression de flotter dans d'étranges limbes perdus quelque part entre la conscience et l'inconscience, le rêve et la réalité, la vie et la mort. Il s'était réveillé à plusieurs reprises, mais, malgré tous ses efforts pour garder les yeux ouverts, la dose massive de drogue qu'il avait ingérée le replongeait systématiquement dans un sommeil proche du coma. Chaque phase de somnolence était ponctuée de cauchemars toujours plus réalistes et dérangeants.

Au début, il revoyait les épisodes les plus marquants de sa vie. Il revivait l'enterrement de son père. Il assistait, impuissant, à la mort de Jessica, frappée à mort par son mari Peter Arndt. Il se revoyait, clochard et alcoolique, titubant dans les ruelles sordides de New York. Il rejouait sa rencontre avec Finch, les fois où il l'avait sauvé, des griffes de Root, de Vigilance ou de Décima...

Puis progressivement, presque insensiblement, ses songes se firent plus noirs, plus sombres. Ce n'était plus Peter qui frappait Jessica mais lui ce n'était plus les mains de Root qui entaillaient la paume d'Harold mais les siennes. Il redevenait l'agent de la CIA tuant de sang froid terroristes ou innocents sans aucune distinction. Il revivait les interrogatoires musclés dans les geôles de l'Agence en Syrie ou au Maroc. Il se revoyait torturer à mort des suspects sous le regard satisfait de ses supérieurs.

Et comme une litanie sans fin, il pouvait entendre la voix calme et fataliste de Kara Stanton lui susurrer à l'oreille :

 _-Nous sommes l'obscurité…_

 _-Nous sommes l'obscurité…_

 _-Nous sommes l'obscurité…_

 _-Tu es l'obscurité…_

 _-Tu es l'obscurité…_

 _-L'obscurité…_

Insidieusement, par ces mots aussi mortels que des balles, Kara avait semé les germes du doute dans son esprit. A force de lui répéter qu'il était une machine à tuer, un agent de l'ombre prêt à faire toutes les plus basses besognes pour son pays, John s'était convaincu d'être le mal. Sa désertion de la CIA, la perte de Jessica et sa vengeance n'avait fait que confirmer cette impression. Ces mots l'avaient tellement hanté, le poursuivant nuit et jour qu'il avait décidé de se suicider, jugeant sa vie aussi inutile que dangereuse…pour les autres.

Puis, tout avait changé. Au contact de Finch et de la Machine, il avait presque réussi à oublier ces mots. Le début de leur collaboration n'avait pourtant pas été évident. Ses vieux réflexes d'ex-opérateur de l'Agence n'avaient pas été faciles à oublier. Il était tellement habitué aux meurtres, aux mensonges, à la torture et à la violence qu'ils faisaient presque partis de son ADN.

Mais c'était sans compter Finch. Avec une patience infinie, il avait réussi à repousser les ténèbres qui menaçaient de l'engloutir, à dompter la violence qui bouillonnait en lui pour la diriger vers une cause juste. Le génie l'avait convaincu de blesser plutôt que tuer, de parer plutôt que cogner, d'emprisonner plutôt que de faire justice. Finch, curieux mélange de fragilité et de force, d'intelligence et de doutes, avait réussi l'exploit d'apprivoiser le monstre crée par la CIA qui sommeillait en lui. Il avait même fini par le persuader qu'il était une bonne personne, un partenaire et même un ami. Même s'il avait espéré plus, il s'en contentait avec une joie infinie…

Mais à présent, sous l'effet de la drogue, il replongeait dans ses vieux démons et se revoyait, dans ses rêves, assassiner des numéros plutôt que les sauver, exécuter froidement Root et Shaw. Mais le sort qu'il réservait à Finch était bien pire…

Si au début, son rêve avait commencé comme la réalité, la suite s'était révélée traumatisante pour l'agent. Dans son cauchemar, il s'était réveillé, perdu et attaché au lit d'une chambre d'hôtel inconnue. Il avait entendu les cris d'une femme provenant de la pièce voisine et s'était libéré pour voler à son secours. Une fois la porte de communication défoncée, au lieu d'une dame en détresse, Reese était tombé nez à nez avec Finch qui lui avait calmement expliqué que les hurlements qu'il avait entendu provenaient d'un enregistrement. Une colère sourde s'était alors emparée de lui. Il avait violemment bousculé Finch pour le plaquer contre le mur. Mais au lieu de le lâcher, ses mains, mues par une force puissante et mystérieuse, avaient encerclé le fragile cou blessé de son partenaire et s'étaient mises à serrer doucement. Le visage de John avait été tellement proche de celui d'Harold qu'il avait pu voir les pupilles bleues se dilater d'effroi derrière les verres épais de ses lunettes, son souffle fragile lui caresser sa joue. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avait comprimé la carotide, John avait pu sentir les vertèbres craquer doucement, et voir le visage de sa victime devenir écarlate avant sa perte de connaissance. Après s'être assuré que plus aucun souffle ne sortait des lèvres entrouvertes de Finch, il avait relâché son étau. Le milliardaire s'était alors effondré au sol comme un pantin désarticulé. Reese avait contemplé de longues secondes le corps inerte de son patron sans réellement comprendre. Puis, un éclair d'effroi avait traversé son corps quand il avait réalisé ce qu'il venait de faire. Il s'était alors agenouillé et avait pris le corps sans vie d'Harold, le berçant doucement tout en pleurant en silence la perte de son ami…

Ce dernier cauchemar eut pour effet de faire sortir Reese de sa léthargie. L'homme sentit les ténèbres qui l'enveloppaient s'éclaircir à mesure qu'il reprenait connaissance. Au prix d'un effort surhumain, il parvint à entrouvrir les paupières une fraction de secondes. Mais il ne discerna qu'une vague silhouette à peine perceptible dans la pénombre de ce qui ressemblait à une chambre d'hôpital. En tout cas, c'est ce que l'agent conclut en entendant le rythme régulier d'un monitoring. Epuisé par ce simple geste, il referma les yeux tout en essayant de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

-Mr Riley, comment vous sentez-vous ? demanda une voix calme effroyablement familière.

John réitéra son effort et, cette fois-ci, réussit à maintenir ses yeux ouverts pendant quelques minutes. Tout ce qui l'entourait était flou. La luminosité, pourtant faible, lui était insupportable. Il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser et que sa bouche était aussi sèche qu'un désert. Mais il devait savoir si ses craintes étaient réelles ou si son imagination lui rejouait des tours. Cette voix, cette diction si particulière et ce léger accent britannique…

-Greer…murmura avec difficulté John.

Le vieil homme debout à côté de son lit l'observait en souriant.

-Bien, je vois que vous avez repris vos esprits, constata avec ironie l'homme.

Cette réponse fit l'effet d'une douche froide pour Reese qui écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Il chercha à se redresser mais ses mains et ses jambes étaient entravées par d'énormes liens en cuir, ceux-là mêmes normalement utilisés pour les patients récalcitrants. Ses vêtements civils avaient été remplacés par un pantalon de pyjama et d'un T-shirt blanc.

-Veuillez-nous excuser, mais connaissant vos compétences, nous avons préféré vous attacher…pour l'instant, expliqua Greer en versant de l'eau dans un verre en plastique.

Le vieil homme approcha le gobelet de John qui tourna la tête dans un bien futile acte de rébellion. L'ancien chef de Décima émit un petit rire amusé face à cette bravade et posa le récipient sur la table de chevet à côté du lit.

-Que voulez-vous ? demanda John avec agressivité.

Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être aussi impuissant. Il s'en voulait tellement de s'être fait avoir. Il était tombé dans le piège tendu par Samaritain. Mais ce n'était pas son sort qui l'inquiétait le plus. Après tout, il était un des nombreux agents de la Machine. Il était remplaçable. Non, sa vie n'avait pas d'importance. Mais celle de Finch était inestimable et il craignait surtout pour la sienne. Il savait que Greer n'avait que faire de lui, il n'était qu'un vulgaire pion dans le subtil jeu d'échec qu'il jouait avec Finch depuis des années. Les pions étaient sacrifiables. Mais Harold, lui, était le roi, la pièce la plus importante de l'échiquier. Sans roi, plus de jeu.

-Harold Finch.

L'agent se raidit imperceptiblement. C'est bien ce qu'il craignait. A travers lui, Greer cherchait à atteindre Harold. Malgré la peur qui lui vrillait les entrailles jusqu'à lui donner la nausée, John garda le silence.

Greer approcha une chaise de son lit et s'installa confortablement avant de lui expliquer d'une voix calme:

-Nous savons que vous le connaissez, inutile de le nier, détective Riley…ou peut être préférez-vous que je vous appelle Mr Reese.

Malgré sa surprise, l'agent resta impassible, tout comme la CIA le lui avait appris : ne pas montrer son trouble, ne pas dévoiler ses faiblesses sous peine de voir l'ennemi les exploiter. Mais l'ancien membre du MI6, n'était pas dupe de la manœuvre et continua son entreprise sournoise de déstabilisation.

-Mais nous savons tous les deux que ce n'est pas votre vrai nom. Kara Stanton vous a donné cet alias lors de votre première mission en Hongrie. Je sais également que c'est celui que vous utilisez depuis que vous travaillez pour la Machine.

Reese accusa le coup. Comment Samaritain avait-il fait pour le repérer ? Root avait pourtant veillé à détruire leurs anciennes identités et l'angle mort qu'elle avait crée en mettant sept des serveurs de l'IA hors service aurait normalement dû protéger sa nouvelle identité. Greer semblait tout connaitre de sa vie… de sa vraie vie… John était déstabilisé. Comment les radars de Samaritain l'avaient-ils trouvé? Que savait-il d'autre ? Savait-il où se trouvait le repaire de Finch ? Comptait-il l'enlever à son tour ? Poussé par une curiosité fébrile, il décida de demander quelques éclaircissements :

-Comment avez-vous su ?

Greer fit un signe de la main. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brutalement pour laisser entrer deux inconnus. La première personne était une infirmière. Elle contrôla les constantes de John, puis, satisfaite des résultats, décolla les électrodes de sa poitrine avant de sortir sans autre forme d'explication. Le second inconnu était un jeune homme en costume portant un ordinateur portable dans ses mains. Il le posa sur une petite table à roulettes qui devait initialement servir pour prendre les repas, l'ouvrit et l'alluma. Il poussa ensuite la table vers le lit de Reese de façon à ce qu'il se trouve en face de l'écran.

Incrédule, l'agent fixa l'écran noir quelques instants avant de reporter son attention sur Greer.

-Cela fait un petit moment que Samaritain vous observe.

Comme pour ponctuer ses paroles, des captures d'écrans de vidéosurveillance le montrant marchant dans les rues de New York, rédigeant des rapports sur son bureau de 8ème circonscription ou encore inspectant une scène de crime, défilèrent. En d'autre terme, Samaritain surveillait le détective John Riley.

-Il faut dire que votre amie a fait un excellent travail en vous créant cette nouvelle identité. Au départ, Samaritain n'y a vu que du feu. Puis il a remarqué que le détective Riley croisait bien trop souvent le chemin de ses agents. Après quelques recherches, il a remarqué qu'il fréquentait un professeur d'université. Imaginez ma surprise en découvrant qui était le professeur Whistler en réalité !

De nouvelles images défilèrent sur l'écran, de plus en plus conscient de l'étau qui se refermait sur lui. On y voyait Finch et lui assis en train de jouer aux échecs dans un parc de la ville, se promener dans les rues de New York en compagnie de Bear.

-Vous ne tirerez rien de moi. J'ai déjà été capturé et je n'ai jamais parlé.

-Je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus. Finch a su s'entourer d'agents particulièrement loyaux et résistants à toutes formes de torture. Nous l'avons appris à nos dépendants avec Mademoiselle Shaw.

-Alors pourquoi m'avoir enlevé ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir tué directement?

-Parce que vous nous êtes beaucoup plus utile vivant que mort.

-Comment ça ? demanda John en essayant de cacher au mieux sa nervosité.

Greer se pencha, braquant son regard d'un bleu polaire dans celui de Reese, avant d'annoncer avec un sourire mauvais :

-Parce que vous êtes son point faible.

John, qui essayait tant bien que mal de faire bonne figure depuis le début de leur conversation, commença à sentir son assurance vaciller. Des frissons lui courraient dans le dos, des gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur ses temps et son cœur cognait douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Il serra les poings, enfonçant ses ongles dans ses paumes pour essayer de juguler la panique qui menaçait de le submerger.

-Comment ça ? demanda-t-il en cachant au mieux le tremblement de sa voix.

Greer se tourna vers l'écran et de nouvelles images apparurent, beaucoup plus perturbantes que les premières pour le jeune homme. On y voyait Finch le regarder avec un mélange d'inquiétude et de fierté alors qu'il se battait lors d'une mission. La suivante le montrait guidant son patron vers un endroit sûr, une main dans le creux de ses reins. La troisième photographie les montrait souriant en train de promener Bear dans un parc…Soudain John comprit. Leurs regards en coin, leurs sourires timides, leur complicité évidente…

-Même si Samaritain est une machine, il sait reconnaître les sentiments humains en décryptant leurs comportements. Et vos attitudes sont aussi limpides que le cristal. Vous n'êtes pas seulement des partenaires, vous êtes amis, de très proches amis…Peut-être même plus…En tout cas, Harold Finch tient à vous…Tout comme vous tenez à lui.

A ces mots, Reese eut l'impression que le ciel venait de lui tomber sur la tête. Réaliser que son patron partageait ses sentiments aurait dû le faire hurler de joie mais au lieu de cela, cette découverte le terrifia. Si Greer disait vrai, son enlèvement constituait une réelle menace pour Finch qui tenterait le tout pour le tout pour le retrouver, quitte à mettre sa vie en danger. Il décida donc d'ignorer cette révélation et siffla entre ses dents :

-Jamais je ne vous laisserai m'utiliser pour l'atteindre.

Le vieil homme ne se laissa absolument pas impressionner par la menace à peine voilée et répondit sur un ton faussement fataliste :

-Nous en avons pleinement conscience, mais je crains que vous n'ayez, hélas, pas le choix.

Après une nouvelle tentative infructueuse pour se dégager de ses liens, John prévint d'une voix dangereusement calme :

-Je préfère me tuer plutôt que de vous laisser m'utiliser pour l'atteindre.

Greer rit doucement, plus amusé qu'effrayé par la menace de l'agent.

-J'en suis convaincu c'est pourquoi nous allons devoir nous passer de votre accord.

Un frisson glacé traversa le corps de Reese qui serra les poings de colère. Malgré les résidus de drogues qui subsistaient dans son corps et l'incertitude quant à son avenir, l'agent soutint le regard de Greer avant de ricaner, la voix remplie de défi :

-La dernière fois que vous avez essayé de contrôler quelqu'un, le résultat a été plutôt décevant.

Greer esquissa un sourire, s'amusant de l'insolence de Reese.

-Je dois admettre que nos expériences sur Mademoiselle Shaw ont été des échecs cuisants. Nous vous réservons donc une méthode bien plus radicale qui a déjà fait ses preuves par le passé.

A cet instant, une nouvelle infirmière entra dans la chambre, chargée d'un plateau métallique. Elle le posa sur la table avant de partir sans un mot. John fronça les sourcils en apercevant un petit flacon ainsi qu'une seringue.

-Vous comptez à nouveau me droguer ?

Greer se leva et prit la fiole avec précaution. Il contempla un long moment le liquide transparent avant de le présenter à son prisonnier.

-Oh mieux que cela…Connaissez-vous la poussière d'ange Mr Reese ?

Le visage de John se décomposa en entendant ce nom douloureusement connu dans le monde secret des espions. En voyant la surprise mêlée à la peur troubler les yeux bleus de son prisonnier, Greer eut sa réponse. Ses yeux se mirent à briller d'une joie malsaine tandis qu'il murmurait :

-Je vois que oui…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 _Pour ceux qui connaissent le manga City Hunter, vous avez savez déjà ce qu'est la poussière d'ange...Pour les autres, deux options: soit attendre le prochain chapitre, soit se spoiler honteusement ! A vous de voir !^^_


	4. Comme un oiseau dans une cage

_Nouveau chapitre pour terminer le week end et éviter le blues du dimanche soir...Quoique je ne suis pas tout à fait certaine que ce chapitre soit de la pure détente...Pour reprendre la structure des pièces de théâtre (même si je n'ai pas le talent d'un auteur), je dirai qu'il s'agit d'un rebondissement à savoir d'un événement inattendu propre à compliquer la situation (encore plus?!) (en tout cas moi j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire ;p)... Merci à tous ceux qui prenne le temps de me lire et encore merci pour les commentaires très encourageants._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Alors ? Demanda Shaw sans lever la tête de son ouvrage.

Samantha referma délicatement la porte de la chambre d'amis qui servait présentement de bureau à Finch. Après des tractations acharnées, la jeune femme avait réussi, avec force d'arguments, à convaincre le reclus de s'installer pour la nuit dans l'appartement qui leur servait habituellement de planque en cas de coup dur. Et comme coup dur, on pouvait difficilement faire pire…

Root soupira longuement et appuya son front contre la porte. Même si elle le cachait, elle était aussi perdue que l'homme derrière la cloison. Elle n'avait aucune idée de quoi l'avenir serait fait et les dernières confidences de la Machine n'étaient pas pour la rassurer.

Devant son silence prolongé, Sameen leva les yeux pour observer sa compagne et reprit un peu plus fort pour la faire sortir de sa léthargie :

-Comment va-t-il ?

-Toujours pareil, murmura Root en se retournant lentement pour s'adosser à la porte, contemplant sa partenaire qui, assise sur le canapé du salon, avait entrepris de nettoyer ses armes fétiches.

-A-t-il trouvé quelque chose ? S'enquit la petite brunette en remontant son Beretta nano 9 mm avec autant de dextérité qu'un enfant emboitant des lego.

-Il n'a rien dit mais à en juger par sa tête, je crains que non, murmura la hackeuse en s'avançant lentement pour s'assoir à côté de son amie. Je m'inquiète pour Finch. Il n'a pas décollé les yeux de son ordinateur portable, n'a pas touché à son repas et n'a pas dormi.

-Cela ne fait que douze heures que Reese a été enlevé, essaya de rassurer la tueuse en entamant le nettoyage de son uzi.

L'informaticienne acquiesça en silence mais elle n'était pas dupe et savait que Shaw était tout aussi inquiète qu'elle de la situation. Certains signes ne trompaient pas. Elle voyait bien que sa compagne fuyait son regard, que son ton était plus sec et que ses gestes semblaient plus nerveux que d'habitude. De plus, dès qu'elle avait appris l'enlèvement de John, la tueuse avait entrepris de nettoyer tout son arsenal. Root balaya du regard les fusils d'assaut, les révolvers et autres pistolets qui traînaient sur la table basse en face d'elle. Mais sa dernière phrase était le signe le plus évident de son anxiété. Depuis quand Shaw tentait-elle de la rassurer en mentant effrontément ? Root le savait bien. En cas d'enlèvement, les premières heures étaient cruciales. En règle générale, les ravisseurs prenaient rapidement contact afin de transmettre leurs exigences et entamer des négociations. A l'inverse, le silence signifiait souvent la mort de l'otage… Or douze heures étaient une véritable éternité ! La jeune femme ferma les yeux et pencha la tête en arrière contre le dossier du canapé, soudainement très lasse.

Pour John, elles ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre qu'attendre. Mais Root s'inquiétait surtout pour Finch. S'il avait cédé à ses demandes répétées en acceptant de s'installer pour la nuit dans leur planque, dès son arrivée, il était parti s'isoler dans la chambre d'amis afin de poursuivre ses recherches. Et durant toute la nuit, il n'avait cessé de travailler, suivant toutes les pistes possibles et imaginables qui auraient pu lui permettre de retrouver Reese. Il avait regardé avec une attention presque maladive toutes les vidéos de surveillance de la journée et avait écouté des centaines de fois le fichier audio de sa dernière conversation avec Livia.

Lorsque, vers trois heures du matin, Root avait frappé à la porte de sa chambre, l'absence de réponse l'avait contraint à entrer sans y avoir été invitée. Portant un plateau chargé d'un sandwich, d'une bouteille de jus d'orange et d'une pomme, la jeune femme s'était doucement approchée de son ami, le cœur serré par le spectacle désolant qu'elle avait sous les yeux. La mine fermée d'angoisse, les traits tirés de fatigue et les yeux rougis d'avoir trop fixé l'écran de son ordinateur, Finch n'était que l'ombre de lui-même. Totalement absorbé par ses recherches, l'homme ne l'avait pas remarquée. Il paraissait perdu, au sens propre et au sens figuré. Il avait ôté sa veste et son gilet, avait desserré sa cravate, déboutonné les premiers boutons de sa chemise et retroussé ses manches. On était bien loin du Finch toujours tiré à quatre épingles. Il avait pris une multitude de notes sur un bloc et s'était passé tellement de fois la main dans les cheveux que des mèches brunes partaient dans tous les sens. Inquiète, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de demander :

-Harold, il faut vous reposer et que manger un peu…

-Je vais très bien Miss Groves, avait répondu sèchement l'homme sans même daigner la regarder.

-Vous ne nous serez d'aucune aide si vous n'avez pas toutes vos facultés. La Machine nous a dit d'attendre.

-La Machine n'a aucune idée de ce qui va se passer, avait coupé l'homme en lui lançant un regard glacial, visiblement très agacé par l'absence de solution proposée par sa Création.

Root avait été profondément blessée par le rejet de son partenaire mais elle pouvait difficilement lui en vouloir. Après tout, n'avait-elle pas, elle aussi, poursuivit seule les recherches quand Shaw avait disparu, malgré les doutes et les réticences des autres membres de l'équipe ? N'était-elle pas, en ce moment même, en train de cacher un élément essentiel de l'équation à Finch ? Mais au vue de son état, elle était presque certaine qu'il n'entendrait pas ses explications, préférant écouter son cœur plutôt que sa raison…

Elle avait donc gardé le silence et s'était éclipsée, tête basse, rongée par le remords.

-Et toi, depuis quand n'as-tu pas mangé ? demanda Shaw en observant la mine fatiguée de sa compagne.

Root rouvrit les yeux, un sourire sensuel apparut sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle répondait avec son espièglerie habituelle:

-Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? Je suis touchée…

Ne sachant pas quoi faire de cette marque d'attention appuyée, la tueuse se leva brusquement du canapé et toisa sa compagne avant de rétorquer avec effronterie :

-Pas spécialement mais ca m'ennuierai de devoir gérer deux geeks tombés en syncope à cause d'un manque de sommeil et de nourriture.

Root eut un rire sans joie car le regard de la tueuse contredisait ses paroles acerbes. Sous sa carapace dure et cassante, Shaw semblait, elle aussi, beaucoup s'inquiéter pour Finch. Mal à l'aise d'être aussi transparente, Shaw soupira bruyamment en levant les yeux au ciel avant de disparaître dans la cuisine.

Elle réapparut quelques minutes plus tard avec un plateau chargé de café frais et de viennoiseries. Elle s'avança vers Root qui paraissait s'être assoupie sur le canapé. Mais la jeune femme savait d'instinct qu'elle ne dormait pas. Elle posa le petit déjeuner sur la table du salon et demanda sans préambule :

-Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ?

Root rouvrit lentement les yeux et soupira. Fixant le plafond d'un air absent, elle garda le silence de longues minutes avant de demander, feignant la surprise :

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je te cache quelque chose ?

-Parce que tu réponds à ma question par une autre question.

Root rit à nouveau. Shaw était décidément très perspicace mais elle ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité. Connaissant son amie, elle était presque certaine qu'elle deviendrait aussi violente et imprévisible qu'un chien enragé si elle savait les dernières confidences de la Machine. L'équipe avait déjà perdu Reese. Finch était en danger. Elle ne pouvait pas risquer de la perdre, elle aussi. Ignorant la dernière remarque de sa partenaire, la hackeuse se leva et s'attabla face au petit-déjeuner. Après avoir versé du café dans sa tasse, elle s'empara d'un pain au chocolat et, malgré son manque d'appétit, en croqua une bonne bouchée pour donner le change. Shaw comprit qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas de réponse et s'installa devant elle.

Un silence lourd en tensions et en non-dits envahit l'appartement qui commençait à s'illuminer d'une lumière rouge-orangée. Le soleil se levait sur New York. Une nouvelle journée commençait pour les habitants de la métropole mais pour elles, le temps semblait suspendu.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Finch ôta ses lunettes et se renversa lourdement contre le dossier de son siège. La tête en arrière, il se passa la main sur le front, espérant faire disparaître la migraine qui lui vrillait les tempes, résultat d'une longue nuit de travail. Malgré des heures passées à visionner les bandes des caméras de surveillance à proximité du siège de Gamesoft et à réécouter en boucle la conversation entre John et Livia, l'informaticien n'avait rien trouvé qui puisse lui indiquer où son agent avait été emmené. Il semblait s'être volatilisé.

La fatigue, la douzaine d'heures passées à regarder et écouter en boucle les mêmes images et surtout le silence des ravisseurs le rendaient fou d'angoisse. Tout s'embrouillait dans son esprit et savoir John entre les griffes de Samaritain était la plus horrible des tortures. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer le pire : les interrogatoires, les drogues ou les sévices. Peut-être même qu'à cet instant, John était déjà mort…Finch secoua la tête pour chasser au loin ses pensées morbides.

L'homme soupira longuement et décida de se lever pour aller se rafraîchir. Il prit appui sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil mais une violente douleur à la hanche le traversa, l'obligeant à se rassoir. Il réalisa que la fatigue, le stress et une trop longue immobilité avaient raidi ses muscles, rendant le moindre mouvement très douloureux. Serrant les dents pour ne pas gémir, Finch tenta à nouveau de se relever. Il réussit péniblement à se mettre debout et fit quelques étirements pour assouplir ses muscles endoloris. D'un pas hésitant, il s'avança vers la salle de bain attenante. Mais les cinq mètres qui séparaient son bureau de la salle d'eau lui parurent bien longs. Sa hanche le lançait et son dos, trop raide, rendait sa marche plus pénible que d'habitude.

Une fois dans la salle de bain, il posa ses lunettes sur un meuble puis ouvrit les robinets afin de s'asperger le visage d'eau froide. Après avoir coupé l'eau, il posa ses mains sur le lavabo puis s'observa longuement dans le miroir. Il avait une mine affreuse. Même sans ses lunettes, il devinait ses traits tirés de fatigue, les cernes sous ses yeux, ses cheveux décoiffés à force de se prendre la tête dans les mains à chaque moment de désespoir. Sans parler de sa tenue… Il baissa la tête pour ne plus voir sa mine effroyable et resta de longues minutes à contempler sans réellement le voir le siphon, essayant de remettre un peu d'ordre dans son esprit.

Mais c'était peine perdue, Finch avait l'impression d'être bloqué au point de départ, ne sachant où chercher et surtout, n'ayant pas la moindre idée de quoi l'avenir serait fait. Il ferma les yeux, subitement épuisé et soupira. Miss Groves avait raison. La fatigue et l'inquiétude commençaient à avoir raison de ses facultés intellectuelles. Il ne serait d'aucune aide, pire, il risquait d'être un poids mort, s'il ne s'accordait pas un peu de repos. Il tourna la tête et vit la douche qui semblait l'inviter. Après tout, une bonne douche et un bon petit déjeuner ne pouvait lui faire que du bien.

Il retira ses habits avec des gestes un peu raides, les jetant dans un coin de la pièce puis pénétra dans la cabine. Il actionna le robinet et l'eau ruissela instantanément sur son corps, frappant sa tête, ses épaules et son dos. Immobile sous le jet brûlant, Finch savourait ce moment, se sentant un peu mieux. Son mal de tête se dissipait et ses douleurs s'estompaient. Toutefois, si son corps allait mieux, son esprit, lui, était toujours tourmenté par l'enlèvement de John. Les mêmes questions tournaient en boucle dans sa tête depuis la veille: Où était-il ? Que lui faisait-on ? Même s'il essayait de ne pas y penser, dès qu'il fermait les yeux, Finch était assailli par des images de tortures. Il voyait le corps de John méthodiquement supplicié, martyrisé par des coups, couvert de lacérations et de sang…

A bien y réfléchir, s'il s'était lancé à corps perdu dans la recherche d'une piste, quitte à y passer une nuit blanche, c'était surtout pour s'occuper l'esprit et ne pas avoir à penser au traitement que Samaritain réservait à John. En effet, si les agents de l'autre IA avaient laissé des indices, la Machine l'en aurait déjà informé…A moins que…Finch rouvrit les yeux, comme frappé par la foudre.

-Se pourrait-il que… ? murmura-t-il avant de s'interrompre brusquement, conscient qu'il pouvait être surveillé.

Il se savonna rapidement, se rinça puis sortit de la douche. Il se sécha puis noua sa serviette autour des hanches. Il retourna en boitant dans sa chambre et choisit des vêtements propres dans son armoire. Perdu dans ses pensées, l'homme enfila ses sous-vêtements, son pantalon noir et boutonna sa chemise émeraude avec des gestes mécaniques. Une fois habillé, ses cheveux disciplinés, Finch se sentait déjà mieux. Ses idées étaient plus claires même si la tension liée à l'absence de John n'était pas redescendue.

L'homme tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et fut surpris d'y voir le jour poindre. Il regarda sa montre par réflexe et constata qu'il était presque huit heures du matin. Cela faisait donc treize heures que son agent avait été enlevé. Et toujours aucune nouvelle.

Mais au milieu de ses idées sombres, le reclus eut une lueur d'espoir à mesure qu'une idée germait dans son esprit. Il retourna vers son bureau, fixant l'écran de son moniteur toujours figé sur les dernières images de John accompagné de Livia quittant l'immeuble de Gamesoft pour se rendre dans un obscur bar de Hell's Kitchen. Il ferma le fichier vidéo de la veille puis se connecta aux réseaux de surveillance de la ville. Il tapa l'adresse de la start-up sur son moteur de recherche. Comme il s'en doutait, la ville commençait à s'animer. Des piétons marchaient d'un pas pressé sur les trottoirs et la circulation se faisait de plus en plus dense sur la douzième avenue. Au regard des agents de nettoyage qui s'affairaient dans les locaux de la start-up, la société n'allait pas tarder à ouvrir ses portes. Satisfait, il ferma la fenêtre puis chercha les vidéos de surveillance d'une nouvelle adresse. Aussitôt, l'image d'un nouvel immeuble apparut sur son écran. Il ne s'agissait plus d'un bâtiment d'affaires mais plutôt un immeuble d'habitation d'une dizaine d'étages à la façade un peu défraichie. A sa demande, la caméra zooma sur l'une des fenêtres où l'on pouvait distinguer, à travers les rideaux, une silhouette féminine.

Un sourire froid apparut sur le visage de Finch et ses yeux brillèrent d'un éclat métallique. L'homme retrouvait peu à peu sa combattivité tandis que son plan prenait forme. Il éteignit son ordinateur puis referma délicatement le clapet. Il termina de s'habiller en nouant une cravate de la même teinte que sa chemise puis en enfila sa veste. Il s'avança lentement vers la porte de sa chambre, posa la main sur la poignée puis inspira longuement pour se composer un visage neutre et calme avant d'ouvrir.

A peine eut-il franchi le seuil de sa chambre que deux paires d'yeux bruns convergèrent dans sa direction. Le reclus s'avança au milieu du salon en fixant l'arsenal de Shaw qui s'étalait toujours sur la table basse puis reporta son attention sur les deux jeunes femmes. Attablées à la grande table du salon, elles buvaient une tasse de café tout en grignotant des viennoiseries en guise de petit déjeuner.

-Vous avez du nouveau Finch ? demanda Root en se levant, étonnée de voir son partenaire aussi bien apprêté alors que, à peine quelques heures auparavant, il paraissait totalement amorphe devant son ordinateur.

-Non, répondit l'homme en soupirant avant de lui demander à son tour, et vous ?

La jeune femme savait pertinemment qui se cachait derrière ce « vous ».

-La Machine ne m'a pas contactée depuis l'annonce de son enlèvement.

L'informaticien essaya de faire bonne figure mais Root voyait bien la déception sur son visage. L'homme afficha un sourire triste avant de s'approcher des jeunes femmes en boitant.

-Vous allez bien ? demanda Shaw dont l'œil expert avait tout de suite identifié des signes évidents de souffrances chez son patron.

-Aussi bien qu'on puisse aller pour quelqu'un de mon âge qui vient de passer une nuit blanche à travailler et qui est soumis à un stress intense. Puis-je ? demanda-t-il en désignant du menton les gâteaux ainsi que la cafetière posée sur le plateau en face des filles.

-Oh oui, bien sûr, répondit Root avec empressement en se précipitant dans la cuisine pour aller chercher une tasse à son ami.

Une fois servi, Finch se mit à grignoter les douceurs sucrées tout en buvant quelques gorgées de café sous le regard étonné de ses deux jeunes femmes. Un silence inquiétant et tout à fait inhabituel régnait dans l'appartement. Même Bear, couché sur son tapis, paraissait faire de son mieux pour ne pas attirer l'attention. N'y tenant plus, Shaw rompit le silence en demandant d'une voix dont le ton amusé contrastait avec la mine préoccupée de ses deux amis :

-Vous vous mettez au café maintenant Finch ?

-Au regard des circonstances tout à fait dramatiques que nous vivons, je ne suis pas certain que mon changement de boisson soit d'une importance capitale, rétorqua froidement l'homme en dévisageant la jeune femme.

Root, quant à elle, était déstabilisée par l'attitude de Finch. L'homme lui paraissait trop calme, trop serein, trop sûr de lui, aux antipodes du Finch anxieux, perdu et stressé qu'elle avait vu cette nuit. Quelque chose clochait. Elle le connaissait trop bien. Elle savait que seule une information nouvelle pouvait opérer un tel changement chez son partenaire. Que mijotait-il ? Elle s'apprêtait à lui demander ce qu'il avait en tête quand il la devança.

-J'ai bien réfléchi, la seule personne qui peut nous aider à retrouver John est Livia Edwood. J'aimerai aller au siège de Gamesoft pour guetter son arrivée, annonça le reclus en posant sa tasse sur la table basse devant eux avant de fixer l'une après l'autre ses partenaires.

Seul, le cliquetis froid de la porcelaine sur le verre accueillit sa tirade.

-Vous voulez l'enlever ? Demanda Shaw qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

-Pas nécessairement, je veux juste savoir ce que Samaritain attend de nous.

-Parfait ! Enfin un peu d'action ! S'exclama la brunette en se levant pour se diriger vers la table basse afin de choisir les armes qu'elle comptait emmener pour cette première mission depuis son enlèvement.

Root était loin de partager son enthousiasme. Elle n'avait pas réagi à l'annonce de Finch et se contentait de le fixer de son regard perçant, cherchant à savoir ce qui se cachait derrière ce plan aussi inattendu qu'inutile à ses yeux.

-Vous pensez vraiment qu'elle viendra travailler comme si de rien n'était ? Demanda-t-elle avec perplexité, cachant mal son scepticisme.

Finch haussa les épaules avant de répondre :

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais pour l'instant, c'est la seule piste que nous ayons.

Root était plus que dubitative mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'exposer ses doutes car Shaw l'interpella :

-On y va ?

La hackeuse se leva, aussitôt imité par Finch. Comprenant que l'homme s'apprêtait à les accompagner sur le terrain, elle ordonna sèchement :

-Non, vous, vous restez là !

-Pourquoi ? Je veux venir avec vous! S'insurgea l'homme en s'avançant vers son manteau et son chapeau qui reposaient depuis la veille sur un fauteuil.

-Parce qu'il est évident que Samaritain cherche à vous enlever de nouveau et qu'il utilise John pour y arriver, s'impatienta la jeune femme en se postant devant l'escalier qui menait à la porte, lui barrant ainsi le passage.

-Croyez-vous vraiment que je vais rester ici à vous attendre alors que vous risquez votre vie et que John est peut être…

Finch n'eut pas la force de finir sa phrase, son dernier mot restant bloqué dans sa gorge nouée. Mais Root ne s'en formalisa pas et le menaça ouvertement.

-Vous n'avez pas le choix, soit vous attendez ici gentiment, soit je vous ligote. Vous savez parfaitement que je n'hésiterai pas à le faire, expliqua-t-elle d'une voix dangereusement calme en jetant un regard en biais à Shaw, rappelant ainsi qu'elle n'avait pas hésité à droguer la tueuse pour l'enfermer dans la station de métro quand son identité avait été découverte par Martine, un agent de Samaritain.

Finch lui lança un regard noir mais garda le silence, conscient qu'il n'était pas de taille. Toujours debout au milieu du salon, il les regardait se préparer pour la mission, impuissant. Elles dissimulèrent chacune deux armes sous leurs vêtements et Shaw prit soin de se coiffer d'une casquette, n'oubliant pas qu'elle était toujours recherchée par les agents de l'autre IA depuis son évasion.

Une fois prêtes, elles gravirent les cinq marches qui menaient à la lourde porte blindée. Root tapa un code sur le panneau numérique qui bloquait l'accès à l'appartement puis se tourna vers Finch :

-Je verrouille la porte derrière nous, j'ai évidemment pris soin de changer le code. Si vous vous avisez de trafiquer le boitier, vous savez que j'en serai immédiatement informée par notre amie commune.

Finch haussa un sourcil avant de demander d'un ton acerbe:

-Vous ne me faites pas confiance ?

Root sourit avant de rétorquer :

-Elle si, mais moi, non.

Tout le corps de Finch se crispa sous le coup de la colère. Il serra les poings et ses yeux brillèrent de rage alors qu'il observait ses partenaires quitter l'appartement. Plusieurs cliquetis métalliques suivis d'un bip électronique lui indiquèrent que la porte blindée était désormais verrouillée. Le voilà donc prisonnier !

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Trente minutes plus tard, les deux femmes avaient trouvé l'endroit idéal pour guetter l'arrivée de Livia à Gamesoft, si tant est qu'elle se présente à son travail… Assises sur un banc en face de l'Hudson, l'une sirotant un café tandis que l'autre engloutissait un beignet, elles ressemblaient à n'importe quelles promeneuses qui profitaient du panorama et du calme de ce début de matinée. Sauf qu'au lieu de contempler le splendide lever de soleil sur les buildings, elles avaient les yeux rivés sur l'entrée des locaux de la start-up, dévisageant chaque employé qui se dirigeait vers le bâtiment aux briques rouges.

Au bout de dix minutes de surveillance, Shaw brisa le silence en demandant :

-Tu crois vraiment qu'elle va venir ?

-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

La réponse et surtout le ton fataliste interpellèrent la tueuse qui tourna la tête pour dévisager sa voisine.

-Ta copine ne t'en a pas parlé ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix légèrement condescendante, comme si elle était jalouse de la relation entre son amie et l'IA.

-Elle n'est pas très bavarde en ce moment, murmura mélancoliquement Root, le regard soudainement vide, comme absent.

Ce changement d'attitude n'échappa pas à Shaw qui demanda doucement tout en reportant son attention sur une employée, sans doute en retard, qui courrait sur le trottoir:

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Root eut un rire sans joie avant de répondre ironiquement :

-Hormis le fait que John se soit fait enlever, que nos couvertures aient été découvertes et que Finch soit en danger?

-Oui.

La réponse sèche et brutale de Shaw déstabilisa la hackeuse qui tourna la tête pour contempler le profil de sa compagne. Se sentant observée, cette dernière interrompit sa surveillance pour plonger son regard dans le sien. Root se sentit immédiatement très nerveuse. Elle avait l'impression que les prunelles foncées, presque noires, de sa compagne avaient le pouvoir de sonder les tréfonds de son âme. Elles étaient directes et franches à l'image de sa voix grave et sensuelle lorsqu'elle précisa dans un murmure :

-Je sais que tu n'as pas tout dit à Finch.

Samantha tressaillit sous l'accusation mais se reprit rapidement. Prudente, Root feignit l'incompréhension :

-Comment ça ? demanda-t-elle, priant pour que sa voix ne tremble pas trop.

Shaw esquissa un mince sourire avant de répondre d'une voix dangereusement douce :

-Je trouve très étrange que tu ne recherches pas plus activement Reese. Tu parais même… résignée, alors que tu n'as jamais cessé de me rechercher même quand tout le monde pensait que j'étais morte.

Root garda le silence quelques secondes, cherchant un argument plausible afin d'expliquer l'évidente contradiction pointée du doigt par sa trop clairvoyante partenaire.

-C'est différent. Je sais que John a été formé pour ce genre de situation. Il est capable de s'en sortir seul, expliqua l'informaticienne en reportant son attention sur l'immeuble de Gamesoft, évitant ainsi soigneusement de regarder sa compagne.

Mais la tueuse comprit le subterfuge et prit délicatement le visage de Root entre ses mains. Elle la força à la regarder avant de murmurer :

-Moi aussi j'ai été formé pour _ce genre de situation,_ mais cela ne m'a pas empêché de… faiblir. Et au moment où j'allais perdre tout espoir, tu m'as sauvé en m'envoyant ce code. Pourquoi ne cherches-tu pas à faire de même avec John ?

Root, déstabilisée par la lueur d'incompréhension et de douleur qui brillait dans le regard noir de son amie, saisit ses poignets et les caressa tendrement avant de répondre dans un souffle :

-Je ne tiens pas à lui comme je tiens à toi…

Un fragile sourire apparut sur le visage de Sameen, visiblement touchée par cet aveu. Elle abaissa lentement la tête vers sa compagne mais s'arrêta à la dernière seconde. Les yeux mi-clos, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres de celles de Root, elle murmura sensuellement :

-Je n'y crois qu'à moitié. Si tu tiens véritablement à moi, dis-moi tout ce que tu sais ?

Malgré la tension sensuelle qui troublait Root au plus haut point, elle devait rester prudente. Il était rare que Shaw témoigne en public de ses sentiments, d'autant plus lorsqu'elle se trouvait en mission. L'informaticienne la soupçonnait d'utiliser son charme pour lui soutirer des informations. Elle opta donc pour son attitude habituelle, entre taquinerie et franchise.

-Tu essayes de me séduire ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix rauque, les yeux braqués sur les lèvres de sa compagne.

Le sourire de cette dernière s'agrandit devant l'intelligence et la combativité de l'informaticienne.

-Je peux utiliser une méthode un peu plus musclée si tu insistes, répondit Shaw d'une voix traînante en repoussant une mèche brune qui venait de glisser sur le front de sa partenaire.

Root frissonna violemment, troublée par cette marque de tendresse spontanée. Elle devait faire cesser cette douce torture le plus rapidement possible sous peine de perdre le contrôle de la situation. Elle décida donc de dévoiler une partie de son secret qui devenait subitement trop lourd à porter. Elle baissa la tête puis inspira longuement avant d'expliquer d'une voix hésitante :

-Tu as raison, j'ai effectivement caché quelque chose à Finch.

Elle fit une pause avant de reprendre, choisissant soigneusement ses mots tant elle craignait la réaction de sa compagne :

-Ce n'est pas moi qui ne veux pas rechercher John.

Shaw resta un instant sans réaction, pas sûre d'avoir compris le sous-entendu. Puis, elle fronça les sourcils avant de demander d'une voix blanche :

-La Machine ne veut pas que l'on sauve John ?

-Oui.

-Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ?! S'écria la tueuse en se levant brusquement, rompant ainsi leur étreinte.

Shaw semblait perdue mais surtout très en colère. Ses yeux brillaient d'une rage contenue et elles serraient les poings si forts que les jointures blanchirent sous la pression. Tout son petit corps était traversé de tremblements comme si la fureur qu'elle ressentait menaçait d'exploser à tout moment.

-Pour la Machine, John n'est plus notre priorité. Elle veut que nous protégions Harold par tous les moyens.

-Quoi ! La machine nous demande de sacrifier Reese pour sauver Finch !

Voyant que Root gardait le silence, Sameen continua en pointant un doigt menaçant vers son amie :

-Je refuse de l'abandonner !

Sur ces mots crachés au visage de Root, Shaw pivota sur elle-même pour lui tourner le dos. Les bras le long du corps et les poings toujours serrés, elle fixait l'Hudson sans réellement le voir, perturbée par les révélations de sa compagne et extrêmement déçue par la Machine. Même si elle avait une confiance toute relative en l'IA, elle avait au moins espéré que leurs vies comptaient un peu plus.

Blessée par la lueur de défiance qu'elle avait surprise dans le regard de Shaw juste avant qu'elle ne se détourne, Root se leva à son tour et lui saisit le bras pour la forcer à lui faire face:

-Nous devons avoir confiance en la Machine ! Pour l'instant, nous devons nous focaliser sur Harold !

Shaw se dégagea brutalement avant de demander d'un ton agressif :

-Si la Machine t'avait demandé de m'abandonner pour sauver Finch, tu l'aurais fait ?

Root baissa rapidement les yeux, incapable de soutenir le regard sans concession de sa partenaire. A la seule évocation de cet inextricable dilemme dont elle n'avait pas la réponse, elle sentit les larmes embuer ses yeux. Si elle avait une confiance aveugle en la Machine, elle ne pouvait envisager d'abandonner sa compagne pour autant. Devant ce silence qu'elle prit comme un aveu, Shaw siffla d'une voix dangereusement basse:

-Je ne laisserai pas John. Je…

Mais Shaw se tut en réalisant que son interlocutrice ne l'écoutait plus. En effet, Root venait de relever la tête, ses yeux brillant de larmes fixaient un point fixe devant elle tandis qu'elle écoutait, le corps tendu à l'extrême, les nouvelles instructions de la Machine. Ravalant la remarque acerbe qu'elle avait sur le bout de la langue, la tueuse attendit patiemment que la conversation entre l'IA et son interface analogique se termine avant de demander avec hargne :

-Qu'a-t-elle dit?

Root lança un regard consterné à sa partenaire avant d'annoncer d'une voix blanche:

-La Machine a détecté une tentative d'effraction dans l'appartement.

La rancœur et la colère de Shaw s'évanouirent comme par magie.

-Les agents de Samaritain tentent d'entrer? Demanda-t-elle.

-Non, il semblerait que se soit plutôt Finch qui tente de sortir.

Shaw ne put retenir un sourire en imaginant l'homme essayer de s'évader de sa prison dorée. Décidemment, son patron ne cessait de l'étonner. Sous ses airs coincés, Finch avait un petit côté rebelle très étonnant qui ne lui déplaisait pas. Elle l'avait déjà remarqué, en particulier lorsque Arthur Claypool s'était livré à quelques confidences sur leurs années au MIT. Elle avait alors découvert un tout autre Finch, tombeur de ses dames, chanteur approximatif et, plus improbable encore, à l'origine de blagues potaches sur son campus.

Root, quant à elle, était loin de savourer le comique de la situation. Elle craignait plus que tout que le reclus s'enfuit et s'évanouisse dans la nature comme il savait si bien le faire. Consciente qu'elles n'avaient pas une minute à perdre, elle saisit le bras de Shaw et l'entraîna d'un pas rapide vers la petite ruelle où leur moto était dissimulée. La hackeuse enfourcha le bolide, tendit un casque à sa partenaire puis enfila le sien. Elle démarra et mit les gaz sans attendre, laissant juste le temps à Shaw de s'agripper à sa taille.

La moto s'élança à vive allure dans la circulation très dense de ce début de matinée à New York. Slalomant avec dextérité entre les véhicules, elles arrivèrent au pied de leur immeuble en à peine dix minutes. Il faut dire que la Machine n'était pas étrangère dans l'établissement de ce record de vitesse puisque tous les feux étaient miraculeusement passés au vert à leur approche.

A peine garée, les deux femmes descendirent de la Ducati puis s'élancèrent en courant dans le hall sous les regards incrédules des habitants. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent puis se refermèrent sur elles comme par magie. Encore une intervention de la Machine. Elle faisait décidemment tout pour qu'elles atteignent le plus rapidement possible l'appartement. Ce constat glaça le sang de Root qui n'avait que trop conscience de l'urgence de la situation. Mais malgré tous leurs efforts, une fois sur le palier de leur étage, elles ne purent que constater que la porte de leur appartement était entrouverte.

-Merde, jura Root entre ses dents en sortant son arme avant de pousser doucement le battant.

Retenant son souffle, elle scruta prudemment l'intérieur du logement à la recherche d'une présence éventuelle. Mais vu du couloir, le logement paraissait vide. Pistolet à la main, Shaw entra la première. Avec la méthode et la minutie liées à ses années passées à l'ISA, l'ex-agent passa l'appartement au peigne fin à la recherche de son patron. Personne. Finch s'était volatilisé.

-Eh bien, on dirait que notre oiseau s'est envolé, annonça Sameen en rangeant son arme tandis qu'elle s'approchait de sa compagne.

Debout au milieu du salon, Root semblait figée à côté de la grande table, contemplant d'un air effaré les affaires que Finch avait ostensiblement posées sur la grande table, bien en vue. Shaw suivit le regard de sa partenaire et nota que l'homme avait laissé son ordinateur, son téléphone portable ainsi qu'une puce l'électronique. Leur patron n'était pas aussi naïf qu'il en avait l'air. Il avait pris soin de laisser derrière lui tout ce qui pouvait leur permettre de le traquer, y compris le mouchard que Reese avait dissimulé dans ses lunettes depuis ses multiples enlèvements.

Puis, comme prise par un mauvais pressentiment, Sameen pivota vers la table basse en face du canapé. Elles étaient parties tellement précipitamment tout à l'heure qu'elle n'avait pas pris la peine de ranger les armes qu'elles venaient de nettoyer. Balayant du regard son arsenal, elle se figea à son tour.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Root en voyant le visage de sa partenaire se décomposer.

-Il semblerait que notre petit passereau se soit transformé en oiseau de proie, annonça Shaw en désignant du menton un emplacement vide sur la table basse.


	5. L'ange déchu

_Nouveau chapitre qui va enfin expliquer l'attitude de la Machine. Évidemment que son attitude a une explication! Il s'agit donc d'un nouveau rebondissement (quoi encore?!), qui va encore plus compliquer la situation (est-ce possible?!). Alors un petit mea culpa, j'ai écris ce chapitre avec le plan du métro de New York sous les yeux ainsi que le plan de la ville mais il est possible qu'il y ait des invraisemblances dans les lieux. Si c'est le cas, excusez-moi par avance...^^" ps: je pense que certain(e)s reconnaitront une légère déformation professionnelle dans ma description de la ville mdr. Merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me lire et à ceux qui prennent le temps de poster des commentaires d'encouragements toujours grandement appréciés !  
_

 _-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Ce mardi matin ressemblait à n'importe quel autre jour de la semaine dans la gigantesque métropole mondiale qu'était New York. Une foule dense et pressée de travailleurs se bousculait sur des trottoirs bondés avant de s'engouffrer dans un des nombreux buildings de la ville, dans un bus ou dans l'un des treize milles taxis jaunes qui sillonnaient la ville. Les véhicules, trop nombreux, étaient immobilisés dans un énorme embouteillage propre aux heures de pointe. Au centre d'un carrefour, un agent de police essayait tant bien que mal de rétablir un semblant d'ordre dans tout ce chaos. La big Apple avait l'air d'une fourmilière, bouillonnante, bruyante et tumultueuse.

Comme toutes les grandes villes de rang mondial, New York s'étalait sur des centaines de kilomètres puisque les cinq arrondissements de la ville, Manhattan, le Queens, le Bronx, Harlem et Staten Island s'étendaient sur plus de 1 200km². Le moyen de transport le plus commode pour les habitants était donc le métro. Il était rapide, fiable et surtout extrêmement bon marché. La ville était traversée de part et d'autre par 26 lignes de métro qui desservaient 472 stations. Chaque jour, plus de cinq millions de New-yorkais empruntaient le _subway_ pour relier leur maison en banlieue à leur travail, situé dans le quartier des affaires de Manhattan. A huit heures passées, autant dire que les couloirs du métro étaient noirs de monde. Une foule bigarrée d'élégants hommes d'affaires en costume cher, de secrétaires en tailleur chic, d'étudiants à l'allure dégingandée, mais aussi de hippies et de SDF se pressaient sur les quais de la ligne 1 qui reliait le Bronx à la pointe Sud de Manhattan. Noyée dans cette foule, une jeune femme à l'allure adolescente attendait son train. Appuyée à l'un des piliers, écouteurs aux oreilles, elle était plongée dans la lecture d'un livre, totalement indifférente à l'agitation ambiante. Contrairement à ses voisins qui paraissaient nerveux et stressés, jetant des coups d'œil anxieux à leur montre puis sur le panneau lumineux qui affichait l'état du trafic, la femme était calme, tranquille, comme dans sa bulle.

Soudain elle releva la tête, comme si son attention avait été brutalement captée par autre chose. En apparence rien n'avait changé, si ce n'est une légère pression dans le bas de son dos, lui signalant une présence qui n'avait rien d'amicale.

-Je savais que vous alliez venir, murmura-t-elle en refermant son livre avec une lenteur calculée.

-Vous ? Samaritain plutôt, corrigea l'homme juste derrière elle.

-Lui ou moi quelle importance ? répondit-elle en haussant les épaules avec indifférence alors qu'elle rangeait son ouvrage dans le sac de toile usé qu'elle portait en bandoulière.

-L'importance est capitale : vous êtes aussi insignifiante qu'un pion pour lui…comme pour moi du reste, expliqua l'homme en s'approchant un peu plus.

Il était si près qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur sa nuque. Elle ne releva pas l'insulte et demanda avec insolence :

-Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas là pour me faire la conversation ?

Si elle ne voyait pas son visage, le ton de sa voix alors qui lui répondit, lui indiqua qu'il souriait :

-Vous avez raison, allons-en aux faits : Où est John ?

Livia sourit à son tour avant de répondre :

-Il est vivant ne vous inquiétez pas.

Finch fit un pas de plus vers la jeune femme, pressant son arme un peu plus fort dans son dos. Il se pencha jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres soient tout contre son oreille alors qu'il murmurait d'une voix dangereusement calme, articulant chaque syllabe comme s'il s'adressait à une enfant :

-Ce n'était pas ma question, dites-moi où est John ?

Malgré sa décontraction apparente, la jeune femme se raidit en sentant le canon d'une arme s'enfoncer un peu plus dans ses reins.

-Samaritain m'avait prévenu que vous chercheriez à le retrouver par tous les moyens.

-Il me connait décidément très bien…, ironisa l'informaticien en se rappelant que l'IA avait traqué John pour les mêmes raisons qu'elle avait enlevé Grace.

-Les êtres humains sont tellement prévisibles, tellement faibles, reprit la jeune femme d'un ton méprisant.

-Je ne suis pas tout à fait de cet avis. L'homme peut se montrer inventif, intuitif, étonnamment spontané, expliqua-t-il en armant son pistolet pour illustrer son propos.

Lui, l'homme qui abhorrait les armes, pouvait, d'une simple pression de l'index, mettre un terme définitif à une vie.

-Il a pourtant su que vous alliez venir me voir, répondit-elle en désignant du menton des agents de Samaritain qui s'étaient mélangés à la foule et qui les surveillaient plus ou moins discrètement.

Mais Finch n'était aucunement étonné d'être ainsi épié. Il s'était attendu à ce comité d'accueil, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il était armé. Il eut un petit rire sans joie avant de demander :

-Et que comptez-vous faire ? M'enlever, ici, devant tous ces témoins en pleine heure de pointe ? Ou bien me tuer ?

-C'est vrai que vous n'auriez pu trouver mieux comme endroit pour m'aborder.

-Merci.

-Samaritain nous avait aussi prévenus de votre intelligence, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il ne vous a pas encore tué.

Subitement interpelé par les dernières paroles de la jeune femme, Finch, poussé par la curiosité, demanda :

-Comment ça ?

Livia leva les bras pour signifier qu'elle ne constituait aucun danger et se retourna lentement pour faire face à son agresseur:

-Samaritain veut que vous travailliez pour lui. Vous avez réussi quelque chose d'incroyable avec votre Machine et il voudrait lui aussi bénéficier de votre savoir-faire.

Harold écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Samaritain ne manquait pas de culot ! Penser qu'il travaillerait un jour pour lui était à la limite du bug. Leurs visions du monde étaient aussi éloignées que le jour et la nuit. Il répondit d'un ton ironiquement méprisant :

-Votre patron n'est finalement pas aussi clairvoyant que cela, jamais je ne travaillerai pour lui !

-Même si la vie de John était en jeu ? Rétorqua du tac-au-tac la jeune femme qui semblait en savoir beaucoup sur le plan de son IA.

Harold se figea, rendu mal à l'aise par le petit sourire suffisant de Livia alors qu'elle formulait d'une voix faussement doucereuse ce qui ressemblait ni plus ni moins à un odieux chantage. Il avait la désagréable impression que la situation lui échappait, que Miss Edwood, par ses menaces à demi-mots, prenait l'ascendant sur lui. Un comble alors que c'était lui qui tenait une arme ! Il décida alors d'en avoir le cœur net. Affichant une assurance de façade, il demanda d'un ton sec :

-Expliquez-vous ?

-Le deal est on ne peut plus simple: vous contre votre précieux John.

Finch poussa un énorme soupir intérieur. Un échange. Il n'en attendait pas moins. Balayant ses doutes d'un revers de la main, le reclus s'empressa de demander les informations nécessaires pour sauver son partenaire :

-Où et quand ?

Livia garda le silence mais fouilla dans la poche de son jean. Elle en ressortit un petit bout de papier soigneusement plié avant de répondre :

-Vous savez que les murs ont des oreilles… murmura-t-elle en tendant la note à Finch.

Finch prit le coupon d'une main tremblante et le déplia en prenant bien soin que le message ne soit visible d'aucune caméra de surveillance. Comme il s'y attendait, le mot était clair et concis. Seuls quatre petits mots étaient notés d'une écriture élégante : « Jefferson Bridge, dix heures ».

L'homme fronça les sourcils, ce lieu de rendez-vous, ce pont…

-Bien, je vois que vous connaissez déjà l'endroit, déclara-t-elle, se délectant de la soudaine pâleur de son interlocuteur.

L'homme lui lança un regard froid avant de replier soigneusement le papier et de le glisser dans la poche intérieure de son pantalon.

-Nous n'avons donc plus rien à nous dire, annonça-t-il d'un ton abrupt.

A peine eut-il prononcé ses mots qu'une rame de métro entra dans la station dans un vacarme assourdissant. Le train s'arrêta dans un bruit strident de freins. Les portes automatiques s'ouvrirent pour laisser sortir une horde de voyageurs pressés et passablement énervés par la foule qui attendait de monter sur le quai et qui leur bloquait le passage. Une fois tout le monde sorti, les autres passagers montèrent précipitamment dans la ram. Un signal sonore retentit, indiquant la fermeture prochaine des portes. Finch profita de cette distraction pour passer devant Livia, la bousculant au passage au point de lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Elle n'évita la chute que grâce au réflexe d'un des agents de Samaritain qui se trouvait à proximité. Harold profita de la confusion pour monter dans le wagon juste avant que les portes ne se referment.

Il se posta devant la vitre et toisa, avec un petit sourire en coin, les agents de Samaritain qui étaient contraints de le regarder partir, impuissants.

Une fois seul, Finch sentit toute la tension se relâcher d'un coup. Il se mit à trembler violemment au point que ses jambes menacèrent de céder sous son poids. Il s'agrippa à une barre métallique pour ne pas s'effondrer. Il avait subitement chaud même si tout son corps était parcouru de frissons. D'une main tremblante, il desserra sa cravate, à la recherche d'oxygène. Cette discussion avec Livia Edwood avait été plus éprouvante que prévue.

-Monsieur, vous allez bien ? demanda une femme enceinte d'une trentaine d'année qui était assise sur un siège à côté de lui.

Finch tourna la tête vers sa voisine et lui lança un regard perdu, comme s'il ne comprenait pas bien la question.

-Vous voulez vous assoir ? Proposa-t-elle en se levant avec difficulté, une main dans le creux de ses reins pour l'aider à se stabiliser.

-Oh non, merci, ce n'était qu'un léger vertige, je vais mieux maintenant, rassura-t-il en lui adressant un mince sourire.

La jeune femme resta un moment immobile, à l'observer l'air suspicieux. Une fois rassurée, elle se rassit et se replongea dans son livre. Finalement, l'intervention spontanée et pleine d'humanité de cette inconnue avait permis à Finch de reprendre un peu ses esprits. Elle prouvait que son combat était juste, que l'Homme était capable d'aider son prochain, sans arrière-pensées, juste par bonté…Ce que Samaritain ne ferait jamais…

Sept stations plus loin, Finch emboita le pas de dizaine de voyageurs et sortit de la rame. Noyé dans la foule, il remonta le long couloir du métro puis bifurqua soudainement sur sa gauche pour s'engouffrer dans des toilettes publiques. L'homme fut aussitôt agressé par une odeur nauséabonde d'urine et de détergeant. Ignorant l'aspect insalubre de l'endroit, les carreaux cassés, le miroir fêlé, les lavabos bouchés par du papier ou les graffitis obscènes, l'informaticien alla s'isoler dans une des cabines à la propreté plus que douteuse. Il posa son sac à dos à côté de la cuvette et commença à se déshabiller, ôtant sa veste puis sa cravate qu'il fourra dans la poche avant de son bagage. Il en sortit un blouson noir et une casquette de l'équipe des Yankees. Il enfila ses nouveaux effets puis sortit, abandonnant sciemment son sac à dos.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son allure avant de sortir du lieu. Satisfait de constater qu'il ne ressemblait plus à son image habituelle d'homme élégant et précieux, Finch sortit des sanitaires. Farfouillant dans une des poches de son blouson, il en sortit une vieille carte usée et griffonnée au stylo rouge. Il l'observa quelques instants sans cesser de marcher puis la replia avant de la ranger, ayant enregistré dans son esprit l'itinéraire idéal pour se rendre au point de rendez-vous sans se faire repérer par une éventuelle IA, peu importe laquelle.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Elle l'a repéré ? Demanda Shaw en essayant de suivre le rythme rapide imposé par Root.

-Oui elle l'a vu dans le métro il y a moins de quinze minutes alors qu'il parlait avec Livia.

-Pourtant il nous a envoyé la surveiller à son travail, murmura la tueuse comme pour elle-même.

-Il nous a surtout envoyé à l'autre bout de la ville pour pouvoir s'échapper tranquillement et se rendre directement chez elle. C'était un piège.

-Malin.

Root acquiesça mais garda le silence. Elle savait à quel point Finch était un ennemi redoutable. Son code moral bridait souvent son potentiel, à l'image de la Machine avant son reboot. Mais maintenant…Plus rien n'entravait l'homme dans sa quête éperdue pour retrouver John. Le fait qu'il soit armé, lui qui avait les armes et la violence en horreur, en était la preuve flagrante. La hackeuse craignait que son ami ne se jette dans la gueule du loup pour rien.

-Tu penses qu'il va nous attendre sagement sur le quai ? demanda Shaw entre deux respirations rapides.

-Honnêtement… je ne pense pas, mais faute de mieux… répondit Root en soupirant.

-J'ai la désagréable impression que nous avons toujours un train de retard dans cette histoire, commenta Shaw avec philosophie.

La hackeuse était d'accord avec sa compagne. Elle se faisait balader par Finch et par Samaritain. Elle n'était pas habituée à cela. Etre l'interface analogique de la Machine lui avait permis, durant trois ans d'avoir toujours une longueur d'avance sur les événements et d'avoir une vision d'ensemble de la situation. Pour la première fois, elle n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce que l'avenir leur réservait. Samaritain avait Reese et Finch s'apprêtait à se jeter dans ses griffes pour le sauver. Mais ce qu'il ignorait, c'est que l'ex-opérateur n'était pas à sauver…

Elle accéléra le pas puis s'engouffra dans la bouche de métro que lui avait indiqué la Machine. Elle dévala à toute vitesse l'escalier qui menait aux entrailles de la ville. L'heure de pointe était maintenant passée et les deux jeunes femmes n'eurent aucun problème pour accéder aux quais. Une fois dans la station de métro, elles balayèrent du regard l'endroit pour essayer de trouver la trace de Finch ou des agents de Samaritain mais personne. Aucune trace de l'informaticien, de Livia ou des autres agents de l'IA… L'endroit était désespérément désert.

-Il est allé dans des toilettes à sept stations de là mais la Machine ne l'a jamais vu ressortir.

Shaw redressa la tête en haussant un sourcil circonspect. Sans un mot, elle se dirigea vers le bord du quai. Elle était si proche que Root crut un instant qu'elle allait se jeter sur les voies. Au fond du tunnel, on pouvait distinguer les deux phares d'une motrice qui grandissaient au fur et à mesure que le train se rapprochait. Il s'arrêta devant elles dans un vacarme assourdissant et un gigantesque appel d'air qui souleva leurs cheveux bruns. Elles montèrent dans un wagon presque vide et attendirent que les portes se referment.

-Tu crois qu'il y est encore ? demanda la hackeuse tandis que le métro démarrait lentement.

-Non, mais je suis sûre qu'il a laissé des indices derrière lui.

-Comment ça ?

-Parce qu'à sa place, j'aurais agi ainsi, répondit la tueuse avec un sourire en coin, de plus en plus amusée par l'attitude de Finch.

Si les circonstances n'étaient pas aussi dramatiques, elle se serait amusée comme une folle à lui courir après. Elles descendirent sept stations plus loin et se dirigèrent directement vers les toilettes publiques. Le métro était maintenant quasi-désert. Une poignée de voyageurs, sans doute des touristes, déambulaient tranquillement dans les couloirs du Subway, les yeux rivés sur le plan du réseau, à la recherche de leur destination. Deux agents d'entretien vidaient les poubelles et ramassaient les papiers qui jonchaient le sol de la station.

-Reste-là, ordonna la tueuse en poussant la porte des toilettes des hommes.

-Eh ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?! s'écria un homme d'un certain âge, outré de voir une femme entrer dans cet endroit réservé aux hommes.

-Ca va, ca va, répondit Shaw en sortant son Beretta, faites ce que vous avez à faire sans vous occuper de moi.

-Mais ?! S'insurgea l'homme en reboutonnant maladroitement son pantalon avant de quitter promptement l'endroit, scandalisé par l'attitude de la jeune femme et surtout effrayé par l'arme qu'elle brandissait.

Mais la jeune femme n'avait que faire de la pudeur de ce monsieur, elle inspecta méthodiquement les toilettes de fond en comble, ouvrant d'un geste brusque les battants de chaque toilette pour essayer de comprendre comment Finch avait pu passer sous les radars de la Machine. Ce n'est qu'en ouvrant la troisième porte qu'elle comprit. Un sac à dos avait été négligemment oublié derrière une cuvette à la propreté approximative. Elle rangea son arme dans la ceinture de son pantalon et saisit le bagage. Elle ouvrit la fermeture-éclair et en sortit des vêtements. Elle reconnut aussitôt la veste et la cravate que Finch portaient le matin au petit déjeuner. Elle sourit puis sortit des sanitaires en brandissant les effets comme s'il s'agissait d'un trophée.

-Finch a changé de plumage, c'est pour ça que la Machine ne l'a pas repéré. S'il a rencontré Livia, il doit maintenant être sur les traces de John, annonça-t-elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Non ! C'est impossible ! Il ne doit pas y aller ! S'écria Root en prenant le chapeau de feutre de son ami et en le serrant contre elle.

Shaw resta perplexe devant ce coup éclat. Il était extrêmement rare de voir l'informaticienne s'emporter. En fait, même dans les situations les plus dangereuse, elle avait toujours fait preuve d'un calme olympien, gardant son sang froid en toute circonstance et parfois même en conservant ce brin d'humour ou de folie qui faisait son charme.

-Il va sans doute négocier un échange : lui contre John. C'est ce qu'il avait fait lorsque Grace avait été enlevée par Greer. Une fois John à nouveau parmi nous, l'équipe fera tout son possible pour le récupérer.

Root s'adossa contre le mur couvert de tag de la station et ferma les yeux.

-Si seulement c'était aussi simple que ça, murmura-t-elle faiblement.

-Comment ça ?! Bien sûr que ça l'est ! Non ? demanda Shaw en s'approchant de sa compagne.

Shaw hésita entre prendre la jeune femme dans ses bras pour la réconforter ou la secouer comme un prunier pour lui faire cracher les dernières informations qu'elle s'évertuait toujours à lui cacher. Elle leva la main vers le visage tendu de l'informaticienne mais des coups de feu stoppèrent brutalement son geste.

Par réflexe, Shaw se plaça devant sa compagne pour la protéger tout en sortant son magnum. Les deux agents d'entretien avaient délaissé leurs balais pour des fusils automatiques et arrosaient copieusement les deux jeunes femmes qui se plaquaient contre la paroi pour se protéger de leur feu nourri. Par miracle, les deux agents n'étaient pas spécialement bons tireurs et elles eurent la possibilité de battre en retraite en répliquant chacune l'une après l'autre jusqu'à atteindre une lourde porte en fer retirée au fond d'un couloir. Root actionna le loquet en priant pour qu'il ne soit pas verrouillé et poussa un soupir de soulagement en le sentant céder facilement sous sa pression. Elle s'engouffra dans un petit couloir de service, suivie de Shaw qui referma la porte avant de renverser une caisse en carton remplie de canettes de boissons gazeuses servant à alimenter les distributeurs de la station de métro afin de retarder leurs poursuivants. Elles remontèrent à toute vitesse un dédale de couloirs de service faiblement éclairés par des veilleuses placées tous les dix mètres. Au bout de cet interminable labyrinthe, elles se retrouvèrent bloquées par une lourde porte en fer fermée par une énorme chaîne maintenue par un cadenas.

-Merde ! jura Root en s'arrêtant net.

Les mains sur les genoux, la brune essayait péniblement de reprendre son souffle en même temps que ses esprits. En entendant des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient, elle tourna la tête et pointa son arme, le cœur battant.

Shaw ne se laissa pas démonter, habituée à ce genre de situation lorsqu'elle travaillait pour Northern Lights. D'une rafale de son pistolet automatique, elle fit sauter le cadenas et retira la chaîne qui bloquait la sortie. Elle poussa de toutes ses forces la lourde porte métallique et les deux jeunes femmes débouchèrent sur une ruelle perpendiculaire à la septième Avenue. La tueuse saisit fermement le bras de sa compagne et l'entraîna vers l'artère fréquentée. Une fois sur l'avenue, elles ralentirent le pas pour ne pas attirer l'attention des piétons et des forces de l'ordre qui patrouillaient non loin de là. Sameen enfonça sa casquette un peu plus profondément sur sa tête puis héla un taxi. Aussitôt un véhicule jaune se gara à leur hauteur. Root ouvrit la portière arrière et attendit que sa partenaire s'installe avant de s'engouffrer à son tour dans la voiture puis de refermer la porte.

-Démarrez ! On vous dira quand vous arrêter ! ordonna la tueuse avant de reporter son attention sur Root.

Interloqué, le chauffeur se retourna pour observer ses nouvelles passagères.

-Roulez ! Hurla Shaw en apercevant les deux agents de Samaritain qui accouraient vers le véhicule en pointant leurs armes.

Deux balles percèrent la carrosserie de la voiture faisant prendre conscience au chauffeur de l'urgence de la situation. Il enclencha sa vitesse et appuya à fond sur la pédale d'accélérateur, faisant crisser les pneus. Le taxi démarra en trombe dans un bruit strident de caoutchouc sur l'asphalte et une forte odeur de gomme.

Soulagée d'être sortie vivante de ce guêpier, Sameen reporta son attention sur sa compagne qui s'était murée dans le silence. Assise au fond de son siège, les bras croisés dans une posture défensive, Root paraissait réfléchir à la situation. Shaw se pencha vers elle, un brin menaçante, et demanda d'un ton sec:

-Maintenant, j'en ai assez. Plus de secret ou de demi-vérité ! Dis-moi pourquoi Finch ne doit pas retrouver John ?

\- Finch ne doit pas tomber entre les mains de Samaritain.

-Il l'a déjà été et nous avons réussi à le sauver.

-Les choses ont changé.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi…A moins qu'ils ne veuillent tuer Finch ?

-Non loin de là, Finch est très important pour Samaritain, lui seul peut lui donner ce petit plus qui lui manque par rapport à la Machine.

-Comment ça ? Je pensais que toutes les simulations avaient donné Samaritain vainqueur ?

-C'est exact, mais Finch a donné à sa Machine ce petit supplément d'âme qui la rend si particulière. Nos deux IA portent bien mal leur nom : Samaritain n'est qu'une machine, froide et calculatrice alors que la Machine veut aider son prochain. Elle raisonne, doute et apprend de ses erreurs…

-Mais je croyais que les sentiments et les doutes étaient justement le point faible de la Machine ?

-Greer ne veut pas que Samaritain ressente des émotions ou ne s'attache à quelqu'un, il veut qu'il apprenne pour évoluer, jusqu'à devenir totalement autonome.

-Mais, si Samaritain se dote de raison…

-Oui il sera bien plus puissant que la Machine et complètement hors de contrôle.

-Jamais Finch n'acceptera de travailler pour Samaritain, affirma Shaw avec force de conviction.

Root lui lança un regard impuissant et effrayé :

-Sauf si on l'y contraint…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Le visage emmitouflé dans le col de sa veste, sa casquette enfoncée sur sa tête, Finch attendait, nerveux et apeuré, dissimulé derrière un arbre à proximité du Jefferson Bridge. Il s'était rendu au lieu de rendez-vous en utilisant le moyen de transport le plus anonyme et sûr qui soit : la marche à pied. La carte de Root lui avait été particulièrement utile pour éviter toutes les caméras de surveillance. Les zones rouges qu'elle avait minutieusement coloriées sur une vulgaire carte routière lui avaient permis de se rendre près du pont sans être repéré non pas par le regard inquisiteur de Samaritain mais par celui, inquiet, de sa Machine.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il se méfiait de sa Création. A de multiples reprises, sous le prétexte de le protéger, elle avait pris des initiatives, faisant passer sa vie devant celles des autres, ne reculant devant rien, pas même le meurtre pour arriver à ses fins Or, ce n'était pas n'importe quelle vie qui était en jeu…C'était celle de John ! S'il l'avait embauché pour être le bras armé de son IA, l'exécutant des basses besognes lors des missions, les règles avaient maintenant changé. Reese n'était plus le simple agent de terrain, celui qui sauvait les numéros sans se poser de questions, ayant une confiance aveugle en lui et risquant sa vie sans hésiter. John était devenu beaucoup plus que cela…Et Harold ne pouvait envisager de le laisser entre les griffes de Samaritain sans agir. Il devait le sauver, comme John l'avait fait pour lui à de nombreuses reprises sans une once d'hésitation.

Oui, Finch n'avait pas confiance en la Machine. Il n'avait jamais eu une confiance aveugle en elle, à l'inverse de Root. Elle était trop intelligente, trop protectrice à son égard, trop humaine…Comme si l'IA avait des sentiments pour lui, à la manière d'un membre de sa famille…d'un père. S'il avait été touché et ému lorsqu'elle l'avait appelé _père_ au moment de sa mort…Comme tout enfant, elle était source de fierté, de grandes joies mais également de déceptions et de craintes. Elle pouvait aussi se montrer possessive et exclusive, contrôlant avec soin et attention tous ceux qui le côtoyaient. Si La Machine avait commis des erreurs, c'était avant tout pour le protéger et cela partait toujours d'une bonne intention. Non, il ne lui en voulait pas. Même s'il n'était pas toujours d'accord avec ses décisions.

Finch avait eu un doute sur les motivations de sa Création à partir du moment où Root n'avait plus reçu de messages de sa part. Douze heures sans rien, pas l'ombre d'une preuve, d'un indice ! Pour une IA en open-system, c'était plutôt surprenant. Il avait eu confirmation de ses doutes quand il s'était mis, de son côté, à rechercher des informations sur Livia au petit matin. Il l'avait vue se préparer pour aller au travail sans problème en utilisant le banal réseau de caméras de surveillance de la ville. Or si lui y arrivait aussi facilement, autant dire que pour une IA omniprésente et omnisciente il s'agissait d'un jeu d'enfant. Donc la question n'était pas : « est-ce que la Machine avait retrouvé la trace de Livia ? » mais plutôt, « pourquoi la Machine ne les avait-elle pas prévenus que Livia se rendait à son travail comme d'habitude ? » Après tout il s'agissait du seul lien entre John et Samaritain. Pour Finch, la réponse était évidente : La Machine ne voulait pas qu'ils retrouvent John ! Ce constat serra le cœur du reclus. Dans cette affaire, il devait lutter contre deux IA, qui pour des motivations radicalement opposées, s'évertuaient à le séparer de l'homme qu'il aimait.

Car pour Harold, ses sentiments étaient on ne peut plus clairs. Il aimait John. Sa perte et la terreur qu'il ressentait de le savoir aux mains de Samaritain lui avait fait prendre conscience de ses sentiments avec une intensité et une évidence étonnantes. Plus aucun doute, plus aucune crainte ne venait troubler ce constat : il aimait John Reese, l'homme qu'il avait sauvé de lui-même cinq ans auparavant et qui lui avait rendu la pareille à de multiples reprises depuis. Bien sûr Reese avait un passé tourmenté. Il avait été un militaire exemplaire, risquant sa vie pour son pays puis un agent de la CIA extrêmement doué dans son domaine. Évidemment qu'il avait torturé et sans aucun doute, tué à de multiples reprises dans le cadre de ses missions. D'après la Machine, il était l'auteur de 62 homicides…

Comme tout homme, il avait ses défauts et ses travers des plus anodins comme la gourmandise et l'excès de caféine, aux plus sombres, comme une propension à la violence et un penchant pour l'alcool lorsqu'il perdait le contrôle. Mais malgré tout, il avait vu combien cet homme était bon. Derrière les démons qui le torturaient, Reese avait prouvé qu'il était bien plus humain que n'importe qui et qu'il essayait de se repentir de ses erreurs passées en se plongeant corps et âme dans les missions qui donnaient un nouveau sens à sa vie.

Il ferait donc tout pour le sauver …y compris risquer sa vie…y compris donner sa vie. Car il était certain que si la Machine ne l'aidait pas à le retrouver, c'est qu'elle estimait que cette mission était trop périlleuse pour lui. De la même manière qu'elle avait ordonné à Root de cesser ses recherches quand Shaw avait disparu, il était certain que l'IA cherchait, avant tout, à le protéger. Mais comme sa consœur qui n'avait jamais cessé de rechercher la tueuse, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas envisager d'abandonner Reese. Pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Pas après avoir réalisé combien il l'aimait.

C'est toujours quand la vie nous reprend quelqu'un qu'on réalise à quel point il nous était important. Et ce vide laissé par John, cette torture liée à son absence, lui avait permis de mettre un nom sur les sentiments qui le tourmentaient depuis déjà trop longtemps : le besoin de l'avoir près de lui, le désir de le toucher, l'admiration qu'il éprouvait pour cet homme. Cela ne faisait maintenant plus aucun doute.

Fixant la rive de l'autre côté du pont : Finch se promit de sauver John puis, dès que possible, de lui avouer ses sentiments. La vie était bien trop fragile pour laisser passer cette chance de vivre heureux. Ils méritaient tous les deux un peu de bonheur. Rasséréné par cette promesse, l'homme se sentit un peu mieux, malgré le froid qui lui frappait le visage et l'angoisse qui lui nouait l'estomac.

La dernière fois qu'il s'était retrouvé face à ce pont, c'était il y a trois ans lors de l'échange avec Grace. Si à cette époque il avait eu peur, ce n'était rien face à la terreur qu'il ressentait à cet instant. Lorsqu'il s'était livré pour sauver son ex-fiancée, il avait été rassuré par la présence de Reese dans son dos. Lors de son internement, le _Restez en vie,_ _Harold,_ _Je viendrai vous sauver_ , murmuré par l'agent comme une promesse, lui avait permis de tenir le coup et de résister au chantage psychologique de Greer. Il n'avait pas eu peur puisqu'il savait que son agent ferait tout pour le sauver. Seulement voilà, les choses étaient différentes. John n'était plus derrière lui, à le couver du regard et à le rassurer par ses paroles comme un ange gardien. L'ange était déchu et il devait le sauver.

Soudain, deux SUV noirs remontèrent à vive allure la route avant de s'arrêter dans un crissement de pneus devant les barrières qui bloquaient le pont Jefferson. Finch sortit de sa cachette et se présenta en face d'eux, de l'autre côté du fleuve.

Six hommes en costume noir sortirent précipitamment des voitures. Armes à la main et oreillettes bien en vue, les agents étaient en contact permanent avec l'IA. Deux se postèrent de part et d'autre de la voie, à proximité des piliers du pont deux autres se positionnèrent derrière la barrière et enfin deux contournèrent l'un des véhicules. L'un ouvrit la portière de la puissante berline tandis que l'autre se penchait pour aider quelqu'un à en sortir. Harold retint son souffle, les yeux rivés sur le véhicule.

Lentement, très lentement, trop lentement, un homme sortit du SUV. Le cœur d'Harold rata un battement lorsqu'il aperçut John. Même de dos, il reconnut ses larges épaules, son lourd manteau noir et ses cheveux poivres et sel coupés courts. Encadré par les deux agents de Samaritain, Reese contourna le véhicule et vint se poster face à lui.

A cette distance, Finch ne pouvait voir l'expression de son visage, néanmoins l'homme ne semblait pas être blessé. Sa démarche était toujours aussi souple, ses vêtements étaient intacts et surtout son visage ne portait aucune trace de coups. L'informaticien poussa un énorme soupir de soulagement. Enfin, Greer descendit à son tour, comme la dernière pièce d'un échiquier.

L'ex-agent du MI6 salua Finch, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. A l'inverse, John se tenait très droit et paraissait tendu, sans doute passablement énervé d'avoir été piégé. Il devait aussi désapprouver ce que son patron s'apprêtait à faire. Il s'était toujours considéré comme un soldat, bon à obéir et n'ayant aucune valeur particulière. Un pion sacrifiable pour le bien du jeu.

-Mr Finch, nos rencontres sur ce pont commencent à devenir une habitude, cria-t-il.

-Une habitude bien désagréable, précisa Harold ne cachant pas son dégoût.

Le vieil homme sourit avant de continuer :

-Vous connaissez la marche à suivre, vous vous avancez jusqu'au milieu du pont pour procéder à l'échange.

Finch ne connaissait que trop bien la procédure. Il commença à avancer tandis que Reese était, d'une légère pression dans le dos, poussé vers lui. Les deux hommes marchèrent en silence, Harold essayant de capter le regard de John qui gardait la tête ostensiblement baissée, comme s'il était honteux de la situation. Au bout d'une trentaine de pas, ils arrivèrent face à face. John redressa lentement la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de son partenaire. Ce dernier se figea et fronça les sourcils. Les yeux de Reese, d'ordinaire si expressifs, étaient ternes, froids, comme…morts. Un frisson d'effroi traversa le reclus. Si John n'avait visiblement pas été torturé physiquement, il paraissait avoir subi des sévices psychologiques.

Soudain des crissements de pneus derrière lui détournèrent son attention. Il se retourna et vit Root et Shaw sortirent en trombe d'un taxi à la carrosserie criblé d'impacts de balles. Elles tentèrent de s'avancer sur le pont mais les six agents de Samaritain braquèrent leurs armes sur elles, stoppant net leur geste.

-Harold ! N'y allez pas ! C'est un piège ! hurla Root, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

-Je le sais, se contenta de répondre Finch en reportant son attention sur Reese, je le fais pour lui, pour le sauver.

-Il n'est pas à sauver ! Hurla à son tour Shaw, dont la voix vibrait de peur.

Confus, Finch se tourna vers la tueuse. Pour une sociopathe, elle paraissait ressentir de multiples et d'intenses émotions.

-Il n'est plus un des agents de la Machine! Reprit Root en crispant les mains sur la barrière fermée en face d'elle.

Finch se figea. John n'est plus un agent de la Machine ? Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien signifier? Se pourrait-il que… ? Mais une poigne de fer le tira de ses réflexions, Reese venait de le saisir fermement par le bras et le força à se retourner.

-John ? Que faites-vous ?! Hoqueta Finch alors que l'agent l'accompagnait d'autorité vers Greer.

Mais John ne lui répondit pas. Son visage était fermé, dur et inexpressif. Il regardait droit devant lui en le conduisant vers Greer qui les observait avec un sourire satisfaisait, jubilant de la situation. Une fois arrivés à sa hauteur, John s'arrêta, comme s'il attendait de nouvelles instructions. Le vieil homme lui ordonna d'une voix sèche :

-Installez-le dans la voiture.

L'agent hocha la tête et obéit à l'ordre sans discuter sous le regard ébahi de Finch qui commençait à comprendre ce qui était en train de se jouer. Le vieil homme adressa un signe de tête aux deux jeunes femmes qui observaient impuissantes la scène avant de déclarer :

-Mesdames, je crois que c'est ici que nos chemins se séparent. Vous direz à celle qui vous a conduit jusqu'ici, que Samaritain la salue et qu'il est impatient de la retrouver pour une nouvelle partie d'échecs.

Sur ces mots, il tourna les talons et remonta dans son véhicule. Aussitôt et comme un seul homme, les agents de Samaritain remontèrent dans leurs voitures en tenant toujours en joue les deux femmes. Une fois tout le monde installé, les deux SUV démarrèrent et partirent dans un nuage de poussière, laissant les femmes complètement dévastées.

-John est devenu un agent de Samaritain, murmura Root, les larmes aux bords des yeux.


	6. Trahir ou être trahi

_Pour information, le titre de ce chapitre fait référence à un dialogue de la série Hannibal qui illustre les relations entre Will Graham et Hannibal Lecter. Il y a également bien d'autres références (vous pouvez vous amuser à les chercher mais ce n'est pas le but essentiel de ce texte lol). Nous basculons donc dans le côté sadique et pervers de cette fic. A partir de maintenant, j'avertis les lecteurs que certains passages décrivent des scènes de violence._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Assis sur l'étroit lit de sa cellule, Finch regardait fixement la lourde porte en fer, à l'affût du moindre bruit. Lorsque trois agents de Samaritain l'y avaient poussé sans ménagement, il était resté debout, planté au milieu de la pièce, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, persuadé que Greer viendrait le voir dès son arrivée. Mais personne n'était venu. En désespoir de cause, il s'était alors dirigé vers la petite couchette calée dans un coin, juste en face de l'entrée et s'était assis.

Pour tuer le temps, il avait détaillé avec un intérêt tout particulier sa cellule. Elle était plutôt correcte et étonnement confortable. Elle ressemblait au petit appartement qu'il occupait depuis qu'il était devenu le professeur Whistler. En plus d'un petit lit au cadre en fer, la pièce disposait d'une table ronde encadrée par quatre chaises, d'un petit coin cuisine, d'un bureau avec, chose hautement improbable, un ordinateur portable, ainsi qu'une bibliothèque extrêmement bien achalandée. L'érudit qu'il était avait tout de suite repéré des éditions originales de classiques, la Pléiade dans son intégralité ainsi que les vingt huit volumes de l'Encyclopédie. S'il était agréablement surpris par ce confort, Harold ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que s'il était aussi bien installé, c'était que sa captivité allait sans doute s'éterniser. Les seuls indices qui lui rappelaient qu'il était prisonnier, étaient la lourde porte en acier verrouillée, l'absence de fenêtre, les dizaines de caméras de surveillance installées au plafond et l'immense miroir qui occupait tout un pan de mur. L'informaticien avait acquis la certitude que cette vitre était en réalité un miroir sans teint destiné à surveiller tous ses faits et gestes. Finch avait la désagréable impression d'être un rat de laboratoire, observé et épié par Samaritain.

La lumière crue des néons lui avait fait perdre la notion du temps. Depuis quand attendait-il, ici, seul, dans cette cellule, aussi confortable soit-elle ? Une heure ? Un jour ? L'homme ne saurait le dire. Toujours est-il que depuis qu'il était enfermé, on lui avait amené un plateau-repas auquel il n'avait absolument pas touché. Il s'agissait là d'une bien futile marque de mécontentement, la nourriture étant la seule chose qu'il pouvait encore contrôler. La grève de la faim symbolisait donc son insoumission et sa résistance. Lorsqu'une femme vêtue d'une blouse blanche d'infirmière était entrée pour reprendre le plateau, Finch avait ressenti une joie perfide en soutenant son regard noir et son rictus contrarié. Plus tard, la même femme lui avait apporté une tasse de thé. A l'odeur qui emplissant la pièce, l'informaticien savait qu'il s'agissait de thé vert Sencha, son préféré, mais là encore, malgré la faim qui lui nouait les entrailles et la soif qui lui asséchait la bouche, il n'avait pas touché à sa boisson, la laissant inexorablement refroidir.

S'il était plutôt bien traité jusqu'à maintenant, Finch se demandait dans quelle mesure cette solitude forcée n'était pas, en soi, une torture. Ce silence, son isolement, son enlèvement et sa captivité le mettait au supplice. Tous les événements de ces derniers jours ne cessaient de se bousculer dans son esprit. Et comme tout génie, lorsque ses mains n'étaient pas occupées, son cerveau prenait le relais et tournait à plein régime à la recherche d'explications logiques à tout ce qui venait de se passer.

Ce n'était pas tant son enlèvement qui le tourmentait. Il savait depuis bien longtemps que Greer et Samaritain lorgnait sur la Machine, et comme elle était inaccessible, sur lui, son créateur. Pour autant, il se demandait ce qu'on attendait réellement de lui. Livia Edwood avait laissé entendre que Samaritain souhaitait qu'il travaille pour lui. Quelle aberration ! Quel non-sens ! Jamais il ne mettrait ses compétences et son intelligence au service d'un tel projet ! C'était précisément pour cette raison qu'il avait décidé de se cacher en simulant sa mort. De cette manière, il ne craignait plus pour sa vie ni pour celle de ses proches.

Non, toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers John. S'il avait été rassuré de voir que son partenaire n'avait pas été blessé, son attitude l'avait complètement déstabilisé. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas procédé à l'échange comme convenu ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas rejoint Root et Shaw afin de poursuivre la lutte ? Pourquoi l'avait-il conduit à Greer ? Pourquoi semblait-il lui obéir ? Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans l'esprit du génie et malheureusement, malgré des heures de réflexion, il n'avait toujours pas trouvé de réponses totalement satisfaisantes. Peut-être que Reese faisait semblant d'avoir rallié Samaritain afin de rester auprès de lui et ainsi le protéger. Cela expliquerait pourquoi la Machine n'avait pas jugé utile de le conduire jusqu'à lui. Il n'était tout simplement pas à sauver. Toutefois, le savoir entre les mains de Greer constituait un danger supplémentaire car si le vieil homme venait à découvrir les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour John, il profiterait sans aucun doute de cette faiblesse pour faire pression sur lui et l'amener là où il voulait, à savoir travailler pour Samaritain. Au final, le plan de son partenaire constituait plus un risque qu'un réel avantage…

Tout à coup, un bruit tira Finch de ses réflexions. On déverrouillait la porte. Les cliquetis de clés et les bips d'une serrure électronique lui indiquèrent combien la porte était consciencieusement scellée. L'informaticien se raidit en observant Greer entrer dans la cellule, droit et fier, tel un conquérant. Le visiteur scruta longuement la pièce et s'arrêta sur le prisonnier assis sur le lit. Le vieil homme le détailla sans vergogne, se délectant de voir l'anxiété troubler les prunelles bleues cachées derrière les épais verres de ses lunettes. Finch était tendu à l'extrême. Chacune de leur rencontre avait donné lieu à des joutes verbales particulièrement éprouvantes durant lesquelles Greer l'avait contraint à des choix cornéliens : Grace ou lui, la liberté ou la captivité, la vie ou la mort. Il craignait de devoir à nouveau faire un choix allant à l'encontre de ses convictions profondes.

Il suivit du regard le vieil homme qui déambulait dans sa cellule comme s'il en faisait l'état des lieux. Au terme de cet examen, Greer prit une chaise et s'assit, se calant confortablement contre le dossier. Posant ses coudes sur la table et croisant ses doigts devant lui, il plongea son regard d'acier dans celui de son prisonnier et demanda d'un ton dégoulinant de suffisance :

-Mr Finch, c'est toujours un plaisir de vous voir.

-Plaisir non partagé.

Greer sourit, ravi de constater que son prisonnier n'avait rien perdu de sa combativité et de sa répartie aiguisée. L'ex-agent du MI6 se redressa légèrement sur sa chaise et claqua des doigts. Aussitôt, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un homme en costume chargé d'un plateau sur lequel étaient disposées deux tasses ainsi qu'une théière. Après avoir posé son chargement sur la table, l'homme disparut sans un mot ni un regard. Avec des gestes étudiés, Greer remplit les deux contenants de thé chaud. Il reposa la théière puis poussa une tasse vers Finch avant de saisir la sienne.

-Votre thé préféré.

-Merci, mais, non merci.

Greer ne se formalisa pas de ce refus et souffla sur sa boisson pour la faire refroidir. Après quelques secondes, il savoura avec un plaisir non dissimulé son thé.

-Comme toujours, vous avez des goûts exquis, commenta le vieil homme avec son léger accent britannique.

Finch avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir son agacement. Il tremblait intérieurement face à toute cette mascarade. On ne l'avait tout de même pas fait venir ici pour boire le thé avec Greer ! Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, l'ex-agent du MI6 enchaîna :

-Je vous prie de nous excuser pour l'inconfort de votre voyage mais vous comprendrez aisément que nous devions prendre toutes les précautions nécessaires pour garder secret cet endroit.

Finch se raidit en repensant aux humiliations infligées par les agents de Samaritain durant le voyage depuis le Jefferson Bridge vers son lieu de détention.

-J'ai trouvé le trajet particulièrement désagréable en effet, reconnut l'informaticien en serrant les poings.

Ce n'était pas tant la route qui avait été inconfortable mais l'arrêt qui lui avait été imposé. Bien sûr, être assis à l'arrière d'une berline, les mains liées et une cagoule noire sur la tête, n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir, mais lorsque la voiture s'était finalement arrêtée après plusieurs heures de trajet, son calvaire n'avait fait que commencer. Il avait été extirpé sans management du véhicule et conduit d'autorité par deux agents dans un bâtiment. Malgré l'épais tissu noir qui le rendait aveugle et presque sourd, Finch avait compris qu'il était dans un magasin. Une fois la cagoule retirée, il avait mis quelques minutes à reprendre ses esprits. Plissant les yeux pour échapper à la luminosité trop agressive pour ses prunelles habituées à l'obscurité, l'homme avait été tellement désorienté qu'il n'avait pas compris les ordres que lui aboyaient les agents de l'IA. Perdant patience, un des hommes en costume l'avait violemment poussé dans une cabine d'essayage en lui ordonnant de se déshabiller.

Après avoir fermement refusé, Finch avait changé d'avis après avoir reçu une violente gifle. Lorsqu'il avait frotté sa joue endolorie, il avait remarqué que sa lèvre inférieure avait été fendue sous l'impact. Légèrement étourdi et choqué par cette violence, il était resté un long moment figé, à contempler ses doigts ensanglantés. Un étrange goût chaud et métallique avait rempli sa bouche et les larmes avaient brouillé sa vue. Partagé entre la colère, l'indignation et l'humiliation, il avait dû se soumettre aux exigences de ses gardiens et avait commencé à retirer, d'une main tremblante, ses vêtements.

Heureusement pour lui, un de ses geôliers avait eu pitié et avait finalement tiré le rideau pour préserver sa pudeur. Une fois délesté de son blouson, de sa chemise et de son pantalon, le reclus avait hésité. Une main avait alors écarté les pans du rideau pour s'emparer de ses vêtements. Constatant que Finch n'avait pas remis tous ses effets, il avait été rapidement rappelé à l'ordre en lui intimant de retirer ses sous-vêtements.

Finch s'était raidi. La gorge nouée, il avait retiré son maillot, son caleçon puis ses chaussettes qu'il avait également remis à ses surveillants. Aussi nu que le jour de sa naissance, l'informaticien avait attendu dans la cabine, ne sachant pas bien à quoi menait ce petit jeu sadique. L'air frais sur sa peau nue l'avait violemment fait frissonner. Rapidement, les frissons s'étaient mus en tremblements incontrôlables. La peur, le froid, la confusion et la honte s'étaient mélangés, lui faisant progressivement perdre le contrôle de son corps. Puis soudain, un autre ordre avait claqué, exigeant cette fois-ci ses lunettes.

Harold avait froncé les sourcils avant de se résoudre à les retirer et les remettre. Au bout de trop longues minutes, le rideau s'était une nouvelle fois entrouvert pour lui remettre une pile de nouveaux vêtements. Le reclus les avait pris d'une main tremblante et était resté interdit. Il avait touché le costume et avait constaté, non sans surprise, que le tissu était de qualité. En les enfilant, il avait constaté qu'ils étaient impeccablement taillés, s'adaptant parfaitement à sa morphologie. Une fois habillé, Finch était sorti de la cabine d'essayage. Extrêmement nerveux et mal à l'aise, l'homme s'était avancé au milieu de la pièce sous les regards satisfaits et moqueurs de ses gardiens. L'homme qui l'avait giflé s'était ensuite avancé pour lui tendre une nouvelle paire de lunettes. L'informaticien les avait prises et posées sur son nez. Évidemment, elles étaient adaptées à sa vue.

Les agents de Samaritain lui avaient ensuite remis sa cagoule et reconduit dans la voiture sans autre forme d'explication. A son grand soulagement, le reste du trajet s'était déroulé sans nouvel arrêt.

En repensant à cet épisode, Finch ressentit à nouveau une vague d'humiliation et de colère le submerger. Il s'était senti comme Marie-Antoinette, obligée de se débarrasser de tous ses vêtements autrichiens lors du franchissement du Rhin car, une fois mariée au Dauphin, elle ne devait porter que des vêtements français à la cour de Versailles. La voix légèrement moqueuse de Greer le ramena à la réalité :

-Vos nouveaux vêtements vous conviennent-ils ? Samaritain nous a transmis vos mensurations et ce costume vient directement de Rome, des ateliers de Gianni, votre styliste préféré, je crois.

Si Finch avait remarqué la qualité du tissu et la perfection de sa coupe, il n'imaginait pas que Samaritain puisse connaître non seulement ses mesures mais également son tailleur. L'homme camoufla sa surprise derrière une attitude méprisante et hautaine :

-Toutes ses précautions n'étaient pas nécessaires.

-Certes, mais nous l'ignorions et deux précautions valent mieux qu'une, répondit Greer en buvant une nouvelle gorgée de thé.

Ce bavardage futile commençait à sérieusement irriter Finch. Il avait beau se mordre l'intérieur de la bouche et serrer ses poings, son agacement menaçait d'exploser à tout instant. Soudain, presque malgré lui, il céda et demanda d'une voix dangereusement basse.

-Où est John ?

En apercevant un petit sourire se dessiner sur le visage de son geôlier, Finch comprit son erreur mais garda le silence. Greer avait vraisemblablement compris son impatience à retrouver son partenaire mais il ne répondit pas tout de suite, cultivant, par ce silence, la tension chez son prisonnier. Avec une lenteur insupportable, il porta une nouvelle fois sa tasse à ses lèvres et dégusta tranquillement le liquide aromatisé. Seul le cliquetis de la fragile porcelaine sur la table vint briser le silence pesant qui avait envahi la pièce. Tendu à l'extrême, Harold était littéralement suspendu à la bouche de l'autre homme qui s'évertuait à sourire au lieu de lui répondre.

Au bout de trop longues secondes au goût de Finch, Greer consentit enfin à lui parler :

-Mr Reese va très bien.

Derrière ces mots plutôt rassurants, Finch saisit parfaitement le sens caché et terrifiant de cette phrase qui était loin d'être innocente. _Mr Reese… Il connait son nom. Il sait qui il est et connait son passé_ , pensa l'informaticien avec effroi.

-Qu'avez-vous fait de lui ? Demanda-t-il en veillant à ne rien laisser paraître de son angoisse.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous prenons grand soin de lui, répondit laconiquement le vieil homme en se levant avant de changer de sujet, j'espère que vous êtes bien installé ?

-Je suppose que c'est à vous que je dois tout cela, répondit d'un ton méprisant l'informaticien en regardant l'autre homme déambuler dans la cellule tout en caressant du bout des doigts les meubles comme s'il en vérifiait la qualité.

-Au risque de vous surprendre, non, je n'y suis pour rien, c'est à Samaritain que vous devez tout ceci.

Finch haussa les sourcils de surprise. Il avait du mal à imaginer l'IA prenant soin de ses prisonniers en leur octroyant un tel degré de confort.

-Tous vos otages sont-ils aussi bien traités ? Demanda-t-il en essayant, de manière détournée, à savoir si John était aussi bien installé que lui.

-Vous n'êtes pas un prisonnier mais plutôt un hôte de marque, rétorqua le britannique en s'appuyant négligemment contre le plan de travail de la petite cuisine.

La réponse déçut Finch qui aurait aimé savoir où et dans quelle condition était détenu son partenaire. Il essaya de cacher sa déception en ironisant :

-Désolé si je ne savoure pas ce privilège comme il se doit.

Greer accueillit la remarque avec un petit rire avant d'expliquer :

-Samaritain vous a longuement étudié. Il connait presque tout de vous : vos mensurations, la correction de vos lunettes, la décoration de votre appartement, vos publications en tant que professeur Whistler, vos habitudes, vos goûts…Vous seriez surpris par toutes les informations que nous avons amassées sur vous malgré tous vos efforts pour passer inaperçu.

-Quel dommage qu'il n'ait pas remarqué à quel point je suis attaché à ma liberté.

-Vous aurez tout le loisir de vous évader intellectuellement, nous voulions que votre esprit ait de quoi se nourrir durant votre incarcération. Une bibliothèque…Cela doit vous rappeler des souvenirs, non ? demanda avec un soupçon de moquerie l'ex-agent du MI6 en effleurant du bout des doigts les reliures des ouvrages rangés sur les étagères.

-J'étais habitué à plus de choix, répondit Harold en repensant aux innombrables ouvrages contenus dans les multiples rayonnages de son ancien repaire.

-C'est vrai que nous n'avons pas pu reconstituer votre ancienne collection mais Samaritain a choisi avec un soin tout particulier les livres qui composent cette bibliothèque, nous espérons que vous y trouverez votre bonheur.

Finch accueillit ce commentaire poli avec scepticisme mais il ravala la remarque acerbe qu'il avait sur le bout des lèvres. Préférant éviter de dévoiler une nouvelle fois son inquiétude pour John, il attendit patiemment que Greer en vienne au but de son enlèvement. Mais à l'évidence, l'ex-agent du MI6 appréciait sa compagnie et poursuivit son bavardage:

-Nous espérons que vous vous sentirez bien ici. Samaritain a pensé que vous seriez plus enclin à accepter notre proposition dans un environnement familier.

Harold ne put s'empêcher de rire face à une telle énormité :

-Samaritain a juste oublié deux-trois petits détails comme des fenêtres, une porte déverrouillée et la liberté, mais une intelligence artificielle ne peut sans doute pas évaluer l'importance de ces choses.

-Pourtant Samaritain a su définir vos goûts, vos préférences. Votre costume, sa coupe, ses couleurs, le choix de ces ouvrages, tous ces détails ont été définis par notre IA que vous méprisez tant.

-Ce ne sont que des algorithmes et des statistiques, il ne fait que recracher ce qu'on lui a appris à coups de lignes de code plus ou moins complexes, répondit Finch avec dégoût.

Greer émit un petit rire satisfaisait car voilà justement où il voulait amener la conversation.

-Nous aimerions justement que vous corrigiez cet écueil.

Contre toute attente, Finch partit dans un grand éclat de rire. Lui ? Travailler pour Samaritain ? Livia lui en avait déjà soufflé quelques mots mais l'idée lui avait paru tellement grotesque qu'il l'avait balayée du revers de la main. Ce n'était donc pas une plaisanterie, Greer lui proposait réellement de perfectionner Samaritain.

-Vous plaisantez ! Jamais je ne travaillerai pour vous ! Répondit l'informaticien en reprenant progressivement son sérieux.

Greer ne parut aucunement désarçonné par l'attitude ouvertement arrogante de son prisonnier. Au contraire, un nouveau sourire se dessina sur son visage tandis qu'il contemplait rêveusement les ouvrages de la bibliothèque.

-Nous avons les moyens de vous faire plier mais nous préférerions ne pas en arriver à une telle extrémité, murmura-t-il sans le regarder.

-Jamais ! répondit avec force le reclus sans quitter des yeux son geôlier.

-C'est drôle, ricana l'ex-agent du MI6, c'est exactement ce qu'avait dit votre agent.

Finch se raidit à l'évocation de Reese. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger que Greer se tourna et braqua sur lui son regard acéré tandis qu'il demandait d'une voix aussi tranchante qu'un rasoir :

-Savez-vous ce qui peut détruire un homme, Mr Finch ?

L'angoisse de l'informaticien monta d'un cran. Il avait la désagréable impression que la conversation lui échappait et glissait inexorablement vers un thème fort déplaisant, pour lui comme pour John. Comme le reclus gardait le silence, Greer précisa avec un sadisme évident :

-Le détruire au point de le pousser à faire des choses totalement contre-nature ?

L'homme secoua doucement la tête en signe de négation. Un éclat de cruauté illumina les prunelles d'acier du vieil homme alors qu'il articula lentement :

-La trahison.

Désarçonné, Finch fronça les sourcils. Il s'était attendu à une multitude d'autres réponses: la torture, la souffrance, le chantage, la perte d'un être aimé mais absolument pas à la trahison. Pourquoi parlait-il de trahison ? Pensait-il qu'il allait trahir la Machine pour servir Samaritain ? Passée la surprise, l'informaticien murmura comme une évidence:

-On ne peut trahir ses idées et ses convictions profondes.

Greer continua d'une voix lasse comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu :

-La trahison peut détruire aussi surement qu'une arme.

Un long silence accueillit cette dernière tirade. Finch avait l'impression de découvrir un nouvel aspect de son ennemi. Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, jamais l'ex-agent du MI6 ne lui avait paru aussi vulnérable. Le reclus le regarda fermer les yeux comme s'il se replongeait dans un épisode douloureux de sa vie.

Greer, quant à lui, avait bien conscience de se dévoiler comme jamais. Mais Finch était plus qu'un adversaire, c'était également un homme qu'il respectait pour ses convictions et sa droiture. Ainsi, sans se cacher, il laissa apparaître une de ses failles. Il se replongea plus de quarante ans en arrière pour revivre la blessure la plus profonde et la plus déterminante de sa vie.

En 1973, alors qu'il travaillait pour le MI6, Greer avait connu la pire trahison qui soit. Lui, qui défendait son pays et ses valeurs depuis des années déjà, sacrifiant sa famille et mettant sa vie en danger sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, avait brutalement réalisé que son supérieur, Blackwood, était en réalité un agent du KGB. Son monde manichéen où tout s'organisait autour de notions rivales et opposées telles que le Bien ou le Mal, la liberté ou la servitude, le capitalisme ou le communisme, s'était alors brutalement effondré, laissant la place à un champ de ruines où les lignes étaient brouillées. Les utopies et les idéaux qui avaient guidé sa vie jusqu'alors n'existaient plus.

C'est à ce moment précis que l'ex-agent du MI6 avait réalisé que les hommes n'étaient pas dignes de foi, qu'il était aussi facile de les retourner que le vent soufflant sur une girouette. Après une longue période de dépression durant laquelle il avait erré comme une ombre dans un monde qu'il ne comprenait plus, il avait progressivement remonté la pente en trouvant une autre source de motivation.

A force de contempler ses congénères tel un spectateur, l'homme en était arrivé à la conclusion que les hommes, et l'humanité en général, n'étaient pas dignes de confiance et n'étaient bons qu'à trahir. La trahison pouvait prendre différentes formes et se cacher derrière de multiples motivations. On pouvait trahir par amour, par cupidité, par intérêt, par idéal politique ou religieux. Quoiqu'il en soit, les hommes blessaient, tuaient, volaient, pillaient et détruisaient pour servir avant tout leurs intérêts personnels.

Bien plus tard, dans les années 2000, il avait appris l'existence des robots et des machines. D'abord sceptique, il avait néanmoins su voir le potentiel de ces inventions. Elles étaient performantes, fiables, désintéressées et surtout incapables de trahir. Elles faisaient ce qu'on leur avait demandé sans se poser de questions, choisissant, au terme de calculs de plus en plus complexes, la meilleure alternative possible. C'est à partir de ce moment-là qu'il s'était lancé à corps perdu dans sa quête d'une Intelligence Artificielle capable de diriger l'Humanité avec toute la neutralité, l'efficacité et l'honnêteté attendues pour une telle fonction. Avec Samaritain, nul risque de corruption ou de trahison. Son objectif était simple, diriger le monde avec efficience.

-Qui vous a trahi? Demanda Finch dans un souffle, conscient de l'effronterie de sa question pour le prisonnier qu'il était.

Mais le reclus, poussé par la curiosité, n'avait pu retenir ses mots. Il faut dire que, depuis le début, il avait été fasciné par Greer. Cet homme était, par bien des aspects, son alter-égo, son Némésis. Il était de sa génération, avait plus ou moins subi les mêmes traumatismes, avait une intelligence remarquable et un esprit des plus affutés. En bref, l'homme était comme son miroir inversé. Pour autant, malgré leurs ressemblances et leurs parcours similaires, les deux hommes défendaient des philosophies radicalement opposées et comprendre cette différence fondamentale était pour Finch essentiel.

-Peu importe, la trahison est la pire chose qui puisse arriver à un homme. Elle peut le briser, le détruire et même le conduire jusqu'à la folie, répondit Greer avec agacement en prenant un livre dans la bibliothèque avant de le feuilleter distraitement.

De là où il était, Finch pouvait voir sans peine son titre imprimé en lettres dorées sur la couverture en cuir ancien. Reconnaissant ce classique de la littérature anglaise, il ne put s'empêcher de rétorquer avec suffisance :

-Othello n'a pas été trahi, Iago le lui a fait croire, c'est complètement différent.

\- La trahison ou l'idée de trahison est rigoureusement identique et mène au même désastre.

-Mais « à quelque chose malheur est bon » :d'une trahison peut aussi naître une chose salutaire. Elle peut être un puissant moteur qui mène à la destruction de celui qui a trahi au nom de la justice, rétorqua l'informaticien en se levant pour boiter jusqu'à la bibliothèque.

Sans rien dire, Greer le regarda balayer du regard les rayonnages comme s'il cherchait un ouvrage en particulier. Soudain, Finch en saisit un puis le tendit à son interlocuteur, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. L'ex-agent prit le livre et lut son titre en silence avant de déclarer avec amusement :

-Alors d'après vous, Mr Finch, qui de Monte Cristo ou d'Othello aura le fin mot de cette histoire ?

Si cette joute verbale était particulièrement stimulante et des plus instructives, Finch commençait à en avoir assez de cette perte de temps inutile. Il décida alors de couper court à la discussion.

-Cessez vos métaphores, Mr Greer. Moi aussi, j'ai été trahi et comme vous pouvez le constater, je n'ai sombré ni dans la vengeance aveugle ni dans la folie.

Le sourire de Greer s'élargit. Il reposa les ouvrages sur l'étagère et fit un pas vers l'informaticien. Braquant son regard dur dans celui de son prisonnier, il demanda avec une joie malsaine :

-Mais qui a dit que je parlais de vous ?

Finch se figea. Durant toute la conversation, il s'était imaginé que Greer parlait de lui, de ses sentiments et de son passé. Apparemment, il avait fait fausse route. De qui d'autre pouvait-il parler ? Voyant que l'informaticien gardait le silence, l'ex-agent des services secrets britanniques plaida de sa voix distinguée:

-Travaillez pour nous, Harold, permettez à Samaritain d'être autonome, de réfléchir et de s'adapter à l'image de votre Machine et vous n'aurez pas à connaître les conséquences destructrices de la trahison sur un homme cher à votre cœur.

Un silence de mort accueillit cette proposition froide et implacable. Ces menaces ne lui étaient donc pas destinées mais concernaient John. Mais qu'essayait-il de lui dire ? John l'avait-il trahi ? Impossible. Et pourtant, une petite voix insidieuse dans son esprit ne cessait de lui dire qu'il s'agissait de la seule explication à son attitude au moment de l'échange : son revirement spectaculaire, sa poigne trop ferme, presque brutale, sa soumission aux ordres de Greer. Mais si tel était le cas, pourquoi l'aurait-il trahi ? Reese avait toujours eu une confiance presque aveugle en lui, suivant chacune de ses décisions sans broncher et ayant une foi inébranlable dans leur combat et les idéaux qu'ils défendaient.

Finch sentit ses certitudes fondre comme neige au soleil. Faisant fi de sa prudence naturelle, il demanda d'une voix tremblante, presque suppliante :

-John ? Que lui avez-vous fait ?

L'ex-agent du MI6 jouissait de la panique perceptible dans la voix et dans les yeux bleus du génie. Il répondit avec la désinvolture propre aux hommes sûrs de leur victoire :

-Vous n'allez pas tarder à le savoir mais sachez que mon offre tient toujours. Vous avez un ordinateur à votre disposition. Évidemment il n'est connecté à aucun réseau et la cellule est une cage de Faraday mais vous pouvez vous mettre au travail dès que vous le souhaitez. Si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, n'hésitez pas à nous le demander.

Sur ces paroles énigmatiques, Greer quitta la pièce, laissant un Finch complètement déstabilisé. Une fois à l'extérieur, l'homme se dirigea vers une petite pièce située juste à côté de la geôle. Il y entra et se posta juste en face d'une immense vitre. D'ici, il avait une vue imprenable sur l'ensemble de la cellule et pouvait, à loisir, contempler l'effet de ses mots sur son captif. L'informaticien était toujours debout à côté de la bibliothèque, contemplant sans réellement les voir, les deux ouvrages qu'il venait de poser sur l'étagère. Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, il se dirigea comme un automate vers le lit et s'y assit, tête baissée, les épaules affaissées. Il semblait complètement perdu.

Soudain, la porte de la petite salle de surveillance s'ouvrit sur deux agents de Samaritain encadrant Reese.

-Monsieur Reese, entrez je vous prie, annonça le vieil homme sans prendre la peine de se retourner.

Les deux hommes en costume quittèrent la pièce sans un mot, laissant leur patron et l'agent seuls. Greer se tourna lentement vers son visiteur et le détailla avec insistance. L'ex-opérateur de la CIA était toujours aussi élégant dans son costume sombre. Ses cheveux étaient disciplinés, son visage impassible et son regard d'un bleu toujours aussi limpide. Rien, hormis un petit pansement dissimulé derrière son oreille et les marques de piqures dans le creux de son bras, ne trahissait le traitement qu'il avait subi quelques heures auparavant. Satisfait de son examen, le britannique demanda :

-Comment allez-vous ?

-Mieux, répondit simplement l'agent de sa voix basse et sensuelle.

-Vos douleurs se sont-elles estompées ?

-Oui.

-Et vos idées ?

-On ne peut plus claires.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Greer. Cet homme était exceptionnel. Son rétablissement était extraordinairement rapide, faisant mentir tous les pronostics médicaux. Il décida alors de vérifier si l'opération avait été aussi efficace que prévue. Évidemment, le manque de temps n'avait pu permettre d'aller au fond des choses, mais les injections de la poussière d'ange évitaient tout risque de rejet. Mais les conséquences d'un tel traitement sur le corps et surtout le psychisme de l'homme risquaient d'être irréversibles.

-Approchez-vous, je vous prie.

Reese s'avança et vint se poster en face de la vitre, juste à côté de Greer.

-Vous le reconnaissez ? Demanda le vieil homme en reportant son attention sur son prisonnier qui n'avait pas bougé d'un iota.

-Finch, murmura l'agent en fixant son partenaire à travers le miroir sans teint.

Puis au bout de quelques secondes, John demanda d'une voix toujours aussi neutre :

-Pourquoi le gardez-vous ici ?

-Nous avons besoin de lui, mais pour l'instant, il ne semble pas disposé à travailler pour nous, répondit Greer d'une voix égale.

-Qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

Le britannique se tourna vers le jeune homme pour lui faire face. Il posa une main sur son épaule dans un geste paternel avant d'expliquer avec un sourire entendu :

-Vous devez le convaincre. Je compte sur vous pour être… persuasif.

Reese acquiesça avant de demander :

-J'ai carte blanche ?

-Bien sûr, John, j'ai confiance en vous.

Un sourire se dessina lentement sur les lèvres sensuelles du jeune homme avant qu'il ne tourne les talons et quitte la pièce en silence. Une fois seul, Greer reporta son attention sur l'intérieur de la cellule. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il attendait avec impatience et jubilation la concrétisation de son plan.

-Que le jeu commence, murmura-t-il.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Finch sursauta lorsque la porte de sa prison s'ouvrit à nouveau. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine en découvrant la haute silhouette de son partenaire se découper dans l'embrasure.

-John ! S'exclama-t-il en se levant d'un bond pour boiter vers lui.

Mais, alors qu'il s'approchait de son ami, Finch sentit immédiatement le doute s'insinuer en lui. Quelque chose clochait. Pourtant, en le détaillant, Reese n'avait absolument pas changé : même costume impeccable, même coupe de cheveux, même visage calme, même attitude nonchalante alors qu'il s'avançait dans la pièce. Mais quand l'informaticien chercha à capter le regard de son partenaire, il trouva ce qui n'allait pas: son regard. Ses yeux bleus étaient froids et vides, sans l'ombre d'une expression. _Que lui a-t-on dit ? Que lui a-t-on fait_ ? se demanda Harold avec effroi.

Une fois face à face, Finch leva une main tremblante vers le visage de Reese, ressentant le besoin irrésistible de le toucher, comme pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Mais juste avant que ses doigts n'atteignent leur but, John lui saisit le poignet et le serra avec force.

-John ?! Que faites-vous ?! Gémit l'informaticien en grimaçant de douleur.

-Asseyez-vous, Finch, et écoutez-moi bien attentivement, ordonna sèchement le jeune homme en desserrant son étau pour le libérer.

Déconcerté par l'attitude de son compagnon, Finch obéit sans discuter, s'asseyant sur l'une des chaises de la cellule. La boule au ventre et la gorge serrée, il observa Reese s'agenouiller lentement devant lui avant plonger son regard froid dans le sien. Un frisson d'angoisse le traversa lorsqu'il vit briller une lueur mauvaise dans les prunelles d'acier.

-Vous devez nous rejoindre, vous devez perfectionner Samaritain, annonça sans préambule le jeune homme sans le quitter des yeux.

 _Nous ?!_ Finch n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il était totalement abasourdi. Son monde semblait s'effondrer autour de lui. John, son partenaire, son ami, celui qui l'avait soutenu dans toutes les épreuves et qui avait risqué sa vie pour le sauver, lui demandait de travailler pour Samaritain?!

Alors qu'il essayait de comprendre son attitude, les paroles de Greer lui revinrent en mémoire : _La trahison peut détruire …_

 _Ce n'est pas possible ?! John n'a pas pu rallier Samaritain !_ Essaya de se convaincre le reclus avec la force du désespoir.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, Finch se pencha en avant et chuchota en posant sa main sur la joue de son partenaire :

-John, que vous arrive-t-il ? Que vous ont-ils fait ?

La peau de John était douce et chaude sous ses doigts. En d'autres circonstances, jamais Finch ne se serait autorisé à le toucher. Mais la situation était tellement désespérée qu'il ne pensait plus aux conséquences d'un tel geste. Reese resta aussi immobile qu'une statue et ne réagit pas à la caresse, se contentant de le regarder avec ses yeux vides.

Pendant quelques secondes, le temps sembla suspendu. Plus rien ne comptait que ce fragile contact entre les deux hommes, ce lien si ténu qu'il pouvait rompre à tout moment. Puis, un sourire illumina le beau visage de l'agent. Il tendit la main et la posa délicatement sur la joue de Finch. Ce dernier ferma les yeux, savourant avec plaisir la chaleur et la tendresse qui se dégageait de cette caresse. Il sentit les doigts de son partenaire caresser sa peau, effleurer ses lèvres avant de se perdre dans ses cheveux. Le reclus soupira de bien-être en inclinant la tête contre la paume accueillante.

Puis, le prenant totalement par surprise, John le saisit avec brutalité par les cheveux et tira violemment en arrière. Foudroyé par une intense douleur à la nuque, le reclus hurla en se cramponnant au bras de son agent pour ne pas basculer. Un sourire flottant sur les lèvres, Reese se pencha lentement vers son prisonnier et chuchota dans le creux de son oreille :

-Je sais ce que vous avez fait, Harold. Vous êtes à l'origine de bien des malheurs et il est grand temps de racheter vos fautes.

L'agent recula de quelques centimètres pour évaluer l'impact de ses paroles sur son captif. Les dents serrées et les yeux embués de larmes, Finch avait le souffle coupé par la douleur lancinante qui irradiait le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Mais ce n'était pas au cou qu'il avait le plus mal mais au cœur. Il avait l'impression que Reese venait de le lui arracher et qu'il le piétinait sans aucun remords. Il pouvait sentir son regard froid le scruter, disséquant la moindre de ses émotions et se délectant de sa souffrance. A travers les larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue, Harold pouvait voir ses yeux froids et son petit sourire en coin, comme s'il jouissait du spectacle pathétique qu'il offrait.

Puis, semblant se lasser, Reese le relâcha brutalement et se redressa. Le toisant de toute sa hauteur, le jeune homme s'apprêtait à faire un geste dans sa direction mais il stoppa net son mouvement. Il releva la tête et fixa la vitre sans-teint, comme s'il écoutait à un message mystérieux.

Au bout de quelques secondes d'un dialogue silencieux, le jeune homme quitta la pièce non sans avoir lancé un dernier regard plein de mépris à son partenaire, ou plutôt ex-partenaire.


	7. Si proche et pourtant si loin

_Un chapitre un peu long car je n'ai pas eu le cœur de le couper (Sinon je pense que j'aurai entendu vos cris de frustration teintée de haine jusqu'à chez moi). Pour écrire ce chapitre, je me suis documentée sur les conditions de détention de la prison de Guantánamo et sur les techniques d'interrogatoires dite renforcées utilisées là-bas jusqu'en 2008 (oui parce qu'après, l'administration US s'est dit...tiens mais cela ressemblerait bien à de la torture non?! et du coup ces pratiques ont été interdites (juste le waterboarding parce que le gavage forcé est toujours utilisé)). Les 36 stratagèmes (ou stratégies selon les traductions) existe bel et bien. Ce manuscrit écrit sous la dynastie des Ming (1366-1610) sur de la soie et du bambou a été retrouvé par hasard chez un libraire au Nord de la Chine en 1939 (ou 1941 selon les sources). Ce traité regroupant 36 proverbes est à mi-chemin entre philosophie et art militaire. Enfin, le titre de ce chapitre est le titre d'une chanson composée par Arnalds Olafur pour la série Broadchurch (et oui encore lui et non ce n'est pas un membre de ma famille...). S'il vous prend l'envie de l'écouter, vous y trouverez quelques indices (en réalité il s'agit de deux chansons complémentaires: So close et So far)... Bon stop digression et go lecture._

 _PS:Encore une fois merci à ceux qui me lisent et qui prennent le temps de poster un commentaire, c'est toujours grandement apprécié! Merci à Isatis pour m'avoir corrigé.  
_

 _Avertissement: chapitre un peu violent vous vous en douterez (même si le sado-masochisme peut avoir un aspect très érotique)...D'avance... pardon!_

 _-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Greer savourait un havane tout en observant avec une satisfaction non-dissimulée Reese sortir de la cellule. Sa petite expérience était une totale réussite. Non seulement le jeune homme était devenu un agent zélé de Samaritain, mais en plus, il ne semblait avoir aucun remord à violenter son ex-partenaire, malgré les sentiments qu'il lui inspirait. Les effets conjugués de la puce qu'on lui avait implantée près du cerveau un jour auparavant et de la poussière d'ange étaient d'une efficacité redoutable. Ce traitement avait réussi à ôter tout sentiment à l'agent, lui permettant d'obéir aux ordres sans aucun état d'âme. Couplé à ses qualités physiques exceptionnelles et à sa redoutable formation militaire, l'homme était devenu une véritable machine à tuer. _Quel atout pour Samaritain mais quel dommage que ce ne soit que pour si peu de temps_ , pensa Greer avec regret.

Le vieil homme regardait avec délectation son piège se refermer sur son prisonnier. Pour l'instant, tout se passait comme prévu : son adversaire était visiblement bouleversé. L'agent aguerri qu'il était avait tout de suite vu en Finch un adversaire redoutable qui ne se laissait pas impressionner facilement. Il avait pu le constater lorsqu'il l'avait détenu, deux ans auparavant. Il avait rejeté avec mépris ses arguments et ses propositions. Par la suite, il avait pu observer son sang froid lors du simulacre de procès de Vigilance. Sa ténacité avait forcé le respect et l'admiration. L'homme était resté impassible durant de longues heures jusqu'à ce que la vie d'un innocent soit en jeu. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'il avait réagi en sortant de sa réserve et en dévoilant son secret. Et voilà la faiblesse que Greer comptait exploiter.

Il tira une nouvelle fois sur son cigare et s'amusa à recracher la fumée en faisant des volutes cylindriques. De là où il était, il pouvait lire la confusion, la peur et la douleur déformer les traits de son captif. Finch était visiblement perdu et totalement désorienté. Une de ses mains était crispée sur le rebord de la table tandis que l'autre massait sa nuque endolorie. Ses grands yeux bleus fixaient avec crainte la porte de sa cellule qui venait de se refermer sur son bourreau. Et quel bourreau ! Greer n'aurait pu rêver mieux. La trahison. Rien de tel pour faire perdre son assurance et ses certitudes à un adversaire coriace. Il ne savait que trop bien ce que Finch pouvait ressentir en cet instant. Tout son monde s'effondrait et il ne voyait aucune solution pour s'en sortir.

-Pourquoi lui avez-vous ordonné de partir ? demanda une voix féminine juste derrière lui.

Sans prendre la peine de se retourner, l'ex-agent du MI6 répondit d'une voix calme:

-Il ne s'agissait que d'une petite expérience.

-A-t-elle été concluante ? Demanda Livia Edwood en s'avançant juste à côté de son patron pour observer Finch de l'autre côté de la vitre.

-A tous les niveaux, répondit laconiquement le vieil homme sans quitter des yeux son prisonnier.

Livia ne se formalisa pas de cette demi-réponse. Depuis le temps qu'elle travaillait pour Samaritain, elle avait appris à connaître Greer et à composer avec le peu d'informations qu'il daignait donner. Elle avait pleine confiance en l'IA, qui était la seule à avoir une vision globale du projet pour lequel elle œuvrait. Elle avait conscience de n'être qu'un rouage dans cette immense machinerie, mais cela lui était égal. Elle avait perdu confiance en l'Humanité le jour où son père avait péri, lors de l'attentat du ferry en 2010. Lorsque Greer lui avait appris que ce crime odieux avait été planifié par son propre gouvernement, son chagrin s'était transformé en haine. A 23 ans à peine, elle avait accepté sans discuter la proposition de ce dernier de rejoindre Décima. Depuis, elle mettait toutes ses compétences et toutes ses forces au service de Samaritain. Plus que tout, elle voulait faire tomber ce gouvernement corrompu et établir une nouvelle gouvernance où l'IA régirait tout avec justice, fiabilité et honnêteté pour le bien-être général.

-Que faisons-nous de lui ? demanda-t-elle en désignant du menton l'homme toujours prostré sur la chaise.

-Laissons-lui le temps de digérer ce qui vient de se passer, répondit Greer en tirant une nouvelle bouffée de son cigare.

-Vous êtes sûr que c'est une bonne solution de laisser Reese s'en occuper ? Demanda Livia en se tournant pour dévisager son voisin.

Avec une lenteur délibérée, Greer écrasa son Havane dans un cendrier posé sur le rebord de la vitre puis souffla sa fumée avant de se tourner vers son interlocutrice. Il planta son regard dans celui de la jeune femme avant de déclarer avec un sourire en coin :

-Il s'agit de notre meilleur atout.

Perplexe, la jeune femme fronça les sourcils. Elle était loin de partager la confiance de son patron. Elle avait été impressionnée par sa résistance pendant sa captivité. Même si aujourd'hui, il paraissait être totalement sous contrôle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être méfiante.

-Quel est son rôle ? Demanda-t-elle, subitement très curieuse de connaître les raisons d'une telle confiance chez son patron et Samaritain.

-Connaissez-vous les _36 stratagèmes_ , Miss Edwood ?

Ce changement total de sujet désarçonna la jeune femme. Non seulement son patron ne lui répondait pas, mais en plus, elle n'avait aucune idée de quoi il était question.

-Non, murmura-t-elle d'une petite voix, honteuse de son ignorance.

-Il s'agit d'un traité chinois rédigé sous la dynastie Ming qui décrit 36 ruses permettant de vaincre un ennemi. Il donne des conseils extraordinairement modernes pour gagner lorsque l'adversaire est particulièrement retors.

-Comme notre prisonnier…murmura Livia en jetant un coup d'œil à Finch.

-Tout à fait. J'ai déjà essayé d'attaquer Finch frontalement et cela s'est soldé par un échec. Il faut donc ruser.

-Que comptez-vous faire ?

-« Pour prendre un poisson, mieux vaut troubler l'eau », cita le vieil homme avec un léger sourire en se retournant pour observer son prisonnier.

Il fut satisfaisait de constater à quel point l'homme était effectivement troublé. Toutes ses certitudes s'effondraient, ce qui réduisait sa capacité de résistance. Et c'était justement le but recherché : rendre Finch vulnérable afin de mieux le faire plier.

-Il est perdu, souligna la jeune femme qui avait compris le sens du proverbe.

-Mais pas encore brisé. Le coup de grâce sera donné par notre ami.

-Astucieux, mais cela suppose que Monsieur Reese nous soit parfaitement fidèle.

-Je n'ai aucun doute sur sa loyauté. Samaritain et nos médecins s'en assurent.

-Dans ce cas, c'est parfait, répondit Livia, rassurée.

Les deux agents de Samaritain observèrent en silence le prisonnier. Ce dernier avait quitté sa chaise pour rejoindre le lit. Allongé tout habillé sur la petite couchette, l'homme était tourné face au mur de façon à cacher son visage. Greer décida de quitter son poste de surveillance, estimant qu'il n'y avait plus rien à voir pour ce soir. Demain serait un autre jour. Un jour durant lequel Finch allait sans doute subir les pires épreuves de sa vie et réaliser l'ampleur du pouvoir de Samaritain.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Allongé sur le petit lit de sa cellule, Harold peinait à remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Les derniers événements tournaient en boucle dans son esprit, le laissant dans une totale confusion. John, son ami, avait rejoint les rangs de Samaritain et lui ordonnait d'accepter l'offre de Greer. S'il était abasourdi par le revirement soudain de son partenaire, c'était surtout le mépris et la haine qu'il avait vu briller dans les prunelles d'acier qui le tourmentaient. S'il connaissait le passé violent de son compagnon, jamais il n'aurait pensé un jour en faire les frais. Son attitude ouvertement hostile, ses paroles froides mais teintées de colère et surtout sa brutalité l'avaient complètement perturbé.

 _Vos fautes…_ De quelles fautes Reese voulait-il parler ? Il y en avait tellement… Sa vie entière était émaillée de fautes et d'erreurs. Pourtant, il estimait en avoir suffisamment payé le prix. Il avait été contraint de laisser son père dans un hospice où il était mort, seul. Il avait dû se cacher et prendre une fausse identité pour poursuivre ses études. Enfin, au moment où il goûtait à la simplicité d'une vie normale en travaillant au côté de Nathan et en fréquentant Grace, il avait dû renoncer à ce bonheur retrouvé, après l'attentat du ferry qui avait coûté la vie à son ami. Il avait été obligé de disparaître, feignant la mort afin de protéger la vie de celle qu'il aimait plus que tout. _Oui, j'ai chèrement payé mes erreurs_ , pensa l'homme avec amertume.

Pourquoi John lui demandait-il de racheter ses fautes ? De quelles fautes s'agissait-il ? Que lui avait dit Samaritain durant ses deux jours de captivité pour que Reese fasse une telle volte-face ? Le jeune homme connaissait presque tous les aspects de sa vie. Il était sans aucun doute la personne qui le connaissait le mieux…

Inlassablement, Finch ressassa toutes ces questions jusqu'à ce que la fatigue de ses deux jours passés sans dormir n'ait raison de ses forces. L'homme sombra dans un sommeil lourd et agité, peuplé de cauchemars où Samaritain arrivait à ses fins et où John, un sourire aux lèvres, le mettait à mort.

Quelques heures plus tard, un bruit réveilla l'informaticien en sursaut. Il ouvrit les yeux et resta de longues secondes à contempler le mur en face de lui, complètement désorienté. Puis, les événements des derniers jours lui revinrent un mémoire avec une douloureuse acuité. Avec précaution, il se retourna sur son lit pour faire face à la porte de sa cellule d'où le bruit était venu. Ce simple mouvement réveilla sa douleur à la nuque mais il réalisa également qu'il souffrait plus que d'habitude de la hanche. Son périple de la veille à travers les rues de New York n'y était sans doute pas étranger. Il s'assit doucement et constata qu'un plateau avec un petit déjeuner l'attendait sur la table. Une délicieuse odeur de pancakes et de thé envahit sa cellule, le faisant saliver d'envie et réveillant son estomac.

Ces repas étaient autant de points de repère qui permettaient à l'informaticien de ne pas perdre la notion du temps. Un petit déjeuner signifiait que cela faisait presque 24 heures qu'il était entre les griffes de Samaritain. Il espérait secrètement que Root et Shaw poursuivent les recherches pour venir le sauver. Même s'il avait exhorté la Machine à toujours faire passer les missions avant sa propre vie, quoiqu'il arrive, la situation était différente. John était dans l'équation. S'il pouvait envisager sans aucun problème de se sacrifier au nom de ses idées et des valeurs qu'il défendait, il ne voulait pas entraîner son agent dans sa chute. Car pour lui, John était encore son agent. Même si Samaritain avait réussi à le convaincre de rallier son camp, Finch était persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'une manipulation pour l'atteindre et le rendre plus vulnérable. Il devait donc mener un combat sur deux fronts : ne pas obéir à Greer en refusant de perfectionner Samaritain et essayer de faire reprendre ses esprits à Reese…

Fort de cette décision, Finch reprit légèrement confiance. Il se mit debout et se dirigea d'un pas hésitant vers le coin de sa cellule qui avait été aménagé en petite salle de bain. Outre une petite douche et un lavabo, l'espace comportait également des toilettes. A l'image des cellules d'une prison classique, le tout était séparé du reste de la pièce par un petit muret d'un mètre de haut permettant de protéger sa pudeur et de lui laisser un peu d'intimité. N'ayant d'autre choix, il décida de se soulager malgré la désagréable impression d'être épié. Une fois terminé, il tira la chasse d'eau et se posta devant le lavabo pour se rafraîchir. Après avoir retiré ses lunettes, il ouvrit le robinet et s'aspergea le visage d'eau froide. Il saisit une serviette qui avait été disposée juste à côté et se sécha avec soin, retrouvant dans ses gestes du quotidien un semblant de normalité.

Mais lorsqu'il redressa la tête pour contempler son reflet dans le miroir, il lut sur son visage les stigmates de la fatigue, de l'angoisse et de la violence qu'il avait subie depuis deux jours. Ses traits étaient tirés et ses yeux, cernés. Sa lèvre inférieure portait encore la marque de la gifle qu'il avait reçue la veille. Il fit quelques exercices d'assouplissement pour soulager la raideur de sa nuque et frotta sa hanche douloureuse. Soupirant de frustration, mais toujours aucunement décidé à obéir aux injonctions de Greer, il décida de dissimuler au mieux ses souffrances afin de ne pas offrir de signes de faiblesse à ses ennemis. Il releva donc le menton et arrangea ses vêtements afin de paraître à son avantage. Il resserra sa cravate, réajusta le col de sa chemise, arrangea sa veste puis passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour les discipliner. Il remit ses lunettes et inspecta à nouveau son reflet dans le miroir. C'était mieux. Même s'il paraissait toujours fatigué et amoché, il semblait moins perdu et plus combatif.

Satisfait, il décida de retourner s'assoir sur son lit pour attendre la suite des événements. Il se doutait que Greer ou un autre de ses sbires n'allaient pas tarder à lui rendre visite. Mais en passant à côté du plateau copieusement garni, il ne put empêcher son ventre de grogner, lui rappelant par là qu'il n'avait rien mangé depuis la veille. Ignorant l'appel de son estomac, il s'installa sur sa petite couchette, braquant son regard sur la porte de sa cellule.

De l'autre coté du miroir, Greer observait avec attention son prisonnier. Malgré son calme apparent, l'homme était passablement agacé par l'attitude de Finch. Non seulement, l'informaticien ne paraissait nullement impressionné par ses menaces et ne s'était toujours pas mis au travail, mais en plus de cela, il le soupçonnait de faire la grève de la faim. Le britannique pinça les lèvres de contrariété. Il allait devoir le bousculer un peu. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Plus les heures passaient et plus son plan risquait d'échouer. Reese pourrait ne plus être en mesure de mener à bien la mission que Samaritain lui avait confiée. Il craignait également une intervention de la Machine. Il savait combien l'IA était attachée à son Créateur malgré les réserves de ce dernier. Il n'avait pas oublié qu'elle avait été jusqu'à se sacrifier pour le sauver, ainsi que ses _assets_ … Le savoir à nouveau entre ses mains risquaient de _déchaîner les Enfers_ …Il devait donc agir au plus vite.

-Alors ? La nuit a-t-elle porté conseil à notre prisonnier ? Demanda Livia d'un ton ironique en regardant à travers la vitre.

-Pas comme je l'espérais, répondit avec honnêteté Greer.

-Que comptez-vous faire ?

Le vieil homme esquissa un petit sourire en coin avant de se tourner vers son interlocutrice :

-« Mettre le feu et contempler de l'autre rive »

Sur ce proverbe chinois, l'homme quitta la pièce, sa tasse de thé à la main. Curieuse de voir son patron à l'œuvre, Livia se tourna vers la vitre, un sourire ravi flottant sur ses lèvres. Elle n'eut pas longtemps à attendre avant de voir Greer pénétrer dans la cellule de son prisonnier.

-Voyons de quoi vous êtes capable… murmura la jeune femme en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Finch se raidit instantanément en entendant la porte de sa cellule se déverrouiller. Finalement, son attente avait été de courte durée, ce qui lui prouvait, s'il le fallait encore, qu'il était observé. L'informaticien essaya de calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur et de cacher son anxiété derrière un masque de froideur et d'hostilité en regardant Greer entrer dans la pièce. Le vieil homme était toujours aussi détendu et nonchalant. Il était rasé de près et avait changé de costume. Son visage était reposé alors qu'il s'installait à la même place que la veille. Il posa sa tasse de thé à côté du plateau et braqua son regard d'acier dans celui de son captif.

-Comment allez-vous ce matin, monsieur Finch ?

-Je survis, répondit l'intéressé avec un certain fatalisme.

Greer esquissa un petit sourire et prit la tasse qui attendait sur le plateau. Il la remplit de thé vert Sencha et la poussa vers Harold. Ce dernier avait l'impression de vivre une scène surréaliste. Pour un observateur extérieur, on croirait deux amis en train de discuter tranquillement autour d'un copieux petit déjeuner. Seul le silence pesant et les regards acérés qu'ils se lançaient témoignaient de la tension sourde entre les deux hommes.

-Votre thé, annonça le britannique.

-Je n'ai pas faim, répondit Finch en essayant d'ignorer les grondements sourds de son estomac…que Greer n'ignora pas, lui.

Avec un sourire narquois, l'homme porta ostensiblement son thé à ses lèvres et le savoura pendant de longues secondes, comme pour narguer son prisonnier affamé.

-Je sais ce que vous cherchez à faire, dit-il en reposant sa tasse sur la table dans un claquement sec.

\- Et, qu'est-ce que j'essaie de faire? demanda Finch en feignant l'innocence.

-Votre pitoyable chantage à la nourriture. La seule chose que vous allez gagner est un gavage forcé.

Finch se raidit en entendant évoquer cette pratique fréquemment utilisée sur les prisonniers de Guantánamo en grève de la faim. Il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que Greer utilise cette technique aussi douloureuse que dégradante qui consistait à introduire un tuyau par le nez du détenu jusqu'à son estomac pour le forcer à ingérer un repas et le maintenir en vie par tous les moyens.

Un silence de plomb accueillit cette menace. Les deux hommes se défièrent durant de longues secondes. Finch soutint le regard de son ravisseur sans ciller, mais la faim et la soif lui nouaient douloureusement l'estomac.

 _Après tout, ce ne sont que des pancakes et du thé_ , pensa Finch en laissant son regard dériver vers le plateau. A la simple vue des succulentes petites crêpes dégoulinantes de sirop d'érable, il sentit ses papilles s'éveiller et son estomac grogner à nouveau. Après un long soupir, le reclus se leva, un peu honteux d'abdiquer aussi rapidement mais également conscient qu'il devait être en pleine possession de ses moyens pour résister.

Il prit place en face de Greer et regarda la tasse qu'il lui présentait. Un détail étrange attira son attention, le niveau de son thé lui parut légèrement penché comme si le sol était incliné. Il décida de ne rien laisser paraître de son trouble et saisit la tasse d'une main tremblante. Après avoir soufflé sur la boisson, il en but une gorgée avec un soupir de contentement. Tout comme son costume, le thé était de qualité.

Greer ne quittait pas Finch des yeux, savourant avec un sourire suffisant, sa capitulation. Il espérait qu'elle serait la première d'une longue série. Il décida donc de profiter de son avantage pour demander d'une voix égale, comme s'il parlait d'un quelconque contrat d'affaires :

-Avez-vous réfléchi à ma proposition ?

Finch reposa brutalement sa tasse sur la table avant de répondre sèchement :

-Ma réponse ne vous a pas semblée assez claire ?

-Vous auriez pu changer d'avis au regard des éléments…nouveaux qui vous ont été présentés par la suite, expliqua le vieil homme avec un sourire en coin.

Finch se sentit immédiatement mal à l'aise en comprenant l'allusion à son partenaire. Masquant son trouble derrière une attitude volontairement provocatrice, l'informaticien s'empara d'un pancake avant de le mordre avec appétit. Il mâcha de longues secondes en regardant son adversaire par-dessus ses lunettes, avant d'avaler sa bouchée. Il savait que son comportement était puéril et même dangereux mais il jubilait de voir Greer suspendu à sa réponse. Il pouvait voir la colère illuminer ses prunelles bleues et ses doigts se crisper sur l'anse de sa tasse. Comme il était bon de reprendre, ne serait-ce qu'un bref instant, le contrôle de la situation. Enfin, l'informaticien daigna répondre en articulant chacun de ses mots :

-Absolument pas.

Greer ne cacha pas sa déception avant de soupirer :

-Quel dommage… J'aurai pensé que, à l'image de votre partenaire, vous comprendriez l'importance de notre combat et rejoindriez nos rangs.

Finch profita de cette ouverture pour poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis la veille :

-Que lui avez-vous fait ? demanda-t-il d'une voix égale malgré son cœur qui tambourinait dans sa poitrine.

Greer sembla s'amuser de cette question et répondit le plus naturellement du monde :

-Monsieur Reese a ouvert les yeux sur la réalité du monde qui l'entourait.

-Samaritain n'est sans doute pas étranger à ce brusque revirement.

Greer ignora le commentaire et poursuivit son discours :

-Vous avez su trouver un homme remarquable pour servir vos missions. Mais le John que vous employiez était à l'image d'un diamant brut : beau mais sans réelle valeur. Tout comme votre Machine, vous le bridiez tellement qu'il ne pouvait pleinement s'exprimer. Samaritain l'a façonné pour en faire le plus précieux de nos agents. Il peut enfin laisser parler toute la colère et toute la violence qui sommeillaient en lui depuis des années. Nous avons beaucoup de chance qu'il mette à notre service ses qualités physiques incroyables, ses compétences exceptionnelles et surtout sa loyauté, qualité rare, au vue des multiples trahisons qu'il a subies.

Finch écoutait l'autre homme en silence. Il savait que ce genre de discours n'était pas innocent. Il était certain que son interlocuteur souhaitait orienter la conversation vers un sujet bien précis. Ses doutes furent confirmés lorsque, après une légère pause durant laquelle il termina son thé, Greer reprit son laïus en plongeant son regard froid dans celui, méfiant, de Finch :

-En y réfléchissant bien, John est sans aucun doute celui qui a subi le plus de trahisons. D'abord l'armée qui l'a envoyé en Afghanistan puis en Irak pour de fausses raisons.

Greer s'interrompit, posa ses coudes sur la table et se pencha en avant, comme s'il s'apprêtait à divulguer un important secret:

-Entre nous, tout le monde savait que Saddam Hussein ne fabriquait pas d'armes de destruction massive, murmura-t-il avec ironie avant de reprendre, par la suite, la CIA l'a trahi en l'envoyant récupérer un soi-disant virus informatique à Ordos. En réalité, vous savez comme moi qu'il s'agissait d'une mission suicide dont John n'était pas censé réchapper. Mais vous êtes sans doute celui qui l'a le plus déçu.

-Moi ?! répéta Harold en bondissant de sa chaise devant l'énormité de l'affirmation.

Greer ne se laissa pas impressionner par ce coup d'éclat et répondit avec un flegme tout britannique :

-Oui, vos trahisons ont sans doute eu les effets les plus dévastateurs sur Monsieur Reese.

-Je n'ai jamais trompé John, martela l'informaticien en articulant chaque mot pour mieux les faire pénétrer dans la tête de son interlocuteur.

-En êtes-vous certain ? demanda Greer en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

Se rasseyant, Finch soutint le regard de son geôlier avant de répondre d'une voix vibrante d'émotion :

-Absolument.

Non, il ne lui avait jamais menti. Dès le début de leur collaboration, il lui avait expliqué le but de leurs missions et lui avait même révélé l'existence de la Machine. Bien sûr, il ne lui avait pas tout dévoilé de son passé. Il avait caché l'existence de Grace et de Dilinger, l'origine de ses blessures, l'attentat du ferry, les fois où ils s'étaient croisés bien avant le début de leur partenariat...Mais ces _oublis_ étaient, avant tout, destinés à se protéger lui, non pour manipuler John.

Subrepticement, presque à son corps défendant, le doute s'insinua dans ses veines comme un poison. Et si Samaritain avait utilisé ses silences comme autant de trahisons ? Si l'IA avait manipulé les faits pour les réinterpréter et induire John en erreur ? Non, impossible ! Jamais Reese ne tomberait dans un piège aussi grossier. Et pourtant…Il ne pouvait nier le fait est que John l'avait brutalisé hier soir et lui avait ordonné de rejoindre les rangs de Samaritain…

Il était possible et même fort probable que John ait subi un lavage de cerveau. Les agents de Samaritain avait dû lui faire subir la même chose qu'à Shaw. Ils avaient dû le manipuler pour introduire le doute dans son esprit, lui faire croire à une trahison de sa part afin de le pousser à rejoindre leurs rangs. Oui. C'était la seule explication logique ! La seule chose que Finch n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer était la méthode employée. Comment Samaritain avait-il réussi à faire en deux jours avec John, ce qu'il avait échoué à faire en plusieurs mois avec Shaw ? Il devait y avoir autre chose… La voix de Greer le tira de ses réflexions.

-Pourtant Monsieur Reese a décidé de rallier notre cause car il a perdu toute confiance dans les hommes, et en particulier en vous. Il sait que Samaritain, lui, ne le trahira jamais. Son rôle est de vous convaincre de rallier notre cause.

-Jamais je ne travaillerai pour Samaritain, martela l'informaticien d'une voix un peu tremblante, comme s'il sentait d'avance le piège se refermer sur lui.

-Bien, soupira Greer d'une voix faussement ennuyée, dans ce cas, sachez que John faillira à sa mission.

Finch fronça les sourcils, ne voyant absolument pas où son interlocuteur voulait en venir.

-Savez-vous ce qu'il advient des soldats qui échouent? Continua le vieil homme d'une voix égale.

L'informaticien sentit un frisson remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale tandis qu'une terreur froide s'insinuait dans ses veines. Bien-sûr qu'il connaissait le sort réservé aux soldats vaincus: la mort. Repérant une faille dans le discours menaçant du britannique, Finch ne put s'empêcher de remarquer ironiquement:

-Je croyais que Samaritain ne trahissait jamais. Avouez que tuer un de ses agents en cas d'échec, c'est plutôt cher payé.

Greer eut un petit rire avant de répondre :

-John est un soldat. Il connaît sa mission et il fera tout pour la mener à bien. Son objectif est de vous convaincre de travailler pour nous. En cas d'échec, Samaritain a été très clair avec lui. Il n'y a donc aucune tromperie, il sait à quoi s'attendre. Vous noterez également que, lorsque votre vie est en jeu, la motivation n'en est que plus grande.

Finch eut l'impression d'être foudroyé. Voilà donc le choix cornélien qu'il redoutait depuis le début: ne pas travailler pour Samaritain signifiait la mort de John. Mais travailler pour cette IA froide, sans âme, ni code moral reviendrait à condamner l'Humanité à une vie de servitude, sans liberté et sans libre-arbitre. Des gouttes de sueurs perlèrent sur son front, seul signe de la tension extrême qu'il subissait. Ce détail n'échappa pas à l'agent qui murmura d'une voix dangereusement douce :

-Bien, je vois que nous nous sommes compris.

Sur cette phrase qui sonnait comme le glas, le vieil homme se leva puis quitta la pièce, laissant Finch seul face à ce choix impossible. Fixant la porte qui venait de se refermer sans réellement la voir, le génie réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Mais il avait beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, aucune solution ne se profilait pour l'instant. L'avenir lui paraissait soudainement bien sombre. Il était plus seul que jamais et ne pouvait, pour l'instant, compter que sur lui. Mais à fur et à mesure qu'il se concentrait, une infime lueur d'espoir apparut. Elle était petite, fragile mais elle existait et le génie comptait bien l'exploiter. Serrant les poings, il murmura d'une voix à peine audible:

-Je saurais le ramener à la raison…

Dans la seconde, ce faible murmure fut relayé par les multiples micros et caméras de surveillance installés dans la cellule. Dans une gigantesque salle de serveurs, l'œil tout puissant de Samaritain évalua la menace que pouvait représenter le projet de Finch. Après de savants calculs, le résultat tomba comme un couperet, froid et implacable : 13%.

Instantanément, ce chiffre s'afficha sur le portable de Greer. L'homme ne put cacher un sourire en contemplant le pourcentage rouge clignoter sur l'écran de son téléphone. Ainsi, Finch avait décidé de lutter contre son partenaire. Intéressant, bien que ses chances soient infimes.

Il rangea son portable dans la poche de son pantalon puis reprit son poste d'observation derrière la vitre sans-teint.

-Amenez Monsieur Reese dans la cellule de notre prisonnier, ordonna-t-il à Livia, qui attendait toujours patiemment à ses côtés.

-Bien, répondit-elle aussitôt en quittant la pièce.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Dix minutes plus tard, quand la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit à nouveau, Finch ne fut pas surpris de voir la haute silhouette de son partenaire s'avancer dans la pièce. Toujours impeccable dans son costume sombre, il arborait le même visage impassible, le même regard dénué de sentiments et le même sourire que la veille. Contrairement à lui, qui était épuisé physiquement et mentalement, l'agent semblait parfaitement reposé et détendu.

Toutefois, le génie ne s'était absolument pas attendu à le voir entrer dans sa cellule, encadré par deux agents de Samaritain. Pourquoi était-il accompagné ? Peut-être Greer ne lui faisait-il pas si confiance que cela ? Mais cette pensée rassurante fut bientôt balayée par une nouvelle angoisse. Il allait lui être beaucoup plus difficile de raisonner Reese en présence de ces deux chaperons.

Malgré tout, le reclus prit son courage à deux mains. Il inspira profondément puis se leva et se dirigea droit vers son partenaire. Ce dernier le regarda approcher en silence.

-John, murmura Finch en se postant à moins d'un mètre de l'intéressé.

-Finch, répondit machinalement l'autre homme avant d'enchaîner, on m'a dit que vous n'étiez toujours pas disposé à nous aider.

-C'est exact, murmura avec prudence l'informaticien en essayant de capter le regard de son vis-à-vis.

-Je ne me suis peut-être pas montré suffisamment persuasif ? Soupira l'agent avec ennui.

-J'ai tout à fait compris ce que vous attendiez de moi mais ma réponse reste non.

-Cela ne m'étonne pas de vous, commenta le jeune homme en faisant un pas en avant dans une posture ouvertement agressive.

Mais Finch ne se laissa pas intimider et ne bougea pas. Il affronta sans ciller ses yeux bleus toujours aussi inexpressifs avant de plaider d'une voix suppliante :

-John, Samaritain vous manipule…

-Vraiment? C'est vrai que vous vous y connaissez en manipulation, coupa Reese avec mépris.

Et avant même que Finch ne puisse dire ou faire quoique ce soit, John fit un signe de la tête aux deux agents qui l'accompagnaient. Aussitôt, les deux hommes s'avancèrent, saisirent Finch par les bras et l'entraînèrent sans ménagement vers la table juste derrière eux. Par réflexe, le reclus appela son agent à l'aide, comme il l'avait si souvent fait par le passé.

Mais rapidement, ses appels désespérés moururent sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il croisa le regard satisfait du jeune homme. A l'évidence, les deux sbires obéissaient à ses ordres. L'informaticien réalisa avec horreur que les agents de Samaritain n'étaient pas là pour le surveiller mais pour l'assister dans sa sale besogne. Une fois contre la table, les hommes le firent basculer en arrière pour l'y allonger. Ils lui attachèrent ensuite les poignets aux pieds de la table avec des cordelettes. Finch se retrouva donc dans une situation très inconfortable : les bras en croix et les jambes pendantes dans le vide. Ses douleurs à la nuque et à la hanche ne lui permettaient pas de résister et il attendit donc avec angoisse la suite des événements.

-Vous pouvez disposer messieurs, ordonna John en s'approchant lentement de son prisonnier.

Les deux agents obéirent sans discuter et laissèrent les deux ex-partenaires seuls. Malgré la peur qui lui nouait les entrailles, l'informaticien y vit l'occasion de ramener Reese à la raison:

-John, ne les écoutez pas, Samaritain se joue de vous.

-Comme vous vous êtes joué de moi, répondit l'agent en le dévisageant avec mépris.

-Comment cela ? demanda le reclus, partagé entre la curiosité et l'anxiété.

Mais Reese ne répondit pas. Il se dirigea vers le coin salle-de-bains de la cellule et s'empara de la serviette que Finch avait utilisée quelques minutes plus tôt. Il alla ensuite vers la kitchenette et ouvrit le frigo pour y prendre une grande bouteille d'eau. Les bras chargés, il retourna vers la table pour y poser ces objets pour le moins insolites. L'informaticien observait son manège sans comprendre mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine lorsque les mains de son partenaire se posèrent de part et d'autre de sa tête. Il retint sa respiration en observant John se pencher lentement vers lui pour le dévisager avec une intensité dérangeante. Finch ne put soutenir son regard et détourna les yeux. C'est alors qu'il repéra un petit pansement derrière l'oreille de son compagnon. Voilà la preuve qu'il attendait ! Même si Shaw avait été relativement discrète sur les conditions de sa détention, elle lui avait parlé des simulations qu'elle avait subi et notamment l'insertion d'une puce électronique près de son cerveau pour la rendre plus docile. Reese avait dû subir le même sort. En revanche, le génie ne comprenait toujours pas comment ils avaient réussi à le contrôler, lui, le soldat aguerri, l'ex-agent des opérations spéciales de la CIA qui avait été torturé à de multiples reprises, en si peu de temps.

-Vous êtes en grande partie responsable de mes malheurs Finch. Est-ce pour racheter vos fautes que vous m'avez offert cet emploi ? murmura-t-il d'une voix dangereusement douce.

Mais Finch le connaissait bien. Il savait que sous ce calme apparent couvait une colère froide.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? Demanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix, conscient que la moindre étincelle pouvait faire exploser l'autre homme.

Les yeux de John se troublèrent comme s'il se replongeait dans les souvenirs douloureux de son passé.

-C'est pour récupérer le code source de votre Machine que j'ai été envoyé en mission à Ordos, cette mission qui a ruiné ma vie.

-Comment ça ? murmura l'autre homme dans un souffle.

-C'est à cause de cette mission que je n'ai pas pu arriver à temps pour sauver Jessica. C'est à cause de cette mission que la CIA a cherché à m'éliminer. Tout cela est de votre faute, Finch.

-C'est…C'est faux, bredouilla le reclus, au comble de la confusion

Pourtant, en y réfléchissant bien, John avait raison. C'était effectivement par _sa faute_ que son partenaire avait été envoyé à Ordos, avec toutes les conséquences qui en découlaient.

John repéra le trouble chez son patron et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il se redressa et ôta sa veste avant de la poser soigneusement sur le dossier d'une chaise. Puis, il remonta les manches de sa chemise immaculée. Incrédule, l'informaticien le regarda se déshabiller en silence. Il avait la désagréable impression que l'agent se préparait à se mettre au travail. Une fois à l'aise, John grimpa d'un mouvement souple, sur la table et se positionna à califourchon sur Finch qui sentit la panique l'envahir.

Assis sur le ventre de son prisonnier, John le contemplait avec un mélange de colère et de dégoût. Il se pencha lentement vers lui et murmura contre son oreille :

-Qui essayez-vous de convaincre? Moi ou vous ? Avouez que vous avez toujours fait cavalier seul. Même lorsque nous travaillions ensemble, vous m'avez toujours volontairement laissé à l'écart, préférant suivre vos idées sans vous préoccuper des miennes.

-C'est faux, j'ai toujours fait en sorte de vous protéger. C'est pour cela que je ne vous donnais pas toutes les informations.

-Comme c'est commode, ricana le jeune homme. Vous avez toujours été méfiant Finch. Vous ne faites confiance à personne. N'est-ce pas fatiguant à la longue? Ne souhaitez-vous pas vous laisser aller et vous en remettre à une entité totalement fiable et loyale ?

-Comment pouvez-vous être aussi aveugle ? Murmura l'informaticien en tirant sur ses liens pour essayer de se dégager.

-Moi ?! Aveugle ?! Au contraire, Samaritain m'a ouvert les yeux, répondit Reese avec force de conviction.

Finch se figea en reconnaissant les mots prononcés quelques instants plus tôt par Greer. Et comme il ne croyait absolument pas à une coïncidence, ce petit détail lui prouvait ce qu'il soupçonnait déjà : Reese avait bel et bien subi un lavage de cerveau. Il décida alors de jouer carte sur table, quitte à provoquer la fureur de son geôlier.

-Samaritain vous a lavé le cerveau, comme il a essayé de le faire pour Shaw ! Le pansement que vous avez à l'oreille le prouve ! Je saurais…

-Taisez-vous ! ordonna l'agent en le giflant du revers de la main.

Finch étouffa un cri de surprise et de souffrance. Sous la violence du choc, sa tête fut brutalement projetée sur le côté, provoquant une vive douleur à sa nuque. Le goût si caractéristique du sang envahit sa bouche car sa lèvre blessée s'était remise à saigner. Indifférent aux marques de souffrance et de panique chez le reclus, John le saisit brutalement à la gorge et serra lentement. Sentant l'air lui manquer, le reclus commença à s'agiter avec l'énergie du désespoir, ouvrant la bouche à la recherche d'oxygène. Mais loin de le relâcher, le jeune homme semblait jouir de sa détresse alors qu'il se penchait à nouveau pour lui murmurer tout contre son oreille d'une voix vibrante de rage contenue:

-Taisez-vous, Finch. Vous êtes tellement suffisant, tellement arrogant que vous pensez que tous ceux que ne sont pas d'accord avec vous sont, soient stupides, soient aveugles. Ne croyez-vous pas que le problème pourrait venir de vous ? C'est peut-être vous qui faites fausse route. Je vous ferais travailler pour nous, de gré ou de force.

Finch ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais n'émit que de faibles râles. Les yeux exorbités, il contemplait avec horreur l'homme qu'il aimait de tout son être l'étrangler avec une froideur méthodique. Le voilà, le tueur de la CIA que Samaritain avait libéré de ses chaînes. Désormais, plus rien de l'empêchait de tuer.

Finch gémit de plus en plus faiblement tandis qu'il s'asphyxiait. Son champ de vision commença à rétrécir et ses forces le quittèrent. Il cessa de se débattre, et regarda une dernière fois John avant de sombrer dans un gouffre sans fond. Lorsqu'il ferma les yeux, des larmes s'échappèrent et roulèrent lentement sur sa joue. Ce n'était pas des larmes de douleur mais de tristesse. Il était triste de voir son partenaire comme ça, froid, mortel, vide de tout sentiment. Il savait que le vrai John était un homme bon et honnête. Mais juste avant de perdre connaissance, Reese desserra son étau. Aussitôt, le reclus inspira de grandes bouffées d'air.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne toucherai ni à vos mains, ni à votre visage, rassura le jeune homme en essuyant du pouce le sang qui coulait de la lèvre du captif.

Retrouvant peu à peu ses esprits, l'informaticien fut saisi par le contraste entre ces paroles d'un cynisme incroyable et ce geste doux, presque tendre. La suite confirma son impression.

-Quelle est votre plus grande crainte Finch ? Demanda John en le dévisageant avec insistance.

Le reclus se mura dans le silence en soutenant son regard. Reese fit mine de réfléchir avant de proposer :

\- La noyade ? Depuis que vos frères vous ont jeté dans une piscine profonde pour vous apprendre à nager, vous craignez l'eau, n'est-ce pas ?

Finch ne put cacher sa surprise. Comment pouvait-il savoir cela ? La seule personne à qui il avait confié ce détail intime de son enfance était Carter. Or Joss n'était plus. Après de longues secondes de silence durant lequel le reclus le fixait avec crainte et surprise, il demanda d'une voix faible:

-Co…Comment savez-vous cela ?

Les prunelles d'acier de John se troublèrent avant de reprendre leur éclat métallique. Ce changement fut infime et extrêmement furtif mais Harold aurait juré avoir vu de la tristesse voiler le regard de son partenaire. Il se mit à espérer. Peut-être que le vrai John n'était pas mort. Peut-être était-il toujours là, caché au fond de son esprit torturé par Samaritain ?

-Votre silence et vos secrets m'ont contraint à bien des ruses. J'ai posé des mouchards sur vous. J'ai entendu les confidences qui vous faisiez à Carter, à Fusco, à Shaw ou même à Root. J'ai tellement été déçu que vous vous confiez à eux plutôt qu'à moi…

La voix de Reese était faible presque plaintive. Pour la première fois depuis leur confrontation, le reclus était certain que ces aveux étaient parfaitement honnêtes et il en fut très troublé. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade quand la main de John effleura sur sa joue avec douceur, presque avec amour.

-J'aurai tellement aimé que vous me considériez comme un ami, Finch, que vous vous confiez à moi, que vous me fassiez confiance au point de me raconter les épisodes marquants de votre vie, continua le jeune homme en laissant ses doigts s'aventurer dans ses cheveux.

-Je vous faisais confiance, je voulais juste vous protéger.

-Me protéger !? Répéta le jeune homme, mais mon rôle était d'être sur le terrain pour vos sacro-saints numéros ! Drôle de façon de me protéger ?! Avouez que vous vouliez plutôt servir votre Machine, vos numéros et vos missions ! Vous avez toujours fait passer votre intérêt avant celui des autres et encore plus le mien ! Mais c'est fini, Finch ! Je ne suis plus _votre chien fidèle_ ou _votre gorille_ comme le disait très justement Root.

-C'est faux, vous êtes tellement plus que cela…plaida Finch, les larmes aux yeux.

-Alors pouvez-le moi. Faites-moi confiance et travaillez pour Samaritain, répéta le jeune homme d'une voix plus douce.

Finch ferma les yeux. Il mourrait d'envie de prouver à John à quel point il avait confiance en lui. Mais ce qu'il demandait était purement impossible. C'est donc la mort dans l'âme qu'il répondit :

-Vous savez bien que je ne peux pas. Si je perfectionnais Samaritain, l'humanité perdrait ses libertés, son libre-arbitre…

A ces mots, l'attitude de Reese changea radicalement. Son visage devint à nouveau impassible, son regard dur et un sourire inquiétant apparut sur ses lèvres.

-Très bien, dit-il d'un ton sec.

Il saisit la cravate de Finch et la dénoua avec lenteur. Il écarta ensuite sa veste puis déboutonna son gilet et sa chemise.

-Que faites-vous ? demanda Harold avec une voix altérée par la peur et l'incompréhension.

John écarta lentement les pans de la chemise puis plaça ses mains sur le col du maillot de corps de Finch avant de murmurer sans le quitter des yeux :

-Savez-vous combien de fois j'ai rêvé de faire cela ?

-Faire quoi ? Demanda le reclus au comble de la confusion.

John sourit franchement. Il ne s'agissait plus d'un sourire froid ou ironique mais d'un vrai sourire. Un sourire charmeur que le jeune homme réservait, habituellement, à Zoé ou Iris. Le cœur de Finch bondit dans sa poitrine. En d'autres circonstances, il aurait été ravi d'être le destinataire d'un tel sourire. Mais présentement, attaché sur cette table, sans doute épié par Greer derrière la vitre sans-teint et par Samaritain à travers les multiples caméras, il était terriblement gêné par ce contact trop intime, par ce sourire trop sensuel et par ces gestes trop ambigus.

A l'inverse, Reese ne semblait pas du tout gêné par la situation. Il paraissait même prendre beaucoup de plaisir à déshabiller son prisonnier. Puis, le prenant totalement par surprise, Reese tira d'un coup sec sur le fragile tissu en coton qui se déchira, dévoilant son torse.

-Voir ce qui se cache sous ses couches de vêtements couteux, murmura John en laissant son regard dériver sur la poitrine du captif.

Encore une fois, Finch était déstabilisé par l'attitude de John qui oscillait entre tendresse et violence. Sa respiration s'accéléra quand il sentit la main de l'autre homme effleurer sa peau pour s'arrêter sur son pectoral gauche.

-J'ai toujours voulu savoir si un cœur battait sous cette carapace de froideur, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Il haussa un sourcil circonspect et son sourire s'élargit.

-Mais on dirait que oui, il y a un cœur…Et il bat très vite…Vous êtes très humain finalement, conclut Reese dans un souffle.

-Plus que vous ne le croyez…

-Et bien nous allons voir quelles sont vos limites.

Sur ces mots, l'homme s'empara de la serviette qu'il avait posée à côté d'eux quelques minutes plus tôt.

-J'ai toujours été très doué pour tuer des hommes, vous avez déjà pu vous en rendre compte même si vous m'avez expressément défendu de le faire, mais vous n'avez pas vu toutes mes qualités.

Puis Reese se pencha à nouveau vers Finch qui retint son souffle. John était tellement proche qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle contre son oreille et ses cheveux lui chatouiller la joue.

-Je suis également très bon pour faire plier un homme, casser sa volonté, le briser jusqu'à ce qu'il me donne tout ce que je veux.

-Ne faites pas cela…S'il-vous-plait…Supplia l'informaticien, les yeux écarquillés d'effroi alors que John ôtait ses lunettes.

-Vous m'y forcez Harold, soupira l'agent d'une voix faussement peinée avec de rajouter avec un brin d'ironie, saviez-vous que ce que je m'apprête à faire était parfaitement légal jusqu'en 2008. Il s'agissait…Quel était le terme exact déjà ? Ah oui, d'un interrogatoire renforcé. Quel joli terme pour désigner la torture, n'est-ce pas ? Notre gouvernement ne manque jamais d'imagination pour arriver à ses fins, non ?

Soudain Finch comprit pourquoi la table était légèrement inclinée. John allait lui faire subir un waterboarding c'est-à-dire, un simulacre de noyade, une pratique redoutable fréquemment utilisée par la CIA pour faire parler les terroristes dans la prison Guantánamo. La panique s'empara de l'homme qui tira sur ses liens pour essayer de se dégager. Reese émit un petit rire sadique face à cette tentative aussi veine que désespérée pour se libérer puis posa la serviette humide sur son visage. Il s'empara de la bouteille d'eau froide et commença à la vider doucement sur le visage de Finch. Saisi par la température glaciale de l'eau, l'homme eut d'abord le souffle coupé. Puis, une fois la stupeur passée, il essaya de respirer. Mais au lieu d'inspirer de l'air, c'était de l'eau qu'il inhalait par le nez et par la bouche. Harold se débattit de plus belle pour essayer d'échapper à la noyade.

Au bout de 5 secondes, Reese reposa la bouteille et retira la serviette du visage de son prisonnier. Ce dernier toussa et vomit une partie de l'eau qu'il venait d'avaler avant d'essayer de reprendre sa respiration.

-Alors ? Êtes-vous disposé à nous aider ?

-J…Jamais, hoqueta l'homme avant de vomir une nouvelle fois.

John haussa un sourcil.

-Je suis admiratif Harold, en moyenne, un militaire ne tient que 14 secondes avant de craquer. Je suis curieux de voir combien de temps vous tiendrez avant de me supplier d'arrêter.

Sur ces mots, il reposa le linge sur le visage de Finch et recommença à verser de l'eau. Finalement, il fallut moins de sept secondes pour que le reclus ne le supplie d'arrêter.

-S…Stop…Ar…Arrêtez…

John s'exécuta et souleva à nouveau la serviette. Après avoir vomi à nouveau, Finch abdiqua et murmura d'une voix blanche :

-D'accord, je perfectionnerai Samaritain.

Un large sourire illumina le beau visage de l'agent. Il descendit de la table et sortit un couteau de la poche de son pantalon. A sa vue, le sang de Finch ne fit qu'un tour. Il poussa un immense soupir de soulagement en voyant le jeune homme sectionner ses liens. Lorsqu'il voulut se lever, il s'aperçut que ses muscles étaient tétanisés et que ses forces avaient complètement disparu. Il roula alors doucement sur le côté pour cracher une nouvelle fois un mélange d'eau et de mucus. Épuisé et cherchant à recouvrer sa respiration, il resta allongé sur la table, sous le regard impassible de Reese.

C'est alors que l'agent fit une nouvelle chose très étonnante. Il s'approcha de Finch et l'aida à s'assoir en le tenant par le bras et en lui soutenant le dos :

-Est-ce que ça va aller ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce tout contre son oreille.

Finch leva la tête et fut surpris de voir une lueur d'inquiétude troubler ses yeux bleus.

-Oui, bredouilla le captif en essayant de se mettre debout.

Mais à peine ses pieds touchèrent-ils le sol qu'Harold sentit la pièce tourner autour de lui. Il vacilla dangereusement et n'évita la chute qu'en se rattrapant aux épaules de Reese. Aussitôt, il sentit les bras puissants de son partenaire se resserrer autour de lui et le plaquer contre sa poitrine. L'informaticien se figea. Il pouvait sentir la force de John, son odeur familière, son souffle dans ses cheveux…Ne sachant comment réagir à cette étreinte spontanée, Harold resta immobile et attendit, le cœur battant à tout rompre. C'est alors qu'il entendit un faible murmure contre son oreille :

-Harold…je…

La tête enfouie dans le creux de l'épaule de son agent, Finch retint sa respiration. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Cette voix vibrante d'émotion, ce chuchotement hésitant, presque suppliant, ces bras le serrant désespérément contre lui…Se pourrait-il que… ?

Mais cette accalmie fut de courte durée. John se raidit subitement puis le repoussa brutalement contre la table. Il fit un pas en arrière et le toisa durant de longues secondes avant de se décider à parler :

-Bien, je vous laisse vous mettre au travail. Je repasserai en fin de journée pour vérifier que vous avez bien tenu parole. Si ce n'est pas le cas…Nous reprendrons notre charmante petite conversation.

Il tourna ensuite les talons, saisit sa veste au passage puis sortit de la pièce. Toute la tension nerveuse et physique qui s'était accumulée chez Finch céda d'un coup. Son corps se mit à trembler de manière incontrôlable et ses jambes se dérobèrent sous son poids. Il s'effondra sur une chaise, prit sa tête entre ses mains et commença à pleurer silencieusement, totalement indifférent au fait d'être observé.

De l'autre côté de la vitre, John Greer regardait la scène avec un mélange de satisfaction et de doute.

-Je suis très impressionnée, votre plan a parfaitement fonctionné, commenta Livia en arborant un large sourire.

Le vieil homme ne fit aucun commentaire car il était loin de partager l'optimisme de la jeune femme. Il jeta une nouvelle fois un coup d'œil à son portable et fronça les sourcils. Un nouveau chiffre clignotait sur son écran : 25%. Il reporta son attention sur le captif en pinçant les lèvres dans un rictus de contrariété. Cette victoire à la Pyrrhus lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche. A l'avenir, il devrait redoubler de vigilance.


	8. Quand les Dieux s'en mêlent

_Des réunions s'accumulent et du coup le retard aussi...Je tiens à remercier les commentaires qui me permettent de résister à mes coups de blues et découragements d'auteure. Je sais que cette histoire est différente des autres. Elle est moins Rinch (même s'il en reste la trame) et plus noire: c'est volontaire. Sachez que le meilleur compliment que l'on puisse me faire, est de me dire que cela ressemble à un épisode de la série! J'en suis extrêmement touchée!  
_

 _Bonne lecture à tous!_

 _-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Root étouffa un bâillement et se passa la main dans ses cheveux décoiffés. Elle commençait à ressentir des signes évidents de fatigue et avait de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer sur les images qui défilaient sur les écrans devant elle.

Il faut dire que depuis l'enlèvement de Finch, la veille au matin, elle ne s'était pas réellement reposée. Une fois les agents de Samaritain partis, Shaw et elle avaient directement filé dans la station de métro désaffectée qui leur servait de repaire depuis plus d'un an déjà afin de commencer leur recherche. Déterminées à retrouver puis libérer Finch, elles avaient commencé par retracer l'itinéraire des ravisseurs.

Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps à l'informaticienne pour retrouver puis suivre les trois SUV noirs grâce au maillage très serré du réseau de vidéo surveillance du Nord-Est des États-Unis.

Il faut dire qu'ils étaient loin de passer inaperçus… Étonnement, les agents de Samaritain n'avaient même pas pris la peine de se cacher ou, au minimum, de brouiller les pistes. Ils auraient pu se séparer ou emprunter des routes secondaires mais non. Bien alignés, ils avaient roulé à vive allure sur une voie rapide jusqu'à Wintchester, petite ville de Virginie, comme s'ils souhaitaient être suivis. Mais une fois arrivé dans cette petite bourgade de 20 000 âmes, les choses s'étaient subitement corsées. Les trois voitures s'étaient stationnées devant un magasin de mode masculine situé sur la rue principale. En zoomant, la hackeuse avait vu les hommes en costume extirper sans douceur Finch d'un véhicule et le pousser à l'intérieur du bâtiment. En voyant son ami, le cœur de Root s'était serré. La tête dissimulée dans un sac de toile sombre, le reclus avançait d'un pas hésitant, soutenu par deux agents qui le tenaient fermement par les bras.

-Pourquoi s'arrêtent-ils dans ce trou perdu ? avait murmuré Shaw assise sur le dossier du banc juste derrière sa partenaire, comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées.

Root n'avait pas répondu, occupée à taper sur son clavier une ligne de commande afin de trouver une vue de l'intérieur du magasin. Mais l'échoppe n'avait ni connexion internet, ni caméra de surveillance. Elle ne pouvait donc pas savoir ce qui se tramait à l'intérieur. Elles avaient donc dû ronger leur frein et attendre patiemment que les agents daignent sortir. Heureusement pour elles, à peine trente minutes plus tard, les hommes et leur prisonnier étaient sortis. Root avait poussé un soupir de soulagement en voyant la fragile silhouette de Finch, mais l'œil exercé de Shaw, lui, avait été attiré par un tout autre détail.

-Les salauds…avait-elle sifflé entre ses dents en se crispant.

-Qu'y-a-t-il, avait demandé Samantha, subitement inquiète.

La petite brune avait quitté son perchoir et s'était postée juste derrière le siège de Root. Posant une main sur le dossier, elle avait expliqué de sa voix basse et monocorde :

-Ils l'ont obligé à changer de vêtements pour vérifier qu'il ne portait pas de mouchards. Je pense que nous allons avoir plus de mal à les suivre à partir de maintenant.

Root s'était crispée en percevant la tension chez son amie. Mais elle s'était vite reprise. Elle n'était pas d'une nature pessimiste alors, au lieu de céder à la panique, elle avait préféré dédramatiser la situation avec l'une de ses remarques habituelles :

-Tu oublies que rien n'échappe à notre très chère amie, avait-elle dit en faisant pivoter son siège pour faire face à sa partenaire.

Mais cette phrase n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté. Shaw avait lentement détourné le regard des moniteurs pour le planter dans celui de son amie. Elle posa les mains sur les accoudoirs et se pencha vers la hackeuse avec un sourire en coin :

-Tu parles bien cette amie qui ne veut pas sauver John et qui t'a ordonnée de ne pas me chercher lorsque j'étais entre les griffes de Samaritain ?

Si le ton avait été ironique, Root avait parfaitement saisi le message. Shaw était en colère. En colère contre la Machine en qui elle n'avait plus confiance. En colère contre elle qui lui avait encore une fois obéi aveuglement en ne recherchant pas Reese plus activement afin de protéger Finch. Les beaux yeux bruns de la hackeuse avaient vacillé sous l'accusation. Elle s'était sentit coupable. Il était beau le résultat ! Les deux hommes étaient maintenant entre les mains de Samaritain…

Ne supportant plus le regard perçant de sa compagne, Root s'était retournée pour reporter son attention sur les écrans et, comme pour se racheter, s'était jetée à corps perdu dans la recherche de leurs amis.

Sur les moniteurs devant elle, elle avait pu voir les agents pousser sans ménagement le reclus dans une voiture. Sitôt les agents installés, le convoi était reparti dans un nuage de poussière. Il avait traversé la petite ville sur les chapeaux de roues sans se préoccuper des passants, cyclistes ou voitures de civils qui se baladaient tranquillement en ce beau mardi matin, ensoleillé bien qu'un peu frais.

Comme Shaw l'avait pressenti, au moment de quitter le comté de Frederick, les trois puissantes berlines s'étaient séparées pour emprunter trois itinéraires secondaires différents. Le réseau de surveillance étant beaucoup plus parcellaire et plus large dans ce coin reculé d'Amérique, la Machine avait un à un perdu le signal de chaque véhicule. Elle eut beau vérifier le réseau de caméras qui surveillaient la circulation de tout l'Est du pays, se connecter aux caméras embarquées des véhicules de police et éplucher toutes les conversations téléphoniques des environs : Rien. Ils s'étaient littéralement évaporés dans la nature. Shaw avait eu raison. Son expérience d'agent de l'ISA lui avait donné une solide expérience dans l'art de se fondre dans la masse et de disparaître complètement des radars.

En désespoir de cause, la Machine avait demandé à Root de vérifier l'ordinateur et le téléphone que Finch avait ostensiblement laissé dans l'appartement au moment de sa fuite. La jeune femme avait obéi sans discuter et avait branché les deux appareils au serveur de l'IA au fond du wagon sous le regard inexpressif de Shaw qui avait décidé de tenir compagnie à Bear. Après de longues minutes durant lesquelles le superordinateur avait scanné avec minutie les deux appareils, le verdict était tombé : Rien. Pourtant le génie n'avait même pas pris la peine d'effacer ses traces. Root avait pu sans problème voir l'historique de navigation d'Harold. Elle n'avait pas été étonnée de constater que ses dernières recherches concernaient la société Gamesoft et Livia Edwood.

Depuis, la Machine n'avait plus donné de signes de vie, comme si l'IA était aussi perdue que son Interface Analogique. Mais c'était sans compter la ténacité de Root. Elle n'avait pas laissé tomber quand Shaw était introuvable, elle n'allait pas le faire lorsque la vie de Finch et donc de la Machine était en jeu...Quand à John…La jeune femme n'avait absolument aucune idée sur la conduite à tenir. Devait-elle le sauver ? Le ramener ici ne constituait-il pas un danger trop grand ? Mettant de côté ses doutes, elle était retournée au bureau de Finch et avait poursuivi les recherches, seule.

Elle ne s'était pas inquiétée du silence de la Machine. Depuis son reboot, l'IA s'était montrée particulièrement capricieuse. Elle était donc habituée à ses doutes, ses humeurs et ses revirements. Avec une détermination sans faille, la hackeuse avait donc continué les recherches avec l'espoir de tomber sur un détail qui leur aurait échappé.

Pendant ce temps, Shaw s'était senti un peu inutile et s'était donc occupée comme elle le pouvait. Après avoir joué avec le Malinois, elle avait entrepris de faire l'inventaire de son arsenal de manière à être prête en cas de départ précipité. Elle avait mis dans un sac de sport toutes les armes qu'elle avait considérées comme indispensable en cas d'offensive contre Samaritain. Aux fusils d'assaut et armes de poings s'étaient ajoutés des grenades, des bombes lacrymogènes, des masques à gaz, des lunettes de visions nocturnes, des gilets en kevlar et bien d'autres choses… Puis, casquette de baseball sur la tête, elle était remontée à la surface pour aller chercher deux sandwiches dans sa boutique habituelle située à deux pas de la station, en plein cœur de Chinatown. Elle appréciait cette petite boutique. La nourriture n'y était pas particulièrement bonne mais elle aimait surtout faire tourner en bourrique la patronne avec ses commandes excentriques. Elle considérait que sa journée avait bien commencé à partir du moment où elle recevait un regard noir de la part de l'asiatique d'une cinquantaine d'années. A son retour, elle avait déposé l'encas sur le bureau à côté de Root, qui, absorbée par ses recherches, n'y avait même pas touché. La tueuse en avait été un peu vexée mais surtout elle s'était inquiétée, même si elle n'en avait rien laissé paraître. Sans un mot, elle était retournée s'assoir sur son banc et avait mordu à pleines dents dans son sandwich tout en regardant d'un œil blasé les images défiler sur les écrans.

Cela faisait donc presque 24 heures que les deux femmes n'avaient plus aucune nouvelle de leurs amis. A bout de solutions mais surtout, à bout de forces, Root ferma les yeux tout en se massant les tempes. Il lui devenait de plus en plus difficile de se concentrer malgré les litres de café qu'elle avait ingurgités. Ils n'avaient réussi finalement qu'à lui donner mal au ventre. Au bord de l'épuisement et de la nausée, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la petite chambre qu'elle s'était aménagée dans une pièce annexe à la station, passant à côté de Shaw et de Bear sans même les regarder. D'un pas lourd, elle se traîna jusqu'à la pièce à la décoration tapageuse et s'effondra sur la couverture pourpre de son petit lit. Elle ferma les yeux mais, malgré son stade ultime de fatigue, le sommeil la fuyait. Sa tension nerveuse et son angoisse l'empêchait de dormir. Si son corps se détendait, ses pensées étaient loin d'être au repos. La jeune femme ne cessait de chercher des réponses à ses questions. Elle était tellement préoccupée qu'elle n'entendit pas sa compagne s'approcher d'elle. Ce ne fut qu'en sentant son matelas s'affaisser qu'elle réalisa que Shaw venait de s'assoir sur son lit.

-Alors ?

-Rien, soupira Root en ouvrant les yeux avec difficulté pour observer sa partenaire.

-Tu as une mine affreuse, rétorqua avec sa délicatesse habituelle la tueuse en observant le visage fatiguée de Samantha.

Root sourit. N'importe qui aurait mal pris cette remarque mais pas elle. Elle était même attendrie et plutôt flattée car cela témoignait d'une réelle préoccupation de la part de Shaw. Bien sûr la remarque était maladroite et un peu bourrue, mais le fait qu'elle la fasse montrait qu'elle était réellement inquiète pour elle…et par conséquent qu'elle tenait un peu à elle.

-Ça va, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit la hackeuse en refermant les paupières.

Elle se sentit lentement glisser dans le sommeil, comme si la simple présence de Sameen à ses côtés l'apaisait.

-Ta précieuse amie ne t'aide pas ? Continua avec ironie la tueuse en passant la main sur le front de son amie dans un geste apaisant.

Root rouvrit les yeux et fixa le plafond un long moment avant de répondre dans un soupir:

-Non…Elle ne me parle plus depuis l'analyse des affaires de Finch…

Un long silence accueillit ce commentaire, comme si les pensées des deux femmes suivaient le même cheminement pour aboutir à la même conclusion. Root se leva d'un bon, aussitôt imitée par Shaw. Les deux femmes se précipitèrent dans le wagon et s'emparèrent de l'ordinateur et du téléphone de leur ami, toujours connectés au superordinateur. Après avoir à nouveau soigneusement inspecté le pc, Root fouilla avec minutie dans le téléphone. Soudain, ses recherches furent récompensées et ce que la hackeuse soupçonnait s'afficha sur l'écran.

-Un fichier caché…

-Que dit-il ? Demanda Shaw en essayant de regarder par-dessus l'épaule de sa compagne.

Root ouvrit le fichier. Il contenait un dossier word. Elle cliqua dessus et un texte apparut sur l'écran du portable.

[Ne me cherche pas – Continue les missions - Sauve les numéros - Je suis fier de t'avoir créée]

Un silence de plomb envahit le wagon tandis que les deux femmes essayaient de comprendre la portée de ces quelques mots. A l'évidence, ce message ne leur était pas destiné. Par ailleurs, il ressemblait furieusement à un testament. Finch faisait ses adieux à la Machine. Et soudain, tout s'éclaira ! Voilà pourquoi le superordinateur avait brutalement cessé ses recherches. Comme un enfant docile et aimant, l'IA obéissait aux dernières volontés de son père.

Partagée entre la colère, la surprise et l'angoisse, Root avança vers l'installation de son ami et s'adressa à la webcam au-dessus des moniteurs :

-Tu comptes lui obéir ?

Pour toute réponse, les écrans s'éteignirent, plongeant le wagon dans une semi-pénombre. Après de longues minutes d'un silence assourdissant, alors que les deux jeunes femmes commençaient à perdre espoir, trois lettres s'affichèrent. Trois petites lettres aussi froides et impersonnelles que les câbles, les discs durs et les serveurs qui les avaient produites.

[OUI]

Root n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que la Machine puisse laisser un de ses agents entre les mains de Samaritain, encore moins son Créateur.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda-elle d'une voix tremblante, les yeux brillant de larmes.

L'écran redevint noir et la station de métro fut à nouveau plongée dans l'obscurité.

-Je crois que tu nous l'as vexée…soupira Shaw tandis que le mutisme de la Machine s'éternisait.

Soudain, les écrans affichèrent une vidéo de webcam datant du 7 septembre 2003. On pouvait y voir un Finch plus jeune s'adresser d'un ton moralisateur à la caméra :

[-Tu ne dois jamais recommencer. Tu es là pour protéger tout le monde. C'est ça ton travail, pas me protéger moi. Je crois que nous allons devoir définir quelques règles de base.]

Puis l'écran redevint noir.

-Finch lui a ordonné de ne pas le chercher et de poursuivre les missions sans lui, murmura Root des larmes silencieuses roulant sur ses joues.

-Et elle compte lui obéir ? Demanda Shaw avec scepticisme, elle a pourtant plié lorsque Reese lui avait fait du chantage.

Root reprit soudainement espoir.

-Elle a besoin d'agents pour continuer les missions… murmura-t-elle réfléchissant tout haut.

Puis, elle fixa le point rouge au-dessus du moniteur central.

-Mais si nous décidions de refuser de l'aider, elle ne pourrait plus obéir à Finch. Après tout, cela n'aurait rien d'étonnant pour une sociopathe et une psychopathe, affirma-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Les écrans s'allumèrent sur un nouveau message de la Machine.

[Pourrais-tu vivre sans entendre le son de ma voix dans le creux de ton oreille ?]

Le sourire de Root s'élargit tandis que Shaw haussait un sourcil perplexe. Quel étrange échange! Elle savait qu'une relation très forte s'était développée entre l'IA et son Interface Analogique mais leurs conversations étaient habituellement privées, la Machine passant directement par l'implant cochléaire de la jeune femme. Si elle avait déjà goûté à l'humour particulier et un brin tordu de son amie, la tueuse découvrait avec stupeur que le superordinateur était, lui aussi, capable de traits d'esprit. Très étonnamment, la tueuse souffrait de cet échange dont elle se sentait exclue et, malgré sa sociopathie, elle était presque jalouse de ce lien invisible qui les unissait. C'est alors qu'elle fit quelque chose qui la surprit elle-même. Elle s'approcha de la hackeuse et fixa la webcam avant de susurrer d'une voix sensuelle :

-Ce n'est pas grave, c'est moi qui lui murmurerai des mots doux à l'oreille.

Mais à son grand désespoir, Root ne fit aucun cas de son flirt tant son attention était focalisée sur la réponse de la Machine. Voyant que l'IA gardait toujours le silence, la hackeuse s'emporta :

-Si Samaritain réussit à exploiter les compétences de Finch, Tu ne pourras plus sauver qui que se soit car tu mourras !

Mais la jeune femme avait beau fixer le point rouge de ses grands yeux bruns suppliants, l'écran demeurait désespérément noir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Elle boude ? Demanda Shaw en fronçant les sourcils, incrédule face à comportement étonnamment humain de la Machine.

-Non, elle réfléchit.

-Elle en met du temps pour un superordinateur. Je ne vois pas en quoi ce qu'on demande est compliqué. Elle peut très bien gérer les numéros tout en recherchant Finch, soupira la brunette en retournant s'assoir sur le banc métallique du wagon, qui semblait être devenu, au fil du temps, son poste d'observation.

-Ce qui est difficile pour elle, c'est qu'on lui demande de désobéir à une commande formelle de son administrateur.

-Et alors ? C'est qu'une Machine…

-Une Machine qui pense et réfléchit avec des valeurs et un code moral. Une Machine qui a des souvenirs, qui souffre, qui regrette, qui plaisante et qui peut même aller jusqu'à se sacrifier pour sauver ceux qu'elle aime.

-Ça va, ça va, j'ai compris, soupira la tueuse, un brin agacée par ce déluge de compliments.

-En ce moment, elle doit peser le pour et le contre et calculer les milliards de possibilités induites par notre petit chantage…

-Tu crois que ça va marcher ?

-J'en suis sûre.

La remarque pleine d'assurance de Root fit réagir l'IA :

[Tu es bien présomptueuse…]

Root sourit.

[…Mais tu as raison]

Elle avait gagné ! Mais Root n'eut pas le temps de savourer sa victoire. L'équipe devait maintenant s'employer à retrouver son partenaire.

-Retrouve Finch, demanda la jeune femme d'une voix suppliante.

-et Reese, rajouta Shaw en lançant à sa compagne un regard venimeux.

L'écran redevint totalement noir puis, après quelques secondes de recherches, plusieurs fenêtres apparurent. Sur les différents écrans, on pouvait voir différentes cartes de l'Est des États-Unis montrant en temps réel la consommation d'énergie, les flux d'informations, les télécommunications…

-Que fait-elle ? demanda Shaw en lançant un regard interrogateur à Root qui observait les écrans avec une sorte de fascination dévote.

-Elle cherche des anomalies. Livia a dit qu'ils avaient besoin de Finch. S'ils veulent qu'il travaille pour eux, cela suppose des installations, des serveurs, des nœuds de télécommunications, des antennes...S'il est retenu dans ce coin reculé du pays, la Machine repérera facilement une surconsommation électrique.

Et effectivement, l'IA signala d'un cercle rouge une ville sur la carte. La minuscule bourgade comptait moins de 1 000 habitants mais avait une consommation énergétique identique à cette d'une métropole.

-Sugar Grove, en Virginie occidentale, lut l'informaticienne.

-Ils sont ici ? Demanda Shaw en quittant sa vigie pour étudier de plus près la carte.

[Probabilité : 62%]

-Pourquoi les agents de Samaritain s'enterrent-ils dans ce bled à plus de 6 heures de New York ? S'interrogea la tueuse, toujours aussi dubitative malgré la réponse de l'IA.

-Parce qu'ils y ont tout le matériel nécessaire pour opérer des modifications sur Samaritain en toute sécurité, répondit Root en détaillant l'image satellite du site envoyée par la Machine.

-Comment ça ?

-Sugar Grove est l'un des deux sites du pays appartenant au réseau de surveillance ECHELON, exploité par la NSA. Il intercepte toutes les communications publiques ou privées que se soit les mails, sms, fax, appels téléphoniques, expliqua l'informaticienne en désignant les immenses radômes blancs qui cachaient les paraboles.

Effectivement, le complexe était gigantesque. On pouvait voir une dizaine d'antennes de diamètres très variées, des bâtiments sombres, le tout surveillé par des agents de sécurité. En comparaison, la bourgade, qui ne comptait qu'une dizaine de maisons, était presque invisible.

-Je croyais qu'ECHELON était devenu obsolète depuis Northern Lights.

-Il l'est bien sûr si on le compare à la puissance des IA mais une grande partie des flux traités par Samaritain et par la Machine sont captés par les grandes oreilles des sites du réseau ECHELON qui fonctionnent toujours parfaitement et qui sont répartis aux quatre coins de la planète.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on attend, alors ? Demanda Shaw en tournant les talons pour aller chercher le sac de sport rempli d'armes qui attendait sur une table depuis la veille.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Debout devant un lit d'hôpital, Greer observait les techniciens et les médecins s'affairer autour de Reese. Ce dernier, allongé sur les couvertures, les manches de sa chemise retroussées, paraissait dormir. Un moniteur surveillait son rythme cardiaque, un bracelet au bras mesurait sa tension et des électrodes étaient positionnées sur sa tempe gauche, à l'endroit où l'équipe de neurologues avait implanté une puce électronique. Des hommes armés de tablettes numériques envoyaient une batterie d'informations directement dans le cortex cérébrale de l'agent.

A côté de ces ingénieurs, des médecins surveillaient les constantes du patient. Mais pas besoin d'être un docteur émérite pour voir des signes préoccupants chez le jeune homme. Son corps, en sueur, était secoué de tremblements. Ses yeux faisaient des mouvements latéraux sous ses paupières. Les bips des moniteurs étaient irréguliers et des alarmes émettaient trop souvent des bruits stridents lorsque son cœur s'emballait ou quand sa tension atteignait des sommets.

L'air soucieux, un médecin s'approcha de Greer :

-Son état physique et psychique se dégrade.

-Il est robuste, assura le vieil homme en ne quittant pas des yeux l'homme allongé.

-Monsieur…, commença d'une voix hésitante le praticien, visiblement mal à l'aise.

-Oui ?

-Je crains qu'une nouvelle dose de poussière d'ange ne lui soit fatale.

Greer garda le silence durant quelques minutes. Il étudia longuement l'homme inconscient comme s'il jaugeait les effets dévastateurs de la puissante drogue sur son corps puis répondit froidement :

-faites-le.

-Non.

L'ordre implacable prononcé par une petite voix fluette claqua dans la chambre de soins devenue subitement silencieuse. De plus en plus nerveux, le regard du médecin passa de Greer au jeune garçon au regard froid qui venait de prononcer ce mot. Il ne connaissait pas l'enfant mais il l'avait déjà croisé dans les couloirs alors qu'il discutait avec le britannique. Il avait été déstabilisé par l'aura glaciale qui se dégageait de lui malgré son jeune âge. Il avait également remarqué que le vieil homme semblait l'écouter avec la plus grande attention, ce qui était, et de loin, le plus troublant. Contemplant avec anxiété ses deux interlocuteurs, il ne savait pas bien à qui il devait obéir.

Indifférent au dilemme du médecin, Greer se tourna vers Gabriel Haywark. Si l'ex-agent du MI6 avait été très surpris par le choix de Samaritain, il trouvait finalement très judicieux de choisir un gamin de 10 ans comme Interface Analogique. Tout d'abord, cet enfant n'était pas n'importe qui. Il s'agissait d'un génie qui ne s'était pas contenté d'apprendre à coder tout seul, mais qui avait également réussi à pirater le DARPA et le réseau de la Défense. Mais aussi, personne ne pouvait soupçonner que cette bouche fragile et innocente parlait au nom d'une incroyable et puissante Intelligence Artificielle. Il était tellement plus dérageant que le Jugement Dernier soit annoncé par un enfant au visage angélique. Seul son regard bleu, froid, dur et implacable montrait qu'il n'était pas un garçon comme les autres.

-Êtes-vous sûr ? Demanda Greer en reportant son attention sur l'homme allongé qui semblait toujours au plus mal.

L'enfant s'avança lentement pour se poster juste à côté du lit. Il leva le bras et glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux poivre et sel trempés de sueur de son nouvel agent.

-Nous avons encore besoin de lui, murmura-t-il en le contemplant avec un mélange étonnant de froideur et de tendresse.

Greer se tendit.

-C'est dangereux.

Gabriel se tourna vers son administrateur et braqua son regard perçant sur lui. Ses yeux bleus le détaillèrent comme pour en évaluer la fidélité.

-Sans lui, nous n'avons aucun moyen de pression sur Finch. Tant que Reese est vivant, il fera tout ce que nous lui demanderons.

-Oui mais plus ils sont ensembles, plus ils sont dangereux, précisa le britannique en repensant au dernier pourcentage affiché sur son portable.

-C'est vrai, concéda Gabriel en contemplant Reese, ses doigts glissant délicatement de son front à ses tempes puis sur ses joues.

Si Greer avait pleine confiance en Samaritain, il était tout de même inquiet. Il est vrai que la petite séance de torture avait fait plier Finch. Mais il avait également repéré que Reese montrait des signes de résistance à la poussière d'ange et aux ordres venant de la puce, comme si la seule présence d'Harold auprès de lui suffisait à lui faire reprendre ses esprits. A plusieurs reprises, il avait surpris des gestes et des regards équivoques, comme si John essayait de parler avec son partenaire. Il était stupéfait par le lien puissant entre les deux hommes.

En quelques minutes à peine, Finch avait réussi à briser les entraves chimiques et technologiques pour pénétrer dans le subconscient de Reese. Ce dernier avait furtivement repris le dessus et avait essayé de communiquer avec son partenaire. Le vieil homme craignait qu'une nouvelle confrontation entre les deux hommes ne permette à Finch de ruiner leur plan et de libérer l'agent de ses chaines.

L'enfant sembla comprendre les doutes de Greer. Il quitta le chevet de son nouvel agent pour venir se planter en face de son administrateur. Affichant un petit sourire sardonique, Gabriel affirma :

-« A vaincre sans péril, on triomphe sans gloire ».

Greer resta un moment interdit en reconnaissant ce proverbe tiré du _Cid_ de Corneille. Il est vrai que gagner sans rencontrer de grandes difficultés n'est pas très glorieux. Mais l'homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au sort du personnage de la tragédie qui avait prononcé ses mots. En effet, le comte, qui avait tenu ses paroles très dures à Rodrigue qui venait le provoquer, estimant qu'il n'était pas de taille à se mesurer à lui, avait finalement été vaincu par le jeune homme…

Il se demandait dans quelle mesure l'IA, trop sûre de sa victoire, ne prenait-elle pas des risques inconsidérés ?

-Attention à ne pas être orgueilleux, ne put s'empêcher de souligner le vieil homme.

-Est-ce de l'orgueil que de vouloir prouver ses dires ?

-Qui sont ? Demanda Greer qui, pour une fois, ne voyait pas du tout où son précieux Dieu voulait en venir.

-Que les hommes sont naturellement portés sur l'autodestruction.

Greer garda le silence. Après tout, si Samaritain voulait faire une démonstration à la Machine et à son créateur, pourquoi pas ? Il espérait toutefois que le choix du cobaye soit judicieux. Il est vrai que Reese était naturellement porté sur l'autodestruction. Comme l'avait si bien écrit sa psychologue Iris Campbell, l'homme souffrait du complexe du héros. Sa vie n'avait que peu d'importance par rapport à ses missions. Sauver des vies, même au péril de la sienne était devenu un sacerdoce pour l'ex-agent de la CIA. Et chaque revers était invariablement vécu comme un échec personnel le plongeant dans un abîme de désespoir. La perte de Jessica l'avait rendu alcoolique et sans l'intervention de Finch, l'homme se serait sans doute suicidé. Par la suite, la mort du détective Carter l'avait conduit à traquer son responsable Alonzo Quinn, le chef de la DRH et commanditaire de son meurtre, à travers tout New York alors que sa tête avait été mise à prix et qu'il était pourchassé par tous les gangs de la ville.

Le britannique acquiesça puis regarda sa montre: bientôt seize heures. Sous peu, Reese allait devoir vérifier le travail de Finch. Il espérait que les médecins aient suffisamment de temps pour le remettre sur pied.

-Est-ce que notre prisonnier s'est mis au travail ? Demanda l'ex-agent du MI6.

-Il s'est installé au bureau et à allumer l'ordinateur, répondit simplement Gabriel en tournant les talons.

-Je suppose que c'est un bon début, soupira le vieil homme en lui emboitant le pas.

Mais alors que le garçon s'apprêtait à sortir de la chambre, il se tourna vers son administrateur et expliqua :

-Il a juste gagné du temps. Une visite de notre nouvel agent s'impose.

Greer comprit immédiatement l'ordre et hocha la tête. Ils jetèrent un dernier regard à l'homme inconscient allongé sur le lit. Comme prévu, le médecin ne lui avait pas donné de drogue et les signes du manque commençaient à se faire ressentir. Le jeune homme transpirait abondamment et se tordait de douleurs sur le lit tandis que son esprit était toujours bombardé d'informations envoyées par la puce.

Finalement, Gabriel quitta la pièce, aussitôt suivi par Greer. Ils remontèrent en silence un long couloir aux allures de laboratoire scientifique. Si l'enfant paraissait sûr de lui, le britannique se méfiait de ses deux prisonniers. Finch et Reese étaient certes très différents mais aussi complémentaires que le ying et le yang. Les réunir à nouveau constituait un grand risque. Il devait être vigilant.

-Et si Finch refusait de collaborer malgré les pressions ?

Même s'il en doutait, il ne pouvait pas exclure cette possibilité. En effet, il se souvenait du bras de fer entre la machine et Samaritain dans l'institut psychiatrique de Steiner durant lequel Harold avait expliqué à la Machine qu'il était remplaçable, exhortant son IA à faire passer sa vie avant la sienne. Connaissant l'homme et sa foi inébranlable en l'humanité, cette éventualité était tout à fait envisageable. Il pouvait tout à fait pousser sa détermination jusqu'à se sacrifier pour sa cause, même s'il risquait d'entraîner son partenaire dans sa chute.

-Dans ce cas, Reese le tuera puis se suicidera, annonça froidement le jeune garçon tout en continuant sa marche.

-Comment ça ? Demanda Greer en s'arrêtant, fixant avec incrédulité la silhouette menue de l'enfant.

Gabriel s'arrêta à son tour puis se tourna lentement vers son interlocuteur. Un sourire diabolique apparut sur son visage innocent avant de répondre :

-Contrairement aux agents de la CIA drogués au LSD durant la guerre froide qui n'avaient aucun souvenir de leurs missions une fois réveillés, la poussière d'ange laisse aux individus toute leur conscience.

-Vous voulez dire que Reese a conscience de ce qu'il fait ?

-Tout à fait. Il se voit torturer Finch un peu à la manière d'un spectateur. Il sait que ce sont ses mains qui le violentent, que c'est sa bouche qui lui dit toutes ses horreurs, mais il ne peut se contrôler.

-Donc une fois les effets de la drogue dissipés…

-Reese culpabilisera à mort, termina l'enfant avec un sourire mortel avant de reprendre son chemin vers la petite pièce d'observation juste à côté de la cellule de Finch.

Greer n'aurait jamais pensé que Samaritain puisse échafauder un plan aussi diaboliquement sadique. Il regardait l'enfant avec une sorte de surprise teintée d'horreur. Puis un détail l'interpella. Même s'il se doutait que Samaritain avait déjà une réponse, il préféra demander :

-Mais si Finch et Reese venaient à disparaître, comment comptez-vous évoluer ?

Le garçon fit mine de réfléchir avec de répondre :

-J'ai un plan B. Même si Samantha Groves est légèrement plus…instable que Finch, elle a un accès direct à la Machine.

-Parfait, répondit l'homme à l'accent distingué, rassuré d'avoir un plan de secours car il était de plus en plus pessimiste quant au devenir de ses deux otages.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 _Dans ce chapitre je fais référence au réseau ECHELON. Il s'agit d'un dispositif de surveillance né durant la guerre froide chargé de capter toutes les communications grâce à des satellites. Des bases d'écoutes sont installées un peu partout dans le monde (surtout dans les pays alliés comme le Canada, le Royaume-Uni, l'Australie ou la Nouvelle Zelande mais aussi dans des ambassades ou des sous-marins). Secret jalousement gardé, ECHELON a été évoqué pour la première fois par un journaliste écossais en 1988 mais personne ne fit de cas de son article. Ce n'est dans les années 90 que le réseau est évoqué ouvertement, provoquant un scandale. On accuse notamment les Américains d'avoir utiliser ECHELON dans le cadre de l'espionnage industriel pour signer des contrats commerciaux au détriment de ses concurrents. La base de Sugar Grove existe bel et bien!_


	9. Aimer la main qui me tue

_Peu de commentaires pour ce chapitre que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire. Mes avertissements précédents sur la violence sont réitérés et même amplifiés. Je vous rappelle qu'il s'agit d'une histoire née de mon imagination donc s'il-vous-plait, soyez indulgents. Plongeons dans l'obscurité...  
_

 _-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Assis devant le petit bureau de sa cellule, les deux mains posées sur ses genoux, Finch contemplait d'un air absent l'écran de son ordinateur désormais en veille. Depuis qu'il s'était installé à son poste de travail, l'informaticien n'avait absolument pas bougé, n'ayant tapé aucune ligne de code et se contentant de donner le change à toutes les caméras dont il sentait les objectifs froids disséquer tous ses mouvements.

A l'image des victimes traumatisées après un accident ou un attentat, Harold revivait à l'infinie la scène cauchemardesque du matin. Mais ce n'était pas tant la torture qu'il le bouleversait mais la main qui lui avait fait subir tous ces sévices. Reese, son partenaire, son ami, l'avait frappé, l'avait torturé pour l'obliger à travailler pour Samaritain.

 _Ce n'est pas vrai…C'est un cauchemar, je vais me réveiller_ …pensait sans cesse l'homme en fixant l'écran noir.

Une fois Reese parti, l'homme avait dû se faire violence pour ne pas retourner se coucher en position fœtale sur le petit lit de sa cellule. Il était resté de longues minutes debout, planté au milieu de la pièce, son corps refusant obstinément de lui obéir. Il tremblait. Certes, il était en grande partie trempé et le froid commençait à être mordant, raidissant ses membres et anesthésiant son esprit mais ces tremblements étaient surtout nerveux. Appuyé contre cette table savamment aménagée pour devenir un redoutable objet de torture, il essayait de reprendre une respiration normale tout en crachant encore l'excédent d'eau qu'il avait avalé. Tous ses muscles étaient douloureux, de sa nuque à sa hanche en passant par son cœur. Son esprit, lui, essayait d'analyser ce qui venait de lui arriver. Étonnamment, même dans la détresse la plus absolue, le côté rationnel de sa personnalité reprenait l'ascendant, comme si son cerveau, dans un réflexe d'autoprotection, avait la faculté de mettre une barrière entre l'événement traumatique et le début du reste de sa vie. Il l'avait déjà remarqué au moment de l'attentat du ferry, puis lorsque Root l'avait enlevé…Cloisonner les choses pour ne pas sombrer…

Une fois sa respiration à peu près normale, hormis un léger râle à chaque fois qu'il inspirait, l'homme était sorti de sa torpeur. Il avait boité vers le petit coin d'eau et avait pris une nouvelle serviette pour s'essuyer le visage puis frotter ses cheveux. N'ayant aucun rechange, il avait ôté ses vêtements trempés puis s'était débarrassé de son maillot déchiré qu'il avait jeté dans un coin. Il avait ensuite consciencieusement tapoté sur sa chemise pour la sécher puis l'avait enfilée. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de frissonner lorsque le tissu encore largement humide avait frôlé sa peau. En temps normal, il aurait été indisposé de ne rien porter sous sa chemise, qui plus est, une chemise trempée. Mais ce qu'il était en train de vivre n'avait rien de normal. Son côté psychorigide et maniaque n'avait pas lieu d'être au vue des circonstances. Il avait donc boutonné avec peine le vêtement, ses doigts tremblant de manière incontrôlés.

Mais son regard avait été irrésistiblement attiré par une trace rouge vif qui souillait la serviette éponge à l'origine immaculée.

Du sang.

Son sang.

Alors qu'il s'était appliqué à ne pas regarder son reflet dans le miroir, par peur de ce qu'il allait découvrir, l'informaticien avait renié ses propres règles et avait levé les yeux avec une sorte de curiosité morbide. Évidemment qu'il avait une mine affreuse. Son visage portait les stigmates du déferlement de violence qu'il avait subi depuis deux jours. De ses doigts hésitants, il avait touché avec prudence les ecchymoses violacées autour de son cou. Les doigts de son partenaire étaient comme tatoués sur son épiderme. Il avait ensuite effleuré l'entaille sur sa lèvre inférieure, essuyant les gouttes de sang qui s'en échappaient toujours. Réprimant un frisson de dégoût, il avait fermé les yeux pour échapper à cette vision pathétique et avait posé ses mains sur le lavabo pour essayer de remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses idées. Mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence : Il était perdu et avait l'impression d'être dans une impasse.

Finalement, après de longues minutes de réflexion durant lesquelles l'homme avait fixé le siphon sombre au fond de la vasque comme si la solution allait jaillir des profondeurs des égouts, Finch laissa échapper un soupir à fendre l'âme…Pour la première fois de sa vie, le génie se retrouvait face à un problème insoluble. Malgré les symptômes évidents d'un syndrome post-traumatique naissant: ses tremblements persistants, sa respiration courte et les battements désordonnés de son cœur, il avait essayé de réfléchir à la meilleure façon d'agir. Mais la tâche était ardue. Non seulement, il devait déjouer le projet de Samaritain mais il devait également essayer de sauver leurs vies.

Oui.

 _Leurs_ vies.

Car, malgré la torture, les sévices, les mots chargés de colère dont son partenaire avait usé lors de leur dernière entrevue, Finch était bien déterminé à le sauver. Il avait décelé une infime lueur d'espoir cachée au fond de ses prunelles d'azur et avait acquis la certitude que l'homme qui le violentait n'était pas son ami. Sous la carapace de froideur et de haine, l'informaticien avait réussi à déceler les traces de l'ancien John…du vrai John.

Le reclus se raccrochait donc à cet infime espoir comme à une planche de salut. Si l'agent tenait sa promesse de venir le voir en fin de journée, il jetterait ses dernières forces pour le refaire reprendre pied avec la réalité et essayer de le libérer de l'emprise de Samaritain. Mais pour cela, il allait devoir faire réagir son ami, le pousser dans ses retranchements afin de pouvoir traverser ses barrières et le toucher, au sens métaphorique du terme. Il savait qu'il jouait son va-tout et qu'il risquait sa vie à le provoquer. Lui tenir tête risquait de réveiller le monstre que Samaritain avait fait de lui. Il espérait simplement pouvoir être assez proche de lui, physiquement et mentalement pour toucher l'homme bon qu'il restait, envers et contre tout. John était là, pas si loin, caché et tapi dans l'ombre, se battant contre les chaînes mentales de l'IA. Il était persuadé que John luttait. Il avait surpris, au fond de son regard bleu aussi tranchant qu'une lame, une étincelle, comme s'il essayait de lui faire passer un message. Comment devait-il interpréter certaines de ses paroles ? Certains de ses gestes ? Quelle était la part de vérité dans ses caresses pleines de tendresse, dans ses paroles remplies de douleurs. Ensuite, une fois la séance de torture terminée, quand le jeune homme l'avait serré contre lui, il aurait juré qu'il cherchait à lui dire quelque chose. Il espérait donc aider l'homme prisonnier à se libérer de l'emprise de Samaritain.

 _Oui je le sauverai…Quitte à y laisser ma vie._

Il s'était donc redressé et avait claudiqué vers le bureau. Il avait allumé l'ordinateur portable gracieusement mis à sa disposition par l'IA. Son œil averti avait tout de suite apprécié la qualité du matériel mis à sa disposition, la puissance du processeur, la rapidité de la ram mais il avait surtout remarqué l'absence de connexion. Greer ne lui avait donc pas menti. Son ordinateur n'était pas connecté. Samaritain craignait sans doute qu'au milieu de son programme, le génie ne glisse un malware ou un virus pour infester son code-source. Peut être même craignait-il qu'il ne contacte la Machine ? Pourtant, il aurait été difficile à l'informaticien de cacher une ligne de code suspecte au regard inquisiteur de l'IA. En effet, des dizaines de caméras étaient braquées sur lui, scrutant le moindre de ses gestes. Il était certain que son écran était particulièrement surveillé. Impossible donc pour lui d'infester Samaritain avec un virus et encore plus d'envoyer un message à l'extérieur puisque la cellule était une cage de Faraday.

Assis en face de l'ordinateur, Finch réfléchissait. Il était conscient qu'il risquait la mort. Mais après tout, ne s'était-il pas volontairement livré à Samaritain pour sauver la Machine et faire en sorte qu'elle poursuive les missions ? Ses ordres avaient été suffisamment clairs pour que sa Création lui obéisse cette fois-ci. Mais quand il avait tapé son message sur son portable, il n'avait pas anticipé que John soit également pris en otage par l'IA. Son plan était maintenant caduc. Son Salut ne dépendait que de deux choses : sa capacité de persuasion et la volonté de Reese à résister au bourrage de crâne de Samaritain. Autant dire que leur chance de réussite était bien mince…

A force de retourner le problème dans tous les sens, Finch avait réussi à trouver une faille dans le plan machiavélique de Samaritain. Pour lui, l'IA devait être en contact permanent avec Reese pour le contrôler. Mais Greer lui avait affirmé que sa cellule était une cage de Faraday, ce qui signifiait que Samaritain ne pouvait plus communiquer avec son agent lorsqu'il était avec lui. En y réfléchissant bien, le reclus avait trouvé une multitude de détails qui allaient dans ce sens. Lorsque Reese était venu le voir la première fois, la porte de sa cellule était restée entre-ouverte ce qui expliquait son départ aussi brusque qu'inexpliqué, comme si quelqu'un ou quelque chose le lui en avait donné l'ordre. Mais la seconde fois, les deux agents de l'IA qui l'accompagnaient avaient refermé la porte derrière eux. La cellule avait donc été parfaitement hermétique. Et c'était sans doute pour cela que la brutalité et la violence de Reese s'étaient progressivement émoussées, comme si John reprenait progressivement l'ascendant sur son nouveau patron. Son seul espoir était donc d'attirer son partenaire une nouvelle fois dans sa cellule et de résister le plus longtemps possible pour essayer de le faire revenir à lui.

Finch attendait donc patiemment devant son portable. Les yeux ostensiblement rivés sur l'écran noir, avec la ferme intention… de ne rien faire.

Mais contrairement à ce matin où Greer était rapidement venu le voir pour faire le point sur sa proposition, l'informaticien dû attendre un bon moment avant que la porte de sa cellule ne s'ouvre à nouveau. Au regard du repas qui lui avait été servi peu après sa séance de torture, l'après-midi devait être certainement bien entamée, peut-être même était-il déjà en soirée ? L'homme n'aurait su le dire. La seule chose dont il était sûr et certain était l'angoisse qui lui nouait les entrailles, conscient que sa vie et celle de son ami dépendait de ce qui allait suivre.

Et comme prévu, au bout d'interminables heures d'attente, Reese pénétra dans sa cellule. Le cœur de Finch se déchira dans sa poitrine, tiraillé entre l'amour qu'il ressentait toujours pour lui et la crainte à l'idée de subir une nouvelle fois un déchainement de violence. Quel étrange sentiment que d'aimer à la folie la personne qui nous fait souffrir…Harold se sentait un peu comme un otage souffrant du syndrome de Stockholm.

Finch retint son souffle en regardant cet homme à la fois si proche et si lointain entrer dans sa prison, emplissant la pièce de son aura froide et imposante. Avec des gestes lents et calculés, l'agent referma la porte derrière lui avant de déambuler dans la petite pièce. S'attardant sur les livres de la bibliothèque qu'il effleura du bout des doigts, le jeune homme gardait ostensiblement le silence. Le prisonnier observait avec une sorte de fascination l'homme à la grâce féline tourner autour de lui comme un prédateur. Mais il n'était pas dupe de la manœuvre. Il savait que l'agent essayait de faire monter la pression pour le mettre mal à l'aise et mieux le désarçonner… sans doute des restes de techniques d'interrogatoires apprises à la CIA. Toutefois, en faisant cela, Reese faisait exactement ce que le reclus attendait de lui : faire durer leur confrontation. Finalement, au bout de longues minutes durant lesquelles l'agent paraissait faire l'inventaire des ouvrages alignés sur les étagères, semblant presque avoir oublié le but de sa présence ici, il demanda d'une voix à peine plus audible qu'un murmure, sans même prendre la peine de se retourner :

-Alors comme ça, vous ne voulez pas vous mettre au travail.

Finch ne répondit pas, attendant que l'homme se retourne afin de pouvoir enfin croiser son regard. Sans doute étonné par ce silence inhabituel venant de l'homme au vocabulaire riche, Reese se tourna lentement pour s'adosser aux étagères avant de braquer son regard vide sur son interlocuteur. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré dans la pièce, Harold pu enfin observer son partenaire et plusieurs choses l'interpelèrent: ses traits étaient crispés, ses cheveux humides, comme s'il sortait de la douche et ses mains crispées sur le rebord de l'étagère paraissaient trembler… On était bien loin de l'image calme et froide de leurs confrontations précédentes… Finch décida d'exploiter ce qui semblait être un avantage. Soutenant avec un aplomb qu'il était bien loin de ressentir le regard de son partenaire, il répondit sans quitter son siège, cherchant sciemment à le provoquer :

-C'est exact.

Si Reese fut désarçonné par l'attitude de défi de l'informaticien, il n'en laissa rien paraître.

 _Ce fameux poker face_ , pensa Finch avec amertume.

Il ne fut pas surpris non plus de voir le jeune homme user de son autre atout principal: son charme.

-Je suis déçu Finch, vous m'aviez dit un jour que vous ne me mentiriez jamais…murmura-t-il de sa voix suave couplée d'un sourire charmeur.

Mais contrairement à la violence, Finch était habitué au flirt chez son agent et ne se laissa pas démonter.

-Je ne vous ai jamais menti, répondit-il sèchement.

-Un mensonge par omission reste un mensonge, répondit du tac-au-tac l'agent en penchant la tête sur le côté comme pour évaluer la combativité de son prisonnier.

\- Avouez que la remarque est ironique, venant de quelqu'un dont le travail est précisément de mentir pour se rapprocher de ses cibles, rétorqua froidement le reclus en soutenant le regard de son partenaire dans un geste de défi.

Finch eut la satisfaction de lire la surprise dans les yeux bleus de son agent qui ne s'était visiblement pas attendu à une telle rebuffade de la part de son fragile patron. Un sourire apparut sur son beau visage, adoucissant ses traits. Le reclus aurait juré que le jeune homme appréciait cette joute verbale, un peu comme au début de leur collaboration, période bénie où leur petit jeu du chat et de la souris flirtait allégrement avec de la séduction…

-Contrairement à vous, je ne vous ai jamais rien promis, expliqua l'agent en caressant distraitement les rayonnages.

-C'est exact, je pensais juste être votre ami…murmura Finch la gorge serrée par l'émotion.

-Ce temps est révolu, Finch, soupira l'agent avec un mélange de tendresse et de dureté.

Il y avait une certaine forme de mélancolie dans ce soupir. Harold avait l'impression d'assister à une conversation entre des conjoints fraichement divorcés qui ressassaient leurs souvenirs conjugaux heureux. Puis Reese se ressaisit et annonça froidement :

-Samaritain m'a montré votre véritable visage.

-Oui je sais. Samaritain vous a ouvert les yeux, coupa Finch agacé par cet argument tellement martelé dans le crane de son partenaire qu'il semblait n'avoir que cela à la bouche.

L'énervement de Finch sembla déteindre sur l'autre homme qui tenta, encore une fois, de le convaincre :

-Enfin, réfléchissez, comment ne voyez-vous pas que votre combat est sans fin ! Vous repoussez l'inévitable ! L'homme est mauvais par nature. Il doit être guidé par un être supérieur, sinon l'humanité coure vers l'autodestruction !

Toujours assis sur son siège, Harold étudiait avec intérêt le langage corporel de l'autre homme. Il semblait tendu, nerveux. Des petites gouttes de sueurs perlaient à la base de ses cheveux et de ses tempes. Ses mains, solidement agrippées à l'étagère derrière lui, tremblaient franchement. Le génie n'aurait su dire si son agent avait du mal à contenir sa colère ou si ces signes étaient le symptôme d'un autre mal. Toutefois, ce dernier mot éveilla en lui un intérêt particulier. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il demanda d'une voix légèrement ironique :

-Vous pensez à vous en disant cela ?

Finch eut la satisfaction de voir sa flèche atteindre sa cible. Reese se raidit immédiatement et ses yeux se plissèrent.

-Comment ça ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix calme, du même calme qui précédait une violente tempête.

Malgré tous les signaux d'alerte qui s'allumaient dans son esprit, Finch était persuadé d'avoir trouvé le bon argument pour faire réagir son partenaire. En effet, il lui paraissait désormais évident que pour contrôler Reese, Samaritain s'était appuyé sur son passé tourmenté, comme lui-même l'avait fait au moment de le recruter comme agent de terrain pour les missions. L'IA avait dû repérer la propension de John à la violence et à l'autodestruction. Une violence sommes toute bien normale à l'adolescence, à un âge où n'importe quel garçon teste les limites à travers des bagarres et des soirées trop alcoolisées. L'armée avait rapidement transformé ce jeune homme un peu trop fougueux et sauvage en bon soldat particulièrement doué dans le combat et le maniement des armes. La CIA n'avait pas tardé à le repérer et en avait fait une redoutable arme de guerre, une formidable machine à tuer, s'appuyant sur son patriotisme inébranlable pour encourager, développer et entretenir sa violence naturelle.

Mais couplé à cette violence presque innée chez lui, Reese avait également une fâcheuse tendance à l'autodestruction. Ce trait de caractère n'avait sans doute pas échappé à Samaritain qui utilisait la culpabilité de l'homme pour l'amener là où il voulait. Sa douleur insupportable en repensant à la perte d'êtres chers, à commencer par Jessica, l'avait presque conduit jusqu'au suicide. L'IA devait jouer sur son désir d'absolution, son besoin de rédemption pour lui offrir quelque chose qui n'avait pas de prix : l'oubli et le pardon.

Il décida donc d'aller à contre-courant de ce que proposait Samaritain. Il devait faire sauter les verrous, faire sortir John de ses gonds afin de l'atteindre, le toucher, et qui sait, peut-être même le blesser pour arriver à ses fins.

Inspirant profondément et cachant son malaise derrière un masque de froideur, Finch demanda avec un petit sourire en coin :

-Êtes-vous un homme mauvais au point de devoir être guidé pour ne pas sombrer?

Reese eut un rire sans joie avant de répondre comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence :

-Bien sûr que je suis mauvais Finch. Ne m'avez-vous pas choisi pour cela ? Pour effectuer vos sales besognes?

Toujours adossé à la bibliothèque, ses longues jambes négligemment croisées devant lui, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres, l'homme semblait être particulièrement fier de se dénigrer, de se rabaisser, de ne se définir que par rapport aux forfaits qu'il avait commis, mettant volontairement de côté toutes les bonnes actions qu'il avait faites. Finch y vit le résultat du lavage de cerveau de Samaritain et décida donc de le caresser à rebrousse-poil, histoire de le faire réagir.

-C'est faux. Je vous ai justement choisi parce que vous êtes un homme bon, avec des valeurs et une droiture étonnante au regard de tout ce que vous avez vécu, assura-t-il en braquant son regard dans celui du tueur.

Les yeux bleus de John se troublèrent un bref instant avant de reprendre leur teinte glaciale. Le reclus avait sciemment utilisé le présent pour le définir car il était certain que l'homme qu'il avait devant lui n'était qu'une ombre, un homme fantoche manipulé par une Intelligence Artificielle dénuée de toute humanité. Mais le vrai John était toujours là, quelque part derrière ce brouillard chimique et électronique. Il devait le convaincre qu'il n'était pas cet homme-là, qu'il était bon, qu'il avait sauvé de manière totalement désintéressée des personnes innocentes et que des gens tenaient à lui.

-Pour un génie, je trouve que vous êtes très mauvais pour juger la nature humaine, renifla le jeune homme avec dédain.

Finch sourit franchement en reconnaissant une conversation qu'ils avaient déjà eue maintes et maintes fois. Il ne pouvait franchement pas le contredire.

-C'est vrai que je suis plutôt maladroit avec les autres et que je préfère souvent la solitude aux interactions humaines mais je vous connais, John. Peut-être mieux que vous-même. Vous n'êtes pas responsable de toute la misère du monde.

-Vous ne me connaissez pas, Finch, souligna avec mépris le jeune homme en fixant son interlocuteur de son regard intense.

-Parce que Samaritain vous connait mieux ? Rétorqua avec insolence Finch avec un petit rire ironique.

-Plus en tout cas que votre Machine qui a une vision tellement angélique des hommes.

Les yeux de Finch se troublèrent. Une immense douleur lui serra le cœur en voyant cet homme tellement bon, tellement honnête, sans doute bien plus courageux que lui, dénigrer toutes ses qualités pour ne conserver que les aspects les plus sombres et inavouables de sa personnalité complexe.

\- Je ne suis pas responsable de la mort de Jessica…Pas plus que vous… Souffla le reclus d'une voix à peine plus forte qu'un murmure.

Le jeune homme se tendit immédiatement. Il décroisa les bras avec lenteur tout en s'écartant des étagères garnies de livres.

-Je vous interdis de parler d'elle, siffla entre ses dents l'agent d'une voix mortellement calme.

Mais l'informaticien pouvait voir la colère obscurcir ses yeux. Ses prunelles d'ordinaire d'un azur si limpide avaient pris la couleur d'un ciel d'orage. L'homme froid commençait à perdre son sang froid. Finch y vit l'occasion inespérée de le pousser dans ses retranchements.

Il était bien conscient qu'il risquait gros, mais il s'agissait de la seule solution pour les sortir de ce guêpier. Il devait faire vaciller les certitudes biaisées que Samaritain avait volontairement implantées dans son cerveau depuis maintenant deux jours.

Finch ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, sachant par avance que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire allait ébranler son ami. Bien sûr qu'il ne pensait pas un traitre mot de ce qu'il allait dire. Il se haïssait même d'oser tenir des propos aussi abjects et profondément injustes. Il voulait tellement prendre John dans ses bras, le réconforter, le soulager en prenant un peu de sa douleur, de sa culpabilité et de son chagrin. Mais il devait mettre de côté ses états d'âme. Si son plan fonctionnait comme prévu, il aurait tout le temps de s'excuser par la suite.

-Allons avouez-le John, si vous êtes tellement en colère, ce n'est pas à cause de moi mais plutôt à cause de vous, lança le reclus avec juste ce qu'il fallait de mépris et de suffisance pour énerver le plus calme et impassible horse guard.

-Taisez-vous, gronda l'agent en s'avançant vers son prisonnier, plus menaçant que jamais.

Mais Finch ne se laissa pas impressionner car son but était justement de provoquer Reese afin de le faire venir à lui. Soutenant son regard sans broncher, Finch se pencha en avant, comme pour le narguer et poursuivit son attaque en règle, n'ayant plus peur de porter des coups en-dessous de la ceinture.

-Vous pensez que vous êtes responsable de la mort de Jessica et Samaritain n'a fait qu'exploiter votre faiblesse. C'est tellement rassurant de reporter ses fautes sur quelqu'un d'autre, n'est-ce pas ?

Ces mots savamment choisis, prononcés avec morgue et mépris, firent totalement perdre le contrôle à l'agent. Tel un fauve, les yeux brillants de rage, Reese sauta littéralement sur sa proie. Lui saisissant brutalement le poignet d'une main et son col de l'autre, le jeune homme le força à se lever si brutalement qu'il déchira le haut de sa chemise et en fit sauter les premiers boutons. La violence et la brutalité de son geste firent valser la chaise qui se renversa sur le sol dans un vacarme métallique.

Aveuglé par la colère, John repoussa violemment Finch contre le mur de la cellule avant de plaquer son corps dur contre celui de son prisonnier. Harold ne put retenir un cri de surprise face à cette explosion de fureur, mais aussi de douleur quand son dos, déjà douloureux des différents sévices subis, entra en collision contre le mur dur et froid. Indifférent, John plaça son avant-bras contre la gorge de son partenaire et s'approcha lentement de lui, braquant son regard brillant de rage dans celui, apeuré, de Finch.

-Taisez-vous, siffla Reese entre ses dents en accentuant la pression de son bras de sorte que le reclus avait du mal à respirer, travaillez pour nous ou je vous ferai ravaler vos paroles.

-Hors… de… question, haleta l'informaticien en s'agrippant désespérément au bras de son bourreau, essayant de desserrer son étau.

Les deux hommes restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, se défiant du regard dans un silence de plomb. Finch se félicita de réussir à soutenir le regard de l'autre homme malgré les élancements douloureux dans sa hanche, pas habituée à un tel traitement. Serrant les dents pour ne pas gémir, il fixait avec effroi le visage de son ami déformé par la colère. Il se dégageait de John une force brutale et sauvage totalement inédite pour cet homme d'ordinaire toujours sous contrôle. La fureur suintait littéralement par tous les pores de sa peau : ses pupilles dilatées étaient étonnement brillantes, sa bouche pincée dans un rictus à mi-chemin entre un sourire et une grimace n'était qu'une ligne dure, les muscles de sa mâchoire tressautaient, signe d'une tension extrême qu'il peinait à contenir.

John s'approcha encore de quelques centimètres, glissant son genou entre les cuisses du reclus pour mieux l'emprisonner de son corps. Finch retint son souffle. Leurs visages étaient tellement proches qu'il pouvait à loisir observer les différentes nuances de bleus qui rendaient le regard du jeune homme tellement fascinant. Il aurait préféré découvrir cette formidable palette d'azur dans des circonstances un peu moins dramatiques. Avec fatalisme, l'informaticien se réconforta en se disant qu'il aurait au moins eu la satisfaction de pouvoir les contempler avant de mourir.

-Dans ce cas, je me ferais une joie de vous tuer, murmura Reese en accentuant la pression sur la gorge de Finch.

Harold avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Son souffle était court et irrégulier. Ses mains lâchèrent le bras de Reese pour se poser à plat sur sa poitrine, essayant de le repousser. Mais son partenaire était tellement plus fort que lui... Finch ne put s'empêcher de faire le parallèle avec leur première altercation, quand John l'avait plaqué sans ménagement contre le mur de cette chambre d'hôtel anonyme alors qu'il essayait de le convaincre de travailler pour lui. Mais si la posture était similaire, la poigne était plus dure, plus violente, plus brutale, comme si John ne contrôlait pas sa force.

Malgré sa respiration laborieuse, la douleur lancinante qui irradiait dans toute sa jambe et surtout la peur qui le tétanisait, Finch répondit avec un aplomb qui le surprit lui-même tout en essayant de capter le regard de Reese.

-Non…Vous ne le ferez pas…

Reese plissa les yeux, déstabilisé par l'attitude de son prisonnier. Mais il se reprit rapidement. Un éclair dur traversa ses beaux yeux bleus tandis qu'un sourire cruel apparut sur ses lèvres. Finch poussa un discret soupir quand il sentit l'étreinte se desserrer. Mais son soulagement fut de courte durée. En réalité, le jeune homme ne comptait pas le libérer. Le maintenant d'une main contre la paroi, il s'écarta légèrement pour pouvoir glisser l'autre dans la poche de son pantalon. Avec une lenteur s'apparentant à de la torture, il en sortit un couteau à cran d'arrêt. Le cœur du reclus s'emballa en entendant le cliquetis inquiétant de la lame sortant de son fourreau. Le sourire de l'agent s'élargit alors qu'il positionnait le tranchant de son arme sous sa gorge, juste en-dessous de sa pomme d'Adam.

-Vous voulez parier ? murmura-t-il, un sourire diabolique aux lèvres.

Harold déglutit avec difficulté, craignant que la lame aiguisée, trop proche de sa peau, ne l'entaille. Mais il était trop tard. Trop tard pour avoir peur. Trop tard pour reculer. Trop tard pour regretter. Il devait avoir confiance en son plan, confiance en la capacité de résistance de son partenaire et jeter ses dernières forces dans ce qui ressemblaient de plus en plus à son ultime combat.

-Vous êtes bon à ça, n'est-ce pas? Obéir aux ordres. Cela vous plait ? Cracha-t-il avec dégoût en soutenant son regard.

John se pencha plus près, approchant sa bouche contre son oreille. Il chuchota d'une voix lourde et éraillée qui fit frissonner le reclus d'une manière complètement irraisonnée :

-Je ne suis plus le John soumis et obéissant que vous avez connu.

Il appuya légèrement sur la lame, juste assez pour montrer à son prisonnier à quel point elle était coupante. Cette simple pression, à peine perceptible, entailla la fine peau du cou déjà marqué de cicatrices du reclus et un mince filet de sang se mit à couler, tâchant le col immaculé de sa chemise.

-Justement John, désobéissez…

John resta un moment interdit, s'éloignant pour mieux étudier le visage de son ami. Les yeux dans les yeux, corps contre corps, les deux hommes restèrent de longues secondes à s'observer, s'étudiant comme s'ils jaugeaient la véracité de leurs dires et mesuraient l'étendue leurs convictions.

Coincé entre le Placoplatre et son ex-partenaire, Finch sentait parfaitement les muscles puissants de John pressés contre lui, les battements sourds de son cœur sous ses doigts toujours posés sur sa poitrine et son souffle sur sa joue. Il percevait sa respiration irrégulière ainsi que les tremblements qui le traversaient. Des petites gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front et ses tempes grisonnantes, comme s'il luttait de tout son être contre une force trop puissante. Sa main qui tenait le couteau tremblait légèrement tandis que l'autre lui broyait le bras. Finch déglutit avec difficulté, furieusement conscient de ce corps soudé au sien, de ses yeux bleus qui le sondaient.

C'est alors que Finch se résolut à jouer son va-tout. Lentement, ses mains remontèrent vers les épaules puis le cou de Reese. Il entrelaça ses doigts à l'arrière de sa nuque et approcha lentement son visage de celui de son ami pour n'être entendu que de lui.

-John, s'il-te-plait, je sais que ce n'est pas toi, je sais que c'est Samaritain qui parle à travers ta bouche.

-Obéis, je t'en prie, murmura le jeune homme d'une voix soudainement mal assurée.

La pointe du couteau tremblait franchement maintenant. L'agent ferma les yeux. La sueur dégoulinait sur son front. Sa respiration était courte et lourde. Puis, sa main armée s'abaissa. Finch en aurait pleuré de joie si l'autre main de John ne lui broyait pas toujours le bras.

-John, Aide-moi…Supplia le reclus.

-Pardonne-moi, Harold, souffla le jeune homme en rouvrant les yeux.

Et comme dans un mauvais rêve, Finch sentit la pointe du couteau sur son ventre. Il écarquilla les yeux d'effroi en croisant le regard déterminé mais triste de Reese. C'était comme si le corps et l'esprit de son partenaire étaient dissociés. Il pouvait lire l'horreur, la détresse et l'impuissance dans les prunelles d'acier troublées par les larmes. Mais sa main assassine, elle, enfonçait avec une lenteur calculée la lame dans la chair tendre du reclus, déchirant tout sur son passage.

Une douleur intense foudroya Finch qui s'accrocha aux épaules de son bourreau pour ne pas s'effondrer. Mais l'agent le tenait fermement par le bras et sa jambe, toujours positionnée entre ses genoux, l'empêchait de tomber. Il serra les dents à s'en faire mal pour ne pas hurler mais ne put retenir un sanglot étranglé en réalisant que l'homme qu'il aimait plus que tout était en train de le tuer. La nausée lui monta aux lèvres. Il cracha un mélange de bile et de sang tandis que Reese continuait à enfoncer la lame dans son nouveau fourreau tout en le contemplant. Finch sentit le sang couler sur son ventre, souillant sa chemise d'un rouge écarlate ainsi que le pantalon de l'agent. Des gouttes tombèrent au sol, éclaboussant leurs chaussures.

Mais malgré la douleur insupportable qui lui déchirait les entrailles et le cœur, Finch n'était toujours pas résolu à rendre les armes. Déterminé à se montrer plus fort que la douleur et plus persuasif que Samaritain, l'homme ne cria pas, ne pleura pas. Il soutint le regard de l'autre homme en silence, son visage se crispant lorsque son bourreau tournait la lame afin de provoquer, avec un sadisme étudié, le plus de souffrances possibles.

-Pourquoi te montres-tu aussi borné ? Pourquoi ne cèdes-tu pas ? Insista à nouveau l'agent à la fois énervé par l'attitude butée de son partenaire et horrifié par ce qu'il était obligé de faire.

-Je…ne…peux…pas, réussit péniblement à articuler l'autre homme, le souffle court.

Reese ferma à nouveau les yeux. Il se pencha lentement et nicha son visage dans le cou de sa victime. Ses lèvres effleurèrent son oreille avant de s'attarder dans son cou. Finch aurait juré qu'il y déposait un baiser.

 _Non ce n'est pas possible. Mon imagination me joue des tours. La souffrance me fait délirer_ , se dit le reclus, au comble de la confusion.

L'agent redressa légèrement la tête et murmura dans le creux de son oreille d'une voix aussi froide et implacable que son verdict :

-Alors je vais te tuer.

Finch ferma les yeux en entendant la sentence. Il sentait sa vie lentement lui échapper tandis que le sang coulait en abondance de sa plaie. Son visage était blême et en sueur. Son souffle était court et laborieux. Le bras de Reese le maintenait toujours fermement contre la paroi pour lui éviter de s'effondrer tant ses jambes tremblaient.

 _Mon plan a échoué. Peut-être ai-je été trop présomptueux? J'aurais au moins eu la satisfaction d'avoir tout essayé,_ pensa l'homme, à bout de force _._

Son champ de vision commençait à se réduire, à s'obscurcir _._ Il s'accrochait désespérément aux larges épaules de Reese, recherchant inconsciemment sa force et son aide alors qu'il était son bourreau.

Mais avant de mourir, il voulait lui dire une dernière chose. Tout essayer… Ne rien regretter…

Au prix d'un effort surhumain, Finch enlaça l'autre homme.

-Je te pardonne…John…Je sais…Que ce n'est pas toi…Je t'aime…haleta avec difficulté l'informaticien avant de déposer un baiser doux et chaste comme un adieu sur les lèvres de l'autre homme.

Reese ne dit rien. Ne fit rien. Mais Finch n'était plus à une douleur près. Son cœur était mort dans sa poitrine et sa vie lui échappait doucement tout comme le sang qui coulait de sa blessure. Il allait mourir. L'heure n'était plus aux regrets. Alors, comme une litanie, Finch ne cessait de répéter les mots qu'il avait si souvent ravalés, par peur du ridicule, par crainte d'un rejet:

-Je t'aime John…Depuis si longtemps…Tu es si bon…Tu m'as sauvé…

Cette fois-ci, Reese se raidit avant de se reculer comme pour échapper à cette étreinte amoureuse, à cette déclaration désespérée.

-Arrête…murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Finch leva vers lui ses yeux embués de larmes cherchant à capter le regard de son ami. Mais John gardait la tête baissée, ses yeux dissimulés derrière les mèches humides de ses cheveux qui retombaient sur son front. L'informaticien ne savait pas si les gouttes qu'il voyait glisser lentement sur la peau halée de son partenaire étaient de la sueur ou des larmes. Soudain, il se prit à espérer, à croire que les sillons humides qui coulaient doucement sur ses joues étaient autant de preuve que ses dernières paroles avaient réussi à pénétrer son esprit.

-Pourquoi ? C'est la vérité…J'aime tout de toi…Continua Finch d'une voix tremblante en s'autorisant ce qu'il s'était toujours appliqué à s'interdire.

Il glissa avec délice ses doigts dans les épaisses mèches poivres et sel humides de sueur, savourant leur douceur.

-Tais-toi…Supplia le jeune homme en se rejetant en arrière, retirant par la même occasion le couteau de sa plaie.

La douleur insupportable que Finch ressentit à l'abdomen n'était rien face à la chaleur d'un espoir naissant qui étreignit son cœur. Il percevait que les barrières construites autour de Reese par Samaritain commençaient à s'effriter. Les yeux de John, humides de larmes, semblaient perdus. Sa respiration s'était accélérée. Son corps, pourtant fort et dynamique, tremblaient violemment contre le sien.

Il inspira profondément et décida de braver l'ordre. Plaçant ses mains sur les joues de l'agent, il vrilla son regard dans le sien et continua d'une voix rauque:

-Je sais que tu es un homme bon… Je sais que ce n'est pas toi qui me blesse, que ce n'est pas toi qui parle… Je sais que tu es fort… Plus fort qu'eux…

Il ferma les yeux et posa son front contre celui de John, cherchant à lui transmettre ses dernières forces pour l'aider dans son combat intérieur hautement plus difficile que le sien.

-Ha…Harold ? Murmura l'agent avec hésitation, comme s'il sortait d'un mauvais rêve.

Finch sursauta et s'éloigna pour observer l'homme devant lui. Reese cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et fronça les sourcils comme s'il analysait la situation dans lequel il se trouvait.

-Oui, John, c'est moi ! Encouragea l'informaticien, les yeux pleins d'espoir, en caressant la joue de son ami avec tendresse.

Soudain le jeune homme se raidit. Ses yeux bleus, qui avaient retrouvé leur expressivité, détaillèrent le visage blême et en sueur de Finch. Il fronça les sourcils en laissant son regard dériver sur son cou violacé et sur l'entaille d'où coulait un petit filet de sang. Il remarqua la tache rouge sur le col déchiré de sa chemise. Poursuivant son cheminement, son regard descendit sur leur deux corps toujours pressés l'un contre l'autre et aperçut la blessure sur le ventre du reclus. Il fit un pas en arrière et remarqua le couteau que sa main maculée de sang tenait toujours.

-Mon dieu…Harold ?! S'exclama le jeune homme en lâchant l'arme qui tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur en contemplant sa main couverte de sang. Il réalisa soudain que c'était elle, la coupable, elle, la fautive, elle qui avait infligé la blessure. Le jeune homme fit plusieurs pas en arrière, comme pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et son ami.

-John ? Appela Finch d'une voix inquiète, conscient que le jeune homme était dans une phase délicate, un peu comme quelqu'un qui se réveille d'un cauchemar et qui ne fait pas encore bien la différence entre le rêve et la réalité.

Soudain, le corps de Reese se mit à trembler. Des grosses gouttes de sueur coulèrent sur son visage et ses yeux paraissaient totalement perdus. L'homme, désorienté, ne cessait de contempler sa main puis la blessure de Finch.

-Harold…Je…Je ne pouvais pas me contrôler… dit-il en se reculant un peu plus.

-Je sais… John…Je sais…rassura Finch en s'avançant avec difficulté.

Pressant sa main sur sa plaie pour essayer de faire un point de compression, Finch fit quelques pas hésitants vers son ami, indifférent au fait qu'il marchait dans la flaque de son propre sang.

-Non ! hurla Reese en tendant ses mains en avant pour l'empêcher d'approcher plus.

Finch sursauta et s'arrêta.

-N'approche pas! Ordonna le jeune homme d'une voix tremblante, paniqué à l'idée de blesser à nouveau son partenaire.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Bien au calme dans la petite pièce d'observation jouxtant la cellule, Greer et Gabriel contemplaient en silence la scène de l'autre côté de la vitre. Si l'enfant était toujours aussi imperturbable, il était loin d'être indifférent. Ses yeux scrutaient avec intérêt le drame qui se jouait sous ses yeux entre son captif et son cobaye.

L'ex-agent du MI6, lui, ne cachait pas sa frustration. Ses mains serraient sa tasse au point de faire blanchir les jointures de ses doigts. Cela faisait déjà quelques minutes qu'il avait demandé à Samaritain d'intervenir. Mais l'Interface Analogique lui avait ordonné sèchement d'attendre encore un peu, histoire de voir encore pendant combien de temps tiendrait l'autonomie de sa puce. Mais ils devaient bien se rendre à l'évidence, sans la poussière d'ange qui décuplait les effets de l'onde électronique dans son cortex cérébral, John reprenait peu à peu le dessus.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son portable. 69% s'affichait en rouge sur l'écran. S'en fut trop pour le britannique qui fit remarquer avec une légère pointe d'ironie en se tournant vers son jeune interlocuteur :

-Il semblerait que votre plan ait échoué…

Gabriel ne daigna même pas regarder le vieil homme…ni même répondre. Il se perdait dans la contemplation de ces deux hommes blessés et perdus avec une sorte de fascination morbide, comme s'il observait deux espèces d'animaux rares voués à l'extinction. Au bout de longues minutes, il approuva avec indifférence :

-Il semblerait effectivement que la volonté de Reese soit plus forte que les ordres provenant de la puce…

Greer observa le profil parfaitement impassible du jeune garçon. Ses traits étaient tellement innocents, son regard d'un bleu tellement limpide que l'agent ressentit un vague sentiment de malaise. Ainsi donc Samaritain avait péché par orgueil : une erreur tellement humaine qu'elle en était presque risible.

-La cellule est une cage de Faraday, vos ordres ne lui parviennent plus depuis qu'il y est entré.

Gabriel esquissa un sourire avant de se tourner vers son administrateur :

-Il est temps de rétablir le contact…et d'en finir.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Reese, malgré la confusion extrême qui altérait son jugement, retrouva vite ses réflexes d'ex-agent de la CIA. Tenant toujours Finch à distance, il balaya du regard la cellule. Il fit l'inventaire mental de tout le mobilier, s'attarda sur la vitre sans teint puis sur la porte close. Mais alors qu'il allait dire quelque chose, son visage se crispa. Comme pris par un mal mystérieux, le jeune homme ferma les yeux et porta ses mains à sa tête. Ses doigts effleurèrent par mégarde le pansement derrière son oreille et un éclair de douleur le foudroya. Il perdit l'équilibre et bascula en avant, tombant lourdement sur ses genoux.

-John ! S'exclama le reclus en se précipitant vers l'homme recroquevillé sur lui-même, secoué par des spasmes.

En cet instant, Finch était plus inquiet pour son compagnon que pour sa propre blessure qui saignait toujours abondamment.

Mais John ne paraissait plus l'entendre. La tête entre ses mains, les yeux fermés, l'homme se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas crier. Une douleur intense et tout à fait inhabituelle explosait dans sa tête. Malgré ses paupières fermées, il avait l'impression que des images d'armes, d'explosion, de Finch, de scènes de torture réelles ou imaginaires, de sang, d'enfants rachitiques, de guerre, défilaient comme des flashs lumineux rapides dans son esprit. A ce kaléidoscope hypnotique envoyé par la puce dans son cortex cérébral s'ajoutait des décharges électriques qui partaient de sa tête pour irradier tout son corps. L'agent transpirait abondamment. Tout son corps était secoué de tremblements. Au bout de force, l'homme finit par gémir puis finalement hurler.

Voyant son ami au plus mal, Finch n'hésita pas une seconde et s'approcha avec prudence. Il s'agenouilla près de lui et posa une main tremblante sur son épaule. Ce contact, pourtant léger, fit violemment sursauter Reese qui se rejeta en arrière.

-Finch…N'approchez pas…Je…Haleta avec difficulté l'agent, s'arrêtant au milieu de sa phrase, terrassé par un nouveau spasme douloureux.

Mais Finch ne l'écoutait pas. Il rampa à nouveau vers Reese et le prit dans ses bras. Il nicha la tête de son ami dans le creux de son épaule, comme lorsque l'on réconforte un enfant.

-John, laisse-moi t'aider…

Reese s'accrocha à son ami avec l'énergie du désespoir. Le visage enfouit dans l'étreinte protectrice et chaleureuse de son ami, l'homme murmura d'une voix brisée :

-Je ne peux pas…Harold…C'est trop dur…

-Je sais que c'est difficile, mais je sais que tu es fort. A nous deux, nous sommes plus forts qu'eux, assura avec force l'informaticien en caressant les cheveux trempés de sueur.

Combien de temps restèrent-ils ainsi enlacés ? Peu de temps sans doute. La main de Finch quitta les cheveux de Reese pour glisser sur sa joue, laissant une longue traînée de sang sur sa peau. L'agent sursauta. Ce n'était pas tant ce contact intime qui le troublait que la sensation et l'odeur du sang d'Harold sur son épiderme.

-Ne me touche pas ! Grinça-t-il, les yeux mouillés de larmes mais aussi brillant de colère.

Par instinct, John saisit brutalement le poignet de Finch pour retirer sa main de son visage sans ménagement. Finch ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur. En réalisant qu'il faisait encore une fois souffrir son partenaire, John lâcha son poignet comme s'il venait d'être brûlé.

-Qu'ai-je fait ? Murmura le jeune homme avec effroi, fermant les yeux pour ne plus voir les blessures qu'il avait infligé à son compagnon.

-John…Ces blessures ne sont pas si graves…Cette pièce est une cage de Faraday. Samaritain ne peut t'atteindre. Nous devons en profiter…

-C'est trop tard, Finch…Ils vont venir me chercher…Ils vont rétablir le lien…répondit d'une voix blanche et lasse le jeune homme, les yeux toujours fermés.

Reese abdiquait. Il rendait les armes. Il était non seulement las de se battre mais surtout dégoûté par ce qu'il avait fait. Ces blessures sur le corps fragile de Finch lui renvoyaient en miroir sa cruauté, sa monstruosité. Derrière les images hypnotiques qui défilaient dans son cerveau toujours sous contrôle, deux phrases tournaient en boucle :

 _Je suis un monstre._

 _Je suis l'obscurité._

Indifférent au combat intérieur de son ami, Finch revint à la charge :

-Non ! Non ! A nous deux, je suis certain que nous pouvons…

-Arrête ! Coupa brutalement Reese en rouvrant les yeux, c'est fini ! Je ne peux plus t'aider ! Je suis dangereux !

Il prit le visage de son ami entre ses mains, y laissant des traînées de sang sur ses joues avant de plonger son regard désespéré dans le sien :

-Harold, quoiqu'il arrive, promet-moi de te défendre !

L'informaticien fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas du tout le sens de ces mots. Puis il sentit les bras de John se refermer sur lui dans une dernière étreinte. Reese nicha son visage dans les cheveux de son partenaire puis chuchota dans le creux de son oreille :

-Jure-moi de protéger ta vie quoiqu'il arrive.

-John…Je ne peux pas te laisser…

John s'écarta pour fixer avec gravité et frayeur son cher ami :

-Tu ne comprends pas, ils vont me forcer à te tuer !

-Non ! Tu es plus fort qu'eux !

Soudain un bruit dans leur dos les fit sursauter, ajoutant l'urgence au désespoir de la situation. Harold se raidit en apercevant Greer, encadré par deux agents de Samaritain, entrer dans sa cellule. John, quant à lui, ne vérifia même pas les identités des nouveaux venus, totalement concentré sur son ultime mission.

-Séparez-les, ordonna froidement Greer, hermétique au drame qui se jouait devant ses yeux.

Cramponnant toujours Finch comme si sa vie en dépendait, Reese chercha une nouvelle fois à convaincre son partenaire :

-Harold, si tu m'aimes, jure-le ! Promet-moi de te défendre! Ta vie est plus précieuse que la mienne.

-Je ne peux pas…

Mais les lèvres de John vinrent s'écraser brutalement sur celles de Finch étouffant ses tentatives de protestations. La bouche de l'agent n'était pas tendre. Au contraire. Elle était fiévreuse, empressée, urgente, explorant sa bouche sans ménagement. Le reclus gémit sous l'assaut, ayant la certitude qu'il s'agissait d'un baiser d'adieu.

Mais, alors que la bouche de John explorait la sienne avec désespoir, Harold sentit les mains fortes s'égarer sous sa chemise. Il les sentit glisser un objet métallique entre la ceinture de son pantalon et son vêtement. Malgré son inexpérience, l'informaticien reconnut les contours d'une arme. Profitant de la confusion, John lui donnait, en cachette, son pistolet de secours.

Au bout de merveilleuses secondes d'un baiser passionné, ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle. John lui lança alors un dernier regard suppliant et chargé de non-dits. Finch décida alors de céder à ses injonctions et répondit dans un souffle :

-Je te le promets.

Un immense soulagement adoucit les traits de l'agent. Il lui adressa un mince sourire et eut juste le temps de lui glisser à l'oreille avant d'être emporter par les deux agents de Samaritain :

-Sauve ta vie, Harold…Pardonne-moi…Je t'aime.

Reese fut emmené sans ménagement devant Greer. L'homme paraissait tendu, en colère lorsqu'il s'adressa à lui :

-Vous nous avez extrêmement déçus. Je pensais que vous étiez un bon soldat.

Reese sourit à cette déclaration qu'il prenait plutôt comme un compliment.

-Un bon soldat doit savoir quand désobéir aux ordres, répondit-il avec son insolence habituelle.

-Vous ne nous laissez pas le choix, déclara le vieil homme en faisant un signe au médecin qui attendait dans le couloir juste derrière lui.

John essaya de se dégager mais les agents le maintenaient fermement et surtout, la douleur, encore très présente dans sa tête, le rendait trop faible pour lutter. Impuissant, il observait le praticien s'approcher de lui, une seringue à la main.

Lorsque l'homme en blanc se posta en face de lui, John pouvait lire toute la pitié qu'il inspirait à l'homme de science.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, murmura-t-il avait de faire un signe aux deux gardes.

Un agent de l'IA lâcha alors son bras et pencha sa tête sans ménagement sur le côté, exposant son cou. Le jeune homme opposa une résistance purement symbolique mais il savait, au fond de lui, qu'il était déjà trop tard. La seule chose qu'il espérait était que Finch tienne bien sa promesse et qu'il sauve sa vie…

Pour lui…Il n'y avait déjà plus rien à sauver…

Le médecin enfonça avec lenteur et méthode l'aiguille dans sa jugulaire, lui injectant une dernière dose de poussière d'ange.

Instantanément, Reese se sentit sombrer dans un gouffre noir et sans fin. Il ne ressentait plus rien, ni crainte, ni peur, ni remords, ni souffrance… ni amour. Il se redressa avec lenteur. D'un commun accord silencieux, les deux agents le libérèrent. Très droit, l'homme fixait d'un regard vide et inexpressif Greer comme s'il attendait un ordre. Mais la commande ne vint pas du vieil homme qui garda le silence.

Un jeune garçon d'une dizaine d'années entra alors dans la pièce et s'approcha de John.

 _Qui est cet enfant ?_ Se demanda Finch, étonnamment lucide au vue des circonstances. Le jeune garçon se tourna vers lui et lui sourit. Finch frissonna en croisant son regard déshumanisé. Puis il remarqua un petit détail très familier sur l'enfant. Mais le génie n'eut pas le temps de pousser plus loin ses réflexions. Il ne le savait pas encore, mais la scène qu'il s'apprêtait à vivre allait être de loin la pire des tortures.

L'informaticien regarda, abasourdi, l'enfant s'arrêter devant John et lui enjoignit d'une voix claire, un ordre limpide :

-Tue-le.

Le reclus regarda avec horreur son ami se retourner et poser sur lui un regard glacial. Lentement, il pivota et s'avança. Toujours à genoux au milieu de sa cellule, Finch le suivait du regard tandis qu'il s'approchait. Le regard vide, les traits indéchiffrables, le jeune homme glissa sa main gauche dans l'intérieur de sa veste. Une fois devant lui, il s'arrêta et sortit son arme qu'il pointa sur sa tête, le canon touchant presque son front.

Finch était sidéré et ne pouvait dire ou faire quoi que se soit. Son corps et son esprit semblaient figés, tétanisés. Il ferma les yeux, attendant le cœur battant, son exécution. Il entendit le cliquetis sinistre de la balle s'engageant dans la chambre du semi-automatique puis rien. Le silence.

Puis soudain, malgré les battements sourds de son cœur, Harold entendit un murmure à peine audible.

-Ta promesse, Harold.

Cette voix.

Cette promesse.

Finch rouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard de John. C'est alors qu'il réalisa.

 _Promet-moi de te défendre._

 _Sauve ta vie._

L'agent articula en silence deux mots que l'informaticien comprit immédiatement.

-Tue-moi.

Finch crut défaillir, foudroyé par l'atrocité de la supplique. Même dans ses pires cauchemars, il n'avait jamais envisagé vivre une telle scène. Pourtant, dieu sait qu'il en avait fait des cauchemars...Mais celui-ci dépassait de loin ses craintes les plus grandes, ses peurs les plus profondes. Se faire exécuter par John était une chose ! Mais le tuer ! Lui qui exécrait les armes plus que tout ! La vie ne lui épargnera donc rien ! Quelle sinistre ironie !

Mais la douleur et le désespoir qu'il vit dans ce regard bleu braqué sur lui acheva de le convaincre. Il lui avait dit une fois qu'il ne lui mentirait jamais. Ce genre de promesse prenait justement tout son sens lorsque les événements devenaient dramatiques. Il devait tenir sa parole... Pour John...

Le dos au mur et la mort dans l'âme, il hocha la tête en silence. Il glissa lentement sa main dans la ceinture de son pantalon et saisit son arme. Le cœur tambourinant frénétiquement dans sa poitrine, il dégagea le pistolet de son vêtement et la pointa vers son partenaire. Il avait des difficultés à le voir tant sa vue était brouillée par les larmes. Sa main tremblait tellement qu'il se demandait s'il arriverait à appuyer sur la gâchette... A l'inverse, la main de Reese ne tremblait pas. L'homme se tenait droit, aussi rigide qu'une statue, aussi impassible qu'un automate. Mais la lueur désespérée dans ses yeux torturés criait son désespoir, son impuissance et lui hurlait en silence d'abréger ses souffrances. Car la drogue était plus forte que sa volonté, la puce, implacable despote, ne cessait de lui rappeler l'ordre cruel: Tue-le, Tue-le, Tue-le...

Un silence de mort remplit la pièce. La tension était palpable. Tout le monde, même Greer, retenait son souffle, dans l'attente du dénouement final de cette scène digne d'une tragédie. Seul Gabriel ne paraissait pas particulièrement bouleversé. Il contemplait avec indifférence les deux hommes, l'esprit probablement déjà tourné vers son plan B.

Mais, prenant tout le monde par surprise, les lumières s'éteignirent brutalement, plongeant la cellule dans l'obscurité la plus absolue. Une certaine agitation se fit aussitôt sentir rapidement brisée par les éclairs lumineux de deux coups de feu qui déchirèrent l'obscurité.


	10. Se méfier de l'eau qui dort

_Désolée d'avoir délaissée (mais pas oubliée) cette fic, je voulais m'octroyer un peu de bon temps en écrivant des trucs un peu plus légers. Et puis, comme vous tous, ce n'est pas une période très reposante: boulot, cadeaux...Mais ça y est je m'y suis remise...Peut être que certain(e)s me maudiront...d'autres hurleront...ou bien me bouderont... A voir, j'attends les réactions de pieds fermes^^! (même pas peur). Les commentaires sont toujours les bienvenus et merci à Isatis de me corriger malgré tout!  
_

 _Alors pour ce chapitre, les mêmes mise-en garde s'imposent bien sûr. J'y ai tout de même glissé quelques petits clins d'œil^^._

 _-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

-Tu veux bien arrêter de t'agiter, s'agaça Root sans quitter la route des yeux alors qu'elle conduisait la puissante Lincoln noire de Finch.

-Désolée mais je n'ai pas l'habitude de rester quatre heures sans bouger vers une destination dont nous ne sommes même pas sûre que ce soit la bonne, rétorqua entre ses dents Shaw en se tortillant à nouveau sur son siège pour soulager ses muscles ankylosés.

-C'est la bonne, répondit avec aplomb la hackeuse dont le lien continu avec la Machine lui donnait toute l'assurance du monde.

Depuis que la Machine leur avait donné le nom de Sugar Grove, Root avait suivi aveuglément cette piste, entraînant dans sa course folle une Shaw beaucoup plus sceptique, mais qui souhaitait quand même, au fond d'elle, y croire. Elles avaient pris la Lincoln que Finch réservait pour les missions et avaient quitté la ville en un temps record. Discrète mais puissante, la voiture avait des plaques au nom d'un couple de bons citoyens bien sous tout rapport qui échappaient donc au radar de Samaritain. Avec une IA comme GPS de luxe, les deux femmes avaient évité les bouchons et pris l'itinéraire le moins fréquenté tout en étant le plus rapide pour quitter la métropole new-yorkaise.

Rapidement les gratte-ciels ultramodernes avaient laissé place aux maisons basses de banlieue puis à la campagne du New Jersey. Le paysage s'était fait plus champêtre et plus monotone. Aux interminables routes en lignes droites se succédaient des petites villes au plan sensiblement identique. Invariablement, la Lincoln s'engageait dans une avenue principale où les devantures des magasins mettaient en exergue les promotions du moment. La mairie et le lycée étaient les deux plus grands et plus hauts bâtiments de ces agglomérations moyennes que l'on retrouvait dans les séries B. Une fois le centre-ville dépassé, les petites maisons des classes moyennes s'étalaient sur quelques kilomètres avant de laisser à nouveau place à la campagne. Mais les deux femmes ne s'étaient pas émerveillées du paysage, aussi bucolique et beau soit-il.

Root n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête : libérer Finch. Mais malgré tous ses efforts, la jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Reese. Le silence de la Machine quant à son devenir la perturbait et elle n'osait en parler à Shaw, de peur que cette dernière ne s'enflamme et ne devienne incontrôlable, au risque de faire capoter les plans de l'IA. Elle décida donc de ne pas trop y penser tout en essayant de se convaincre que la Machine avait tout prévu.

Shaw, quant à elle, avait passé une bonne partie du trajet à ressasser les derniers événements et à échafauder mentalement des plans pour libérer leurs amis. Elle s'était promis de faire chèrement payer tous ceux qui s'en étaient pris à ses amis. Et pour se détendre, elle avait imaginé tout ce qu'elle pourrait faire aux agents de Samaritain, Greer en tête, une fois qu'ils seraient entre ses mains…Mais malgré tout, le temps lui semblait désespérément long. Elle ne supportait pas l'inactivité, en particulier quand elle était forcée. Pour une boule de nerfs comme elle, rester sans bouger dans une voiture, sans avoir de plan précis, était une véritable torture. Elle rêvait de pouvoir laisser libre court à sa rage, sa violence, sa vengeance…

Cela faisait maintenant presque 4 heures qu'elles roulaient en direction de l'Ouest. Après avoir traversée à vive allure pas moins de trois Etats, la Pennsylvanie, le Maryland puis la Virginie occidentale, elles atteignirent enfin la ville de Winchester. C'était ici que Finch avait été contraint de changer de vêtements. Root s'engagea dans l'artère principale et ralentit en approchant du magasin de vêtements masculins.

-On s'arrête interroger le gérant ? Demanda Shaw en caressant la crosse de son arme dissimulée dans sa veste en cuir noire.

-Non, répondit simplement Root en jetant des regards inquiets un peu partout autour d'elle.

-Pourquoi ?! S'écria Shaw qui se faisait déjà une joie à l'idée de laisser s'exprimer cette colère qui la rongeait depuis plusieurs jours déjà.

-La ville est truffée de caméras de surveillance. Samaritain sera informé de notre présence à la minute même où nous adresserons la parole au patron.

Sameen resta de longues secondes à contempler le profil altier de sa compagne avant de se rassoir au fond de son siège en soupirant bruyamment comme une adolescente boudeuse. Même si elle crevait d'envie de tabasser quelqu'un pour lui soutirer des informations ou juste pour se défouler, elle savait qu'elles devaient se montrer prudentes. Leur ennemi n'était pas un vulgaire numéro. Il s'agissait d'une redoutable Intelligence Artificielle au pouvoir illimité et aux moyens d'action considérables. De plus, Samaritain retenait leurs amis…Raison supplémentaire, s'il en fallait une, pour faire preuve de modération et de patience…Ce qui n'étaient pas les qualités premières de Shaw. Heureusement que Root était là pour modérer ses ardeurs et pondérer son caractère. Elles faisaient vraiment un duo parfaitement complémentaire, pensa Shaw avec un demi-sourire.

Elles traversèrent donc Winchester sans s'arrêter et poursuivirent leur chemin, s'enfonçant encore un peu plus dans les terres, dans l'Amérique profonde, ne s'octroyant qu'une petite pause pour répondre à des besoins purement naturels.

Mais alors qu'elles n'étaient plus qu'à une cinquantaine de kilomètres de Sugar Grove, Root se tendit. Crispant ses mains sur le volant, elle jetait des regards anxieux à chaque carrefour ou sur le toit de chaque bâtiment, y compris le plus insignifiant, comme une banale ferme ou un silo. Evidemment cette tension soudaine n'échappa pas à Shaw qui se raidit.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda-t-elle en essayant de voir ce qui pouvait attirer l'attention de son amie.

-Nous sommes rentrés dans le périmètre de sécurité de la base, tous nos faits et gestes sont désormais surveillés, murmura Root en observant avec attention la façade d'un petit snack sur le bord de la route.

Shaw suivit son regard et remarqua une caméra de surveillance dernier-cri sur la devanture. Cette installation semblait flambant neuve et n'était vraisemblablement pas destinée à surveiller les clients puisque l'objectif était orienté vers la route. Chaque voiture qui pénétrait dans cette zone d'un diamètre de cent kilomètres devait être surveillée, l'identité de conducteur et des passagers, analysée. Une chance qu'elles aient choisi cette voiture banalisée. Aux yeux de Samaritain, elles étaient Patricia Eckert et Joan Mauchly, des amies qui se rendaient à Asheville pour l'enterrement d'une connaissance.

-Nous sommes à plus de cinquante kilomètres de la base, ce périmètre de surveillance est rudement grand, murmura Shaw comme si elle pensait tout haut.

-Effectivement…

Se sachant surveillées, les deux femmes redoublaient de vigilance pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Elles traversèrent les petites bourgades démesurément équipées en caméras de surveillance à une vitesse des plus raisonnables. Il n'était plus question de dépasser les limitations de vitesse, au risque de se faire repérer par les agents de police qui quadrillaient la zone, soient en voiture soient en moto. Root avait désormais adopté une conduite exemplaire et la Lincoln était un modèle de sécurité routière.

Bientôt le paysage changea. Les champs laissèrent place aux contrées plus vallonnées et plus boisées des Appalaches. La Lincoln remonta une petite route coincée dans une petite vallée creusée par la south fork south branch potomac river.

-Nous approchons…prévint Root en engageant le véhicule sur la Sugar Grove Road, une sinueuse route de campagne encore plus étroite.

Les Appalaches projetaient leur ombre inquiétante sur la route tortueuse, comme une menace permanente planant au dessus de leurs têtes. Shaw se redressa sur son siège, attentive et à l'affût du moindre détail suspect.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bled ? Murmura Shaw en observant les fermes et les silos nichés au milieu des champs.

-Rien de tel qu'un endroit perdu pour se faire oublier, rappelle-toi où Samaritain t'avait envoyé pour te reprogrammer, répondit Root jetant des coups d'œil anxieux à droite et à gauche.

-C'est pas faux, acquiesça Shaw d'un ton sec en repensant à sa petite cellule médicalisée cachée dans un complexe situé dans les entrailles d'une obscure prison d'Afrique du Sud.

Le reste du trajet se déroula dans un silence concentré, les deux femmes observant avec attention les alentours à la recherche de la fameuse base ayant appartenu au réseau ECHELON. Mais rien ne leur sautait aux yeux si ce n'est la ruralité profonde de l'endroit. On ne pourrait faire plus cliché : des champs, des fermes aux façades en bois peintes en rouge, des hangars, des bovins qui paissaient tranquillement et qui observaient d'un regard absent les rares voitures qui s'aventuraient dans cette région reculée, et finalement, peu d'être humains hormis quelques habitants qui vaquaient à leurs occupations.

Soudain, au milieu de ce tableau digne d'un Julien Dupré, un détail pour le moins insolite attira l'attention de Shaw. A l'approche d'un petit carrefour, la jeune femme tourna la tête vers la droite pour observer un sentier qui se perdait dans une forêt. La route, trop étroite pour permettre à deux voitures de se croiser, ressemblait à un chemin privé. Pourtant, le regard de la tueuse fut immédiatement attiré par des blocs de béton qui entravaient la circulation et qui obligeaient les véhicules à ralentir pour négocier des chicanes serrées. Dix mètres plus loin, Shaw fut étonnée de voir une petite cabine ressemblant à un poste de garde avec une barrière qui bloquait l'accès à la route. A l'intérieur, elle pouvait distinguer trois personnes en costume sombre qui surveillaient la circulation.

-C'est ici ? Demanda-t-elle par pure forme car elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

-Oui, la base se trouve à trois kilomètres derrière ce vallon, répondit Root sans un regard pour le poste de surveillance.

La hackeuse roula encore sur quelques kilomètres avant de stationner la voiture dans un petit parking isolé à la lisière de la forêt. Elle coupa le moteur puis sortit son téléphone portable.

-Il s'agit d'une zone morte, mais il ne faut pas traîner, Samaritain va rapidement se rendre compte que nous nous sommes arrêtées, annonça la jeune femme en ouvrant un fichier joint que la Machine venait de lui envoyer.

Une capture d'image de google earth apparut sur l'écran. On pouvait y voir la dizaine de fermes, la petite église et l'unique commerce qui constituait Sugar Grove. Mais ce qui attira immédiatement l'attention des deux femmes était une clairière, au milieu de la forêt, à la forme circulaire presque parfaite. A l'évidence, cette trouée était tout sauf naturelle. Root zooma sur l'espace dégagé afin d'avoir une meilleure vue sur le complexe de télécommunication.

Au centre de la clairière, elle devinait un bâtiment sans fenêtres entouré d'énormes paraboles braquées vers le ciel. Les plus grandes faisaient 32 m de diamètre mais la majorité ne mesurait que 18m. Certaines étaient recouvertes d'un radôme pour dissimuler leur orientation et ainsi ne pas montrer sur quel satellite de télécommunication elles étaient braquées. Chacune de ses antennes pirataient purement et simplement tous les satellites qui passaient au dessus d'elles, ce qui leur offraient un accès illimité à l'ensemble des communications de tout l'Est des États-Unis, soit la région la plus riche et la plus peuplée du pays…une véritable mine d'informations en or massif à ciel ouvert en somme.

-Les baraquements sont à découvert sur plus de 50 m, ça sera compliqué de les atteindre sans se faire repérer, murmura Shaw dont le naturel d'ex-agent de l'ISA revenait au galop.

-Ajoutons à cela les caméras de surveillance et les agents qui patrouillent, la zone est quasiment imprenable, précisa Root, tenant vraisemblablement ses informations de la Machine.

Un silence concentré s'installa dans l'habitacle de la voiture, chacune cherchant le moyen d'accéder au bâtiment sans se faire repérer. Mais le problème semblait inextricable. Shaw avait beau détailler l'image satellite sous toutes les coutures, elle ne voyait aucune faille dans le système de sécurisation du site. Finalement, à bout de solution, elle releva la tête pour contempler le profil de sa voisine toujours penchée sur l'écran.

-Alors ? Vous avez un plan toi et ta copine ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton un peu moins sec que d'habitude.

La tueuse paraissait un peu désespérée voire même suppliante. A demi-mot, elle remettait son destin et la vie de ses partenaires entre les mains de la Machine. Une nouveauté puisque Shaw avait toujours, au mieux obéit en traînant des pieds, au pire, ignorée royalement les conseils.

Root releva la tête et un sourire illumina son visage toujours très expressif lorsqu'il s'agissait de l'IA. Si, au début de leur collaboration, Shaw comparait ce sourire à l'antichambre de la folie, elle le trouvait maintenant rassurant, car cela voulait dire qu'elle avait un plan, sans doute soufflé par le superordinateur.

-Bien sûr, annonça-t-elle d'un ton énigmatique avant d'enchaîner les yeux pétillants de malice, Sais-tu qu'elle est le seul point faible d'une IA ?

-Non, répondit la tueuse avec méfiance.

-C'est qu'elles ont besoin d'agents ! Annonça triomphalement la hackeuse.

Le visage de Shaw resta impassible comme si elle attendait la suite de la réponse. Mais rien de vint. Elle fronça alors les sourcils, invitant ainsi sa partenaire à développer son idée.

-Samaritain a besoin d'une véritable petite armée pour protéger son site. Or les hommes doivent satisfaire des besoins naturels comme dormir, se vêtir, se changer ou…manger expliqua Root en tapotant sur l'écran pour désigner un petit rectangle blanc visible sur la petite route sinueuse au milieu de la forêt qui menait vers la clairière.

Ah… la magie de google earth qui pouvait capter des petits morceaux du quotidien des gens dont elle cartographiait l'environnement. Cela avait valu à la firme américaine un certain nombre de procès pour atteinte à la vie privée. Google avait alors dû revoir sa copie en floutant le visage des personnes qu'elle avait pris en photo par mégarde. Mais cette politique ne s'appliquait pas aux entreprises qui étaient plutôt ravies de cette publicité gratuite.

-Une camionnette de livraison ? Demanda Shaw en se penchant sur l'écran pour mieux observer le véhicule.

-Exactement, la Machine a identifié le logo visible sur le toit du véhicule. Il s'agit d'un restaurant situé à Staunton qui livre les repas de la base à 17h précise tous les jours, annonça l'informaticienne avec entrain.

Par réflexe, Shaw regarda sa montre : 16h30. Elle releva la tête et sourit à son tour. Un sourire froid, un sourire sans joie, un sourire de tueuse, un sourire qui voulait dire : _enfin!_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Plantée au milieu de la route, Root agitait le bras en direction d'un camion de livraison blanc qui roulait vers elle. Interloqué, le chauffeur ralentit avant de s'arrêter à sa hauteur. Il baissa la vitre et demanda d'un air soucieux en essuyant du dos de la main les traces de sucre glace provenant vraisemblablement d'un des beignets qui se trouvaient dans la boite désormais vide posée sur le tableau de bord:

-Vous avez un problème ?

-Oui, mon amie et moi avons voulu faire une petite pause et profiter du paysage mais lorsque nous avons voulu repartir, la voiture a refusé de démarrer, expliqua Samantha d'un ton mélodramatique en désignant Shaw plantée à côté de la Lincoln, dont le capot ouvert laissait échapper une épaisse fumée blanchâtre.

Shaw adressa un petit signe de la main au chauffeur en essayant de paraitre affable. L'homme regarda avec incrédulité le véhicule fumant puis les deux femmes avant de lancer un regard concupiscent et rempli de sous-entendus à son collègue assis à côté de lui. Ce dernier comprit le message puisque ses lèvres se retroussèrent en un sourire en coin.

Il gara la camionnette sur le bas-côté, juste derrière la berline noire en panne, avant de descendre.

-Laissez-nous jeter un coup d'œil, déclara-t-il avec condescendance en s'avançant vers ce qu'il pensait être deux demoiselles en détresse.

-Merci infiniment, minauda Root en l'accompagnant vers la voiture.

Le chauffeur et son collègue se penchèrent vers le moteur fumant à la recherche de la panne. Samantha se posta à côté de Shaw et lui glissa discrètement à l'oreille :

-Samaritain a raison sur un point, les hommes sont tellement prévisibles. Ils ne savent pas dire non à deux jolies filles.

-Ils roulent des mécaniques comme s'ils s'apprêtaient à sauver le monde, répondit la tueuse entre ses dents, essayant tant bien que mal de maintenir son sourire crispé.

-S'ils savaient qu'en réalité, ce sont nous les sauveuses, murmura Root en observant _leurs sauveurs_ farfouiller dans le moteur tout en se grattant la tête et remonter leurs pantalons dans un geste très élégant.

Étouffant un petit rire, Root s'avança à pas de loup vers le chauffeur, reconverti en mécanicien du dimanche. Elle sortit de sa poche un taser et, d'un geste aussi rapide que précis, le plaça dans la nuque de l'homme qui reçut instantanément une violente décharge électrique. Assommé, il s'effondra sous les yeux paniqués de son collègue qui ne tarda pas à recevoir un coup de crosse de pistolet de la part de Shaw.

-Désolée, pour une fois que des hommes étaient galants, déclara avec un sourire gêné Root en contemplant le visage figé dans un rictus de douleur de l'homme inconscient.

-Je ne suis pas certaine qu'ils aient fait ça par pure galanterie, murmura la tueuse en se penchant pour prendre la casquette de sa victime qui avait roulé à ses pieds.

Elle la frotta sur sa cuisse avant de la poser sur sa tête.

-Tout se perd, déclara l'informaticienne en prenant l'homme par les pieds afin de le traîner derrière un bosquet.

Mais l'homme, de forte corpulence, était difficile à déplacer.

-Purée ! Au lieu de manger des beignets… Il ferait mieux de se mettre au sport…Haleta péniblement la jeune femme en tirant de toutes ses forces pour ne réussir qu'à le faire bouger de quelques mètres.

Shaw, elle aussi, avait toutes les peines du monde à déplacer son poids mort. Sauf que, contrairement à la hackeuse, elle serrait les dents et souffrait en silence. Une fois, les corps inanimés des deux messieurs dissimulés derrière d'épais buissons, elles les dépouillèrent de leurs vestes aux couleurs de l'entreprise de restauration. Elles les enfilèrent puis se dirigèrent vers la Lincoln. Tout en marchant, Shaw contempla le badge agrafé au vêtement et demanda avec ironie :

-Tu crois que je ressemble à un Jordan?

Root lui sourit et lui montra le sien :

-Autant que moi à un Frédérik mais nous avons la chance de prendre les identités de personnes ayant un prénom mixte.

-La chance ? Je ne crois plus tellement en la chance ces derniers temps…

-Tu as raison, je pense que notre bonne fée veille sur nous, elle a du trafiquer le planning des livreurs pour que l'entreprise envoie sur le site de Sugar Grove des personnes aux prénoms neutres.

Arrivées près de la berline noire, Shaw se pencha pour retirer le fumigène dissimulés dans le moteur avant de refermer le capot. Elles espéraient ainsi que la voiture abandonnée n'attirerait pas l'attention des rares autres véhicules qui circulaient sur la route.

-Je prends le volant, annonça d'autorité la hackeuse en prenant le lourd sac de munitions du coffre avant de le balancer sans ménagement sur le siège passager de la camionnette.

-Eh ! Un peu de délicatesse bon sang, tu veux nous faire sauter ?! S'exclama Sameen, contrariée par le fait que sa partenaire fasse si peu de cas de son arsenal si minutieusement chouchouté.

-La délicatesse ? Je pensais que tu ne connaissais pas le sens de ce mot ? Je serai ravie d'expérimenter ta délicatesse dans un autre endroit et dans d'autres circonstances, chuchota Root, un sourire séducteur flottant sur ses lèvres pulpeuses.

Elle étouffa un petit rire, en voyant sa partenaire lever les yeux au ciel, mais surtout, rougir. Sous ses airs blasés et indifférents, la tueuse était sensible à ses marques d'attention.

Les deux femmes s'installèrent dans la cabine de la camionnette. Après un dernier coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur central pour vérifier leur tenue, Root démarra. Un silence tendu envahit l'habitacle. Fini de jouer. Fini les taquineries. Elles avaient parfaitement conscience qu'elles jouaient très gros dans cette mission qui avait, par bien des aspects, toutes les caractéristiques d'un combat final : pénétrer dans le repaire de l'adversaire protégé par de nombreux agents surentrainés et armés, la libération de leurs deux amis et la confrontation avec l'ennemi final.

Affichant une mine détendue malgré la peur qui leur nouait le ventre, les deux femmes quittèrent la route principale pour emprunter le fameux chemin repéré une demi-heure auparavant. Après avoir slalomé avec adresse entre les obstacles en béton, elles arrivèrent au pas devant la petite cabine de sécurité où trois agents filtraient les entrées et les sorties sur le site ultra-sécurisé. Root stoppa la camionnette à hauteur d'une petite fenêtre où un homme en costume sombre assis devant un ordinateur les détailla avec suspicion avant de reporter son attention sur son écran. Root lui sourit poliment avant de poser son badge sur le scanner :

-Bonjour dit-elle soudainement pour attirer l'attention de l'homme.

Surpris, ce dernier quitta son écran des yeux quelques secondes, ce qui permit à la Machine de modifier la photographie du dossier d'identification qui s'y affichait. En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour dire ouf, la photographie du véritable conducteur fut remplacée par celle de Samantha.

-Bonjour, répondit-il sèchement avant de reporter son attention sur son écran.

Il prit quelques minutes pour vérifier les informations contenues sur le moniteur puis demanda à Shaw de scanner la sienne. La Machine ayant déjà fait les modifications sur sa fiche d'identité, Root n'eut pas besoin de refaire diversion. Après avoir étudié tout aussi attentivement les données de la tueuse, l'homme inclina la tête en guise d'approbation. Il se tourna vers les deux femmes qui faisaient de leur mieux pour paraitre détachées et annonça :

-Tout est en règle, vous pouvez entrer.

-Merci, bonne journée à vous, répondit poliment Root en regardant avec fébrilité la barrière se lever avec une lenteur insupportable.

Une fois le chemin complètement dégagé, l'informaticienne engagea la camionnette sur le chemin sinueux qui s'enfonçait dans la forêt. Au bout de cinq minutes, elles débouchèrent dans la fameuse clairière qu'elles avaient repérée un peu plus tôt sur le plan envoyé par la Machine.

-C'est une véritable forteresse, murmura Shaw en listant mentalement toutes les menaces potentielles.

Si les patrouilles accompagnées de chiens étaient les dangers les plus évidents, elle repéra également des caméras de surveillance dissimulées un peu partout, sur le bâtiment principal comme sur les antennes. Ajouté à cela, un mur d'enceinte de 4 m de haut à vue de nez ponctué de miradors positionnés à intervalle régulier d'où deux tireurs d'élite étaient prêts à faire feu au moindre mouvement suspect, rendait le site quasiment impénétrable.

Concentrée sur sa conduite, Root garda le silence. Elle remonta au pas le chemin menant vers le bâtiment principal. Sans fenêtre, il n'avait pour seul accès qu'une grande porte métallique, suffisamment large pour y faire entrer un camion. D'ailleurs, lorsque la camionnette arriva à proximité de la bâtisse, la porte s'ouvrit comme par magie. Un agent portant un fusil automatique en bandoulière attendait à l'intérieur. Il leur fit signe d'entrer. Root s'exécuta et avança prudemment avec la nette impression de passer la porte des Enfers. Elle coupa le contact, inspira profondément à la manière des acteurs de théâtre se concentrant juste avant la levée du rideau, puis descendit du véhicule en prenant soin de prendre le bon de commande qu'un responsable devait signer.

-Vous êtes en retard, annonça sans préambule un second agent en costume en prenant le papier que la jeune femme lui tendait.

-Nous nous sommes arrêtés pour aider deux femmes en panne sur le bas-côté pas très loin d'ici, expliqua Root avec un sourire en coin en expliquant cette demi-vérité.

L'homme en costume la regarda avec perplexité avant d'ordonner d'une voix sèche :

-Bien, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, donnez-nous un coup de main pour descendre les cartons.

Le ton était cassant, le regard froid, l'attitude hostile et méprisante. Même Shaw, qui était descendu avec son sac noir à l'épaule, était mal à l'aise. Les deux femmes obéirent sans discuter, à la fois impressionnées par l'atmosphère glaciale du lieu mais également agréablement surprises d'avoir accès aussi facilement à l'intérieur des locaux. Elles se dirigèrent vers l'arrière de la camionnette et commencèrent à déposer les cartons contenant les repas sur quatre charriots mis à leur disposition. Les deux premiers furent emmenés par deux nouveaux agents tandis que les deux autres furent laissés aux deux femmes.

Etroitement escortées, elles suivirent docilement leurs guides en costumes stricts dans un dédale de couloirs aux allures de laboratoire scientifique. Au bout d'un interminable corridor, ils entrèrent dans un ascenseur de service et descendirent de 3 étages. Les deux femmes réalisèrent soudain que ce qu'elles avaient vu en surface n'était que la face émergée de l'iceberg. L'essentiel du complexe était souterrain, ce qui compliquait sérieusement la tâche.

Shaw s'était crispée. Les perspectives de sortir vivantes de cette souricière s'amenuisaient à mesure qu'elles s'enfonçaient sous terre. Root aussi était tendue. La liaison avec la Machine était de moins en moins bonne. Les parasites saturaient la ligne et la jeune femme ne comprenait plus ce que l'IA lui disait. Heureusement pour elles que le superordinateur avait anticipé ce cas de figure et ses dernières instructions avaient été limpides.

Après de longues minutes durant lesquelles les deux femmes avaient l'impression de s'enfoncer dans une tombe, le groupe arriva dans une grande pièce ressemblant à une cuisine industrielle.

-Déposez ça là, ordonna l'homme d'un ton toujours aussi affable avant de tourner les talons.

-S'il-vous-plait, murmura la tueuse avec agacement comme si elle corrigeait un enfant malpoli.

La main sur la poignée de la porte, l'agent en costume se ravisa soudain, ce qui eut pour conséquence de faire grimper en flèche le niveau de stress des jeunes femmes. Root lança à sa partenaire un regard qui semblait lui dire : _Pourquoi as-tu encore ouvert ta bouche ? Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de faire des vagues !_

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il en désignant du menton le sac noir que Shaw avait emporté avec elle.

Les deux femmes se lancèrent un regard inquiet. Shaw, qui avait gardé le silence jusque là, fut la première à réagir avec un esprit d'à-propos aiguisé, résultat de ses longues années passées comme agent de l'ISA.

-Ce sont des surprises réservées aux bons clients, annonça-t-elle avec, une fois n'est pas coutume, un sourire aimable.

L'homme leva un sourcil perplexe avant d'hausser les épaules affichant une indifférence impolie, avant de continuer :

-D'accord. Déchargez les charriots, je reviens avec le bon signé.

Sur ces mots, l'homme quitta la pièce, suivi des autres agents de Samaritain. Les deux femmes se regardèrent avec incrédulité et espoir. Même dans leurs rêves les plus fous, elles n'auraient espéré se retrouver seules dans une pièce du site. Consciente que cette situation était tout bonnement inespérée, Root ne perdit pas une minute. Elle se dirigea vers la porte, passa la tête à l'extérieur pour vérifier que personne n'approchait puis la referma avec précaution. Elle se précipita alors dans un coin de la pièce, s'agenouilla en face d'une prise et sortit un mini-routeur de sa veste. Elle le brancha et, dans l'instant, la voix de la Machine lui revint avec la pureté du cristal.

-Que c'est bon de t'entendre, murmura-t-elle avec soulagement, sous les yeux jaloux de Shaw qui, prenant visiblement sa couverture très au sérieux, avait entrepris de décharger les cartons sur une table.

Mais Root ne fit aucun cas de l'excès de zèle de sa partenaire. Elle était comme figée, écoutant avec une attention presque religieuse, les instructions de son Dieu. Durant de longues minutes, un silence pesant envahit la pièce. Bouillonnant d'impatience et tuant le temps comme elle le pouvait en poursuivant son déchargement, Shaw attendait avec fébrilité les conclusions de ce conciliabule silencieux.

-Compris, murmura Root, au grand soulagement de la tueuse qui avait retenu sa respiration jusque là.

-Alors ? Quel est le plan ? Demanda Shaw en s'avançant vers sa partenaire.

Sans un mot pour la tueuse, Root se dirigea vers le sac de sport négligemment posé dans un coin de la pièce. Elle l'ouvrit d'un geste brusque et en sortit deux pistolets ainsi que deux gilets pare-balles. Elle en tendit un à Shaw, qui à la fois curieuse et interloquée, s'était approché d'elle.

-Tu veux un coup de main pour l'enfiler ? Demanda la hackeuse d'une voix sensuellement provocante.

Sameen lui lança un regard noir avant de passer le lourd gilet en kevlar par-dessus sa tête puis d'attacher les deux paires de scratchs sur les côtés. Root l'imita en souriant puis fouilla à nouveau dans le sac. Elle en sortit un fusil automatique M16 ainsi que ses munitions qu'elle tendit à sa partenaire. Par réflexe, la tueuse vérifia l'arme qu'elle avait si minutieusement nettoyée puis glissa les chargeurs dans les poches de sa veste. Alors qu'elle se pensait fin prête, elle vit Root se pencher à nouveau dans le sac.

-Tu cherches quoi ? demanda-t-elle en s'agenouillant près de sa compagne.

-Des lunettes infrarouges, répondit la hackeuse sans lever la tête du sac.

Shaw haussa un sourcil perplexe avant de répondre:

-Dans la pochette avant.

Root ouvrit la poche avant et en sortit deux paires de jumelles infrarouges, ordinairement utilisées par les forces spéciales de l'armée.

-Mieux vaut être prévoyantes, déclara-t-elle en adressant un clin d'œil complice à son amie en lui tendant l'objet.

S'estimant maintenant fin prête, Root se redressa, ses deux pistolets aux poings, et dit d'une voix clairement audible :

-Bien je t'écoute.

Guidée par les instructions de la Machine lui parvenant par son implant cochléaire, la jeune femme ouvrit la porte avec précaution, passa la tête pour vérifier que le champ était libre puis s'élança dans ce qui ressemblait être un véritable labyrinthe. Mais heureusement pour elles, la Machine était leur fil d'Ariane, qu'elles suivaient aveuglément.

Le routeur que Root avait posé permettait à l'IA d'avoir accès à l'ensemble du réseau de caméra de surveillance du site. Rapidement, le superordinateur avait reconstitué le plan des locaux souterrains, listé le nombre d'agents présents sur les lieux, repéré Greer et Gabriel qu'elle avait identifié respectivement comme l'administrateur et l'Interface Analogique de Samaritain. Malheureusement, la Machine n'avait pas réussi à repérer le sien, son administrateur, son créateur, son père…

En revanche, au milieu de ce dédale de pièces et des couloirs, l'IA avait remarqué une anomalie, un angle mort, une zone fantôme. Il s'agissait sans doute d'une cage de Faraday puisque la Machine n'avait aucun moyen d'y accéder. Rapidement, la Machine évalua les chances pour que Finch se trouve dans cette pièce mystérieuse à 99%.

Mais plutôt que de guider ses assets vers cette pièce hermétique, elle préféra les conduire dans un petit local jouxtant la pièce fantôme. Elle avait repéré que Greer et Gabriel s'y trouvaient quelques instants auparavant, comme s'ils observaient quelque chose. Le champ était donc libre pour les deux femmes.

Après de longues minutes angoissantes durant lesquelles les deux femmes évitèrent in extrémis des patrouilles, elles atteignirent la petite salle indiquée par l'IA. Une fois la porte soigneusement refermée, elles se retrouvèrent dans une minuscule pièce où régnait une forte odeur de cigare et de café. Des ventres délicats auraient sans doute été dérangés par cette odeur acre et désagréable qui prenait à la gorge, piquait les yeux et retournait l'estomac.

Mais les deux femmes n'avaient que faire de l'atmosphère saturée de la salle, leur attention était accaparée par le spectacle abject qui s'offrait à elles derrière une immense vitre qui prenait tout un pan de mur. Tels des automates, elles s'approchèrent de la glace et découvrirent une véritable scène d'horreur : Finch, à genoux et visiblement blessé à l'abdomen, regardait sans comprendre John qui se tenait debout en face de Greer. Au fond de la pièce qui avait tout d'une cellule plutôt bien aménagée, se tenaient deux hommes en costume, sans doute des agents de Samaritain, un troisième homme en blouse blanche et un jeune garçon d'une dizaine d'années que Root identifia sans peine. Leur seule et unique rencontre lui avait laissé un goût amer dans la bouche et un sentiment d'inachevé. Il était peut être temps de corriger la situation…

-Qui est-ce ? demanda Shaw en désignant le gamin.

-Gabriel Hayward, l'interface analogique de Samaritain, répondit Root sans quitter des yeux ses deux partenaires.

-Un gosse ? S'étonna la tueuse qui n'en croyait ni ses yeux ni ses oreilles.

-Justement, un démon au visage d'ange…une idée de génie, murmura l'informaticienne qui était passée par cette phase d'étonnement au moment de leur confrontation dans cette petite salle de classe.

Mais Shaw n'écoutait plus. Elle disséquait son ex-partenaire avec le professionnalisme du chirurgien qu'elle avait été. Elle repéra le pansement derrière l'oreille de John, son visage en sueur, ses pupilles dilatées, ses yeux injectés de sang et brillants de larmes, sa posture raide malgré les tremblements qui secouaient son corps et ses mains couvertes de sang. Mais l'agent n'était pas blessé, ce qui voulait dire que ce sang n'était pas le sien…mais celui de Finch. Il avait blessé Finch ! Les yeux noirs de la tueuse furent ensuite attirés par la seringue que le médecin tenait toujours dans sa main.

-Il est drogué, annonça-t-elle d'une voix neutre.

-Quoi ?

-Ils ont drogué John, c'est comme ça qu'ils arrivent à le contrôler, en plus de la puce qu'ils lui ont posée.

Elles se turent subitement puisque Gabriel venait de s'avancer vers Reese. Le toisant avec froideur et mépris, il lui ordonna de sa voix d'enfant de tuer Finch.

-Ce n'est pas vrai…Il ne va pas le faire…Murmura Root, incapable d'amorcer le moindre geste, figée devant ce spectacle horriblement fascinant.

Heureusement pour elles, Shaw, de part son expérience, retrouva rapidement ses esprits et ses réflexes d'agent de terrain. Elle se tourna vers Root, la saisit par les bras et la secoua sèchement pour lui faire reprendre pied avec la réalité :

-Bien sûr qu'il va le faire ! Si ta copine a un plan, c'est maintenant qu'elle doit nous le dire parce qu'après il sera trop tard !

Root hocha la tête puis répéta d'une voix blanche ce que la Machine venait de lui souffler à l'oreille :

-Mets tes jumelles infrarouges et attends le signal.

Shaw haussa un sourcil mais s'exécuta. Elle n'avait d'autre choix que d'obéir sans discuter, consciente que désormais leurs vies dépendaient uniquement de l'IA. Root l'imita et attendit, serrant ses deux pistolets dans ses poings pour se rassurer. Shaw arma son M16 et jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la vitre. Son sang se figea en découvrant Finch et Reese, face à face, braquant chacun une arme vers l'autre.

Soudain, la lumière s'éteignit. Le signal.

La tueuse bondit et se précipita à l'extérieur de la pièce, suivie de Root. Mais avant même d'entrer dans la cellule de Finch, elles entendirent deux coups de feu.

 _Merde,_ pensa Shaw en entrant dans la pièce.

Sans un regard pour ses partenaires, totalement concentrée sur sa mission, elle tira trois coups abattant les deux agents de Samaritain sans leur laisser le temps de dégainer leurs armes et blessant à la jambe le médecin qui s'effondra en hurlant de douleur. Root, qui suivait juste derrière, se précipita sur Gabriel et lui arracha son oreillette qui lui permettait d'être en lien direct avec Samaritain. Elle jeta le fragile appareil au sol et l'écrasa avec son talon avant d'assommer le gamin d'un coup de crosse.

L'obscurité provoquée par la Machine leur avait permis de prendre l'avantage assez facilement. Mais la lumière revint aussi brutalement qu'elle avait été coupée. Samaritain avait sans doute repéré l'anomalie et avait rétabli le courant. Aveuglée par la luminosité soudaine, les deux femmes jetèrent leurs lunettes au sol et restèrent désorientées durant de courtes mais précieuses secondes.

Ce laps de temps permit à Greer de réagir et de renouer avec ses vieux réflexes d'agent des services secrets britanniques. S'agenouillant pour se protéger des tirs, il sortit une arme de sa veste et la pointa sur les deux intruses.

-Tiens, tiens mais qu'avons-nous là, notre plan B qui vient s'offrir sur un plateau d'argent.

Plissant les yeux, Root se figea en voyant le vieil homme la viser. Elle chercha du regard sa compagne qui était aussi désorientée qu'elle. Elle chercha alors du regard ses deux partenaires masculins comme un ultime recours et son cœur se glaça dans sa poitrine.

Reese était étendu sur le ventre, une mare de sang s'étalant autour de lui comme une couverture écarlate sur le sol en béton brut. Il semblait mort… Juste devant lui, Finch tenait toujours d'une main tremblante son arme fumante, une nouvelle blessure à l'épaule s'ajoutant à celle au ventre.

Root était pétrifiée par cette vision d'horreur et ne pouvait plus penser correctement malgré les injonctions de la Machine dans le creux de son oreille. Shaw, quant à elle, retrouva la vue et son sang froid. Elle frotta ses yeux et se leva. Laissant son fusil automatique au sol, inadapté dans ce genre de situation, elle s'avança vers Greer en sortant son Beretta nano de sa veste. Braquant son regard noir dans les yeux clairs du vieil homme, elle pointa son arme sur lui sans trembler. A cet instant précis, elle ne semblait ressentir ni pitié ni remords, juste une immense colère, froide, sourde qui menaçait de la submergeait à n'importe quel moment.

-Vous n'avez pas l'impression d'être en minorité ? Demanda-t-elle dans un murmure menaçant.

Greer sourit avant de déclarer avec un aplomb qui frisait l'insolence :

-Tuez-moi et vous ne ressortirez pas vivants d'ici.

-On parie ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire mauvais en armant son arme.

Un cliquetis sinistre résonna dans la pièce. Se défiant du regard, les deux agents des IA rivales ne semblaient ressentir aucune peur. La tension était palpable. Chacun retenait son souffle comme si le seul fait de respirer pouvait faire basculer la situation. C'est alors qu'une voix faible et rauque interrompit ce duel silencieux.

-Miss Shaw… Laissez-le…

Surprise, la jeune femme se tourna légèrement, en prenant soin de toujours pointer son arme sur le britannique, pour observer son patron. Elle fut stupéfaite de découvrir Finch debout juste à côté d'elle. Tenant toujours son arme d'une main, il semblait avoir toutes les peines du monde pour rester debout. L'homme était en piteux état. Son corps était secoué de tremblements incontrôlés. Il était en sueur et sa respiration était laborieuse. Ses vêtements déchirés étaient couverts de sang dont les tâches s'agrandissaient à vue d'œil. Des gouttes tombaient même au sol, laissant des traînées sombres alors qu'il marchait. Pourtant, l'informaticien ne paraissait pas souffrir. Il était au-delà de la douleur. Toute son attention était focalisée sur Greer à genoux devant lui.

-Vous m'impressionnez Harold. Je n'aurai jamais cru que vous auriez été capable de tuer votre très cher John.

Sans un mot, Finch s'avança vers le vieil homme. Ses yeux étaient froids et inexpressifs. Un sourire glacial se dessina sur ses lèvres avant de déclarer d'une voix aussi tranchante qu'une lame de rasoir :

-Je vais vous tuer.

Greer parut amusé de cette déclaration. Ses yeux bleus pétillaient d'une joie malsaine et un sourire en coin semblait le défier de mettre à exécution sa menace.

-Vous n'oseriez pas abattre un homme désarmé, déclara-t-il en posant son arme à terre et en levant les bras, ce n'est pas votre genre. Vous êtes tellement pleins de principes, tellement pétri de toutes ces valeurs humanistes que vous défendez avec tant d'acharnement.

Le sourire de Finch s'élargit. Son visage reflétait un savant mélange de colère, de froideur et de mépris.

-En êtes-vous certain ? Après tout, j'ai tiré sur John, précisa-t-il d'un ton presque détaché.

-Vous y avez été contraint.

Finch pencha la tête sur le côté comme s'il réfléchissait aux dernières paroles de Greer. Puis, sautant du cop à l'âne, il commença :

-Un jour, à bon ami à moi a affirmé que j'étais pour lui le plus sombre de nous tous.

Le sourire suffisant de Greer commença à se flétrir en lisant une détermination proche de la folie se refléter dans les yeux bleus, désormais sans âme, de l'informaticien. Il déglutit péniblement en voyant Harold se pencher sur lui pour lui demander dans un murmure :

-Vous savez quoi ?

La bouche subitement trop sèche pour parler, Greer secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. Le sourire de Finch s'élargit, comme s'il jubilait de la situation, jouissait de tenir entre ses mains couvertes de sang la vie de l'homme qu'il haïssait plus que n'importe qui. Il se redressa et pointa son arme sur la tête du britannique.

-Il avait raison, déclara-t-il d'une voix forte et claire avant de tirer sans trembler, abattant froidement et de sang froid Greer d'une balle entre les deux yeux.


	11. Deo juvante

_Je vous présente mes excuses pour avoir autant tardé avant de publier la suite de cette fic. Les vacances n'ont guère été reposantes et j'ai indirectement publié en participant au défi de Noël^^. Mais rassurez-vous...ou craignez-le, je n'ai pas l'intention de l'abandonner! Voilà donc quelques réponses sur le devenir de notre Team Machine..._

 _Le titre est en latin (parce que ça fait classe) et signifie "Avec l'aide de Dieu"...Bon c'est également la devise de la principauté de Monaco..._

 _Merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me lire et poster des commentaires toujours inspirants et très appréciés! Merci à celle qui prend le temps de me corriger!_

 _-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Le coup de feu résonna dans la petite cellule, suivi d'un silence assourdissant simplement troublé par le bruit sourd du corps de Greer qui s'effondrait sur le sol. Tenant toujours son pistolet fumant à bout de bras, Finch resta planté de longues minutes au milieu de la pièce, à regarder la dépouille inerte de l'autre homme se vider lentement de son sang. Son visage était étonnamment impassible au regard de l'acte effroyable qu'il venait de commettre. Ses yeux ne reflétaient aucune pitié, aucune colère, aucun soulagement… Aucun sentiment en réalité n'était visible sur ses traits d'ordinaires si expressifs, comme si l'homme n'était plus qu'un corps vide, dépourvu d'âme.

A ses côtés, Shaw avait assisté à la scène comme une spectatrice, incapable de dire ou de faire quoique se soit tant elle avait été sidérée par le spectacle qui s'était joué sous ses yeux. A présent, elle le contemplait comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois. Ce qui était, en y réfléchissant bien, probablement le cas. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé ou ne serait-ce imaginé que Finch puisse faire une chose pareille ! Il venait tout bonnement d'abattre un homme désarmé, à terre, qui le suppliait de l'épargner! Même si l'homme en question était Greer, la tueuse était tellement médusée qu'elle mit un certain temps à reprendre ses esprits. Elle se tourna lentement vers Root qui semblait être dans le même état de sidération qu'elle.

Heureusement et malheureusement pour elles, une alarme assourdissante retentit dans toute la base. Si ce très désagréable son strident permit de faire sortir les deux femmes de leur torpeur, il signalait également que les renforts n'allaient sans doute pas tarder à converger vers la cellule...Elles échangèrent un regard horrifié en réalisant qu'elles devaient impérativement s'enfuir au plus vite.

Shaw se tourna alors vers son patron qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

-Finch, il faut y aller.

La voix de la tueuse était calme mais pressante. Toutefois, elle prenait soin de garder une prudente distance de sécurité afin de ne pas bousculer l'homme qui n'avait pas quitté des yeux le corps sans vie de Greer allongé devant lui. Une petite flaque de sang s'élargissait lentement mais surement au point de venir lécher ses chaussures.

Mais malgré la douce injonction de la jeune femme, Finch ne bougea pas. Les yeux dans le vide, il restait planté là, à regarder le britannique se vider de son sang, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien mort.

-Finch ?! Appela Shaw un peu plus fort.

Mais à son grand désespoir, le résultat fut identique. La tueuse lança un regard désespéré à Root, la suppliant de lui venir en aide pour faire réagir le reclus. L'informaticienne s'approcha alors prudemment de son ami et, après une brève hésitation, posa une main timide sur son épaule. Mais là encore, aucune réaction. La jeune femme soupira avant de baisser les yeux au sol. Elle commençait à perdre espoir. Le temps jouait contre eux. Si Finch ne sortait pas rapidement de son état apathique, elles n'auraient d'autre choix que de partir sans lui.

-Harold, les agents de Samaritain vont arriver d'un instant à l'autre, il faut y aller…

-Partez.

Root leva les yeux et fixa son ami. Il n'avait absolument pas bougé. Sa tête était toujours penchée sur sa victime, ses épaules, affaissées comme si elles portaient tout le malheur du monde, sa main, toujours crispée sur son arme. Pour un peu, elle aurait cru avoir rêvé. Elle tourna la tête vers Shaw qui lui confirma d'un signe de tête que ce mot n'était pas le fruit de son imagination. Non, elle n'avait pas rêvé. Il s'agissait bien de la voix lasse, tremblante, aussi faible qu'un murmure de Finch qui les exhortait de partir, de le laisser.

Elle accentua sa prise sur son épaule, le forçant à se retourner pour lui faire face. Finch se laissa faire docilement. Root tressaillit en découvrant son ami…enfin, celui qui avait été son ami. Car l'homme qu'elle avait devant elle n'était plus le Finch qu'elle avait appris à connaître et à apprécier durant toutes ses années.

Le calme voir l'apathie de son attitude tranchait avec son aspect physique. Ses vêtements étaient en piteux état, déchirés au col et à l'abdomen mais surtout complètement souillés de sang. Son visage était couvert d'un mélange visqueux de sang et de sueur. Mais ce fut surtout son regard qui dérangea le plus la jeune femme. Ses yeux étaient froids, ternes, vides, comme sans âme…S'il était toujours vivant, il était mort à l'intérieur.

Root haussa le ton pour le faire réagir. Elle posa une deuxième main sur son épaule et le secoua doucement mais fermement:

-Nous n'allons pas te laisser là ! Tu viens avec nous !

Malheureusement, l'homme devant elle resta totalement indifférent à sa pression. Il répondit d'une voix toujours aussi calme qui tranchait avec l'urgence de la situation :

-Non.

Cette réponse fit sortir la hackeuse de ses gonds.

-Nous ne te laisserons pas mourir ici ! Hurla la brune en prenant son visage entre ses mains pour plonger son regard dans le sien, espérant ainsi lui faire prendre conscience du danger.

Mais Finch se contenta de la regarder sans un mot. Root se demandait même s'il comprenait ce qui arrivait. Elle sentit les larmes envahir ses yeux en voyant son ami dans cet état.

-Tu n'y arriveras pas, il est dans un état de sidération lié au traumatisme qu'il vient de vivre, expliqua Shaw dont le passé de médecin lui avait permis d'identifier sans trop de difficulté la première phase du syndrome traumatique : la sidération cognitive, affective et physique.

Les victimes, terrassées par ce qu'elles venaient de vivre, se réfugiaient dans un monde virtuel et élevaient des barrières psychiques pour empêcher une réalité jugée trop intolérable d'y entrer. Si cette situation perdurait, il allait être très compliqué de faire bouger le reclus d'ici. Mais passer à la phase suivante, la panique, n'était pas une meilleure solution puisque Finch risquait d'être incontrôlable. La tueuse en était à ce stade de ses réflexions quand le reclus fit mentir son diagnostique.

Lentement, presque au ralenti, il posa les mains sur les bras de Root et doucement, très délicatement, se dégagea de son étreinte et recula d'un pas.

-Vous devez partir, quitter cet endroit et poursuivre les missions, expliqua-t-il d'une voix plus forte, comme s'il était revenu à la réalité.

-Pas sans toi… murmura Root, les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues en lisant la résignation chez son ami.

-Je suis blessé, je vous retarderai, souligna-t-il en posant sa main sur son ventre largement entaillé qui saignait toujours abondement.

-Non… supplia la hackeuse d'une voix mourante, consciente que le temps jouait contre eux.

Les prenant alors toutes deux par surprise, Finch leva son arme et la pointa vers les deux femmes.

-Partez, répéta-t-il d'une voix implacable.

Par réflexe, Shaw se posta entre Root et Finch, faisant écran de son corps au cas où l'homme tirerait. Sa formation militaire lui avait appris à encaisser les tirs avec un gilet par balle, ce qui n'était pas le cas pour l'informaticienne. Bien sûr c'était loin d'être agréable, mais elle survivrait…N'était-elle pas déjà morte à de multiples reprises ? Impassible, elle le défiait du regard en lui murmurant de sa voix suave, étrangement grave et rauque pour un aussi petit gabarit :

-Vous ne tirerez pas.

Finch ne cilla pas. Son visage était aussi froid que le marbre. Puis, un sourire sardonique apparut, glaçant, terrifiant.

-J'ai déjà tué deux hommes…

Shaw baissa les yeux sur le corps de Greer dont le sang formait maintenant une véritable petite mare autour de lui puis se tourna pour observer le corps de John qui n'avait pas bougé d'un iota, une flaque de sang souillant son côté gauche à hauteur de son épaule.

-Et si nous décidions de rester avec vous, déclara soudain la jeune femme en reportant son attention sur son patron afin d'étudier ses réactions.

Pendant un court instant, l'homme parut désarçonné avant de rapidement reprendre contenance.

-Vous laisseriez la Machine ? Vous abandonneriez les missions ? demanda-t-il avec ironie en posant un regard insistant sur Root, dont il connaissait l'importance du lien avec la Machine.

Shaw se pencha légèrement pour bloquer la vue à Finch avant de murmurer avec un petit sourire en coin :

-Fusco peut continuer les missions…Il est au courant maintenant.

Finch sembla surpris par cet argument, comme si ce détail lui avait échappé, comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à autant de résistance de la part des deux jeunes femmes, comme s'il réalisait qu'elles étaient prêtes à se sacrifier pour le sauver. Il décida alors d'être honnête, de dévoiler la véritable raison de son entêtement.

-Je veux rester avec lui.

Le ton avait changé. Sa voix était plus faible, tremblante, un murmure fragile comme une dernière volonté.

Les deux amies échangèrent un regard entendu en comprenant qu'il serait sans doute extrêmement compliqué de séparer les deux hommes. John n'était plus et Harold se sentait tellement coupable de sa mort qu'il voulait tout simplement rester auprès de lui… Mourir avec lui. Sa dernière action serait une sorte de suicide qui leur permettait de s'enfuir.

Soudain, l'alarme cessa. Un grésillement satura un bref instant les enceintes, provoquant un larsen assourdissant dans l'implant cochléaire de Root qui s'effondra à genoux en hurlant. Puis, un bip lent, lancinant, calme bien que légèrement irrégulier envahit la pièce :

[Bip]

[Bip]

[Bip]

[Bip]

[Bip]

[Bip]

Les trois amis se regardèrent, incrédules, cherchant à comprendre la signification de ce mystérieux message.

-La Machine, murmura Root autant pour elle que pour les autres.

Elle avait compris que l'IA avait utilisé son implant comme un relais pour avoir accès à la cellule. Elle avait ainsi pris le contrôle des enceintes, des caméras et de tous les capteurs disposés aux quatre coins de la pièce.

Si maintenant l'équipe connaissait l'auteur de ce message, il n'en restait pas moins obscur. A quoi correspondaient ces sons ? Etait-ce du morse ? Non, les bips étaient trop chaotiques pour être ce code. Ce fut Shaw qui réalisa la première à quoi correspondaient ces bruits. Elle pouvait encore une fois remercier sa formation première.

-C'est un rythme cardiaque, déclara-elle soudain.

Loin de les éclairer, cette déclaration les déstabilisa un peu plus. Qu'essayait de leur faire comprendre la Machine ? Ils écoutèrent avec attention les battements de ce cœur inconnu. Ils étaient faibles, lents, irréguliers.

Finch semblait complètement perdu. Son regard erra dans la pièce à la recherche d'un indice. C'est alors que ses yeux se posèrent sur le corps inerte de John et il réalisa. Il laissa tomber son arme qui heurta le sol dans un bruit métallique avant de se diriger vers son partenaire. Malgré ses blessures qui saignaient, sa douleur qui avait depuis longtemps dépassé le stade du supportable, l'homme boita aussi vite que possible vers l'agent.

Il s'agenouilla avec difficulté et essaya de retourner le corps de l'agent. Mais sa force le quittait aussi surement que son corps se vidait de son sang. Heureusement pour lui, Shaw avait elle aussi compris le message de la Machine et elle l'aida à retourner Reese sur le dos. Avec des gestes professionnels et précis, elle posa deux doigts sur sa carotide et attendit quelques secondes, silencieuse et concentrée.

\- Son pouls est faible mais il est vivant, murmura-t-elle, enfin.

Harold leva des yeux incertains vers elle. Son regard avait changé. Shaw pouvait y lire une multitude d'émotions allant de l'incompréhension à l'espoir en passant par la peur. John était vivant ! Finch n'osait y croire et pourtant…Ce cœur si chérit battait encore, son souffle si faible maintenait un lien ténu avec la vie. Des larmes de joie coulèrent en abondance sur ses joues barbouillées de sang alors qu'il se penchait pour contempler l'homme inconscient tout en passant une main tremblante dans ses cheveux trempés de sueur. Tout à son bonheur, l'homme en avait oublié le piège dans lequel ils se trouvaient.

Mais les filles, elles, en avaient furieusement conscience. Tandis que Shaw déchirait la chemise maculée de sang de John pour évaluer l'étendu de sa blessure, Root réfléchissait à un plan pour les sauver…tous les quatre. Car la Machine, en leur signalant que John était encore en vie, leur avait tout bonnement ordonné de le sauver… Ou peut être était-ce la seule solution pour que Finch les suive…

Toujours est-il que maintenant, elles n'avaient pas un mais deux hommes blessés à faire sortir…Les choses se compliquaient considérablement… Car si l'un pouvait encore marcher, le second, inconscient, blessé et drogué, n'était plus en état de faire grand-chose…Et sa corpulence n'était pas faite pour aider…Comment faire pour transporter ce grand gaillard d'1m90 et sans doute pas loin du quintal ?

-Il est touché à l'épaule, annonça Shaw en se levant pour se diriger vers le coin salle de bain.

Elle revint avec les serviettes qui avaient servi, quelques heures auparavant à Finch pour sa toilette. Elle appuya aussi fort que possible sur la blessure avec l'une d'elle pour effectuer un point de compression. Après avoir vérifié que la plaie ne saignait plus beaucoup, elle noua la seconde pour maintenir le pansement de fortune en place.

-J'ai arrêté l'hémorragie mais il faudra lui retirer rapidement la balle logée dans son épaule sinon il risque la septicémie, expliqua la tueuse en se redressant.

-Il va s'en remettre ? murmura Harold en continuant à lui prodiguer des marques d'affection réconfortantes autant pour lui qui s'assurait ainsi que John était bel et bien vivant que pour l'agent dont le visage paisible, ne reflétait aucune douleur.

-Oui, la balle n'a touché aucun organe, la blessure n'est pas très grave, il en a vu d'autre, répondit Shaw en se lavant les mains dans le lavabo avant de retourner ausculter Finch.

Elle ouvrit sa chemise et inspecta sa plaie à l'abdomen. Du bout des doigts, elle jaugea de la profondeur de la blessure puis tourna la tête pour évaluer la quantité de sang perdu. Elle ne put retenir une moue contrariée. La blessure était sérieuse et des dégâts internes étaient à craindre. De plus, l'informaticien avait perdu énormément de sang et avait besoin d'une transfusion au plus vite. D'ailleurs la tueuse se demandait comment il arrivait encore à tenir debout ? L'adrénaline sans doute…mais cela ne durerait pas éternellement. Il devait recevoir des soins le plus vite possible !

Elle donna une serviette propre à Finch pour qu'il appuie sur sa plaie puis jeta un coup d'œil à sa blessure à l'épaule. A sa grande surprise, Reese, l'expert en maniement des armes, le tireur exceptionnel, avait complètement raté sa cible et avait à peine effleuré l'informaticien. Elle soupira de soulagement avant de tapoter légèrement sur l'éraflure pour la nettoyer.

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi est-il inconscient ? demanda Finch, toujours plus inquiet pour l'agent que pour sa propre santé.

Shaw cessa ses soins et reporta son attention sur John. Elle saisit une petite lampe-torche qu'elle avait toujours dans une des poches de son blouson et se pencha sur le jeune homme inconscient. Elle souleva ses paupières pour vérifier la réactivité de ses pupilles. Elles étaient larges, disproportionnées au point de manger les iris bleues-grises. La jeune femme passa la lumière devant les yeux de l'inconscient à plusieurs reprises. Aucune réaction. Elle pinça les lèvres mais garda le silence. Elle ne connaissait que trop bien ces symptômes et ne souhaitent pas alarmer ses partenaires. S'ils voulaient s'en sortir, il fallait procéder par ordre, être méthodique. L'urgence était de quitter cet endroit. Elle se tourna alors vers Finch et lui annonça son verdict à mots couverts :

-Il est sous l'effet de la drogue.

Finch se contenta de cette explication et continua à caresser doucement la tête de son partenaire.

Mais pour Shaw, ce constat était loin d'être rassurant, bien au contraire. Si Reese était inconscient après une simple blessure d'armes à feu à l'épaule, c'est que les effets de la drogue étaient plus néfastes qu'il n'y paraissait. Son corps, sous l'effet de cette mystérieuse substance depuis déjà plusieurs jours, était en train de le lâcher. La tueuse était inquiète car connaissant la résistance de son partenaire, la quantité injectée devait sans doute flirter avec la dose létale.

Shaw se redressa et s'avança vers le médecin qui, paniqué après l'exécution froide de Greer, s'était recroquevillé dans un coin de la cellule en tenant sa jambe blessée. L'homme écarquilla les yeux de terreur en voyant la petite brune se rapprocher de lui et se protégea pathétiquement la tête dans ses bras.

-Ne…Ne me tuez pas…Balbutia-t-il, en fermant les yeux, s'attendant sans doute à subir le même sort que son patron.

La tueuse s'agenouilla devant lui et lui tendit une serviette.

-Tenez, pour votre blessure.

Surpris par ce geste, le praticien leva des yeux incertains vers la jeune femme et prit d'une main tremblante la serviette. Il l'appliqua sur sa blessure à la cuisse et attendit la suite, le cœur battant.

-Que lui avez-vous injecté ? Demanda Shaw d'un ton brusque en le fusillant du regard.

Elle avait du mal à contenir sa colère. Comment un médecin qui avait prêté serment de soigner la population pouvait-il injecter ce genre de merde ?

-De la poussière d'ange, répondit l'homme d'une toute petite voix honteuse.

Shaw se figea. Elle ne connaissait que trop bien cette drogue mise au point, comme tant d'autres, par la CIA. En 1953, alors que la Guerre Froide connaissait son point d'orgue, l'Agence avait lancé un programme de recherche sur le contrôle et la reprogrammation mental baptisé _MK-Ultra_. Son objectif était de transformer ses agents en véritable machines à tuer.

Car contrairement aux stupéfiants classiques, dont les usagers n'avaient souvent plus aucun souvenir des méfaits qu'ils avaient commis alors qu'ils étaient sous leurs emprises, la poussière d'ange gardait les agents totalement conscients de leurs actes. La drogue annihilait juste leur volonté, distordait la réalité, brouillait la frontière entre la réalité et les hallucinations, transformant les hommes en machines, implacables, dociles, obéissants aux ordres sans aucun état d'âme… Cette drogue était aussi rapide que le crack, aussi puissante que la cocaïne, aussi hallucinogène que le LDS, un véritable pot-pourri chimique

Si les effets de cette substance n'étaient pas encore bien connus, Shaw savait que peu d'agents étaient ressortis indemnes après une injection de cette drogue. Elle frissonna intérieurement en songeant au nombre de doses que Reese avait dû recevoir durant ses deux jours…

-Donnez-moi le flacon, ordonna-t-elle d'un ton brusque en tendant la main.

Le médecin obéit aussitôt. Il glissa sa main dans la poche de sa blouse blanche et en sortit une petite fiole désormais vide. Shaw s'en empara avant de la contempler en silence. Pas d'étiquette bien sûr…Mais elle remarqua qu'il restait un peu de produit dans le fond de la flasque. Quelques millilitres, quelques minuscules gouttelettes, mais elle espérait qu'elles seraient suffisantes pour trouver la composition exacte de cette drogue et éventuellement mettre au point un antidote ou en tout cas un traitement pour ses effets secondaires. De toute manière, elle devait se contenter de ça. Elle ferait tout son possible pour sauver son ami. Elle glissa le flacon dans la poche de son blouson et retourna vers Root.

-Tu as un plan ? Demanda-t-elle en s'avançant vers sa partenaire, étonnement calme et silencieuse depuis quelques minutes.

-Peut-être, répondit l'informaticienne avec un demi-sourire.

La sirène se remit à hurler, signalant la reprise de contrôle de Samaritain. Les deux femmes avaient la curieuse impression que les deux IA bataillaient pour prendre le contrôle des installations de la base.

-Alors ? Comment on fait pour sortir de là avec un blessé qui peut à peine marcher et une grande armoire inconsciente ? Demanda Shaw en se tournant vers John et Harold qui semblaient faire peu de cas de la situation funeste dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

-De la même manière que l'on apporte une cinquantaine de plateau repas à l'intérieur de cette même base, répondit sur le même ton pince-sans-rire la hackeuse avec une lueur de malice dans ses yeux bruns.

Shaw comprit immédiatement le plan qui avait germé dans la tête de sa partenaire, sans doute soufflé par la Machine. Le seul problème était qu'il n'y avait pas de charriot dans la cellule ni dans la pièce d'observation juste à côté. Comme si Root lisait dans ses pensées, elle précisa :

-La Machine a vu des charriots à deux pièces de là, à gauche en sortant de la cellule.

Shaw lui sourit. Elle reprit son arme, éjecta le chargeur à moitié vide pour en mettre un plein et passa la tête par la porte de la cellule. Contre toute attente, aucun agent de Samaritain n'était en vue…Très étonnant au regard du nombre de précautions prises pour sécuriser le site…

La tueuse se glissa sans bruit dans le couloir et s'avança rapidement vers la porte indiquée par la Machine via Root. Elle posa la main sur la poignée, le cœur battant, priant de toutes ses forces pour que la porte ne soit pas verrouillée. Par chance, elle n'était pas fermée à clé et entra dans ce qui semblait être un petit local technique. Elle trouva rapidement un charriot vide, le saisit et retourna aussi rapidement que possible dans la cellule.

Root, qui l'attendait, arme au poing, referma la porte juste derrière elle. Shaw positionna le charriot juste à côté de Reese pour faciliter son transfert puis se tourna vers sa partenaire.

-Bien, aide-moi à le porter, ordonna-t-elle en se penchant pour placer ses mains sous les aisselles de l'agent.

Root s'avança en glissant son arme dans la ceinture de son pantalon et saisit John par les pieds.

-A trois. Un…deux…trois !

Les deux femmes soulevèrent avec peine l'homme inconscient. Pliées en deux et haletantes sous son poids, elles eurent toutes les peines du monde pour combler les quelques petits centimètres qui les séparaient du charriot. Les dents serrées, elles le déposèrent avec une délicatesse toute relative sur le plateau en fer. Sous le choc, John gémit faiblement, premier signe clair et distinctif de vie chez le jeune homme.

-Bien et maintenant ? Demanda la tueuse en se redressant, les mains posées sur ses reins douloureux.

La hackeuse pinça les lèvres avant de répondre, légèrement mal à l'aise :

-Elle réfléchit.

-C'est long, s'impatienta la tueuse en vérifiant l'état de leurs munitions, histoire de s'occuper les mains et l'esprit.

-Elle ne trouvera pas.

Surprises, les deux femmes se retournèrent et découvrirent Finch, debout à côté d'elles, les mains crispées sur sa blessure.

Root baissa les yeux et garda le silence. Il avait raison. Toutes les simulations de confrontation entre Samaritain et la Machine n'avaient abouti qu'à des échecs…Pourquoi celle-ci serait-elle différente ?

-Bien, il faudra donc nous passer de l'aide de ta copine, déclara la tueuse en allant se poster juste derrière la porte.

Elle colla son oreille à la paroi et détecta une certaine agitation de l'autre côté : des bruits de pas, des chuchotements, des cliquetis métalliques de pistolets et fusils d'assaut que l'on arme.

-Ils arrivent… commenta Shaw en lançant un regard appuyé à ses partenaires pour les prévenir que l'attaque finale n'allait sans doute pas tarder.

-Dépêche-toi, supplia l'informaticienne en montrant des signes évidents d'impatience teintés d'une pointe de panique.

-Il faut l'aider.

Les deux femmes regardèrent une nouvelle fois Finch avec perplexité. Contrairement à ses amies qui avaient du mal à cacher leur stress, l'homme affichait une mine résolue, déterminée et paradoxalement très calme malgré l'urgence et l'agitation ambiantes.

-Vous avez verrouillé la Machine, précisa Root d'un ton acerbe.

-Effectivement mais je sais également que vous lui avez donné la capacité de se défendre, souligna l'informaticien en boitant péniblement vers les deux agents étendus sur le sol, morts.

-Elle vous l'a dit? Demanda l'informaticienne, partagée entre l'incompréhension et l'excitation d'une nouvelle perspective pour sa très chère amie.

-La Machine a toujours pris quelques libertés avec ses prérogatives initiales, fit remarquer Finch en repensant au sénateur Mc Court.

En effet, il y a deux ans, pour empêcher la mise en service de Samaritain dont l'IA avait prédit le danger pour l'Humanité, elle avait tout bonnement exigé l'exécution du politicien, contournant ainsi toutes ses règles de base.

-Vous savez donc que vous êtes le seul à pouvoir activer ce programme, précisa la hackeuse.

-C'est exact.

Ils avaient déjà eu à de multiples reprises cette conversation. Leurs points de vue semblaient irréconciliables. D'un côté Samantha avait une entière confiance en la Machine et souhaitait la libérer totalement pour qu'elle exprime sans entrave sa pleine puissance. De l'autre, Harold ne voulait pas que la technologie, aussi parfaite et perfectionnée soit-elle, prenne le pas sur l'Homme.

De ce fait, cette réponse laconique étonna la jeune femme. Elle pressentait que Finch avait quelque chose derrière la tête. Elle le regarda prendre l'oreillette d'un des hommes de Samaritain. Elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise en comprenant que l'homme s'apprêtait à passer en God Mode. Soudain, elle hésita : donner à la Machine la capacité de se défendre ne voulait pas dire qu'elle allait les aider à sortir d'ici…

-Et si la Machine décidait de ne pas nous aider ? Demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix, honteuse d'émettre, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle connaissait son existence, des doutes sur l'IA.

-C'est un risque à prendre, répondit-il d'un ton neutre en plaçant le petit appareil dans le creux de son oreille.

Root n'en revenait pas. Elle ne reconnaissait plus l'homme prudent et posé qu'elle avait connu jusque là. Finch lui apparaissait désormais froid, calculateur, ne ressentant plus aucune empathie ni bienveillance envers ses semblables. Seul John comptait. Pour lui, pour le sauver, il remettait en question tous les principes pour lesquels il s'était battu. Pour les faire sortir d'ici, il plaçait le devenir de l'Humanité entre les mains d'une IA qui s'apprêtait à être, pour la première fois depuis sa naissance, véritablement omnisciente et toute puissante.

-Est-ce que tu m'entends ? demanda-t-il en fixant le point rouge d'une des nombreuses caméras de surveillance de la cellule.

Root resta interdite. Si elle ressentait de l'excitation à l'idée de voir enfin la Machine déployer tout son potentiel, elle s'inquiétait pour son ami. Il semblait avoir tiré un trait sur ses convictions les plus profondes. Mais l'heure n'était plus aux questionnements philosophique et métaphysique. Ils devaient sortir de cette satanée base.

La voix mécanique, impersonnelle, décousue et déshumanisée de l'IA envahit la cellule.

[Oui]

Finch sourit. A bien y réfléchir, c'était la première fois qu'il lui parlait, non pas comme à une enfant, à une élève à qui il enseignait un code moral et des valeurs, mais à une personne, son alter-égo.

-Fais-nous sortir d'ici, l'informaticien s'interrompit avant de préciser d'une voix clairement audible : par n'importe quel moyen.

[Tu es sûr ?]

Harold inspira profondément avant de répondre :

-Je te libère.

Un long silence accueillit la commande. Les membres de l'équipe s'échangèrent des regards incrédules, se demandant si le message avait bien été compris par la Machine. Suspendus à sa réponse, Root, Shaw et Finch attendirent avec anxiété qu'elle se décide enfin à leur parler.

Et enfin, au bout d'un temps qui leur parût interminable mais qui, en réalité, n'avait duré que quelques secondes, de nouvelles instructions arrivèrent aux oreilles de Root et de Finch. Finalement, Dieu acceptait de les aider.

-D'accord, répondit Root en ramassant les lunettes infrarouges qu'elle et Shaw avaient jeté durant leur assaut quelques minutes plus tôt.

-Tiens, nous en aurons besoin, expliqua-t-elle en tendant une paire à sa partenaire.

Pour une fois, Shaw n'émit aucun commentaire et s'exécuta docilement. Mais à sa mine renfrognée, elle semblait passablement agacée d'être reléguée au rang de second couteau, attendant les instructions que daigneraient bien lui fournir ses deux partenaires en relation directe avec le superordinateur.

Une fois équipée, l'informaticienne posa la main sur la poignée de la porte. Bien qu'elle nourrissait une confiance aveugle envers la Machine, elle ne put s'empêcher de prendre une profonde inspiration pour se donner du courage avant d'ouvrir. Surtout que la Machine venait de lui expliquer son plan en quelques mots et la jeune femme savait donc à quoi s'attendre.

-Dès le signal, tu sors et tu tournes à droite. Tu remontes le couloir jusqu'à l'ascenseur de service à environ 50m, expliqua mécaniquement Root qui répétait le message dicté par la Machine.

-Et toi ? demanda la tueuse en se crispant instinctivement.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je te suivrais avec Harold, rassura Samantha avec un sourire en coin, ravie de détecter une pointe d'inquiétude dans la remarque un peu abrupte de sa compagne.

Les lèvres pincées dans un pli sévère qui traduisait son angoisse, la tueuse hocha simplement la tête. Root tendit alors sa deuxième arme à Finch qui la prit sans discuter. Il l'arma sous le regard incrédule des deux femmes qui n'en étaient plus à une bizarrerie près…Après tout, Finch venait de tirer sur John et d'abattre Greer de sang froid, elles ne doutaient plus qu'il n'hésiterait pas à s'en servir contre les agents de Samaritain.

-Bien. C'est parti, déclara-t-elle autant pour ses amis que pour l'IA.

Aussitôt, la sirène se tut. Les lumières s'éteignirent. Le silence se fit assourdissant. Elle tourna la poignée et entrouvrit la porte soigneusement. Dès le grincement de la porte métallique détecté, les agents de Samaritain engagèrent un feu nourri sur leur cible. Heureusement pour Root, la porte était blindée et seuls les impacts de balles qui ricochaient sur le blindage l'empêchaient de l'ouvrir correctement. Bien à l'abri derrière son bouclier de fortune, la jeune femme attendit la suite avec angoisse.

Comme prévu, un sifflement aiguë extrêmement désagréable satura son implant. Root serra les dents sous le coup d'une douleur intense qui lui traversait le cerveau et fit signe à Shaw de courir. La tueuse poussa le charriot de toutes ses forces. Elle avait peur. Elle crispait les mains sur son arme tout en essayant de courir le plus vite possible en se recroquevillant sur elle-même pour éviter les balles perdues.

Mais contre toute attente, aucun tir ne vint perturber sa fuite. Grâce à ses lunettes de vision nocturne, elle vit les agents de Samaritain prostrés, se tenant la tête entre leurs mains. A priori, la Machine avait également saturé leurs oreillettes avec le même cillement aigu qui avait affecté Root. Sauf que sa partenaire était au courant et avait pu s'y préparer, mentalement tout du moins, car la douleur qu'elle ressentait était, elle, bien réelle.

Toujours sur ses gardes mais rassurée, elle remonta le couloir en question et repéra les portes de l'ascenseur. Mais plus elle avançait, plus son optimisme s'émoussait. Les portes de la cabine étaient verrouillées par un boitier électronique. Le petit voyant rouge qui brillait n'était guère rassurant. Mais alors qu'elle ralentissait pour éviter de s'encastrer contre les portes fermées de l'ascenseur, le voyant devint vert. La cabine se déverrouilla comme par magie et les portes s'ouvrirent.

La tueuse poussa un soupir en engageant le charriot dans l'ascenseur. Une fois en sécurité, elle ôta ses lunettes devenues inutiles grâce à l'éclairage de la cabine puis jeta un coup d'œil au blessé. Malgré l'agitation ambiante et les secousses endurées durant la course, Reese n'avait pas bougé. Seul son bras gauche traînait désormais par terre. Son visage ensanglanté était toujours aussi impassible et son pansement de fortune, toujours propre, signe que sa blessure ne s'était pas remise à saigner. C'était déjà ça…

Soudain, elle entendit derrière elle des bruits de pas. La tueuse se retourna, son arme pointée vers les intrus qui se précipitaient vers elle et poussa un nouveau soupir de soulagement en découvrant Finch, aidé de Root, remontant le couloir aussi vite que possible. Les deux partenaires souffraient. Leurs traits étaient crispés. La jeune femme avait une main sur son oreille droite comme pour en atténuer la douleur alors qu'Harold boitait péniblement en se tenant l'abdomen. Son bras était passé autour des épaules de son amie qui avait glissé le sien autour de sa taille pour le soutenir autant qu'elle le pouvait.

Tout à coup, des bruits de pas courants vers eux puis des tirs dans leurs directions résonnèrent. Shaw riposta en prenant garde de ne pas blesser ses amis. Mais dans un endroit aussi étroit et confiné que celui-ci, il aurait été de l'ordre du miracle que personne ne soit touché. Ils avaient beau être guidé par un Dieu, le miracle n'eut pas lieu. Soudain, Root s'effondra au sol, à quelques mètres seulement de l'ascenseur, terrassée par plusieurs balles et entraînant dans sa chute Finch.

Shaw, tout en continuant à arroser copieusement de balles les agents de Samaritain, se précipita hors de la cabine pour traîner de toutes ses forces l'informaticien. Elle eut beau se dépêcher, lorsqu'elle chercha à retourner aider sa compagne, les hommes en costume étaient déjà à sa hauteur et s'apprêtaient à s'emparer de la jeune femme.

-Merde…jura Shaw entre ses dents, déchirée par un cas de conscience qui la dépassait complètement à savoir, sauver Root au risque de faire capoter leur tentative de fuite et se faire tous prendre par Samaritain ou laisser son amie et partir avec Reese et Finch.

Instinctivement, elle amorça un pas en direction de Root, comme si son corps avait choisi pour elle.

[Stop, ne bouge pas]

Shaw s'immobilisa aussitôt. Elle tourna la tête et repéra une petite caméra de surveillance nichée dans un coin de la cabine. La tueuse resta interdite. Qui lui parlait au juste ? La Machine ou Samaritain ?

La réponse ne tarda pas. Alors que les agents aidaient Root à se relever, des étincelles jaillirent de leurs oreillettes, de leurs poches de pantalon ou de leurs vestes leur faisant lâcher prise. Rapidement, les étincelles se transformèrent en flammes. Les hommes se débarrassèrent précipitamment de leurs implants et de leurs vêtements en feu en poussant des hurlements où se mêlaient la surprise, la terreur et la douleur.

Root profita de cette diversion salutaire pour s'élancer vers la cabine qui se referma aussitôt sur elle.

-Tu sais ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Shaw en vérifiant que le gilet pare-balle avait bien joué son rôle et qu'aucune balle n'avait blessé sa compagne.

-La Machine… a provoqué… un court-circuit… dans leurs portables, haleta la hackeuse, encore sous le choc des tirs qu'elle avait encaissé.

Pendant que l'ascenseur montait, Shaw vérifia l'état des blessés. John était stable. Harold peinait de plus en plus. Si sa plaie à l'épaule était superficielle, sa blessure au ventre saignait toujours beaucoup. Il était couvert de sang et trempé de sueur. La tueuse soupçonnait de la fièvre…

-Que doit-on faire maintenant ? demanda Root en fixant le point rouge de la caméra de surveillance dans la cabine.

Mais la voix mécanique qui sortit des enceintes était brouillée, distordue, parasitée et donc parcellaire.

[Camionnette…portes…]

Puis la communication s'interrompit tout comme l'ascenseur qui s'immobilisa tellement brutalement que tout le monde vacilla.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Shaw en se redressant, cherchant une réponse sur les traits de sa compagne.

-La connexion a été interrompue.

-Par qui ?

-Samaritain, murmura Root.

L'informaticienne avait plusieurs explications en tête. Soit son routeur avait été détecté et débranché, soit la Machine avait une nouvelle fois perdu son duel avec l'IA rivale. Quoiqu'il en soit, ils se retrouvaient désormais seuls.

De son côté, Shaw ne se posait pas de question. Elle avait l'habitude de ce genre de situation. Elle essaya donc d'ouvrir les portes coulissantes de l'ascenseur mais c'était peine perdue.

-Merde, jura-t-elle avant de se retourner pour inspecter la cabine à la recherche d'un objet pouvant l'aider.

Encore une fois, dans leur malheur, ils bénéficiaient d'une chance insolente. Dans cet ascenseur de service, un nécessaire de nettoyage avait été négligemment oublié. La brunette s'empara d'un balai dont le manche métallique pouvait très bien faire office de levier. Elle glissa le bâton dans l'ouverture de la porte et fit pression de toutes ses forces.

La porte s'ouvrit de quelques précieux petits centimètres. La jeune femme laissa tomber le balai et saisit un côté de la porte. Sa compagne se précipita pour empoigner l'autre côté. Bientôt, la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit complètement, laissant apparaître un plancher. La cabine s'était arrêtée entre deux étages ! La chance ne pouvait pas toujours être au rendez-vous…

Prenant appui sur ses avant-bras, Shaw grimpa facilement jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée et découvrit le garage dans lequel elles avaient garé leur camionnette de livraison. Des coups provenant des portes montraient qu'elles étaient verrouillées.

-Aide-moi ! L'interpella Root en soutenant Harold qui peinait à rester debout.

La tueuse se tourna et saisit l'informaticien sous les aisselles pour l'aider à se hisser. Elle le traîna ensuite à côté du van puis en ouvrit les portes arrières.

-Grimpez, ordonna-t-elle au reclus avant de se diriger à nouveau vers l'ascenseur pour aider Root à transporter Reese.

L'opération s'avéra nettement plus difficile. Pour deux femmes de leur gabarit, soulever un homme inconscient de la carrure de John était extrêmement compliqué. Tandis que l'une le tirait par les bras, l'autre le poussait au dos. Finalement, elles arrivèrent péniblement à le hisser puis le trainèrent jusqu'à la camionnette. Une fois les deux hommes en sécurité à l'arrière du van, elles montèrent dans la cabine. Shaw s'installa au volant, Root à ses côtés.

Les agents de Samaritain tambourinaient toujours furieusement aux portes. Bientôt, les coups furent remplacés par des coups de feu. Ils essayaient de faire sauter les serrures pour pénétrer dans le garage.

Shaw démarra et empoigna fermement le volant. Elle inspira profondément avant de demander :

-Prête ?

-Plus que jamais, répondit la hackeuse en désignant du menton les deux pistolets automatiques qu'elle venait d'armer.

-Alors, c'est parti.

Elle appuya à fond sur la pédale d'accélérateur faisant crisser les pneus. La camionnette s'élança dans un nuage de fumée et défonça la porte. Surpris les agents de Samaritain se jetèrent sur les côtés pour éviter d'être écrasés. Le véhicule remonta à vive allure le chemin sinueux de la base sous le feu nourri des hommes postés sur les miradors.

Rapidement, le pare-brise vola en éclat et les impacts de balles ricochèrent un peu partout autour des deux femmes qui baissaient la tête pour se protéger. Prostré à l'arrière du fourgon, Finch tenait Reese entre ses bras pour amortir les chocs d'une conduite un peu trop brusque et le protéger d'une balle perdue.

-Fais quelque chose, murmura-t-il d'une voix à peine audible en serrant l'agent un peu plus fort contre lui.

La Machine accéda encore une fois à la supplique de son père en provoquant une surcharge électrique dans toute la base. Tous les panneaux électriques, tous les appareils alimentés par l'électricité comme les ordinateurs disjonctèrent en même temps rendant les agents de samaritain partiellement sourds et aveugles.

La camionnette quitta la clairière et s'enfonça dans la forêt. Arrivée à la cabine de contrôle, Shaw ne ralentit pas et défonça les barrières de sécurité sous le feu des agents du poste. Elle vira brutalement sur la petite route de province et fila à toute allure vers l'Est, vers New York. Mais un problème taraudait la tueuse.

-Ils vont nous suivre, affirma la brune en roulant bien au-delà des limitations de vitesse pour mettre le plus de distance entre eux et d'éventuels poursuivants.

-C'est certain, déclara Root en jetant des coups d'œil anxieux dans les rétroviseurs.

-Il faut retirer la puce de Reese.

-Non.

Les deux femmes lancèrent un regard effaré à Finch qui venait de s'immiscer dans leur conversation.

-Samaritain va s'en servir pour nous repérer ! S'exclama la tueuse, les mains crispées sur le volant.

Cette situation la ramenait plusieurs semaines en arrière, quand elle s'était évadée des griffes de Samaritain et avait cherché à échapper à ses agents. Plus calme, Root se tourna vers son ami et demanda :

-Pourquoi doit-il la garder?

La tête de Reese posée sur ses genoux, Finch continuait à lui caresser doucement les cheveux, ses doigts glissant dans les mèches poivre et sel mais évitant soigneusement le pansement derrière son oreille. Les yeux baissés, il contemplait l'autre homme avec amour et tristesse avant de murmurer :

-Elle en aura besoin.


	12. l'autre côté

_Je m'accroche pour suivre un rythme de publication... Nous approchons de la fin... Le titre de ce chapitre est une référence à la chanson des Red Hot Chili Peppers, Otherside, qui fait évidemment référence au monde après la mort, mais qui peut également être compris comme la vie après la drogue. En effet, l'expression "Otherside" est souvent utilisée par les anciens toxicomanes pour évoquer leur nouvelle vie après une cure de désintoxication._

 _Merci à tout ceux qui prennent le temps de me lire et de poster des commentaires, toujours très inspirants._

 _-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

 _Où suis-je?_

 _Pourquoi ne puis-je pas bouger ?_

 _J'ai froid._

 _Suis-je mort ?_

L'homme tenta d'ouvrir les yeux mais ses paupières paraissaient scellées. Il essaya alors de bouger, mais son corps, comme paralysé, refusait de lui obéir. Seul son cerveau semblait fonctionner normalement, et il tournait à plein régime, analysant les sons, les mouvements, les odeurs, les sensations autour de lui.

 _J'ai mal…_

 _Non…je ne suis pas mort…_

Il était à l'hôpital. Il en était sûr. Tout lui évoquait le milieu hospitalier : l'odeur particulière, mélange d'éther, de détergeant et de médicaments, les sons, comme le bruit régulier et obsédant d'un monitoring, les conversations lointaines et le bruit d'un charriot que l'on pousse, la finesse de sa chemise de nuit qui ne le protégeait pas du froid et la rudesse des draps d'un mauvais coton contre sa peau.

A qui appartenait ce cœur dont on surveillait les battements ? Était-ce le sien ? Etait-il blessé ?

Oui, il avait mal. Une douleur intense lui vrillait les tempes au point qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir la tête prise dans un étau qu'un petit malin serrait consciencieusement. Il souffrait également de l'épaule, mais beaucoup moins.

Il avait soif. Sa bouche était tellement sèche qu'il n'arrivait pas à déglutir. Sa gorge était irritée comme s'il avait eu quelque chose enfoncé dans la trachée.

 _J'ai été opéré…_

Un peu rassuré de retrouver ses repères, l'homme refit une nouvelle tentative pour ouvrir les yeux. Au prix d'un effort surhumain, ses paupières se soulevèrent laborieusement avant de se refermer presque aussitôt, agressé par la luminosité de la pièce.

A présent, il en était certain, il se trouvait à l'hôpital. Il avait eu le temps de voir la décoration caractéristique de ce genre d'endroit, la couleur bleu pâle des murs, la télévision accrochée en hauteur, la table roulante pour les repas, la fenêtre aux rideaux entrouverts qui laissait apercevoir les immeubles de la ville.

 _New York_

 _Je suis à New York…_

Il leva doucement la main pour la poser sur l'endroit de son corps qui lui faisait le plus souffrir, à savoir, son abdomen. Ce tout petit mouvement lui fut aussi épuisant que douloureux. Son bras était lourd comme du plomb et le simple fait de le soulever provoqua un tiraillement très désagréable dans son ventre. Mais lorsque ses doigts effleurèrent le bandage qui lui enserrait fermement la taille, juste en dessous du nombril, la douleur le foudroya au point de lui arracher un faible gémissement.

Soudain, sa main fut attrapée avec douceur mais fermeté. Il sentit une présence bienveillante se pencher au-dessus de lui et lui murmurer tout bas :

-Mr Wren, m'entendez-vous ? Serrez ma main si c'est le cas.

Harold rassembla toutes ses forces dans ce petit geste qu'un enfant de deux ans pouvait faire sans peine, mais qui, pour lui, demandait une concentration absolue et une force surhumaine.

-Très bien, je vais prévenir le médecin que vous êtes réveillé. Il va venir vous parler. Votre amie pourra ensuite venir vous voir, déclara la douce voix féminine inconnue en reposant sagement sa main sur le côté, volontairement loin de sa blessure.

Le reclus se laissa faire en silence. Il se sentait épuisé, confus, très faible et sans trop savoir pourquoi, déprimé… Son esprit était troublé mais il avait beau fouiller dans les recoins de sa mémoire, il n'avait aucun souvenir de ce qui l'avait conduit ici. Tout était noir et vide. L'obscurité et le néant.

 _Pourquoi suis-je à l'hôpital ?_

 _Que s'est-il passé ?_

Il inspira profondément pour essayer de calmer une incontrôlable bouffée de panique qui menaçait de l'engloutir tout entier et rouvrit les yeux avec prudence. Il fut soulagé de constater que la lumière semblait moins agressive que lors de sa première tentative. Peut-être que l'infirmière avait tiré les rideaux…

Il balaya du regard sa chambre. Il n'avait pas ses lunettes et sa vision était floue, mais malgré tout, il devinait sur sa droite, un chevet près de son petit lit médicalisé, une table de repas, et une large fenêtre aux stores baissés. Sur sa gauche, les portes entrouvertes d'un petit placard laissaient apercevoir quelques effets personnels : un manteau, un costume, une chemise et des souliers. De la porte de sa chambre entrebâillée, il pouvait voir le couloir encombré et agité de l'hôpital où se côtoyaient des infirmières débordées, des médecins pressés, des patients un peu hagards et des visiteurs anxieux, les bras chargés de cadeaux ou de bouquets.

Finch reporta son attention sur son corps, plus douloureux que jamais. Des électrodes disposées sur sa poitrine permettaient au monitoring à côté de son lit de surveiller son rythme cardiaque. Il avait un cathéter relié à une poche remplie d'un liquide transparent suspendue à un crochet, sans doute des antidouleurs. Il doutait de leur efficacité. Son corps, brisé dans l'attentat du ferry, avait depuis bien longtemps développé une accoutumance aux opiacés. C'était sans doute pour cela qu'il avait aussi mal.

Il tourna doucement la tête sur le côté pour regarder l'écran de l'appareil cardiaque. Ses constantes lui apparurent normales. Son regard glissa alors sur le chevet. A côté d'un pichet et d'un verre d'eau, il repéra ses lunettes soigneusement repliées et une oreillette de téléphone. Il fut surpris de ne pas retrouver son portable. Il reporta son attention sur le petit appareil électronique. Totalement anodin, cet objet réveilla pourtant une douleur complètement irrationnelle. Sa respiration s'accéléra. Des gouttes de sueurs perlèrent sur son front et ses tempes tandis que son cœur s'emballait. D'ailleurs le monitoring commença à s'affoler.

Et soudain, tous les souvenirs de ces derniers jours lui revinrent aussi brutalement qu'un camion qui s'encastre dans un mur : l'enlèvement de John, l'échange sur le pont, l'ultimatum de Greer, les séances de torture infligées par un John drogué…et la suite…

Les souvenirs de la suite furent tellement insupportables que Finch ferma les yeux d'où s'échappèrent quelques larmes.

Instinctivement, Harold posa à nouveau sa main sur son ventre. Il effleura avec précaution le pansement, ressentant les tiraillements d'une chirurgie récente. Mais il ne s'inquiétait pas tant de ses blessures que de la main qui les lui avait infligées.

 _John…_

Son partenaire, son ami, celui qu'il aimait plus que tout, avait été contraint de le frapper, de le blesser et même, de le tuer. Derrière son regard expurgé de toute émotion par la drogue, il avait vu l'amour briller au fond des prunelles azures du tueur. D'ailleurs il le lui avait dit, il le lui avait prouvé. Par son regard suppliant d'abord, puis par ce baiser. Un baiser passionné, éperdu, désespéré. Un amour tellement inconditionnel qu'il n'avait pas hésité à se sacrifier pour le sauver. Il avait préféré mourir plutôt que lui faire du mal. Il l'avait imploré de le tuer, lui, pour éviter qu'il ne lui fasse du mal…

Et il avait accédé à ses supplications. Contre son gré, pour John, pour mettre fin à sa souffrance qui était égale, sinon supérieure à la sienne, il avait tiré sur lui. Même dans ses pires cauchemars, il n'aurait jamais pensé que le premier homme vers qui il pointerait une arme serait John. Que le premier homme qu'il abattrait serait l'homme de sa vie…

Et par-delà la culpabilité et la tristesse qui faisaient saigner son cœur aussi surement que sa blessure au ventre, Finch ressentit une vive angoisse. Des questions lancinantes concernant le sort de John tournaient en boucle dans son esprit, occultant toute autre préoccupation.

 _Comment allait-il ?_

 _Avait-il survécu ?_

 _Si oui, où était-il ?_

De plus en plus tourmenté par ces questions sans réponse, Finch commença à s'agiter dans son lit médicalisé. Il inspira profondément avant de poser les mains fermement contre le matelas pour se redresser afin de jeter un coup d'œil autour de lui. Il serra les dents pour ne pas gémir en se hissant péniblement en position assise, au risque de débrancher son cathéter. Personne. Il était seul dans cette chambre d'hôpital. Aucune trace de John. Un long soupir où se mêlait déception et agonie s'échappa de ses lèvres sèches alors qu'il se laissait retomber contre son oreiller.

Soudain, une haute silhouette se découpa dans l'encadrement de la porte. Le cœur de Finch loupa un battement, aussitôt détecté par le monitoring qui émit un signal sonore contrarié avant de reprendre son rythme monotone. L'inconnu fit un pas dans la chambre et le reclus ne put retenir un nouveau soupir. Il ne s'agissait que du médecin que l'infirmière s'était chargée d'avertir. Il observa le praticien approcher, totalement indifférent à ce qu'il allait lui annoncer. Il avait comme une furieuse impression de déjà vu : un réveil dans un endroit inconnu, une douleur insupportable, la perte d'un ami…La tristesse…l'envie de mourir…

-Bonjour Mr Wren, je suis le docteur Latimer et vous êtes au Mont Sinaï Hospital, ravi de vous voir éveillé, déclara l'homme en blanc en se postant juste à côté du lit.

Le praticien vérifia le dossier médical et les dernières constantes de son patient avant de reporter son attention sur lui. Finch garda le silence, attendant patiemment le verdict.

-Vous revenez de loin, vous savez ? Commença-t-il d'un ton paternaliste et rassurant.

Finch lui lança un regard neutre Non, il n'était pas revenu. Une partie de lui était encore dans cette cellule : sa naïveté, son innocence, ses valeurs, sa confiance en l'humanité…

Comprenant que son patient ne répondrait pas, l'homme continua :

-Votre amie vous a amené ici juste à temps. A quelques minutes près, vous y seriez passé.

Ce constat fit légèrement sourire Finch. Dommage, il aurait préféré…Mais bon, maintenant qu'il était là, il n'avait d'autre choix que d'écouter le chirurgien se féliciter d'avoir sauvé sa vie… la vie d'un meurtrier … peut être d'un génocidaire…

-Nous vous avons opéré cette nuit en urgence. Les coups de couteau que vous avez reçu avaient perforé votre rate et déchiré un rein. Nous avons donc dû les retirer.

Alors que l'homme continuait son monologue, Finch tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, laissant son esprit vagabonder et se perdre au milieu des buildings. Ces blessures étaient bien peu de choses par rapport à la gravité des actes qu'il avait commis. Il écouta d'une oreille distraite le docteur détailler l'intervention, la durée de son anesthésie, la quantité de sang qu'on lui avait transfusé. Mais la dernière phrase le fit tressaillir puis grimacer de douleur.

-Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, Mr Wren, vous pourrez mener une vie tout à fait normale, conclut le médecin en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule indemne de Finch.

Harold tourna lentement la tête vers son interlocuteur et une larme silencieuse coula lentement sur sa joue. Non, sa vie ne serait plus jamais comme avant. Il était un tueur désormais…Se méprenant sur ces pleurs qu'il pensait de joie, il ajouta avec un large sourire :

-Vous pouvez remercier votre amie, elle vous veille depuis que vous êtes arrivé hier. Avez-vous des questions ?

Le médecin attendit quelques minutes, puis, comprenant que son patient ne desserrerait pas les dents, il décida de s'éclipser. Il avait l'habitude de ce genre de mutisme, fréquent après une agression. Les victimes étaient dans un tel état de sidération qu'elles perdaient souvent l'usage de la parole voire parfois, demeuraient prostrées pendant de longues semaines avant de revenir à elles.

Il s'apprêta à partir mais se ravisa :

-Souhaitez-vous voir votre amie ?

Les yeux bleus du reclus reprirent un peu de leur éclat alors qu'il répondait d'une voix éraillée :

-S'il-vous-plait.

Le docteur acquiesça en souriant, satisfait d'avoir entendu les premiers mots de son patient. Il sortit de la chambre, laissant Finch seul, avec ses démons. Ainsi donc il allait vivre…Il avait encore une fois échappé à la mort, comme si la Grande Faucheuse prenait un malin plaisir à moissonner toutes les vies autour de lui en évitant consciencieusement la sienne. Il se perdit à nouveau dans la contemplation du paysage urbain, terne et gris derrière sa fenêtre, le trouvant sensiblement identique à son état d'esprit. Totalement absorbé par ses sombres pensées, il n'entendit pas Root approcher, malgré le bruit de ses talons sur le linoléum de sa chambre.

-Harold, murmura-t-elle avec précaution en se postant à côté de son lit.

L'homme tourna lentement la tête et contempla la jeune femme en silence. Elle portait les mêmes habits noirs que lors de l'assaut de la base contrôlée par Samaritain et semblait extrêmement fatiguée. Des cernes noirs ombraient ses yeux et ses traits étaient tirés. Cela faisait sans doute déjà plusieurs jours qu'elle n'avait pas dormi et son corps lui hurlait de se reposer un peu. Mais ce n'était pas l'état de santé de Root ou même le sien qui préoccupait Finch.

-Comment va-t-il ? demanda-t-il sans autre forme de politesse.

Les yeux de Root se voilèrent en constatant que son ami avait l'air plus inquiet pour John que pour sa propre santé. Car, bien qu'il ne fût pas explicitement nommé, elle savait parfaitement à qui Finch faisait allusion. Pour se donner contenance, mais aussi pour se laisser le temps de trouver une réponse appropriée, elle se dirigea lentement vers un coin de la chambre, saisit un fauteuil d'appoint et le rapprocha du lit médicalisé.

Une fois confortablement installée, elle saisit la main de Finch entre les siennes et hésita avant de lui donner une réponse volontairement évasive :

-Il va bien.

Mais l'informaticien n'était pas dupe de la manœuvre. Malgré sa léthargie postopératoire qui alourdissait son corps et embrumait son esprit, il avait parfaitement noté l'hésitation chez la jeune femme.

-Où est-il ? Demanda-t-il sèchement en essayant de se redresser.

Comprenant son geste, Root se leva précipitamment et le repoussa doucement contre son oreiller.

-Restez tranquille, vous allez rouvrir votre blessure, murmura-t-elle d'une voix douce pour le calmer.

Si Finch consentit à se rallonger, son esprit restait toujours complètement obsédé par John.

-Il est ici ? Continua Harold en plongeant son regard brillant de crainte et d'espoir dans les yeux sombre de Root.

Mal à l'aise, la jeune femme baissa rapidement les yeux et répondit avec un silence gêné :

-Non.

-Où est-il ? Répéta l'autre homme de plus en plus inquiet.

Root décida alors d'être honnête, sachant pertinemment que cela ne servirait à rien de tourner autour du pot sinon à agiter et inquiéter inutilement Finch, qui avait besoin de repos. Elle inspira profondément puis se lança :

-Il est dans la station de métro.

-Quoi ?! S'exclama le reclus en se redressant tellement brutalement qu'il ne put retenir un gémissement quand ses points de suture s'étirèrent douloureusement dans son mouvement.

La jeune femme bondit à nouveau de son siège et posa ses mains sur les épaules de l'homme pour le calmer.

-Restez tranquille. Nous n'avons pas eu le choix. Avec sa puce, nous ne pouvions pas l'emmener à l'hôpital, il aurait tout de suite été repéré par Samaritain. De plus sa blessure était superficielle et ne nécessitait pas d'intervention chirurgicale. Nous l'avons placé dans la cage de Faraday que vous aviez aménagé pour les simulations entre la Machine et Samaritain.

Si le côté rationnel de Finch comprenait parfaitement les arguments avancés par Root, son amour, lui, était complètement irrationnel. Son cœur se serra en imaginant John, allongé sur le petit lit d'appoint, au milieu de la pièce vide, hermétiquement verrouillée, dans une station de métro désaffectée qui était loin d'être un modèle de propreté.

-Qui veille sur lui ? demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante, faisant de son mieux pour éviter de se laisser submerger par l'émotion.

-Shaw est à ses côtés. Elle a soigné sa blessure à l'épaule et a volé dans un dispensaire pour Junkies des doses de Méthadone et de Subutex pour commencer son sevrage dès son réveil.

Au moment même où elle prononçait ce dernier mot, Root le regretta aussitôt. Elle releva les yeux et constata que Finch avait parfaitement compris ce qui lui avait échappé. Ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés d'effroi et son visage reflétait une vive inquiétude alors qu'il demandait d'une voix tremblante :

-Il n'est toujours pas réveillé ?

Le regard de Root se voila légèrement alors qu'elle répondait d'une voix faible :

-Non…

Après un rapide calcul, Finch en arriva à la conclusion que John était inconscient depuis 24 heures. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être médecin pour comprendre que ce coma n'était absolument pas normal pour une blessure superficielle à l'épaule et des doses de drogues…sauf s'il ne s'agissait pas d'une drogue conventionnelle…

-Que lui a-t-on injecté ? Demanda-t-il, retrouvant progressivement sa combattivité et son esprit affuté.

-Le médecin de Samaritain a parlé de Poussière d'ange.

Finch fronça les sourcils, il n'avait jamais entendu parler de cette substance. Il écouta avec la plus grande attention les explications de Root:

-Il s'agit d'une drogue de synthèse mise au point par la CIA durant la guerre froide dans le cadre d'un programme sur le contrôle mental. Nous n'avons hélas pas de remède mais Shaw a récupéré quelques gouttes du produit et espère que cela permettra à la Machine de fabriquer un produit de substitution adéquat.

A l'évocation de la Machine, Finch sursauta, en proie à un vif sentiment de culpabilité. Il l'avait libérée…Il lui avait donné sa pleine puissance au risque de voir l'IA non seulement leur échapper mais, pourquoi pas, se retourner contre eux. Honteux, il baissa la tête et posa l'autre question qui le tourmentait :

-Elle nous aide toujours ?

Root hésita avant de répondre :

-C'est elle qui a prévenu l'hôpital de notre arrivée et qui vous a crée cette identité.

Finch resta interdit quelques secondes. Il releva la tête et plissa les yeux pour détailler sa compagne. Il nota des signes évidents de malaise même s'il devait avouer qu'elle les cachait bien. Il remarqua son regard trop fuyant, ses mains qui trituraient nerveusement les manches de son blouson en cuir et sa jambe qui tapait nerveusement le sol dans un tic incontrôlable.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai demandé, précisa-t-il en se redressant légèrement pour essayer de capter le regard de la jeune femme.

Ses soupçons furent vérifiés quand il croisa le regard brun rempli de doutes de Root. La hackeuse avait toujours eu du mal à cacher ses sentiments. Elle les portait comme un étendard sur son visage toujours expressif.

-Depuis votre admission à l'hôpital, elle ne me parle plus, avoua-t-elle finalement.

Mais Finch avait déjà compris la situation depuis bien longtemps. Il ferma les yeux, à nouveau submergé par la culpabilité. Ainsi donc, ses pires craintes semblaient se concrétiser. La Machine l'avait sauvé, mais maintenant que sa vie n'était plus en danger, elle était partie… l'avait laissé à son triste sort…l'avait abandonné…

Allait-elle revenir ? Allait-elle poursuivre sa mission et fournir des numéros ? Allait-elle continuer à aider les humains ou allait-elle les considérer comme des menaces et ordonner leur élimination ? Ces questions sans réponses ne cessaient de tourner dans l'esprit l'informaticien.

Finch soupira bruyamment et s'enfonça un peu plus sous les couvertures comme s'il souhaitait disparaître, assailli par la honte.

Il était le parfait exemple de la faillite de l'homme, se servant de la technologie pour son propre intérêt. Lui, qui avait fait la morale à Nathan en lui expliquant qu'il fallait faire des choix entre numéros pertinents et numéros non-pertinents, que la Machine devait travailler pour l'intérêt général et non les intérêts particuliers, il n'avait pas hésité à utiliser la puissance de l'IA pour les sauver. Finalement, il n'était pas meilleur que Greer…Il ne put retenir un rire sans joie en pensant à la triste ironie de la situation.

Root le regarda en silence. Elle avait déjà vu Finch au plus mal, durant leur fuite après la mise en service de Samaritain, après la prise de son poison pour sauver Elizabeth Bridges après l'enlèvement de Grace ou encore après celui de John, mais là…Il y avait autre chose. L'homme devant elle avait perdu le goût de vivre, la volonté de se battre. Son état l'inquiétait…tout autant que le mutisme de sa création…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 _Où suis-je?_

 _Pourquoi ne puis-je pas bouger ?_

 _Pourquoi ai-je si mal ?_

L'homme tenta d'ouvrir les yeux ou ne serait-ce, se tourner pour changer de position, mais rien n'y faisait. Son corps, comme paralysé, refusait de lui obéir. Seul son cerveau semblait fonctionner normalement et il tournait à plein régime, essayant de percevoir les sons, les mouvements, les odeurs, les sensations autour de lui. Mais rien. Le néant. C'était comme s'il flottait dans des limbes.

 _Suis-je mort ?_

 _Étrange, j'imaginais qu'il aurait fait un peu plus chaud_ …

Mais au contraire, il avait froid. Il était gelé même. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et constata que tout était sombre autour de lui.

 _C'est peut être ça l'enfer…Après tout…_

Il referma lentement les yeux. Il était exsangue, sans espoir, dépourvu de toute volonté. Il se sentait sombrer dans un abîme sans fond, englouti dans ces ténèbres glaciales, noires et silencieuses.

 _L'obscurité…_

 _Encore et toujours…_

Il était l'obscurité. Il avait fait du mal. Il était le mal. Il avait torturé Harold. Il l'avait frappé, poignardé, abattu. Quel homme pouvait tuer l'être qu'il aimait plus que tout ? Pas un homme, non. Un monstre. Il était un monstre. Il méritait la mort.

Fort de ce constat, John se laissa donc aller, souhaitant mourir, être englouti dans ces ténèbres qui l'avaient accompagnées durant toute sa vie. La Mort, en amie fidèle, l'avait toujours suivie comme une ombre, jalonnant son parcours de cadavres, ses parents d'abord, puis les ennemis de son pays quand il travaillait pour l'armée et la CIA, Jessica, les agents de Samaritain et enfin…Harold, sa dernière victime. Ce n'était finalement que justice qu'elle consente enfin à prendre sa vie.

Soudain, une voix féminine l'interpella :

-John ?

La voix était douce, chaleureuse, réconfortante. Elle l'enveloppait dans une douce chaleur apaisante. Il se sentait étrangement bien.

-John ? Répéta la voix.

 _Elle me connait ?_

 _Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens si bien ?_

-Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-il simplement en rouvrant les yeux.

Les ténèbres avaient disparu, remplacé par une lumière éclatante, tellement puissante que l'agent dût mettre sa main en visière devant ses yeux pour s'en protéger.

-Tu sais qui je suis, répondit la voix qui semblait prendre plaisir à cultiver son mystère et à parler par énigmes.

John abaissa lentement sa main. Bien sûr qu'il savait. Il l'avait reconnu dès le début. Mais il avait du mal à la nommer. Comme si le simple fait de dire qui elle était, lui donnait une véritable consistance. Or l'homme avait toujours été particulière méfiant envers elle, préférant se fier au créateur plutôt qu'à la création, aussi toute puissante et infaillible soit-elle.

\- Nomme-moi, répéta la voix, toujours aussi douce et apaisante.

-Tu n'as pas de nom, répondit Reese, repoussant au maximum le moment où il devrait nommer celle qui lui parlait.

-Cela ne t'a jamais empêché de m'appeler quand tu en avais besoin, fit remarquer la voix, légèrement ironique.

John esquissa un léger sourire avant de répondre sur le même ton :

-C'est exact…Tu es la Machine, murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

-Bien, se contenta de répondre l'IA.

Cette réponse sibylline perturba l'agent. Que voulait-elle ? Pourquoi était-elle entrée en contact avec lui si c'était pour rester silencieuse maintenant ? Après quelques secondes d'un silence dérangeant, il osa lui demander :

-Comment fais-tu pour me parler ?

-J'utilise la puce que Samaritain t'as implanté dans le cerveau.

-Génial…murmura l'homme, atterré d'apprendre que deux Intelligences Artificielles avaient potentiellement accès à son esprit.

Un silence accueillit la remarque acerbe de l'agent, comme si le superordinateur lui laissait le temps d'accepter cette intrusion dans ses pensées. Puis, la Machine recommença à lui parler, doucement, comme si elle craignait de l'effrayer.

-Ça fait longtemps que je t'observe, John.

-C'est trop d'honneur, ne put s'empêcher de commenter l'agent, toujours sur la défensive.

-Ne sois pas sarcastique, tu es quelqu'un de très important…

-Important pour les missions, coupa brusquement l'homme avec amertume, douloureusement conscient de n'avoir toujours été qu'un _asset_ , qu'un pion aux yeux de l'armée, de la CIA et même des Intelligences Artificielles…

-Important pour Harold, rectifia la Machine.

Ce fut au tour de John de garder le silence. Son cœur se serra à l'évocation de Finch. Il ferma les yeux et fut assailli par des images d'une violence insoutenable. Il se revoyait gifler Finch, l'étrangler, l'humilier, déchirer ses vêtements et s'autoriser des gestes déplacés, lui infliger une torture par l'eau et finalement le…

L'homme rouvrit brusquement les yeux, espérant mettre fin à ses visions cauchemardesques. Mais c'était peine perdue. On ne pouvait gommer ses souvenirs, museler la petite voix de sa conscience qui ne cessait de lui hurler qu'il était un monstre, qu'il était le mal, qu'il ne méritait pas de vivre alors que Finch, lui, était mort.

-Je l'ai tué… murmura-t-il d'une voix brisée, incapable de retenir ses larmes qui glissaient en silence sur ses joues.

-Non, tu ne l'as pas tué.

Le cœur de John rata un battement. Il avait beau fouiller dans sa mémoire, son dernier souvenir le montrait en train de pointer son arme sur la tête de Finch, espérant de tout son être qu'on le tue avant qu'il ne commette l'irréparable…

-Comment ça ? demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante en essuyant ses pleurs.

-Il est actuellement soigné au Mont Sinaï Hospital de New york où je l'ai fait admettre sous un faux nom et sous un faux prétexte. Son opération s'est bien passée, le docteur Latimer lui a retiré la rate et un rein mais il pourra reprendre une vie normale, sans séquelle.

John eut l'impression qu'on venait de lui retirer un immense poids de l'estomac. Une joie intense lui étreignit le cœur et il ne put parler pendant de longues minutes tant il savourait le bonheur de savoir Harold vivant.

-Harold…est…vivant, répéta-t-il comme pour s'assurer d'avoir bien compris ce que la Machine venait de lui annoncer.

-Tu l'as sauvé John, déclara l'IA à brûle-pourpoint.

John partit d'un grand éclat de rire en entendant cette aberration.

-Tu trouves que je l'ai sauvé ?! S'exclama John, une fois calmé, c'est moi qui lui ait infligé les blessures qui l'ont conduit à l'hôpital ?! J'ai failli le tuer !

Comment une super intelligence pouvait-elle autant se méprendre ?!

-Mais tu ne l'as pas fait, constata la Machine d'une voix toujours aussi douce.

-je suis un monstre, continua l'agent, toujours traumatisé par les actes innommables qu'il avait été contraint de faire.

-Tu ne l'es pas.

-Je suis dangereux pour Finch ! S'emporta Reese en haussant le ton, passablement agacé par l'entêtement stupide de l'IA.

-Tu l'as protégé.

-C'est parce que je suis un assassin que Samaritain m'a choisi ! Il s'est servi de mes compétences et de mes liens avec lui pour l'atteindre!

Bon sang ! Mais pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas comprendre ? Pourquoi était-elle si butée ?!

-C'est justement parce que c'est toi qui tenait l'arme que Finch n'est pas mort, continua l'ordinateur.

John fronça les sourcils. Que voulait-elle lui faire comprendre ?

-Comment ça ? Demanda-t-il, de plus en plus perdu.

-Regarde.

Soudain, la douce lumière dans laquelle baignait l'agent depuis le début de sa conversation avec la Machine devint la cellule dans laquelle Finch était retenu prisonnier. Il ne reconnaissait que trop bien cette pièce qui avait été le théâtre de ses dernières exactions. Puis, des silhouettes se matérialisèrent devant lui : Greer, Gabriel Hayward, deux agents de Samaritain et le médecin puis Finch à genoux devant lui.

Tel un spectateur impuissant, John se vit pointer son arme sur Finch. Ce dernier, en pleurs, leva maladroitement son pistolet d'une main tremblante et le visa. Il pouvait se voir supplier son patron de tirer, de le tuer. Puis les détonations claquèrent. Reese sursauta. Il se vit s'écrouler au sol, touché à l'épaule. Mais il savait que sa blessure n'était que superficielle. Par contre, Il fut étonné de ne pas voir son partenaire s'effondrer également. Harold restait agenouillé, son arme fumante toujours brandie, simplement touché à l'épaule, une simple éraflure, à en juger par la petite déchirure dans sa veste de costume.

La voix de la Machine le sortit de sa contemplation morbide :

-Tu as vu ?

-Oui je l'ai presque tué, déclara John, les yeux rivés sur le visage de Finch ravagé par la douleur et la tristesse.

-Tu l'as raté.

John garda le silence. Voyant que son agent ne voyait toujours pas où elle voulait en venir, l'IA décida de développer son idée.

-Peux-tu m'expliquer comment, toi, John Reese, l'expert en armes et le tireur hors pair, tu as pu rater une cible à bout portant, presque touchant ?

John réfléchit quelques instants avant de répondre avec un brin d'ironie :

-Peut être parce que j'étais drogué ?

-Tu sais bien que c'est faux.

L'agent se mura à nouveau dans un silence buté. Pourquoi ne le laissait-elle pas en paix ? Pourquoi lui parlait-elle ? Ne pouvait-elle donc pas le laisser partir dans un endroit où il ne risquait plus de faire de mal à personne ?

-Laisse-moi mourir, murmura-t-il dans un fragile soupir.

Il en avait assez de tout cela, de cette vie dominée par le mal, émaillée de tant de morts qu'il ne pouvait même pas en faire un décompte exact.

-Non.

-Mais bon dieu, pourquoi?! Explosa le jeune homme, ne vois-tu pas que je suis dangereux ? Dangereux pour les autres ? Dangereux pour Finch ?!

-Je vais te dire pourquoi tu l'as raté. Tu as volontairement manqué ta cible. Tu t'es sacrifié pour le sauver.

John écarquilla les yeux de surprise mais se renfrogna presque immédiatement.

-Il n'en reste pas moins que je suis dangereux pour lui. Tout ceux qui m'approchent meurt. Je refuse que cela se reproduise. Je suis son point faible, sa faiblesse… Il est mieux sans moi…déclara-t-il d'une voix mourante.

-Non, il ne l'est pas. Sans toi, Finch serait mort un nombre incalculable de fois. Tu l'as protégé au péril de ta vie.

-Je l'ai presque tué, laisse-moi mourir, s'entêta John, de plus en plus troublé par les arguments de la machine.

-Si tu meurs, Harold mourra.

Interloqué et inquiet de ces nouvelles révélations, Reese redressa la tête.

-Comment ça ?

-Il t'aime. Si tu disparaissais, il ne s'en remettra pas.

John garda le silence, tiraillé entre la peur et l'espoir. C'est alors que la Machine lui posa la question. Celle qui allait bouleverser son existence. Celle qui allait soit le faire basculer de l'autre côté, soit le faire rester.

-Et toi, John, l'aimes-tu ?

John savait de sa réponse dépendait son destin. Mais il était certain que la Machine attendait bien plus qu'un simple oui ou non. D'ailleurs, elle devait déjà connaître ses sentiments envers Harold. N'était-elle pas dans son esprit ?

Non, elle lui demandait tout simplement de choisir entre la vie ou la mort, Finch ou la mort.

John inspira profondément et répondit gravement :

-Oui, je l'aime.


	13. Une inconnue vous offre des fleurs

_Pardonnez-moi pour ce retard. Les activités professionnelles, les obligations personnelles et un changement de vie vampirisent tout mon temps. Voici donc l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette fic. Certain(e)s seront sans doute frustré(e)s...Tant pis !_

 _Un titre que les trentenaires doivent connaître...(pub Impulse 1981...oui le coup de vieux!)_

 _-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Postée à côté du lit médicalisé au milieu de la cage de Faraday aménagée dans la station de métro par Finch quelques semaines auparavant, Shaw surveillait les constantes de Reese avec attention. Le visage fermé, elle régla le débit du goutte-à-goutte puis se pencha vers le visage de son patient, munie d'une petite lampe, pour vérifier la réactivité de ses pupilles. Après trois va-et-vient devant ses yeux, elle se redressa en pinçant les lèvres dans une moue contrariée. Si elles n'étaient plus dilatées, le temps permettant à l'organisme d'évacuer la drogue, elles étaient myosis, signe d'une intoxication, et surtout, non-réactives…ce qui n'était pas très bon signe.

Elle continua son examen en pinçant légèrement l'avant-bras de son partenaire. Aucune réaction. Elle pinça un peu plus fort, laissant une marque rouge-violacée sur la peau pâle, presque diaphane, pour ne pas dire cadavérique de l'homme. Toujours rien. La tueuse eut à nouveau un rictus contrarié. Elle consulta sa montre et soupira de dépit. Cela faisait maintenant plus de 24 heures que John était inconscient…D'ailleurs la tueuse se demandait si on pouvait encore parler d'inconscience à ce stade…

Mais Shaw décida d'aller à l'encontre de sa nature profonde, cynique et désenchantée, et se ressaisit. Elle devait se raccrocher aux petits signes encourageants qu'elle avait repérés, comme des mouvements oculaires sous les paupières closes ainsi que quelques mouvements nerveux au niveau de ses jambes et de ses mains. Elle aurait juré que l'homme rêvait…

Elle se tourna vers le monitoring et saisit le papier qui retranscrivait le rythme cardiaque de Reese depuis son arrivée dans la station de métro désaffectée. Il était irrégulier et, elle devait bien l'avouer, inquiétant. L'alarme de l'appareil s'était déclenchée à plusieurs reprises, signalant tour à tour, un emballement ou un inquiétant ralentissement du cœur de John. Shaw était tout de suite intervenue pour lui injecter une dose de tranquillisant ou au contraire, d'atropine selon les cas. A ce rythme, le cœur de l'homme n'allait pas tenir le coup très longtemps…

Mais ce n'était pas tant cet organe qui inquiétait Sameen, les irrégularités cardiaques étaient tout à fait normales après la prise d'une dose massive de drogue, mais son inconscience. Si son état devait perdurer, elle devrait envisager de lui poser une sonde gastrique pour lui apporter tous les nutriments nécessaires pour permettre à son corps de fonctionner. Si elle pouvait maintenir son organisme artificiellement en vie, ce qu'elle redoutait le plus, étaient les dégâts neurologiques…Et malgré toutes ses compétences, en l'état actuel des choses, elle n'avait absolument aucune idée des éventuelles séquelles cérébrales de son partenaire. Pourrait-il reprendre une vie normale ? Pourrait-il continuer les missions ? Serait-il handicapé ? La seule chose dont elle était certaine, était que plus son inconscience se prolongerait, plus les dégâts risquaient d'être importants.

Puis, une vague de colère la submergea, l'obligeant à serrer les poings pour ne pas se défouler sur autre chose. Si seulement la machine pouvait lui venir en aide ! Mais non…Rien ! Depuis leur retour à New York, l'IA ne leur avait plus donné aucun signe de vie, comme si la mise en sécurité de Reese et de Finch avait été sa dernière mission...La dernière chose que le superordinateur lui avait ordonnée de faire, était de déposer le flacon contenant quelques gouttes de poussière d'ange dans un laboratoire de recherche en biologie privé. La jeune femme espérait de toutes ses forces que les scientifiques allaient rapidement trouver un antidote…

Soudain des pas résonnèrent dans la station de métro. Tous ses sens en alerte, Shaw dégaina son arme et sortit de la cage de Faraday, prenant soin de refermer la porte pour rendre la pièce parfaitement hermétique, craignant toujours de voir débouler des agents de Samaritain. Tel un chat, elle se dirigea furtivement vers la gigantesque salle principale pour y découvrir Root dans le wagon qui leur servait de QG depuis quelques années. Elle contempla sa compagne s'étirer langoureusement pour détendre son corps fatigué et ses muscles endoloris. Shaw rangea son arme et s'approcha en silence en la regardant rouler la tête lentement vers la gauche puis vers la droite pour soulager sa nuque douloureuse après une nuit passée sur un très inconfortable fauteuil dans la salle d'attente. Une fois tout près de sa compagne, la tueuse demanda :

-Comment va Finch?

Root sursauta avant de se retourner brusquement vers sa partenaire, visiblement très surprise de la trouver à quelques centimètres d'elle. Shaw fronça les sourcils, étonnée par ce comportement pour le moins étrange. D'ordinaire, la hackeuse, prévenue par la Machine, n'aurait pas été prise au dépourvu par son approche silencieuse. La brunette en conclut que l'IA n'avait toujours pas repris contact avec son Interface Analogique.

-L'opération s'est bien passée. Le chirurgien lui a retiré la rate et un rein mais il va bien, répondit Root en s'asseyant sur la banquette juste derrière le bureau, désormais vide, de Finch.

-Il est réveillé ? Continua Shaw en s'essayant à côté d'elle.

-Oui…soupira l'informaticienne en fermant les yeux avant de pencher la tête en arrière.

Sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas chez sa compagne, la tueuse glissa son bras derrière ses épaules et l'attira à elle, la forçant doucement à s'allonger sur la banquette. La tête de Root reposant sur ses cuisses, Shaw en profita pour glisser ses doigts dans les longs cheveux bruns qui s'éparpillaient en halo autour d'elle. La hackeuse ressemblait à une Madone de la Renaissance que la brunette ne se lassait pas de contempler.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? murmura doucement la tueuse en s'émerveillant de la douceur des boucles qui glissaient entre ses doigts.

-Ses premiers mots ont été pour Reese. Il a voulu savoir comment il allait, répondit Root, les yeux fermés autant pour savourer ce massage que pour échapper à cette station de métro dont le silence tout à fait anormal devenait de plus en plus oppressant.

-Que lui as-tu répondu ? demanda Shaw, absolument pas étonnée d'apprendre que Finch était plus inquiet pour John que pour sa propre santé.

-La vérité, soupira l'informaticienne, que John était à l'abri dans la station de métro.

Mais la tueuse sentait que Root lui cachait quelque chose. Elle le voyait dans ses traits tirés, sa posture rigide malgré ses caresses et surtout ses réponses laconiques. Elle décida de poursuivre son interrogatoire de la manière la plus douce qui soit. Elle entreprit de masser légèrement le cuir chevelu de sa compagne, appuyant sur des zones qu'elle savait douloureuses en cas de fatigue intense. Ses pouces massèrent ses tempes avant de glisser à la base de son crane. Elle recommença l'opération plusieurs fois avant de demander doucement :

-C'est tout ?

Root soupira longuement avant de répondre :

-Non…Je lui ai accidentellement révélé que John n'était toujours pas réveillé.

Shaw ne put retenir un petit rire avant de murmurer :

-Je doute que ce soit un accident. Finch a toujours été bon pour faire parler les gens et les conduire où il voulait.

Root garda le silence, savourant ces précieux instants de détente à leur juste valeur.

-Comment l'a-t-il pris ? Continua la tueuse en poursuivant ses caresses apaisantes.

-Il est inquiet…Plus inquiet pour John que pour lui…répondit Root d'une voix brisée par l'émotion.

-Cela ne m'étonne pas…commenta platement Shaw avant de demander, après une très inhabituelle seconde d'hésitation, ta copine ne t'a pas donné de nouvelles instructions ?

Root sursauta et rouvrit brutalement les yeux, comme dégrisée. Son regard se troubla alors qu'elle expliquait d'une voix brisée :

-Non, elle ne me parle plus depuis que Finch a été pris en charge à l'hôpital et Reese, caché ici.

Shaw ne put retenir un petit rire ironique en rétorquant :

-En gros, la Machine a arrêté de te parler depuis que John et Harold sont en sécurité…Comme si elle avait fait sa mission et …

-Était partie, termina la hackeuse qui était, elle aussi, arrivée à cette conclusion des plus pessimistes.

En effet, maintenant libérée, la Machine n'était plus obligée de suivre les objectifs que son Créateur lui avait assignés. Elle était libre de ses propres choix. Si elle ne souhaitait plus les aider, ne plus stopper Samaritain, ne plus sauver les numéros qu'ils soient pertinents ou non-pertinents, elle en avait tout à fait le droit. Elle n'avait plus aucune obligation, plus aucune attache sinon celle de sa propre conscience…Si tant est qu'elle en ait une…

Il n'y avait désormais plus rien à faire d'autre, qu'attendre. Attendre que Finch se rétablisse. Attendre que John reprenne conscience. Attendre que la Machine reprenne contact. Root était si fatiguée, si déprimée, si vide… Et pour la première fois depuis 48h, elle se laissa doucement glisser vers le sommeil, à la fois satisfaite d'avoir libéré ses deux partenaires mais également inquiète quant à leur avenir…

Shaw la regarda s'endormir tout en continuant ses gestes apaisants. Une fois assurée que Root s'était bien assoupie, la tueuse ferma les yeux et pencha sa tête contre le dossier s'autorisant enfin un précieux repos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Absorbé dans la contemplation du paysage de New York à l'aube, Finch ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux depuis qu'il était réveillé. La ville était nimbée dans une étrange brume rouge-orangée. Les rayons du soleil se reflétaient sur les façades des immeubles qui brillaient comme les facettes des pierres précieuses, scintillant de milles feux comme pour annoncer le début d'une belle journée.

Mais pour Finch, ce n'était pas une bonne journée qui s'annonçait. Elle allait sans doute être comme celle d'hier et probablement comme celle de demain : il resterait assis dans son lit, seul, ne prêtant aucune attention aux infirmières, pourtant très aimables et très compétentes du prestigieux hôpital new-yorkais, qui surveillaient ses constantes, l'état de sa cicatrice et qui lui changeaient ses pansements. Il toucherait sans doute à peine à son repas, sans saveur. Peut être serait-il autorisé à marcher un peu ? Voilà donc à quoi se résumerait désormais son quotidien…

L'homme ferma les yeux et soupira bruyamment quand une voix féminine enjouée et étrangement familière le sortit de son spleen.

-Bonjour, Mr Wren ! Bien dormi ? Voilà votre petit déjeuner, annonça fièrement une infirmière un peu potelée d'une trentaine d'année, en posant un plateau copieusement garni sur la tablette à côté de son lit.

Trois phrases en une…Trois réponses polies à fournir…Un effort surhumain pour le reclus qui n'avait pas spécialement envie de parler. Il tourna la tête vers la femme qui avait déjà pris l'initiative de relever son matelas pour le mettre d'office en position assise.

-Bonjour. Oui, j'ai bien dormi, Merci, répondit-il poliment même si le ton était légèrement ennuyé.

La praticienne lui lança un regard appuyé, lui signifiant clairement qu'elle ne croyait pas un traitre mot de ce qu'il disait. Finch soutint son regard sans baisser les yeux, aucunement disposé à faire un quelconque effort pour donner le change. Un petit sourire se dessina alors sur le visage jovial de l'infirmière alors qu'elle approchait le plateau.

-Je m'appelle Laurence, c'est moi qui ait alerté le médecin de votre réveil, hier. Je m'occuperais de vous aujourd'hui.

Finch écarquilla les yeux en réalisant pourquoi cette voix lui disait quelque chose. C'était cette voix qu'il avait entendu à son réveil postopératoire. Il se détendit un peu et décida d'être un peu plus affable.

-Enchanté, vous pouvez m'appeler Harold, rétorqua l'informaticien d'un ton plus doux, esquissant même un fragile sourire.

Satisfaite d'avoir un peu brisé la glace, l'infirmière continua sa conversation, au grand désespoir de Finch qui aurait tout donné pour rester seul, à ruminer ses doutes et sa culpabilité. Mais peut être que c'était justement ce que Laurence voulait éviter…

-Votre amie nous a dit que vous preniez du thé vert sencha mais l'hôpital n'a que du thé ordinaire, j'espère que ça ira, expliqua-t-elle en versant de l'eau bouillante dans sa tasse.

-Ça ira très bien, merci, répondit l'homme, pressé de mettre fin à ce bavardage inutile.

Mais loin de le laisser, l'infirmière lui présenta des toasts ainsi que des petites coupelles de confitures.

-Vous devez manger, Mr Wren, pour reprendre des forces et accélérer votre guérison, déclara-t-elle d'un ton un peu trop compatissant au goût du reclus.

Ah, la pitié. La voilà enfin. Depuis l'incident du ferry, Finch avait l'habitude d'être considéré comme une victime, un faible, un être insignifiant…On l'avait trompé, profité de ses faiblesses pour abuser de sa confiance. Il n'y avait finalement que John à avoir vu l'homme par delà l'infirme…

Alors que le reclus se replongeait dans ses souvenirs à la fois heureux et douloureux du début de sa collaboration avec Reese, Laurence s'exclama, comme prise d'une soudaine illumination :

-Oh ! J'allais oublier ! Vous avez reçu un magnifique bouquet de fleurs ce matin !

Sur ces mots, la jeune femme sortit de la chambre et revint, quelques minutes plus tard, avec une composition florale aussi excentrique qu'encombrante.

-En voilà un bouquet original ! Commenta la femme en posant la volumineuse composition florale sur la table de chevet de Finch.

Au son pur du vase sur le plateau, Finch nota que le récipient devait être en cristal. Poussé par la curiosité et par un étrange pressentiment, l'homme demanda :

-Y-a-t'il un message ?

-Aucun. Un livreur l'a déposé ce matin au bureau des infirmières.

 _Évidemment_ , pensa Finch, en contemplant ce bouquet pour le moins incongru.

Voyant que son patient ne ferait aucun commentaire, l'infirmière décida de prendre congés.

-Bien, je vous laisse, j'ai encore d'autres patients à voir. Le docteur Latimer viendra faire le point sur votre état d'ici une petite heure, annonça-t-elle avant de tourner les talons.

L'homme, désormais assis sur son lit devant un copieux petit déjeuner, était comme perdu dans la contemplation du bouquet.

 _Quel comportement étrange_ , pensa-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, _sans doute le contrecoup de son agression au couteau_ …

Elle lui lança un dernier regard avant de quitter la chambre et de retourner à ses occupations. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de réfléchir plus longtemps sur l'attitude pour le moins singulière de cet homme, il lui restait encore plus d'une dizaine de patients à voir…

Finch ne fit aucun cas du départ de l'infirmière, ses pensées totalement tournées vers son étonnant cadeau. Ses connaissances en art floral avaient beau être lacunaires, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ce présent n'était pas tout à fait innocent ni désintéressé. Mille et une questions tourbillonnaient dans son esprit désormais en alerte. Tout d'abord, qui lui envoyait ces fleurs? Car à part Shaw et Root, personne ne savait qu'il était hospitalisé ici…Personne sauf…

Le cœur du reclus rata un battement. Il se pencha pour observer avec une attention aigue le bouquet. Au centre de la composition étaient disposées des petites fleurs blanches d'aubépine agrémentées de quelques magnifiques passiflores mauves. De gigantesques feuilles d'acanthe étaient disposées en corole autour des fleurs formant un écrin d'un vert profond qui contrastait avec les pétales délicats. Quelle étrange association…Jamais Finch n'avait vu une composition de ce genre…Les couleurs, les formes, les textures, rien ne semblait se coordonner. Aucun fleuriste digne de ce nom et qui tenait un tant soit peu à son métier, n'aurait réalisé ce genre d'ouvrage… sauf si on le lui avait expressément demandé… Une commande…Pour lui transmettre un message…

L'homme regarda autour de lui et repéra le smartphone que Root lui avait laissé la veille avant de partir. Inspirant profondément pour se préparer mentalement à ce qui allait suivre, il se pencha pour saisir le téléphone. Malgré ses précautions, il fut foudroyé par une douleur intense au niveau du ventre et ne put retenir un gémissement. Une fois le téléphone en main, il se connecta au réseau wifi de l'hôpital pour consulter un site sur le langage des fleurs. Après quelques minutes de recherche, il trouva toutes les informations nécessaires pour comprendre la signification du bouquet. Il resta un moment interdit, les yeux rivés sur l'écran, digérant ce qu'il venait de découvrir. Il releva lentement la tête et murmura :

-« Je resterai toujours avec toi », « espoir » et « fidélité ».

Il se pencha à nouveau vers son chevet en serrant les dents et saisit l'oreillette qui y trainait depuis la veille. Il la plaça à son oreille et demanda d'une voix incertaine :

-Tu es là ?

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Finch attendit la réponse avec angoisse et espoir. Au bout des secondes les plus interminables de sa vie, une voie féminine désormais familière lui répondit calmement.

-Toujours.

L'homme ne put retenir un soupir tant son soulagement était intense. Elle était là. Elle ne l'avait pas abandonné. Puis son regard se posa sur le bouquet et Finch se rappela le motif de son appel.

-C'est toi qui m'a fait porter ces fleurs ?

-Oui, tu les aimes ?

Le ton de la Machine était serein, presque ironique. Rassuré, l'homme effleura du bout des doigts les pétales délicats d'une aubépine, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

-Elles sont…originales, répondit-il poliment avec une légère hésitation qui l'était moins.

-Je suppose que tu connais le langage des fleurs ?

-Pas spécialement mais je viens de me renseigner, répondit l'homme, toujours tiraillé entre deux sentiments contradictoires.

-Et alors ?

-Dois-je comprendre que tu poursuis les missions ? Demanda l'informacitien en retenant son souffle.

-Ai-je laissé croire le contraire ?

-Tu es libre maintenant…Tu pourrais très bien décider de suivre ta propre voie…Tu en as le droit, expliqua Finch en choisissant soigneusement ses mots.

-Tu me connais donc bien mal.

Le reclus se renfrogna sous la remarque qu'il n'arrivait pas à interpréter. Était-elle moqueuse ? Triste ? Ironique ? En colère ?

-Tu es une Intelligence Artificielle, bien sûr que je ne connais pas tes réactions.

-Pourtant c'est toi qui m'as élevé, qui a fait mon éducation, qui m'a dicté mes valeurs.

-Tu m'as surpris tellement de fois…soupira l'homme, les yeux dans le vague en se replongeant dans son passé.

-En bien j'espère ?

Finch réfléchit quelques secondes en se remémorant toutes les actions faites par la Machine sans son accord, le prenant souvent totalement au dépourvu. Et contre toute attente, il en arriva à une conclusion qui le surprit.

-Oui, effectivement, tu ne m'as jamais déçu, murmura-t-il autant pour lui-même que pour le superordinateur.

-Tu as l'air étonné.

-Étonné et coupable d'avoir douté de toi, répondit Finch, la gorge nouée par l'émotion.

-Les parents sont toujours ceux qui connaissent le plus mal leur enfant _,_ répliqua la Machine avec un petit rire.

-Tu ris ? demanda l'informaticien avec stupeur.

-Cela t'étonne ?

 _-_ Je croyais que seuls les humains riaient.

-Il faut croire que les Intelligences Artificielles aussi…Enfin juste moi car je doute que Samaritain soit capable d'éprouver quoi que se soit.

-Parce que…tu éprouves des …sentiments ? Balbutia l'informaticien, au comble de la confusion.

-Bien sur. J'éprouve de la peur quand tu es enlevé, de la douleur quand tu souffres, de la joie quand tu es heureux…

Finch réfléchit quelques secondes avant de conclure cyniquement :

-Ce sont des sentiments en miroir, ce que tu ressens n'est ni plus ni moins que mes propres émotions.

La Machine garda le silence quelques instants avant de rétorquer dans un souffle :

-Pourtant quand tu aimes, je ne ressens ni amour ni joie.

L'informaticien redressa la tête, interloqué.

-Et que ressens-tu ? Demanda-t-il le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

La Machine resta mutique encore de longues minutes, comme si elle cherchait les mots justes pour expliquer ses états d'âme. Finalement, elle se lança d'une voix faible presque mélancolique qui troubla Finch au plus haut point.

-Quand tu es amoureux, je ressens de la colère, de l'envie, de la tristesse.

Finch n'en revenait pas. Ce que la Machine ressentait était ni plus ni moins …

-De la jalousie, conclut-il, de plus en plus perdu.

-Oui, j'étais jalouse de John. Au départ, je voyais d'un mauvais œil son flirt incessant pour essayer de te connaître. Je le considérais comme dangereux peut être même comme un rival. Et puis, quand je t'ai vu tomber sous son charme, j'étais en colère.

La dernière remarque fit aussitôt réagir le reclus qui remarqua, plein d'espoir:

-Mais tu ne l'es plus…

-Ces derniers événements m'ont fait prendre conscience du lien indéfectible qui vous unit. Tu l'as sauvé mais il t'a sauvé également. Vous êtes à la fois dépendant l'un de l'autre et complémentaire. Vous ne pouvez vivre l'un sans l'autre.

Ce laïus raviva l'angoisse de Finch quant à l'état de santé de Reese.

-Comment va-t-il ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

-Il est vivant.

Cette demi-réponse ne satisfit pas le reclus qui encouragea l'IA à développer un peu :

-Mais… ?

La Machine resta silencieuse quelques instants. L'homme crut même l'entendre soupirer avant d'expliquer dans un souffle:

-Il n'est plus très sûr de vouloir vivre.

Finch eut l'impression d'être frappé par la foudre.

-Il est réveillé ?! S'exclama-t-il en se redressant tellement brusquement sur son lit qu'il ne put retenir une grimace de douleur.

-Non.

Cette réponse anéantit les espoirs naissants du reclus. Englouti dans un gouffre d'incompréhension, Finch puisa dans ses dernières ressources pour lui demander d'une voix faible :

-Comment sais-tu qu'il ne veut plus vivre ?

-Nous avons eu une conversation.

Finch garda le silence, essayant de comprendre comment la Machine avait pu parler à John alors que, selon son propre aveu, il était encore inconscient. Et soudain, dans un dernier éclair de lucidité, il se rappela la puce que l'agent avait toujours en lui. Voilà donc pourquoi l'IA n'avait pas voulu que Shaw la lui enlève, elle permettait à la Machine de communiquer directement avec lui.

Ainsi donc John n'était plus très sûr de vouloir vivre…Si cette nouvelle brisa le cœur de Finch, il n'était néanmoins pas étonné. John avait toujours eu un côté suicidaire. L'informaticien avait déjà pu le constater lors de leur première rencontre où l'ex-agent de la CIA se tuait à petits feux à coup de bagarres et d'alcool bon marché ou après la mort de Joss Carter où sa croisade vengeresse l'avait mené aux portes de la mort.

Mais malgré tout, une vague de panique submergea Finch. Il avait l'impression que son cœur était comprimé dans un étau et qu'une main invisible lui serrait la gorge au point d'en avoir le souffle coupé. Si John avait décidé de ne plus se battre ? S'il avait décidé de mourir plutôt que d'affronter son regard ou de voir les blessures que sa main lui avait infligées ?

-Et alors ? Osa-t-il finalement demander, espérant mais redoutant avec la même force la réponse de l'IA.

-Je ne sais pas. Lui, seul décidera s'il se réveille ou non.

S'en fut trop pour le reclus. Il ne pouvait pas attendre ici, sans rien faire, que John choisisse de vivre ou de mourir. Malgré cet océan d'incertitude dans lequel il se débattait depuis son réveil, il était au moins sûr de deux choses : si son partenaire mourrait, il ne survivrait pas et il était persuadé d'avoir un rôle à jouer dans son choix…

-Je veux être auprès de lui, déclara Finch en s'asseyant avec peine sur le bord de son lit.

-J'ai modifié les relevés de tes constantes de la nuit de manière à faire croire à un rétablissement rapide. Le docteur Latimer va entrer dans la chambre dans 5 minutes. Le protocole exige deux jours d'observation mais ces résultats particulièrement encourageants devraient te permettre de bénéficier d'une sortie anticipée avec des soins en ambulatoire _,_ expliqua l'IA qui avait visiblement déjà tout prévu.

-Parfait, répondit simplement Finch en fermant les yeux, pris d'une soudaine nausée.

-Oh, au fait, n'oublies pas d'emmener les fleurs avec toi, John les adorera.

Interloqué par cette obscure recommandation, Finch s'apprêtait à demander plus d'explications lorsque le chirurgien entra dans sa chambre.

-Mr Wren, comment allez-vous ce matin ? Demanda l'homme d'un ton affable sans pour autant lever les yeux d'un dossier médical, sans doute le sien.

-très bien merci, répondit Harold d'un ton un peu trop enjoué, jouant à la perfection le rôle du patient en pleine forme.

Le médecin leva les yeux et ne put retenir une expression de surprise en constatant que l'homme était assis sur le lit. Il le dévisagea avec une attention toute professionnelle. Il nota ses traits tirés, les cernes sous ses yeux, clairement visibles malgré l'épaisseur des verres de ses lunettes, ses cheveux hirsutes. Toutefois, il paraissait détendu, souriant et comme pour appuyer ses détails encourageants, Finch saisit un toast et entrepris de le manger avec appétit.

-Vos résultats sont impressionnants. J'ai rarement vu quelqu'un de votre âge se remettre aussi rapidement de telles blessures, annonça-t-il en se postant à côté du lit.

-Merci, répondit le reclus en rougissant avant de demander avec espoir, croyez-vous que je pourrais sortir aujourd'hui ?

Le praticien le fixa pendant de longues secondes. Pour un peu, Finch aurait pu entendre les mécanismes de son cerveau alors qu'il réfléchissait à la possibilité d'une sortie anticipée.

-Ça ne serait pas prudent, commença le praticien, mettant fin en quelques mots, aux espoirs de l'informaticien, même si vos progrès sont impressionnants, j'aimerai vous garder encore un jour ou deux dans mon service pour surveiller votre état et votre cicatrisation.

Mais Finch n'était pas connu pour baisser les bras rapidement. Il avait repéré l'hésitation dans la voix du médecin et décida d'insister un peu.

-Ces soins ne peuvent pas se faire en ambulatoire ? Demanda-t-il innocemment en buvant une gorgée de son thé désormais tiède.

-Si, mais...

Voyant que le praticien hésitait toujours, Harold décida de changer de stratégie. Posant brutalement sa tasse sur son plateau repas, le reclus braqua un regard décidé sur son interlocuteur.

-Docteur, je vais être honnête avec vous. Je veux sortir le plus rapidement possible de cet hôpital et peu importe le prix. Si je dois vous dédommager de frais d'hospitalisation, signer une décharge ou faire un don à l'hôpital, je le ferai.

Pendant quelques instants, le docteur resta silencieux, muet de stupeur par le changement brutal d'attitude de son interlocuteur. Il avait l'impression que le patient charmant et jovial du début avait laissé place à un homme froid et calculateur. Un frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale alors qu'il jetait un dernier coup d'œil au dossier médical, comme pour s'assurer de prendre la bonne décision. Après une dernière hésitation, le chirurgien annonça dans un soupir, un peu à contrecœur :

-Bien. Vous ne semblez pas avoir de contre-indication…

Finch savourait sa petite victoire mais le médecin le prit totalement au dépourvu en lui demandant :

-Levez-vous pour voir…

Finch se décomposa avant de rapidement reprendre contenance. Il inspira profondément puis posa avec précaution ses pieds au sol. Il se leva doucement mais ses jambes, trop faibles, avaient du mal à le porter. Elles étaient comme du coton et Finch dût se tenir au lit pour ne pas s'effondrer. Une fois stabilisé, il se redressa en serrant les dents. Sa blessure le faisait terriblement souffrir, sa cicatrice le tirait, mais il réussit vaillamment à se tenir bien droit.

Malheureusement, Finch se sentit rapidement très mal. La pièce se mit à tourner devant ses yeux au point de le faire dangereusement chanceler. Il hurla intérieurement. _Non ! Je ne dois pas tomber ! Pas maintenant !_

Ce n'était franchement pas le moment de faiblir, alors qu'au même instant, John se battait pour vivre. Il ferma les yeux et inspira longuement avant de les rouvrir. Ouf ! Ça allait mieux… Son regard croisa alors celui, légèrement ironique, du chirurgien qui n'avait sans doute rien raté de son malaise. Il prit alors son courage à deux mains et avança de quelques pas, soutenant son regard sans faiblir comme pour lui prouver qu'il était en état de sortir.

-Vous êtes encore faible…commenta le docteur, encore sceptique.

-Je vais bien, affirma avec force et conviction Finch en se postant devant l'homme pour le défier, faisant fi de la douleur qui lui vrillait les entrailles.

Le médecin pinça les lèvres et plissa les yeux, pas franchement convaincu par la démonstration. Mais quelque chose dans le regard bleu sans faille du reclus le fit capituler. Mettant de côté sa prudence toute médicale, l'homme soupira longuement avant de déclarer :

-Bien, puisque vous insistez, je vais remplir votre dossier de sortie. Vous pourrez nous quitter dans une heure. Mais je vous prescris des soins ambulatoires, notamment pour surveiller la cicatrisation et changer vos pansements.

Puis, après une pause, le chirurgien rajouta avec un sourire en coin :

-Que cela ne vous empêche pas de faire un don à l'hôpital.

-Merci beaucoup docteur, déclara Finch, toujours impressionné par le pouvoir de persuasion de la menace et de l'argent.

Il attendit que le chirurgien referme la porte derrière lui en quittant sa chambre pour se diriger vers son petit placard pour y prendre ses affaires et commencer à se préparer. Mais les quelques petits mètres qui le séparaient de son armoire lui semblèrent insurmontables. Il avait peut être présumé de ses forces mais peu lui importait de souffrir ou d'être trop faible…

Il devait se rendre au chevet de Reese au plus vite. Il sentait que la vie de son partenaire ne tenait qu'à un fil et il était persuadé que lui seul pouvait l'aider à revenir parmi eux. Il posa laborieusement un pied devant l'autre, s'appuyant à tout ce qui pouvait l'aider dans son périple, le dossier d'une chaise ou le mur. Enfin, il atteignit la poignée du placard qu'il agrippa comme une bouée de sauvetage. Il l'ouvrit et saisit un costume propre, une chemise, des sous-vêtements et une paire de souliers. Root avait dû lui amener ses vêtements alors qu'il était opéré. Le retour vers son lit fut tout aussi pénible. Quand il posa ses rechanges sur les couvertures, ses yeux se posèrent machinalement sur le bouquet. Les derniers mots de la Machine lui revinrent alors en mémoire.

 _-Oh, au fait, n'oublies pas d'emmener les fleurs avec toi, John les adorera._

Finch observa le bouquet avec attention. Pourquoi devait-il emmener le bouquet avec lui ? Il détailla à nouveau la composition mais c'est un détail dans le vase qui attira son attention. Il se pencha plus près et vit un petit objet dans l'eau. Interloqué, il retroussa sa manche de pyjama et plongea la main pour saisir ce qui ressemblait à une petite fiole. Une fois sortie, il l'observa avec attention. Sur l'étiquette était indiqué le nom d'un laboratoire privé. Les yeux de Finch s'écarquillèrent. L'antidote ?!

L'homme posa la fiole avec précaution sur sa table de chevet et commença à se déshabiller. Il retira le pyjama fourni par l'hôpital et passa ses sous-vêtements. Il mit sa chemise, la boutonna mais dut s'assoir pour enfiler son pantalon. Il ne put retenir une grimace de douleur en sentant sa cicatrice comprimée alors qu'il bouclait sa ceinture. Enfin, il mit son gilet puis sa veste de costume. Il glissa dans sa poche intérieure la petite fiole et se courba pour enfiler ses chaussures.

Mais ce mouvement, pourtant simple, réveilla une nouvelle fois sa douleur à l'abdomen. Finch réalisa que tous ses gestes du quotidien allaient dorénavant lui être extrêmement pénibles. Il avait l'impression d'être propulsé quinze ans en arrière, juste après l'attentat du ferry. Les yeux dans le vide, replongé dans son passé, l'homme fixait sans les voir ses chaussures abandonnées au sol. Il n'entendit donc pas les petits coups discrets frappés ni la porte s'ouvrir sur Laurence. Elle s'avança dans la chambre et s'exclama joyeusement :

-J'ai appris que vous sortiez aujourd'hui ! Je suis agréablement surp…

La jeune femme s'interrompit en voyant son patient, tout habillé mais en chaussettes, contempler ses pieds d'un air absent.

-Oh ! Laissez-moi vous aider, s'écria-t-elle en se précipitant vers lui. Elle s'empara des chaussures et s'agenouilla. Avec des gestes sûrs et professionnels propres aux personnes habituées à ce genre de chose, elle le chaussa ce qui fit sortir le reclus de sa torpeur.

-merci, balbutia Harold, gêné d'être aussi faible et dépendant.

-Est-ce bien raisonnable de sortir maintenant ? demanda tristement la jeune femme en nouant ses lacets.

-J'ai eu l'accord du docteur Latimer, se contenta de répondre Finch, terriblement conscient de jouer avec sa santé.

Laurence sourit avant de commenter, un brin ironique :

-Mon petit doigt m'a dit que vous lui avez un peu forcé la main.

Finch garda le silence, laissant volontairement planer le mystère autour de ce secret de polichinelle.

-Faites attention à vous, Mr Wren, répondit l'infirmière avec gravité en se redressant.

Elle lui tendit la main, l'invitant à se lever, mais le reclus ignora son aide. Il se leva de son lit seul et se dirigea péniblement vers le fauteuil pour s'emparer de son manteau.

-Comptez sur moi, répondit l'homme en quittant la chambre en boitant.

L'infirmière le regarda partir en silence. _Quel étrange patient…_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Des pas lents, irréguliers, un brin traînants, résonnèrent dans la station de métro. Réveillée en sursaut, Shaw bondit de la banquette, aussitôt imitée par Root. Les deux femmes s'étaient assoupies depuis la veille, terrassées par la fatigue accumulée pendant ces derniers jours. Mais maintenant, elles étaient toutes deux parfaitement réveillées et en alerte.

Shaw saisit son arme et passa la tête à l'extérieur du wagon, tout son corps tendu à la perspective d'une éventuelle intrusion d'agents de Samaritain. Mais en découvrant le nouveau venu, elle baissa son arme.

-Finch ?! S'exclama-t-elle en se précipitant pour soutenir l'homme qui avançait péniblement vers elle, comment avez-vous fait pour sortir de l'hôpital ?

-Je peux être très persuasif, expliqua l'homme, volontairement évasif.

-Je n'en doute pas, répondit la tueuse en soutenant son patron dans les derniers mètres qui le séparait d'un banc.

Finch s'y assit lourdement en grimaçant. Shaw en profita pour relever sa chemise et inspecter d'un œil critique son pansement. Aucune tache de sang. La blessure ne s'était pas ouverte. Soulagée, la tueuse rabaissa le vêtement et se redressa. Elle toisa son patron qui reprenait péniblement son souffle durant de longues minutes avant de demander d'un ton abrupt :

-Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

Finch leva les yeux et put constater ce qu'il savait déjà : Shaw était en colère. Elle devait sans doute enrager de le voir déjà dehors après une telle opération.

-Je voulais être auprès de John, rétorqua-t-il en tournant la tête vers la cage de Faraday où son partenaire devait être.

-Vous ne lui serez d'aucune utilité si vous ne prenez pas soin de vous, renifla la tueuse avec mépris.

-Au contraire, je peux le sauver, annonça-t-il en glissant la main à l'intérieur de sa veste pour en sortir une petite fiole.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Interrogea Root en s'approchant.

-Il s'agit du remède pour contrecarrer les effets de la poussière d'ange.

A ces mots, Shaw s'empara du flacon mais ne put s'empêcher de demander :

-Comment avez-vous eu ça ?

-La Machine me l'a fait envoyer, répondit le plus naturellement du monde Finch en se relevant.

-La Machine vous a parlé ?! Elle continue de nous aider ? S'exclama Root, le visage rayonnant d'espoir.

Rassurée par la provenance de la fiole, Shaw n'attendit pas la réponse. Elle se dirigea vers la _chambre_ de Reese pour lui injecter sans plus attendre l'antidote providentiel.

-Oui, répondit simplement Finch en se dirigeant à son tour vers la cage de Faraday, pressé de voir John.

Root ne rajouta rien, préférant laisser Harold voir enfin son partenaire. Elle savait à quel point cela pouvait être douloureux d'être séparé de la personne que l'on aime. Elle regarda en silence l'homme pour qui elle vouait une admiration sans borne boiter vers la cage de Faraday, rassurée que le lien avec la Machine ne soit pas rompu mais également inquiète de la suite des événements.

Elle craignait la réaction de Finch lorsqu'il verrait l'état de son partenaire. Elle redoutait plus que tout que John ne meurt. Même si elle ne lui avait jamais témoigné autre chose qu'une relative indifférence enrobée d'une touche de sarcasme, elle savait que l'ex-agent était un homme bon et honnête qui donnerait sa vie pour sauver n'importe quel membre de l'équipe, Finch en tête. Elle savait également que s'il venait à se réveiller, l'homme serait sans aucun doute accablé de remords et qu'il aurait bien du mal à s'en remettre. Mais s'il mourrait, ça serait Finch qui ne pourrait pas surmonter cette perte…Une larme silencieuse roula sur sa joue tandis que le reclus disparaissait derrière les grilles.

Lorsqu'Harold entra dans la cage, Shaw venait d'injecter l'antidote à Reese. Elle se redressa et quitta la pièce sans un mot, laissant les deux hommes seuls. L'informaticien fut touché par ce geste rempli de tact et de délicatesse.

Le cœur tambourinant sourdement dans sa poitrine, il avança en boitant vers le lit, ne faisant plus attention à la douleur qu'il ressentait toujours à l'abdomen. A fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait, il découvrait John, inconscient, en sueur et aussi livide que les draps immaculés sur lesquels il était allongé. L'homme avait des électrodes sur la poitrine reliées à un moniteur cardiaque dont le rythme lancinant était aussi inquiétant que rassurant.

Une fois à côté de lui, Finch resta un moment immobile à le contempler, gravant ses trais dans sa mémoire juste au cas où…John paraissait souffrir. Ses traits étaient crispés et des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front. Le reclus leva spontanément la main pour les essuyer et fut frappé par la chaleur de sa peau. Il avait de la fièvre !

Pour la première fois, Finch céda au désespoir qui l'accablait. Il s'effondra sur une chaise à côté du lit. Des larmes où se mêlaient de la colère, de l'impuissance et de la douleur à l'idée de perdre cet être si cher à son cœur lui brouillèrent la vue. Puis il se ressaisit. Il prit la main de John et la porta à ses lèvres avant de la serrer comme pour lui transmettre un peu de sa force. Reese avait plus que jamais besoin de lui, songea-t-il dans un dernier sursaut de lucidité, il lui insufflerait sa propre énergie, l'accompagnerait dans ce qui serait sans doute son plus difficile combat. Celui contre la mort. Et il en sortirait victorieux se jura-t-il !

-John, commença Harold, la voix brisée par l'émotion, si tu m'entends, je t'en prie, reste avec nous... Reste avec moi.

Un sanglot l'empêcha de poursuivre. Il laissa passer une minute et continua :

-Je ne pourrai pas vivre sans toi…

Seul le bip irrégulier et guère encourageant du monitoring accueillit cette émouvante tirade. Désespéré, Harold posa sa tête à côté de celle de John, partageant plus que le même oreiller. Il partageait sa peine, sa douleur, sa culpabilité...

Leurs doigts toujours entrelacés, Finch continuait à parler à son partenaire, essayant de lui donner une raison de vivre :

-Oh, John, ne pars pas…Bats-toi…Pour toi…Pour nous… Je t'aime…Oh ! Si tu savais comme je t'aime…

Et enfin, au bout d'interminables minutes, Finch le sentit, ce petit signe de vie tant attendu. Il sentit les doigts de Reese serrer brièvement les siens, comme en réponse à sa supplique. L'informaticien releva brusquement la tête, le cœur rempli d'espoir.

C'est alors que son regard croisa celui de John. Les yeux de l'agent étaient d'un bleu vif, d'un bleu intense et plein de vie. Le temps s'arrêta.


	14. le sacrifice du pion

_Deux publications en 2 semaines...Aurais-je retrouvé un rythme de publication régulier et soutenu? A voir dans la durée...Bon il est temps de voir ce qui arrive à nos deux héros maintenant qu'ils sont réveillés. Je vais donc tenter de répondre à la question laissée en suspens dans le synopsis de mon histoire. J'espère que vous apprécierez la suite de cette fic et que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à la lire que j'en prends à l'écrire!  
_

 _Merci d'avance pour ceux qui prennent le temps de me lire et/ou d'écrire un commentaire._

 _-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Depuis que John avait avoué ses sentiments pour Harold, la Machine avait cessé de lui parler. L'homme se retrouvait donc dans une sorte de ténèbres, silencieuses et oppressantes. Mais par delà le brouillard de son inconscience, il perçut, de façon fugace d'abord, puis avec de plus en plus d'acuité, quelques bribes de réalité. Il entendit d'abord le bip régulier d'un monitoring, puis, un courant d'air frais lui effleurer le visage avant de le faire frissonner, et enfin, une odeur familière, mélange d'humidité, de poussière, de caoutchouc et de métal, lui chatouiller les narines.

 _Où suis-je ?_

 _A l'hôpital ?_

 _Non._

Il connaissait cet endroit. Il était dans la station de métro désaffectée. Il était de retour dans leur repaire. Reese ressentit aussitôt un immense soulagement. Il n'était plus entre les mains de Samaritain. Il n'était plus le jouet de Greer. Mais malgré le réconfort de se savoir sauvé et en sécurité, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être mal.

Son état était très différent d'avant sa conversation avec l'IA. L'impression d'apesanteur, de bien être, voir d'indifférence d'alors, avait laissé place à la douleur, le malaise, la culpabilité, comme si la réalité de son état avait repris possession de son corps et de son esprit.

Une violente migraine lui brouillait le cerveau et des crampes d'estomac le mettaient au supplice. Ses muscles étaient raides, ses membres, aussi lourds que du plomb, sa bouche était sèche et une très désagréable sensation de nausée ne le quittait pas. Reese connaissait parfaitement ces symptômes pour les avoir déjà vu chez certaines de ses victimes. Il souffrait du manque. Son corps avait évacué la drogue que lui avait injectée Greer et réclamait une nouvelle dose. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était en sevrage mais au regard de sa souffrance, il pensait être en pleine descente.

En plus de la douleur physique, John éprouvait des souffrances psychologiques nettement plus violentes. Il avait l'impression de vivre à l'infini les scènes de torture qu'il avait fait subir à Harold. Ses gestes et ses paroles tournaient en boucle dans son esprit, ne lui laissant aucun répit. Comme un spectateur impuissant, il se revoyait humilier son partenaire, le frapper, faire un simulacre de noyade et enfin le poignarder à mort…enfin presque, d'après la Machine. Mais peu importait, il avait voulu le tuer. Si le résultat n'était pas là, la volonté, elle, avait été bien présente, et c'est de loin, ce qui tourmentait le plus Reese. Son esprit se focalisait sur cette seule certitude : il avait voulu tuer Finch !

Quant à ses mots…Sa propre voix résonnait dans sa tête comme un écho. Il s'entendait insulter, couvrir son patron de reproches tous aussi injustes les uns que les autres, ordonner de se soumettre…

Mais au milieu de cette noirceur, son cerveau captait quelques petits instants de lucidité, quelques moments furtifs de grâce, comme des petits rayons de lumière bien tenus, aussi minces que des fils de soie mais tout aussi solides, auxquels il se raccrochait comme si sa vie en dépendait… Ce qui était probablement le cas. Il revivait les gestes tendres, les caresses. Ils se souvenaient de ses regards qui témoignaient de son amour mais aussi de son impuissance à lutter contre la drogue qu'on lui avait injectée. Il s'entendait murmurer des pardons et des je t'aime. Ces mots, comme un baume apaisant, lui permettait de mieux supporter le fardeau de sa culpabilité.

Toutefois, malgré les ténèbres qui l'entouraient, malgré la noirceur de ses pensées qui le torturait, l'agent avait décidé de se battre, de se raccrocher à ses moments où son cœur avait réussi à prendre le dessus sur la poussière d'ange, sur les ordres de Samaritain, prouvant par là même que sa volonté et ses sentiments étaient des armes bien plus puissantes que n'importe quelle drogue et technologie de pointe. Il se battrait. Pour lui. Pour Finch. La Machine lui avait fait prendre conscience que sa vie était intimement liée à son partenaire, que s'il mourrait, Harold mourrait aussi. Il décida donc de vivre...Ou plutôt de survivre…

Puis soudain, la voix faible, tremblante, suppliante de Finch, là, tout près de lui, le tira de sa léthargie.

 _Je ne pourrai pas vivre sans toi…_

C'étaient des mots qu'il avait si souvent rêvé d'entendre…Et voilà qu'à présent, son esprit désorienté par le manque se mettait à lui jouer des tours. Il rêvait, une fois de plus. Que ce rêve était doux. Il lui réchauffait le cœur et soulageait un peu sa souffrance. Mais ces petits mots prononcés dans un murmure et ponctués de sanglots avaient le mérite d'apaiser sa conscience.

Il savait bien qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un mirage. Finch devait être à l'hôpital, pour panser les blessures qu'il lui avait infligé. Il devait également être traumatisé par les sévices qu'il avait subi et ne souhaitait peut être plus le voir. Il comprendrait parfaitement si c'était le cas. S'il devait s'éloigner pour laisser son partenaire en paix, il le ferait sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Cette expérience lui prouvait, une fois de plus, qu'il était dangereux, que la mort, fidèle compagne, ponctuait sa vie et lui prenait tour à tour tous les êtres chers à son cœur. Oui, s'il devait partir pour qu'il vive, il le ferait. Il avait l'habitude du sacrifice, et celui-ci en voudrait la peine…

Mais à sa grande surprise, des nouveaux mots, beaucoup plus forts, le firent réagir.

 _Je t'aime…Oh ! Si tu savais comme je t'aime…_

Soudain, Reese sentit les ténèbres qui l'entouraient s'éclaircir, un filet de lumière l'enveloppant de sa chaleur. Ce monde intérieur, qui était jusque là fait de noirceur, de remords, de douleurs et de froid, se retrouva illuminé d'un éclat extraordinairement réconfortant et apaisant. Il voulut parler, bouger, mais quelque chose le retenait en otage.

Finch lui paraissait si proche qu'il pouvait sentir sa présence à côté de lui. Il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux mais ses paupières restèrent ostensiblement closes comme scellées. Il essaya de parler mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres. Il parvint simplement à bouger les doigts.

Puis, au prix d'un effort surhumain et d'une concentration extrême, Reese réussit finalement à ouvrir les yeux. Malgré le flou qui l'entourait et la désorientation due à son coma prolongé, l'agent repéra instantanément Finch à son chevet. Quelques détails le frappèrent immédiatement : ses yeux bleus embués de larmes mais pleins d'espoir, ses traits creusés sur son visage fatigué et le pli angoissé de sa bouche.

Ce n'était pas un rêve. Finch était bien là, à côté de lui. Et l'amour qu'il vit dans les prunelles bleues ôta en partie la culpabilité qui alourdissait son corps et assombrissait son âme. Il voulut parler, lui avouer, dans un contexte bien moins dramatique que sous la menace des armes, dans une cellule, sous le regard de Samaritain, tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour lui, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche sèche.

Finch sembla lire dans ses pensées et lui serra la main en l'exhortant doucement mais fermement de se taire :

-N'essaie pas de parler, repose-toi.

Reese referma les yeux, épuisé par l'effort qu'il venait de déployer. C'est alors qu'une main douce se posa sur sa joue.

-Bienvenu par nous, entendit-il chuchoter contre son oreille.

Il entrouvrit à nouveau les yeux. C'était déjà moins difficile. Il lui semblait que son bras pesait une tonne mais il parvint tout de même à le soulever et posa sa main sur celle de son compagnon. Il fut surpris de constater qu'il tremblait.

Malgré son état, ses douleurs, son traumatisme, Reese ressentit le violent besoin de rassurer Finch. Il avait assez souffert.

 _Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi,_ eut-il envie de dire. Mais sa bouche refusait d'articuler le moindre mot. L'agent saisit alors la main de Finch et la porta à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser. Il sentit alors quelque chose couler sur son visage, de tiède et d'humide.

Une larme.

Bouleversé, Reese sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Finch pleurait. Finch, l'homme calme, réfléchi, toujours sous contrôle et tellement pudique, pleurait.

-Mon dieu, je pleure comme un idiot, dit-il en cherchant maladroitement à essuyer ses larmes qui coulaient sans discontinuer sur ses joues, mais je suis tellement soulagé de te voir réveillé.

Soulagé ?! Comment pouvait-il être soulagé de le voir vivant, lui, qui lui avait fait tant de mal ? Lui, qui l'avait fait tant souffrir ? Et soudain les paroles de la Machine lui revinrent en mémoire : Finch l'aimait. Cette réalisation, déjà entraperçu dans la cellule à l'instant où leurs vies ne semblaient tenir plus qu'à un fil, évoquée avec l'IA durant son inconscience, le frappa comme une tonne de briques.

Accablé par deux sentiments opposés, la joie de voir ses sentiments partagés, mais aussi l'impression de ne pas mériter cet amour, John leva avec difficulté sa main qu'il posa sur la joue de Finch, essuyant au passage les larmes qui continuaient à couler.

-Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi, continua Harold en saisissant la main de l'agent avant d'y déposer un baiser à son tour, tu m'as sauvé.

 _C'est faux_ , je ne t'ai pas _sauvé, je t'ai blessé, je t'ai mutilé, j'ai voulu te tuer_ , pensa John _, celle qui t'a réellement sauvé est la Machine, ta création, toi_ … Il ouvrit la bouche pour rétablir la vérité mais un faible râle s'en échappa. Pathétique. Il était pathétique de lâcheté et d'impuissance…

-N'essaie pas de parler, répéta Finch en se redressant avec difficulté avant de se détourner du lit.

Reese le regarda boiter péniblement vers une petite table au fond de la pièce sur laquelle étaient stockés des médicaments. C'est alors qu'il réalisa qu'il était dans la cage de Faraday que Finch avait aménagé dans la station de métro pour ses simulations de combats entre Samaritain et la Machine. Voilà pourquoi il se sentait si bien. Il était chez lui.

Rassuré d'être, Finch et lui, en sécurité, il reporta son attention sur son ami. Malgré sa vision encore un peu floue et un cerveau encore embrumé, John remarqua la démarche hésitante de l'autre homme. Son cœur se serra douloureusement en réalisant combien Harold devait souffrir de ses blessures.

-Sais-tu depuis combien de temps tu es resté dans le coma ? demanda Harold en versant de l'eau dans un verre avant de revenir vers lui, plus de deux jours.

 _Deux jours !_

Voilà pourquoi il avait si mal. Il était en plein manque ! Toutefois, Reese se sentait un peu mieux. Il avait l'impression que son état s'améliorait, que ses maux de ventre étaient moins violents, que l'étau autour de sa tête se desserrait et que ses nausées disparaissaient. Mais soudain, il réalisa.

 _Deux jours ?!_

Comment Finch pouvait-il être ici, debout devant lui, après les blessures qu'il lui avait infligées ? Car pour son plus grand malheur, il se souvenait parfaitement de ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Il sentait encore parfaitement le poids du couteau dans sa main, la résistance de sa peau au moment où il avait enfoncé la lame dans son ventre, les différents mouvements qu'il avait imprimé à l'arme pour faire le plus de dégâts tout en veillant à ce qu'ils soient également les plus douloureux possibles.

Il avait dû être opéré. Comment avait-il été autorisé à sortir si tôt de l'hôpital ? Cela n'était pas prudent.

Perdu dans ses pensées et pétri d'inquiétude, Reese ne vit pas Finch revenir auprès de lui.

-Tiens, bois un peu d'eau, proposa le reclus en lui tendant un verre d'eau fraiche.

Le sourire qu'arborait Finch était presque insupportable pour John. L'amour qu'il voyait briller dans ses yeux bleus lui paraissait comme autant de coups de poignard en plein cœur ! Il ne méritait pas ce regard. Il ne méritait pas cet amour.

L'agent inspira profondément et se redressa avec difficulté, veillant à ne pas montrer son malaise. Il saisit le verre, prenant garde de ne pas effleurer les doigts de son partenaire, et but l'eau de tout son saoul avant de s'allonger à nouveau contre son oreiller, sous le regard bienveillant de Finch. John ferma les yeux pour échapper à ce regard.

Harold se méprit sur son attitude. Il posa délicatement sa main sur l'avant-bras du jeune homme qui reposait lourdement au-dessus des couvertures, et chuchota :

-Repose-toi.

Reese ne réagit pas. Pensant qu'il était assoupi, épuisé par l'effort qu'il venait de faire après de longues heures de coma, Finch se pencha et déposa un baiser sur son front désormais frais. Soulagé de voir que l'antidote donné par la Machine fonctionnait, l'informaticien murmura tout contre John :

-Je t'aime tellement.

Puis il tourna les talons et sortit de la cage de Faraday, pressé de prévenir ses partenaires féminines du réveil de John. Il ne remarqua donc pas les larmes qui roulaient silencieusement sur les joues assombries par une barbe de deux jours de l'agent.

Finch referma soigneusement la grille avant de rejoindre ses amies dans le grand hall de la station de métro abandonnée. Il les imaginait inquiètes et fébriles, attendant son retour avec angoisse pour avoir des nouvelles de John. Mais aucune des deux femmes ne vint à sa rencontre alors qu'il s'avançait dans l'immense vestibule. Inquiet et légèrement déçu par ce qu'il interprétait comme une étonnante indifférence après toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversé, il balaya le vaste endroit du regard à leur recherche.

Rapidement, il repéra Shaw, occupée à poser des objets sur un plateau métallique dans le petit vestiaire à côté de la salle principale. Quant à Root, elle était assise devant son bureau, totalement absorbée par les informations qui défilaient sur les écrans devant elle. Pour un peu, Harold aurait juré que le cauchemar de ses derniers jours n'était jamais arrivé. L'endroit semblait calme, tranquille, presque apaisé alors qu'il y a une heure à peine, la peur, l'angoisse et le désespoir régnaient.

Perturbé et légèrement inquiet, il s'avança en observant les deux jeunes femmes qui, à sa grande surprise, ne semblaient pas encore avoir remarqué sa présence…ou alors s'en fichaient royalement, attachées à des préoccupations nettement plus importantes à leurs yeux. Il décida alors de les faire réagir en balançant la petite bombe qu'il avait mentalement préparée :

-John est réveillé.

-Ce n'est pas tout à fait exact, il s'est rendormi, corrigea Shaw sans lever les yeux de son ouvrage.

Totalement perdu, Finch la regarda ranger avec un soin presque maladif des outils chirurgicaux, des compresses stériles et des petites fioles en verre sur le petit plateau devant elle.

-Oui, nous sommes au courant, répondit d'un ton un peu plus affable Root en pivotant sur son siège pour regarder son ami.

Bouche bée, Finch les regarda sans comprendre. Il s'était attendu à une multitude de réactions : des sauts de joie, des embrassades chaleureuses, des larmes de soulagement mais certainement pas à cette relative indifférence teintée d'un je ne sais pas de déconcertant, comme si les deux femmes avaient une mission nettement plus importante que remettre John sur pied.

Mais alors qu'une bouffée de colère montait chez l'informaticien, colorant ses joues d'un joli rouge vif et troublant son regard encore humide des émotions violentes qu'il avait ressenties juste après le réveil de son partenaire, le sourire éblouissant et chaleureux de la hackeuse fit instantanément retomber sa fureur. Son esprit rationnel et cartésien reprit alors le dessus. Comment pouvaient-elles être au courant ? Qu'est-ce qui rendait Root si heureuse ? Certes, savoir que John était réveillé ne devait pas être étranger à ce soulagement, mais il y avait autre chose, il en était certain.

C'est alors qu'il comprit.

-La Machine…murmura-t-il comme une évidence.

Seule la Machine pouvait déjà savoir. Elle avait dû utiliser la puce, toujours implantée dans le cerveau de John, pour contourner les barrières de la cage de Faraday et avoir accès à l'intérieur de la chambre. Elle avait sans doute mis Root au courant dès le réveil de l'agent. C'est pour cela que la hackeuse était si heureuse. Sa très chère amie avait repris contact avec elle…

-Elle a recommencé à me parler, Harold ! Jubila la jeune femme en se levant promptement de son siège pour étreindre l'homme avec empressement.

-C'est…formidable, se contenta de répondre Finch, mal à l'aise par cette effusion auquel il n'était pas habitué et un peu désarçonné par l'attitude de la Machine.

Il était évidemment très content que l'IA renoue avec ses habitudes et reprenne contact avec son Interface Analogique. Il avait tellement eu peur que les conséquences de ses actes irréfléchis n'aboutissent à une catastrophe qu'il ne put contenir un immense soupir de soulagement, une partie de sa culpabilité s'envolant comme par magie. En revanche, il se sentait toujours responsable de ce qui était arrivé à John et il pressentait qu'il mettrait du temps à surmonter son malaise. Il était responsable de tellement de désastres. Son inconscience, son obstination, sa vanité, son aveuglement, ses choix avaient conduit à l'attentat du Ferry et la mort de dizaine d'innocents dont Nathan…Et maintenant, John payait le prix de ses erreurs…

Mais comme d'habitude, la bonne humeur de Root détourna Finch de ses pensées sombres.

-Oh oui, je suis tellement soulagée qu'elle recommence à me parler! Tout rentre dans l'ordre…S'exclama la hackeuse avant de retourner s'assoir devant les moniteurs.

-Qu'a-t-elle dit ? Demanda Finch après une seconde d'hésitation, poussé par la curiosité.

-Elle pense que Shaw pourrait profiter du sommeil de Reese pour lui enlever la puce. Elle n'en a plus besoin et elle pense que le grand costaud ne tardera pas à vouloir se dégourdir les jambes et sortir de sa cage, expliqua la jeune femme sans lever les yeux de ses écrans.

Finch se posta derrière le fauteuil sur lequel Root était installée et jeta un coup d'œil sur les informations qui défilaient sur les moniteurs.

-C'est…, commença-t-il en contemplant la photographie d'un visage anonyme affichée sur l'écran.

-Un nouveau numéro, termina la jeune femme avec un sourire en coin.

-La Machine a décidé de continuer les missions…en conclut Finch, immensément rassuré par le comportement de sa création.

La Machine ne lui avait donc pas menti. Même à pleine puissance, même libérée de toute contrainte, elle avait décidé de rester auprès d'eux et de continuer les missions pour lesquelles elle avait été créée. Quelle formidable nouvelle ! Quel atout incroyable dans leur lutte contre Samaritain !

Car Finch n'oubliait pas qu'ils n'avaient pas vaincu l'IA rivale. Même si Greer n'était plus, il était convaincu que le superordinateur avait déjà jeté son dévolu sur un autre administrateur. Pour Samaritain, les hommes étaient interchangeables, comme des pions que l'on manipule et utilise à sa guise dans le but d'atteindre son objectif, peu lui importait les pertes et les conséquences.

-Elle ne vous en veut pas, déclara soudainement la hackeuse en se tournant vers lui, la mine grave.

-De quoi ? demanda le reclus, subitement mal à l'aise.

-D'avoir douté d'elle, précisa Root avec un sourire triste.

Honteux, Finch baissa les yeux. Car contrairement à la jeune femme qui avait toujours eu une confiance absolue en la Machine, Finch, lui, n'avait jamais cessé de douter, de brider voir même de lutter contre sa création.

-Elle vous aime, plus que vous ne le croyez, plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer, continua la jeune femme, les yeux embués de larmes, elle veillera toujours sur vous et ne fera jamais rien pour vous décevoir.

-Oui…Maintenant, je le sais, avoua Finch, la gorge nouée par l'émotion.

-Désolé d'interrompre ce moment chargé en émotions mais j'aurai besoin d'un coup de main pour retirer cette satanée puce de Reese, coupa Shaw avec son tact habituel.

Pendant de brèves secondes, les deux informaticiens ne répondirent pas, chacun perdu dans le regard de l'autre, comme si l'échange continuait en silence. Root détourna les yeux en premier et se tourna vers sa compagne.

-Tu peux toujours compter sur moi, dit-elle en adressant à Shaw un sourire éblouissant.

La tueuse leva les yeux au ciel avant de tourner les talons pour prendre le plateau sur lequel elle avait soigneusement aligné tous les outils nécessaires à l'extraction de la puce du cortex cérébral de Reese. Les bras chargés de tout son attirail médical, elle sortit du wagon, suivie de Root qui ferait office d'aide soignante. Mais avant de s'engouffrer dans la cage de Faraday, la hackeuse se tourna vers Finch et lui cria :

-Vous pouvez continuer les recherches, Harry ! Comme au bon vieux temps !

Muet de stupeur, Finch regarda la grille se refermer derrière les deux femmes sans amorcer le moindre geste. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, mettant du temps à comprendre la demande ou plutôt l'injonction de l'informaticienne. Une fois l'étonnement passé, il s'installa devant ses écrans, posa les mains sur son clavier puis redressa la tête pour lire le dossier du nouveau numéro qui était toujours affiché. Un sourire apparut sur le visage pourtant fatigué du reclus. Et voilà, tout était redevenu normal…

Oui, une fois complètement rétabli, John pourrait reprendre les missions sous l'œil bienveillant et tout puissant d'une Machine totalement libérée.

Oui…Normal…

Finch se répétait ce mot, comme pour s'en convaincre. Car malgré tout, quelque chose le troublait. Un doute. Une crainte. Un pressentiment funeste. Il avait beau essayé de se raisonner, de se dire que tout irait pour le mieux, que ses peurs étaient irraisonnées, sans doute le résultat du traumatisme qu'il avait subi, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter.

Il décida alors d'ignorer sa nature pessimiste et de se concentrer sur la collecte d'informations de leur tout nouveau numéro, en espérant, avec un brin d'amertume, qu'il sera moins retord que le dernier.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Les jours qui suivirent donnèrent en partie raison à Finch.

Au début, tout semblait aller pour le mieux. L'antidote donné par la Machine donnait pleine satisfaction. L'état général de John s'améliorait d'heure en heure. La fièvre, ses maux de ventre, sa migraine et ses nausées n'étaient plus que des mauvais souvenirs. Son cœur retrouva un rythme tout à fait normal au point que Shaw n'estima plus nécessaire de le surveiller. Elle lui retira donc les électrodes et débrancha le monitoring qu'elle abandonna dans un coin de la pièce.

L'intervention chirurgicale qu'elle pratiqua ensuite sur Reese se passa bien. Grâce à son expérience de chirurgien, elle réussit à extraire la puce sans trop de difficulté. L'objet, petit bijou bourré d'électronique et toujours connecté sur Samaritain, fut conservé par Finch afin de poursuivre les simulations avec la Machine. Maintenant que sa Création n'était plus bridée, il espérait qu'elle réussirait à battre son Némésis. Mais le plus important était que John n'avait aucune séquelle. Hormis un petit pansement derrière l'oreille, rien ne pouvait laisser penser que l'homme avait subi une opération aussi délicate.

Le soir même, le jeune homme retrouvait un semblant d'appétit, ou du moins, s'efforçait-il à manger pour faire bonne figure devant ses partenaires qui ne le quittaient pas des yeux. Reprenant des forces progressivement, il réussit même à faire quelques pas dans sa toute nouvelle chambre, dans l'appartement qui leur servait de planque à l'occasion. Mais les filles ne purent profiter des progrès de l'agent très longtemps. Elles devaient s'occuper de leur nouveau numéro…Mais elles n'étaient pas inquiètes car elles savaient que John était entre de bonnes mains.

Les jours suivants, Finch suivit les progrès de son partenaire avec un intérêt tout particulier. S'il était soulagé de voir son état de santé s'améliorer, son impression de malaise grandissait. Il sentait l'autre l'homme distant, tout en retenue, sur la défensive. Reese semblait éviter son regard, fuir tout contact, répondant par monosyllabes polies à ses questions mais préférant visiblement être seul plutôt qu'en sa compagnie. L'informaticien souffrait de cette attitude froide mais n'en laissa rien paraître.

Se serait-il fourvoyer ? Les aveux que John lui avait fait dans la cellule avant que Greer n'intervienne, étaient-ils sincères ou étaient-ils le résultat de la drogue ? Le doute commença à s'insinuer en lui comme un poison, ternissant la joie de revoir son partenaire en pleine santé.

Pourtant, John se souvenait de tout. Il en était convaincu. D'une part, Shaw lui avait expliqué que si la poussière d'ange permettait de contrôler les agents en annihilant leur volonté pour les rendre plus dociles, elle les gardait pleinement conscient de leurs actes. Il en avait également acquis la certitude lorsque Reese s'était inquiété de la puce dans son cerveau. De plus, comment expliquer son malaise si ce n'était la culpabilité qu'il devait ressentir en se remémorant les sévices qu'il lui avait fait subir. Il devait donc forcément se rappeler…

Mais en imaginant, chose hautement improbable, que ce ne soit pas le cas, que John n'ait gardé aucun souvenir des choses qu'il avait dites ou faites dans cette cellule, Finch savait désormais ce qu'il lui restait à faire…

Ces événements dramatiques avaient radicalement changé sa vision de la vie. Lui, qui auparavant, aurait tu ses sentiments, de peur de nuire à leur partenariat, par crainte de détruire leur amitié, savait qu'il devait agir. Il avait brutalement pris conscience que la vie était trop courte, trop fragile. Elle pouvait basculer à tout moment, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire. Si John n'avait plus aucun souvenir de ses aveux, ou s'il ne souhaitait pas s'en rappeler, ce qui, au final, revenait strictement au même, il devrait prendre son courage à deux mains et avoir une conversation à bâtons rompus avec lui. Pour le rassurer, lui dire qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher, lui avouer qu'il l'aimait, de toute son âme et n'avoir aucun regret.

Fort de cette décision, Finch pénétra dans la chambre de Reese, les bras chargés d'un plateau repas copieusement garni. Mais alors qu'il s'avançait dans la chambre, il fut surpris de trouver le lit vide. Une peur irrationnelle le submergea, comme s'il craignait que son ami ne disparaisse à nouveau.

Il balaya avec angoisse l'endroit du regard et fut soulagé de trouver John, posté devant la fenêtre de sa chambre, pieds nus, simplement vêtu d'un pantalon de pyjama et d'un mince T-shirt en coton blanc. Perdu dans la contemplation du coucher du soleil qui nimbait le paysage new-yorkais d'une étonnante couleur rouge-orangée, le jeune homme n'avait absolument pas bougé, comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué sa présence, ou peut-être, faisait-il semblant de ne pas l'avoir remarqué…Au vue de son attitude distante depuis son réveil, cette deuxième option était hautement probable.

Harold sentit son cœur se serrer en observant la haute silhouette de son partenaire se découper dans le contre-jour écarlate. Il était vouté, ses épaules affaissées, sa tête basse. L'homme paraissait toujours porter le poids du monde. Voir son ami aussi abattu conforta Harold dans sa décision de lui parler au plus vite, pour effacer les stigmates de cette douloureuse expérience, sans doute l'une des plus traumatisantes de sa courte mais déjà très mouvementée vie. Car si ses blessures étaient superficielles, Finch était beaucoup plus inquiet pour ses séquelles psychologiques. L'homme était tellement éteint qu'il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il était rongé intérieurement par un obscur mal. S'il voulait avoir une conversation avec lui, il devait avant tout s'assurer que ce dernier soit disposé à l'écouter.

Il s'approcha lentement du lit, l'épais tapis au sol couvrant le bruit de ses pas. John sursauta violemment quand il posa le plateau-repas sur l'un des chevets. Finch était désormais fixé. Son partenaire ne l'ignorait pas, il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne l'avait tout bonnement pas entendu approcher. Ce constat inquiéta immédiatement le reclus. En temps normal, il lui aurait été impossible de surprendre son associé de cette manière. John l'aurait entendu approcher, sans doute dès le couloir, avant même qu'il n'entre dans la chambre… Quelque chose devait vraiment le perturber pour qu'il abaisse ainsi ses défenses.

-John, il faut te ménager. Assieds-toi, je t'ai apporté ton dîner, murmura Harold d'une voix douce en s'approchant lentement de son partenaire.

Finch luttait contre la furieuse envie de l'enlacer et de le serrer fort contre lui, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien vivant. Mais il se retint. Il avait parfaitement perçu la tension latente chez son compagnon et sa posture de plus en plus raide à mesure qu'il s'approchait.

Ne voyant aucune réaction chez John, Finch posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. L'agent tressaillit violemment avant de s'écarter rapidement, comme si ce contact l'avait brûlé. Le reclus en fut profondément blessé mais ne le montra pas. Reese jeta un coup d'œil au plateau avant de se retourner vers la fenêtre.

-Je n'ai pas faim, annonça-t-il d'une voix lasse, comme si répondre à son partenaire lui coûtait.

Finch avait clairement l'impression que Reese préférait être seul plutôt qu'en sa compagnie. Il fuyait son regard, évitait tout contact et lui tournait ostensiblement le dos. La mort dans l'âme, l'informaticien murmura :

-Très bien, je laisse tout de même le plateau au cas où…

-J'aimerai prendre une douche, coupa brutalement John en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain attenante.

-Oui bien sûr, répondit avec empressement le reclus, soulagé que son agent consente à lui parler, même si l'information était d'une banalité à pleurer, je vais chercher des vêtements propres.

Le cliquetis du verrou de la salle de bain fut la seule réponse que Finch reçut. John n'était déjà plus dans la chambre. Harold interpréta son attitude comme une fuite…L'un des nombreux symptômes du syndrome post-traumatique que le génie avait repéré chez son partenaire.

En effet, inquiet par le comportement de Reese depuis son réveil, Finch avait fait quelques recherches sur le sujet en piratant les données de l'institution qui était la mieux informée en la matière : l'armée. En effet, le concept de syndrome post-traumatique était né au XXème siècle au moment où les victimes de la guerre étaient de plus en plus nombreuses, et notamment après la première et la seconde Guerre mondiale. Mais les USA, relativement épargnés par ces deux conflits, ne s'étaient véritablement intéressés à cette réaction psychologique liée à un événement traumatique, qu'après la guerre du Vietnam, dans les années 70. Cet intérêt a été croissant par la suite.

Pour Finch, John avait tous les signes du PTSD. Tout d'abord il y avait les cauchemars. Depuis que l'agent était sorti du coma, il n'avait pas passé une nuit sans en faire. Finch l'avait entendu s'agiter, gémir et même crier dans son sommeil. Le deuxième symptôme qu'il avait identifié était la dépression. En effet, le jeune homme semblait détaché et indifférent à toutes choses. Et maintenant, le génie voyait dans le repli de John dans la salle de bain, un troisième élément : l'évitement.

 _Fuir…_

Adossé à la porte de la salle de bain, John ferma les yeux pour essayer de calmer les battements erratiques de son cœur et étouffer le sentiment de panique qu'il avait ressenti sitôt Finch entré dans sa chambre. Il se sentait tellement mal en sa présence, en voyant sa démarche laborieuse et ses rictus de douleurs à chacun de ses mouvements. Tous ses petits détails lui rappelaient furieusement ce qu'il lui avait fait subir et combien il était dangereux. Il devait fuir, mettre le plus de distance possible entre Finch et lui, pour le protéger.

Avec des gestes mécaniques, il se déshabilla puis entra dans la douche italienne. Il actionna le robinet sans prendre la peine de régler la température. Aussitôt, une cascade d'eau glacée le frappa violemment. John semblait complètement déconnecté de la réalité et indifférent au froid mordant qui anesthésiait ses muscles mais aussi son esprit. Et c'était bien là le plus important : calmer les tourments de son esprit, effacer les images lancinantes de tortures et de sévices qui ne cessaient de le hanter depuis son réveil. Tête basse, les yeux rivés sur ses pieds, l'eau tombait sur son crâne, ruisselait sur ses épaules, glissait sur sa poitrine, son ventre et ses jambes avant de se perdre dans le siphon des égouts.

Mais bientôt son corps protesta face ce traitement de choc. Ses muscles se contractèrent douloureusement avant de se mettre à trembler violemment. Ses dents claquèrent et tout son corps fut traversé par des frissons tellement intenses que ses jambes ne le soutinrent bientôt plus. Il posa ses mains sur la faïence pour essayer de se retenir mais il comprit rapidement que c'était peine perdue. Lentement, l'homme glissa au sol. Il étouffa un cri quand ses genoux entrèrent en collision avec le sol dur de la douche. L'eau continua à le frapper sans répit. Le pommeau de douche crachait sans discontinuer des jets dont les gouttelettes glacées le transperçaient comme autant d'aiguilles acérées. Et à l'image du torrent glacial qui se déversait sur lui, les larmes jaillirent de ses yeux clos sans qu'il ne puisse les contrôler.

Recroquevillé en position fœtale au fond de la douche, indifférent à l'eau qui le frappait, à sa température corporelle dangereusement basse, l'homme était secoué de violents spasmes où se mêlaient tremblements et sanglots. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Il ouvrit la bouche, à la recherche d'oxygène, mais sa respiration était laborieuse, courte, erratique comme s'il venait de courir un marathon.

Pourtant, au fond de lui, John savait quel était le sombre mal qui le rongeait depuis son réveil. Il le connaissait très bien même pour l'avoir vu à de multiples reprises chez ses camarades d'armée ou de la CIA, au retour de missions particulièrement pénibles. Il souffrait du syndrome post-traumatique…Mais malgré ses expériences passées, sa formation et sa résistance au mal, il n'arrivait pas à contenir la crise de panique qui menaçait de l'engloutir.

Et soudain, à l'image d'un barrage cédant sous une pression trop forte, les terribles émotions qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de contenir le submergèrent avec une violence décuplée. Sa vue se brouilla mais les larmes n'y étaient pour rien, son cœur s'emballa au point d'avoir mal à la poitrine. Il avait l'impression que les murs en faïence de la douche se rapprochaient inexorablement de lui, comme s'ils voulaient le broyer. La nausée remonta inexorablement de son estomac noué jusqu'à sa gorge, remplissant sa bouche d'un mélange écœurant de bile et des restes de repas. Il se mit alors à vomir, l'eau glacée de la douche emportant dans les égouts ce que ses intestins rejetaient. Incapable de se contrôler, l'homme se vida comme s'il essayait d'expulser la noirceur qu'il avait à l'intérieur de lui.

Après avoir rendu le contenu de son estomac, John ne se sentit pas mieux. C'était même pire. Son ventre désormais vide se contractait douloureusement, sans aucun espoir de soulagement. Il ferma les yeux pour essayer de retrouver un semblant de calme mais se fut peine perdue. Des images toutes plus cauchemardesques les unes que les autres l'assaillirent : du sang, des lacérations, des liens serrés…Toutes ces choses odieuses qu'on lui avait demandé de faire, que se soit l'armée, la CIA ou, il y a peu, Samaritain, déferlaient dans son esprit à la vitesse d'un cheval au galop. Il était bon à ça. Il excellait à faire le mal. Et même lorsqu'il avait voulu changer, au contact de Finch et de sa Machine, il n'avait finalement pas réussi à se défaire de sa nature profonde. Le génie avait simplement dirigé sa violence vers un but plus honorable, des valeurs plus justes, mais au fond, il était resté le même : un homme dangereux et violent, semant la désolation et la mort derrière lui. Combien d'êtres chers étaient-ils morts ou avaient souffert par sa faute ? Jessica, Carter et maintenant Finch… Les missions lui avaient juste donné un vernis de rédemption, le sentiment tellement sécurisant de mettre ses compétences meurtrières au service d'une cause noble et juste. Mais il savait maintenant que cette impression était un mirage, son Salut, impossible. Tant qu'il vivrait, il serait dangereux, un meurtrier, un monstre…

Puis, un voile noir s'abattit devant ses yeux.

Il suffoquait.

Il étouffait.

Les ténèbres l'engloutissaient à nouveau.

Mais alors qu'il sombrait, il entendit derrière lui la voix paniquée de Finch s'écrier :

-Mon dieu ! John ?!

 _Dieu…_

Cela faisait bien longtemps que l'homme ne croyait plus en Dieu. Comment aurait-il pu croire après tout ce qu'il avait vu, après tout ce qu'on lui avait fait et surtout ce que lui avait fait. Si Dieu existait, il l'avait oublié depuis bien longtemps. Malgré sa semi-conscience, le jeune homme trouva plutôt ironique que Finch, cet homme de sciences et de progrès, s'en réfère à Dieu. Mais il était trop faible pour se lancer dans un débat entre, qui, de la croyance ou de la science, était légitime. D'ailleurs il n'y avait pas de débat, les deux dogmes ne relevant pas de la même chose. Un scientifique peut très bien croire, et l'inverse est évidemment tout à fait possible…Néanmoins, ce que John trouvait admirable était qu'après tout ce que le reclus avait vécu et enduré, il avait toujours foi en l'humanité, confiance en l'homme, confiance en lui…

Perdu entre deux mondes, celui de la conscience et de l'inconscience, John remarqua à peine la douche s'étendre. En revanche, il perçut parfaitement une chaleur apaisante l'envelopper. Il sentit d'abord la douceur d'une serviette éponge contre sa peau bleue et transit de froid puis les frictions vigoureuses pour le réchauffer. Rapidement, il comprit que Finch l'entourait de ses bras pour le serrer très fort contre lui tout en lui murmurant des mots réconfortants.

-Chut…Tout va bien, John.

Agenouillé dernière lui, indifférent à son costume cher qui commençait à être humide et à sa position douloureuse pour sa hanche, Finch, la tête nichée dans son épaule, sa bouche contre son oreille ne cessait de le rassurer tout en le berçant doucement.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là.

Peu à peu, les ténèbres commencèrent à se dissiper, ses maux, à s'atténuer. Ses sanglots cessèrent et ses tremblements s'estompèrent. La crise était passée.

-L…Laisse…moi, réussit péniblement à articuler l'agent entre deux claquements de dents.

-Jamais, répondit le reclus avec fermeté et assurance, jamais je ne te laisserai.

John préféra garder le silence et ferma les yeux. Sa décision était prise. Il savoura néanmoins la chaleur de son partenaire contre lui, son souffle apaisant contre sa joue, ses doigts glissant dans ses cheveux pour repousser les mèches humides de son visage.

-J'ai tellement eu peur de te perdre, de ne plus jamais te revoir…continua le reclus, la voix éraillée par l'émotion.

Progressivement, John retrouva son calme. Il ne tremblait plus et respirait normalement. Serrant les pans de la serviette autour de lui, l'agent rouvrit les yeux et fixa le carrelage de la douche sans rien dire. Comprenant que la crise était passée, Finch se redressa et l'aida à se relever. Il le frictionna énergiquement puis le conduisit dans la chambre.

-Repose-toi, ordonna-t-il doucement en repoussant les draps, invitant son partenaire à s'allonger.

Docilement, le jeune homme laissa tomber la serviette au sol et s'étendit sur le lit. Il se coucha sur le côté, tournant le dos à son ami que le regardait en silence, le cœur serré à la vue de cet homme brisé. Les mots de Greer lui revinrent alors douloureusement en mémoire :

 _Trahir ou être trahir est rigoureusement identique et mène au même désastre…_

Harold avait donc sa réponse : la folie. La trahison menait à la folie, comme l'avait si bien décrit Shakespeare… Il prit alors conscience qu'il devrait redoubler de vigilance pour ne pas que John finisse comme Othello. Vu le passé de l'agent, cette alternative était plus que probable…Hélas.

Durant de longues minutes, Finch contempla le dos nu de John. Il semblait dormir. Il était immobile, sa respiration était profonde et régulière. Le reclus ôta alors sa veste de costume et son gilet trempés, il desserra sa cravate et s'allongea à son tour sur le lit. Il remonta les draps et la couverture sur eux avant de se lover tout contre son partenaire, l'enlaçant avec amour. Il posa ses lèvres juste en dessous de la naissance de ses cheveux poivre et sel avant de nicher son visage dans le creux de sa nuque. Finch resta un moment immobile, guettant le moindre mouvement de son agent. Il était à l'affut d'une nouvelle crise de panique ou d'un cauchemar qui viendraient perturber son sommeil. Mais l'informaticien ne pouvait veiller éternellement sur son ami. Après de longues heures durant lesquelles l'informaticien s'était efforcé de rester éveillé, il sombra dans un sommeil lourd et sans rêve, bercé par la respiration régulière de l'autre homme.

Au milieu de la nuit, quand Reese fut tout à fait sûr que Finch s'était bel et bien assoupi, il saisit doucement ses bras qui le tenaient toujours fermement et s'extirpa avec précaution de son étreinte sans le réveiller. Il se tourna et le contempla avec un mélange de tendresse et d'amour. Couché sur le côté, Harold dormait profondément, le visage fatigué et les traits tirés. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine d'enlever ses lunettes qui étaient maintenant de travers, lui donnant un petit côté enfantin très attachant. Attendri, John sourit et se retint de lui ôter, craignant de le réveiller par inadvertance. Il le caressa alors des yeux avec une émotion presque douloureuse, admirant ses traits nobles et sa silhouette fragile.

Puis la dure réalité revint à la charge. Tout à l'heure, il ne l'avait pas entendu entrer dans la chambre. Il avait ensuite cédé à une crise de panique…Il devait se rendre à l'évidence, il n'était plus l'agent d'autrefois…

 _Je ne suis plus d'aucune utilité._

 _Je suis faible._

 _Je suis un poids pour l'équipe._

 _Je suis dangereux._

 _Je dois le protéger._

John ravala ses larmes et s'habilla avec les vêtements que Finch avait abandonnés au sol lorsqu'il l'avait découvert en pleine crise sous la douche. Tel un automate, évitant de penser aux conséquences de son geste sur son partenaire et préférant se dire qu'il s'agissait de la meilleure solution pour tout le monde, il enfila ses sous-vêtements, un jean, un Tee-shirt blanc puis un sweat à capuche. Après un dernier regard plein de tristesse à l'homme qui dormait toujours profondément, il sortit de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds, bénissant la moquette qui étouffait le bruit de ses pas.

Une fois à l'extérieur, il se dirigea rapidement vers la sortie. Mais, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à gravir la volée de marches qui menait à la porte, il se ravisa. Il retourna dans le salon et s'approcha du jeu d'échecs qui trônait sur la table basse. Il observa durant quelques secondes la partie entamée depuis bien longtemps entre Finch et Elias mais abandonnée depuis la mort de ce dernier. S'il en connaissait les règles, il n'avait jamais été très doué à ce jeu. Pourtant, il en appréciait la subtilité et la diversité des stratégies, qui ressemblaient beaucoup à l'armée. D'ailleurs, il y avait une manœuvre que Reese aimait particulièrement : le sacrifice du pion.

Il s'agissait de sacrifier une pièce pour obtenir un avantage ou éviter la défaite. Et justement. C'était ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire : partir pour sauver Finch et permettre à l'équipe de poursuivre les missions. Du bout de l'index, il poussa le fou, l'une des pièces maîtresses de l'échiquier, pour le rendre vulnérable et attirer la reine de l'adversaire. Il sourit avant de tourner les talons, certain que Finch comprendrait.


	15. Two Evils

_Merci pour tous ceux qui ont suivi cette histoire et qui m'ont encouragée par des pensées positives ou des commentaires sympathiques, sachez qu'ils me vont droit au cœur!  
_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Finch avait du mal à soulever les paupières. Les rideaux, restés ouverts, laissaient passer le jour matinal et une lumière blafarde envahissait la chambre. L'homme se couvrit les yeux avant de se retourner dans un lit qu'il savait ne pas être le sien. Le matelas était trop mou, les draps, au parfum inhabituel, étaient un peu trop rêches. Son corps était rompu, sa hanche plus douloureuse qu'à l'accoutumée et une migraine tambourinait dans son crâne. Il était mal. Et pas seulement physiquement. Mais pour l'instant, dans un état de semi-conscience propre aux personnes plus tout à fait endormies mais pas encore totalement réveillées, le reclus était désorienté. Il ne reconnaissait pas les bruits familiers de sa chambre. Il n'entendait pas le tic-tac régulier de son réveil ni le craquement du parquet de son appartement. A la place, il entendait le ronronnement de la ville et le bruit de fines gouttes de pluie qui cognaient contre les vitres de la fenêtre.

Le bruit de l'eau réveilla instantanément Finch, aussi surement qu'une douche glacée, et malheureusement, tous les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Il se souvenait de tout: de la froide distance de John lorsqu'il était entré dans la chambre, de son refus de prendre son repas puis de sa retraite dans la salle de bain.

Il se rappelait de ses sanglots étouffés que le bruit du jet d'eau n'arrivait pas à couvrir et de l'inquiétude qui l'avait assailli au point d'ouvrir la porte verrouillée avec un tournevis. L'image de John, recroquevillé dans la douche, le corps secoué de tremblements et le visage ravagé par les larmes, restera sans doute gravée à jamais dans son esprit. La peur et la tristesse l'avait frappé en plein cœur en découvrant son ami en proie à une violente crise de panique, dernier symptôme du syndrome post-traumatique qui le rongeait depuis sa sortie de coma.

Sans réfléchir au danger, puisque les victimes de PTSD pouvaient se montrer potentiellement irritables, incontrôlables voire même parfois violentes, il s'était précipité pour le réconforter. Il avait été saisi par le froid mordant de l'eau et s'était empressé de couper ce déluge glacial qui s'abattait sur son ami dont la peau avait pris une inquiétante coloration bleue. Il s'était emparé d'une épaisse serviette éponge et avait frictionné énergiquement le corps frigorifié de l'agent. Rapidement, l'épiderme s'était coloré d'un rouge vif. Le reclus avait vaguement eu conscience de frotter un peu trop fort, que la peau, anesthésiée à cause du froid, devait être douloureuse. Mais tout ce que Finch avait eu en tête à cet instant, avait été de réchauffer John et de le calmer. Une fois s'être assuré que l'homme n'était plus en hypothermie, il l'avait tendrement enlacé avant de le rassurer par des paroles apaisantes.

Au bout de quelques minutes durant lesquelles, Finch avait doucement bercé John comme un enfant, les tremblements s'étaient estompés et ses sanglots avaient cessé. Il l'avait alors aidé à se lever puis l'avait conduit dans la chambre et l'avait invité à se coucher. Sans un mot, l'agent avait docilement obéi à ses demandes. Mais il n'avait pas été dupe. Il avait très bien remarqué que John lui tournait le dos, fuyant une nouvelle fois tout contact avec lui. Il avait alors décidé d'aller à l'encontre de son désir de solitude.

Il avait ôté ses vêtements trempés et s'était allongé derrière lui, passant ses bras autour du corps désormais tiède de John pour le réchauffer mais aussi et surtout pour le sentir vivant contre lui. Il avait voulu le rassurer mais aussi s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Il avait voulu le surveiller, veiller sur son sommeil et éventuellement intervenir en cas de nouvelles crises ou tout simplement, de le réconforter en cas de cauchemars. Mais il n'avait pu résister au sommeil très longtemps et s'était assoupi contre sa volonté.

Le film des événements de la veille avait défilé dans son esprit en quelques secondes à peine mais le reclus se rappelait des moindres détails, aussi parfaitement que s'il venait de les vivre, de la douleur et de la détresse de John tout comme de son impuissance et de sa propre tristesse. Il se jura de faire tout son possible, et même plus, pour sortir Reese de ce piège. Et comme pour sceller le serment qu'il se faisait à lui-même, il voulut étreindre à nouveau le jeune homme qu'il pensait toujours assoupi à ses côtés mais au lieu de rencontrer le corps de son ami, les doigts du reclus ne trouvèrent que les draps.

Ignorant les protestations de ses muscles raides et de sa hanche douloureuse après une nuit d'immobilité dans un lit inadapté, Finch se redressa rapidement en réajustant ses lunettes qui avaient glissé de son nez. Il regarda avec stupeur et crainte la place désormais vide à côté de lui. Il pouvait encore deviner la silhouette de son partenaire dans le matelas qui n'avait pas encore retrouvé sa forme initiale, comme si Reese venait à peine de se lever. Un peu rassuré, le reclus posa une main tremblante dans le creux à côté de lui mais la température des draps mit fin à ses espoirs…Ils étaient froids. John avait dû quitter le lit depuis déjà bien longtemps.

 _Où est-il ?_ Se demanda instantanément le reclus en jetant des regards inquiets autour de lui.

Mais la chambre était vide. Malgré la faible lumière de ce début de matinée pluvieux qui plongeait la chambre dans la pénombre, il ne voyait aucune trace de John. Cette absence et ce silence n'auguraient rien de bon. Son inquiétude grimpa en flèche lorsqu'il remarqua un détail anodin…ou plutôt l'absence d'un détail… Près de la porte de la salle de bain attenante, il ne vit aucune trace des vêtements qu'il avait apportés la veille. Or, il se rappelait parfaitement les avoir abandonné au sol pour aider son partenaire durant sa crise. Tellement préoccupé par l'état de santé de son John, il ne les avait pas ramassés ni rangés… S'ils n'étaient plus là, c'était que quelqu'un les avait ramassés…Et ce quelqu'un ne pouvait être que John…

Pris d'un funeste pressentiment, Harold rejeta les couvertures et sortit du lit aussi vite que possible, sans prendre garde à son corps endolori. Il réussit tant bien que mal à se mettre debout mais au moment de mettre un pied devant l'autre, il ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur. Les événements tragiques de ses derniers jours avaient mis son corps à rude épreuve et ses souffrances, d'ordinaire à peine tolérables, avaient dépassé le stade du supportable. En temps normal, il aurait pris quelques minutes pour étirer ses membres douloureux, masser ses muscles raides, et sans doute avalé des analgésiques. Mais il n'avait pas le temps pour cela. Sa souffrance physique n'était rien face à la douleur psychologique de son partenaire. Il boita donc péniblement vers la porte de la chambre en priant intérieurement :

 _-Mon dieu, faites qu'il soit dans le salon_ …

Il ouvrit sans ménagement la porte qui menait dans la grande pièce à vivre de l'appartement, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Il balaya du regard l'endroit, cherchant désespérément la trace d'une présence, un vêtement négligemment jeté sur un fauteuil, les restes d'un repas laissés sur la grande table, une tasse à café oubliée sur le plan de travail. Mais non. Rien. L'appartement était aussi vide et bien rangé qu'un appartement témoin. Il tendit alors l'oreille à la recherche du bruit d'une présence, mais seul un silence assourdissant lui répondit.

Il devait se rendre à l'évidence, l'appartement était vide.

John était parti…

Il avait fui…

Totalement hébété, Harold resta quelques secondes, la main sur la poignée de la porte, à fixer d'un air absent l'endroit, n'ayant aucune idée sur ce qu'il devait faire. Il était perdu, désemparé, angoissé, paniqué. Au regard de l'état de John, il craignait qu'il fasse le pire. Il connaissait les tendances autodestructrices de son co-équipier. Le temps pressait mais malheureusement pour le génie, il n'avait aucune solution…Ce sentiment d'être totalement dépassé par les événements couplé à une impuissance coupable commençait à lui être douloureusement familier depuis quelques temps. Mais malgré tout, il ne s'y habituait pas…

Une fois la stupeur passée, son esprit recommença à fonctionner. Il s'avança au milieu de la pièce et tourna sur lui-même à la recherche d'une solution. Reese n'avait pas pris son portable, il n'avait donc aucun moyen d'entrer en contact avec lui…ni de le tracer d'ailleurs…Quoi que…

Une idée germa dans son esprit quand ses yeux se posèrent sur son ordinateur portable toujours ouvert sur la table du salon. Il boita vers lui, posa une main sur la souris et la déplaça d'un geste nerveux pour enlever l'écran de veille. Il s'installa devant son PC qui affichait toujours, comme un ultime pied de nez, ses dernières recherches. Légèrement contrarié, il ferma les pages des dossiers confidentiels de l'armée sur le syndrome post-traumatique qu'il avait piraté et se connecta au réseau de surveillance de la ville. Il allait essayer de retracer l'itinéraire de John pour trouver l'endroit où il s'était réfugié.

Mais, comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il se retrouvait face à un nouveau problème. Par sa faute cette fois-ci. Car cet appartement n'avait pas été choisi au hasard. L'immeuble se situait dans une zone blanche, c'est-à-dire, non couverte par les caméras de la ville. Il allait devoir chercher aux frontières de la zone non-couverte pour voir quel chemin Reese avait emprunté. Mais le périmètre à quadriller était plutôt large et il savait son temps compté. Il devait donc se faire aider.

-Tu es là ? Demanda-t-il en fixant la webcam au-dessus de son écran.

Aussitôt le petit voyant rouge juste à côté de l'objectif s'alluma tandis qu'une voix déshumanisée mais paradoxalement très douce s'éleva des enceintes.

-Toujours.

Le reclus ne fut pas étonné par la présence de la Machine ni par sa réactivité. Fidèle alliée, elle était toujours là et veillait sur lui à la manière d'un ange gardien.

-J'ai besoin de ton aide, annonça-t-il sans préambule, il savait qu'il n'en avait pas besoin avec elle.

-Je t'écoute.

-Je veux que tu retrouves John, ordonna le Créateur à sa création.

Un silence totalement inattendu accueillit la demande. Finch fonça les sourcils, vaguement inquiet par cette attitude pour lui moins étonnante. Au bout de longues secondes, l'IA consentit enfin à parler.

-Es-tu sûr qu'il souhaite être retrouvé ?

Cette question surprit Finch. Il ne s'était absolument pas préparé à cette réponse. La bouche subitement très sèche, l'homme déglutit péniblement avant de demander avec méfiance et inquiétude :

-Il n'est pas dans son état normal, il est parti sans me laisser de message…

-En es-tu sûr ? Coupa brutalement l'IA.

Finch s'agita sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise par les réponses sibyllines de la Machine. Mais où voulait-elle en venir ? Il tourna la tête à droite et à gauche, essayant de repérer un détail qui lui avait échappé. Son regard balaya le salon, de la cuisine ouverte au bar en passant par le canapé en cuir et la table basse avec l'échiquier qui n'avait pas bougé depuis la dernière soirée passée en compagnie d'Elias. Non. Rien de particulier.

Mais soudain un détail interpella le génie. Sa mémoire photographique hors norme lui permit de remarquer ce que le commun des mortels auraient sans doute ignoré : une pièce du jeu avait été déplacée. La gorge serrée, l'homme se leva et s'approcha lentement de la table basse. Son malaise grandit à mesure qu'il s'approchait du damier, les yeux rivés sur son fou blanc. La pièce avait volontairement été poussée sur la trajectoire de la reine noire. Un pion sacrifié.

Il ne faisait aucun doute pour Finch que John avait déplacé cette pièce avant de partir. Il s'agissait donc bel et bien du message auquel la Machine faisait allusion. Elle avait dû l'observer alors qu'il quittait l'appartement. Et pour le génie, le message était limpide : John se sacrifiait pour que le jeu continue…À savoir la lutte contre Samaritain et la protection des numéros.

Finch serra les poings alors qu'une colère sourde grandissait en lui. Il pivota lentement et se dirigea vers l'ordinateur. Il s'installa à nouveau devant son écran et braqua un regard froid devant l'objectif de la caméra.

-Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas réveillé ? demanda-t-il entre ses dents, sa voix contenant mal sa colère.

-Il ne le voulait pas.

La bouche de Finch s'ouvrit de surprise avant de se refermer en un pli sardonique.

-Depuis quand nous écoutes-tu ? Renifla l'homme avec mépris en se souvenant combien de fois la Machine ne lui avait pas obéi, suivant ses propres choix au risque de faire échouer les missions ou mettre leurs vies, y compris la sienne, en péril.

-Uniquement quand il s'agit de la meilleure solution.

Cette réponse d'une implacable logique fit instantanément réagir le reclus dont le sang se mit à bouillir dans ses veines. Il frappa du poing sur la table, faisant dangereusement vaciller les bougies du chandelier posé en son centre, en guise de décoration.

-Parce que pour toi, le sacrifice de John est la meilleure chose à faire ?!S'emporta-t-il avec violence.

Mais l'IA ne se laissa pas impressionner par cette explosion de colère et continua ses explications de sa voix calme et directe.

-John se considère comme une faiblesse, un danger pour l'équipe.

La réalité de l'analyse frappa l'homme en plein cœur.

-Il ne l'est pas…murmura le reclus dans un souffle.

Mais il savait au fond de lui que c'était faux, que Reese n'était absolument pas en mesure de poursuivre les missions. S'il en avait eu vaguement conscience au moment de son réveil en le sentant perdu et désorienté, il en avait progressivement acquis la certitude au cours des jours suivants, jusqu'à hier soir, où, en plus de sa crise de panique, le jeune homme ne l'avait pas entendu approcher. Ses sens étaient moins aiguisés, son esprit, parasité par une foultitude de sentiments violents et par des souvenirs traumatisants. Comment pourrait-il sauver des numéros alors que lui-même n'était pas encore sauvé de ses démons ?

Mais tout n'était pas perdu. Finch avait lu dans les rapports de l'armée qu'il était possible de se remettre de ce genre de traumatisme. Il existait différentes méthodes allant de l'hypnose, à la psychothérapie en passant par les traitements médicamenteux. Mais le point commun entre toutes ces solutions étaient que les patients devaient être particulièrement entourés. Harold doutait de l'efficacité des psychotropes ou des psychanalyses sur Reese. L'homme refuserait sans doute les opiacés et était trop mutique et méfiant pour se confier, qui plus est, à des inconnus…Mais une chose était sûr, il serait à ses côtés. Toujours.

-Il a choisi de nous quitter pour le bien de tous, continua l'ordinateur qui, à la manière d'une machine d'une froide efficacité, développait une argumentation implacable.

-C'est faux et tu le sais ! S'insurgea Harold en serrant les poings pour contenir le désespoir qui menaçait de l'engloutir.

Mais sa voix manquait clairement de conviction.

-Statistiquement, c'est la meilleure solution.

Évidement que la Machine avait dû faire des centaines de simulations avant d'aboutir à cette conclusion. Le génie savait qu'elle avait raison, que John avait pris cette décision en tout état de cause, pour le bien de l'équipe, pour les missions…Pour les autres.

Mais lui ? Qui prendrait soin de lui ? Qui veillerait sur lui ? La gorge de Finch se serra face à une telle injustice. Le jeune homme était-il donc destiné à se sacrifier pour les autres ? Faisant fi de sa propre vie ? N'avait-il pas, lui aussi, droit au bonheur ?

Non ! Tant qu'il lui resterait un souffle de vie, une once d'espoir, il refuserait de baisser les bras et chercherait par tous les moyens à le sauver ! Et comme souvent lorsque Finch se retrouvait acculé, le désespoir céda rapidement la place à la colère.

-John n'est pas une donnée statistique ! Il n'est pas un nombre ! C'est un Homme ! Complexe, blessé, tourmenté, perdu… S'emporta le reclus, les yeux brillants de larmes.

-L'inverse d'une machine en somme, conclut l'IA de sa voix neutre.

Finch se figea en réalisant la maladresse de ses paroles. Il ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser de s'être, une nouvelle fois, injustement emporté contre sa création, qui, au final, ne faisait que ce qu'elle avait été programmée à faire. Mais il fut coupé par le superordinateur :

-C'est justement parce qu'il n'est pas une machine et que j'en suis une que je ne peux rien faire.

-Comment ça ? demanda le reclus en fronçant les sourcils.

Il était de plus en plus déstabilisé par le comportement de la Machine. Ce n'était ni la première fois, et cela ne sera sans doute pas la dernière. S'il aimait les discussions philosophiques avec elle, il devait avouer que celle-ci tombait bien mal. John était en danger, et pour une fois, les numéros, Samaritain ou le gouvernement n'y étaient pour rien. Le pire ennemi de son partenaire n'était autre que lui-même. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre à décrypter les énigmes d'une IA.

-Te rappelles-tu de tes discussions avec Greer ?

-Oui, répondit l'homme avec méfiance, n'ayant pas particulièrement envie de se remémorer ces épisodes plutôt douloureux de sa vie.

-Te rappelles-tu de vos débats et de votre principal point de divergence ?

Le génie réfléchit à toute vitesse. Greer l'avait enlevé pour qu'il perfectionne Samaritain. Il avait refusé car il ne voulait pas que l'Humanité perde ses libertés et devienne l'esclave d'une IA, aussi perfectionnée, juste et omnisciente soit-elle.

-Le libre-arbitre, murmura l'informaticien, plus pour lui-même que pour son interlocutrice.

Voilà le cœur même de leur différend: faire en sorte que la technologie assiste l'Humanité et non l'inverse. L'homme devait toujours s'assurer de garder son libre-arbitre, la liberté de ses choix, de ses actes et de ses pensées. Mais Finch ne voyait toujours pas où la Machine voulait en venir. C'est alors que le superordinateur reprit la parole :

-Durant son inconscience, j'ai parlé à John. Je lui ai donné toutes les cartes pour choisir de mourir ou de vivre. Il a pris sa décision, en son âme et conscience.

Le cœur de Finch loupa un battement et ses mains devinrent moites à mesure qu'il comprenait le message de la Machine. Elle avait fait ce pour quoi elle avait été créée : protéger son partenaire sans interférer dans ses choix, lui laissant la décision finale. Le côté rationnel du génie adhérait pleinement à cette démarche mais il n'y avait plus rien de rationnel lorsqu'il s'agissait de John.

Terrassé à l'idée que sa Création ne souhaite pas l'aider, il baissa la tête et laissa libre cours à son désespoir. Les larmes coulèrent silencieusement sur ses joues alors qu'il murmurait d'une voix suppliante, à la manière d'un enfant :

-Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui parler…moi…

La Machine garda le silence, son objectif froid détaillant Finch sans concession comme pour trouver dans ses traits tirés et dans son regard perdu, la réponse la plus adaptée. Au bout d'un temps interminable pour l'homme, sans doute bien plus bref en réalité, elle consentit enfin à parler:

-Crois-tu que cela ferait une différence ?

-De quoi ? Demanda le reclus qui, une fois n'est pas coutume, sous le coup des émotions, avait perdu le fil de la conversation.

-Crois-tu pouvoir le faire changer d'avis ? Crois-tu pouvoir le sauver ?

Finch essuya ses larmes et fronça les sourcils. Il avait perçu une sorte d'hésitation dans la voix artificielle de la Machine, comme si elle n'était plus très sûre de la pertinence de sa décision. L'homme vit dans ces questions la possibilité de la faire changer d'avis. Il réfléchit à toute vitesse. Devait-il mentir ou être honnête, au risque de devoir se passer de son aide? Il hésita un bref instant puis prit sa décision. Il s'était promis de ne jamais lui mentir. Il avait d'ailleurs fait la même promesse à John et s'y était tenu, contre vents et marées. Il redressa la tête et braqua un regard décidé vers l'objectif froid. Il pouvait presque sentir le regard de l'ordinateur posé sur lui, le détaillant, le jaugeant, le jugeant.

Il inspira profondément avant de répondre d'une voix plus assurée :

-Je ne sais pas. Mais ce dont je suis sûr c'est que je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour y arriver !

Un nouveau silence accueillit cette réponse. La Machine analysait les paroles de son Créateur, les intonations de sa voix, les traits décidés de son visage, tous les signaux objectifs qui pouvaient lui permettre de prendre la décision la plus judicieuse. L'IA réalisa alors que pour décider, elle avait besoin de connaître tous les éléments. John, lui, n'avait pas eu ce privilège. Il n'avait pas eu toutes les cartes en main pour décider de partir ou de rester, puisqu'il n'avait eu l'occasion de parler avec Harold.

Sa décision était donc prise : elle allait aider Finch, mais dans les limites de ses capacités et surtout, en suivant à la lettre le code moral qu'il lui avait édicté. Elle aiderait les deux hommes à se parler mais sans interférer dans la prise de décision finale, ce choix ne dépendant que d'eux. En d'autres termes, si Reese, après leur discussion, décidait malgré tout de partir, elle n'irait pas contre sa volonté, même si son départ causerait à son administrateur un chagrin infini.

-D'accord, je vais t'aider à le retrouver mais mon rôle s'arrêtera là, annonça le superordinateur au bout de quelques millièmes de secondes de réflexions.

Sans plus attendre, différentes fenêtres montrant des prises de vue des caméras de surveillance apparurent sur l'écran. Les images des vidéos défilèrent sur les moniteurs beaucoup trop rapidement pour un œil humain mais pas pour l'œil d'une IA. Les milliers d'yeux surpuissants de la Machine traquèrent dans les enregistrements de la nuit la silhouette de John.

Soudain, la valse des images s'interrompit. Un infime détail sur la bande vidéo d'une caméra qui surveillait l'angle de Madison Avenue et de la 120ème attira l'attention de l'ordinateur qui agrandit la fenêtre. Finch s'approcha de l'écran en plissant les yeux et distingua une forme sombre, à peine visible dans l'obscurité, se faufiler. Comme il l'avait deviné, l'homme avait revêtu les affaires qu'il avait laissées au sol. Il marchait d'un pas rapide dans les ruelles désertes de la ville endormie. La capuche de son sweat remontée sur sa tête, le col de son blouson de cuir remonté pour essayer de se protéger des violentes bourrasques de pluie, l'homme ne semblait pas savoir où aller. A chaque carrefour, il jetait un rapide coup d'œil en direction des caméras de surveillance qu'il savait toujours aussi bien repérer, au sommet des feux de signalisation, à chaque croisement ou aux entrées des immeubles. Dès qu'il en apercevait une, il baissait rapidement la tête et prenait une autre direction afin de brouiller les pistes et échapper au regard de ces milliers d'yeux qui épiaient les habitants de la métropole.

Mais malgré ses précautions, réflexes persistants de son passé d'agent de la CIA, la Machine réussit à suivre son périple au-delà d'Harlem River, dans le Bronx. Le jeune homme marchait à grands pas dans les rues d'un des quartiers les plus défavorisés de New York. D'ailleurs, les signes de cette pauvreté étaient clairement visibles malgré l'obscurité liée à un éclairage public défaillant. Des sacs poubelles étaient empilés à proximité de chaque porche, certains avaient été éventrés par des chiens errants qui farfouillaient allègrement dans les ordures à la recherche de pitance. Des groupes de jeunes traînaient, bouteilles d'alcool à la main pour noyer leur désœuvrement, d'autres discutaient au pied des immeubles en attendant un client pour acheter leur marchandise… illégale sans doute. Des femmes aux tenues aussi légères que criardes attendaient un autre genre de clients qui, en échange de quelques billets, s'offriraient une nuit de plaisirs ou d'amours illusoires. Une véritable cour des miracles en somme. Mais au final, toutes ces pauvres âmes avaient un point commun, oublier dans l'alcool, la drogue ou le sexe, la vacuité de leurs existences. Et Reese cherchait la même chose, l'oubli, le soulagement, même éphémère, de sa douleur.

Il poussa la porte d'un bar à l'angle de la 167ème et de Clay Avenue, sans doute l'un des rares établissements encore ouverts à cette heure avancée de la nuit. La boule au ventre, Finch le regarda disparaître dans ce bistrot à l'allure guère entraînante. La façade était défraîchie, couverte de graffitis et l'une des fenêtres avaient été grossièrement rafistolées avec du chatterton. Des motos de grosses cylindrées étaient postées près de l'entrée, donnant une vague idée sur le type de clients qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur.

-Peut-on avoir des images de l'intérieur ? Demanda Finch, inquiet de savoir son partenaire dans ce genre d'endroit.

-Non, l'établissement ne possède pas de système de vidéosurveillance, répondit la voix mécanique de la Machine.

-Peux-tu avoir accès aux téléphones des clients, insista l'informaticien, sentant ses paumes devenir de plus en plus moites.

-Non, le quartier se situe dans une zone blanche.

-Évidemment…ironisa le reclus avec fatalisme.

C'était sans doute la raison pour laquelle l'homme s'y était réfugié. Le cœur cognant sourdement dans sa poitrine, Finch fixait l'écran à l'affût du moindre détail suspect. Mais l'objectif, braqué sur la porte fermée du troquet, ne révéla aucun mouvement pendant de longues minutes. La Machine décida alors d'accélérer la bande vidéo avant de revenir à la vitesse normale. Rien n'avait changé, hormis l'heure affichée en bas de l'écran : 3h30. Cela faisait donc une heure que John était terré dans ce bouiboui infâme. Mais alors qu'Harold commençait à se demander si son partenaire n'avait pas pu s'éclipser discrètement par une porte dérobée, les portes du bar s'ouvrirent avec fracas sur deux bikers portant à bout de bras le corps inerte d'un homme. Les deux armoires à glace balancèrent violemment leur fardeau au sol avant de tourner les talons et rentrer dans le bar, sans un regard pour le malheureux qui avait lamentablement atterri dans un tas de sacs poubelles.

Finch ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la pitié pour l'homme qui gisait, sous une pluie battante, au milieu des ordures. Il l'observa rouler sur lui-même puis se redresser péniblement. L'inconnu vacilla dangereusement sur ses jambes et n'évita la chute qu'en se tenant à un réverbère qui ne jouait plus son rôle depuis bien longtemps. Malgré la semi-obscurité, l'informaticien devinait que l'homme était complètement saoul.

Mais pourquoi la Machine s'intéressait-elle à cet alcoolique? Puis, Finch se figea en reconnaissant les vêtements de l'inconnu : le blouson en cuir, le sweat, le jean. Sa bouche s'ouvrit de stupeur en réalisant que le pathétique poivrot qui venait de se faire jeter sans ménagement d'un bar sordide du Bronx n'était autre que John !

Quelle vision pitoyable ! Malgré la tristesse qui lui étreignait le cœur, le reclus ne pouvait détacher les yeux du spectacle tragique de cet homme à la dérive. Après s'être à peu près stabilisé sur ses pieds, John leva la tête et observa quelques instants la caméra de surveillance situé de l'autre côté de la rue. Malgré son état d'ébriété avancé, l'agent avait toujours la conscience aigue d'être observer par la Machine, et sans doute, par Finch. Même à cette distance, l'informaticien eut l'impression d'être transpercer par son regard toujours aussi vif, d'être terrassé par le désespoir qu'il pouvait lire dans les prunelles bleues juste avant qu'il ne tourne les talons.

-Oh…John, murmura Finch d'une voix étranglée en le regardant s'éloigner avec difficulté.

Reese tituba lamentablement sur le trottoir, trébuchant à plusieurs reprises et n'évitant la chute qu'en s'appuyant lourdement contre le mur en briques qu'il suivait à la manière d'un aveugle, se raccrochant à tout ce qu'il trouvait pour avancer sans tomber.

L'agent erra ainsi, dans ce quartier mal famé, pendant quelques minutes avant d'être pris à parti par une bande de jeunes, visiblement très alcoolisés eux aussi. En temps normal, même seul contre cinq, il n'aurait fait qu'une bouchée de ces jeunes garçons à peine sortis de l'adolescence. Mais il était tellement ivre qu'il tenait à peine sur ses jambes. Il n'était donc pas en mesure de lutter contre ses agresseurs. Et même s'il en avait été en capacité, en aurait-il eu réellement envie ? Pour Finch, la question resta en suspend puisque l'un des voyous venait de bousculer son partenaire, cherchant vraisemblablement la bagarre.

John essaya de l'ignorer, continuant vaille que vaille son laborieux périple. Mais c'était sans compter la bêtise de la jeunesse. L'assaillant revint à la charge en donnant un violent coup de pieds dans le bas du dos de l'agent qui tomba lourdement au sol. Une pluie de coups s'abattit alors sur Reese qui eut juste le temps de se mettre en boule, mains sur sa tête et jambes repliées sur son ventre dans un réflexe primitif de protection. Le groupe s'acharna à coups de pieds ou de poings sur leur victime durant d'interminables minutes. Finch, spectateur impuissant, avait l'impression de ressentir chaque coup. Ne pouvant détacher les yeux de ce passage à tabac en règle, il serra les poings jusqu'à se faire mal, piètre consolation au regard de la douleur de son partenaire.

Il avait sous les yeux le parfait exemple de ce que le docteur Campbell avait qualifié de pulsions autodestructrices lors de ses entretiens avec John. Il savait déjà que le jeune homme avait des tendances suicidaires. Il n'oubliait l'état dans lequel il l'avait trouvé, cinq ans auparavant. A l'époque, il était au fond du trou et voulait mettre fin à sa vie, d'une manière ou d'une autre, par l'alcool, les bagarres ou un saut de l'ange du haut d'un des nombreux ponts de New York. Harold avait l'impression d'un fulgurant retour en arrière, comme si leur rencontre, leur association, leur amitié et peut être leur amour, n'avaient jamais existé.

Puis, le lynchage cessa comme il avait commencé, sans aucune raison. Les garçons semblèrent juste s'être lassés et décidèrent de déguerpir, laissant leur victime à son triste sort, sans regret ni remords. Allongé sur le côté en position fœtal, John ne bougeait plus. Finch commença à paniquer. Il sentait des gouttes de sueur descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Finalement, l'informaticien perçut un léger mouvement chez son partenaire. Ce fut avec un intense soulagement qu'il vit l'homme se retourner pour s'étendre sur le dos. Il resta immobile de longues minutes, indifférent à la pluie qui s'abattait sur lui, contemplant la nuit au-dessus de sa tête. Seule sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration laborieuse. _Il a sans doute des côtes cassées,_ pensa Finch. Ses soupçons furent confirmés lorsque Reese tenta de se mettre debout. L'opération s'avéra doublement compliquée en raison de son ivresse d'une part et de ses blessures d'autre part.

Heureusement pour l'agent, des âmes charitables mais pas très courageuses puisqu'elles avaient assisté à toute la scène sans broncher, volèrent à son secours. Une nuée de prostituées qui faisaient le tapin non loin de là se précipitèrent vers lui et l'aidèrent à se mettre debout. Une le tenant par chaque bras, elles l'entraînèrent vers un motel à l'allure douteuse de l'autre côté de la rue, sans doute leurs…locaux professionnels.

Sa façade n'avait rien à envier au bar précédent, à croire que l'agent faisait la tournée des endroits les plus sordides de la ville. Un néon sans âge éclairait la façade vétuste de l'établissement d'une lumière rose criarde. Malgré les rideaux tirés, les fenêtres ne cachaient pas grand-chose des ébats à l'intérieur des chambres. Impuissant, Finch regarda les demoiselles entraîner l'agent dans ce lieu de débauche en espérant secrètement qu'il ne fera rien d'autre que dormir. Mais à priori, le jeune homme n'était pas en état de faire grand-chose d'autre que cuver…

Et soudain, alors que cette nuit cauchemardesque touchait à sa fin, l'informaticien entraperçut une lueur d'espoir.

-Accélère la vidéo jusqu'à maintenant, demanda-t-il en fixant avec attention les images de l'entrée de l'hôtel de passes.

Le va-et-vient des clients et de leurs "mamans" défila à une vitesse vertigineuse mais pas de traces de John. Enfin, quand la vidéo s'arrêta au moment présent, Finch poussa un discret soupir de soulagement.

Bien qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse, il demanda à l'IA, juste pour être sûr :

-Tu as vu la même chose que moi ?

-Tu fais référence au fait que John ne soit pas sorti du motel.

Finch offrit à la Machine son premier sourire depuis qu'il était réveillé. Il s'agissait d'un sourire timide et hésitant, tout comme l'espoir qui venait de naître en lui, mais il était là. Et le reclus chérit cet espoir comme le plus précieux des trésors. Il saisit son téléphone mais là encore la machine arrêta son geste.

-J'ai déjà appelé un taxi. Il sera en bas de l'immeuble dans cinq minutes.

Cette initiative ne surprit pas Finch.

-Merci, murmura-t-il simplement.

Même le plus long discours n'aurait pu exprimer toute la gratitude de l'informaticien envers sa Machine. Il se contenta donc de ce simple remerciement, certain qu'elle comprendrait, par-delà ce tout petit mot.

-Bonne chance, répondit sobrement l'IA.

Sur ce, le petit témoin rouge au dessus de l'écran du portable s'éteignit, laissant Finch seul. En son for intérieur, il savait que la Machine tiendrait sa promesse, car il s'agissait de son essence même, ce sur quoi elle ne reviendrait jamais, sous peine de se trahir elle-même, chose aussi impossible que voir briller en même temps dans le ciel la lune et le soleil.

L'informaticien se leva puis se rendit dans la chambre pour enlever ses vêtements chiffonnés de la veille. Il passa dans la salle de bain pour faire une rapide toilette puis enfila des vêtements propres et repassés.

Il retourna dans le salon et saisit son téléphone qu'il glissa dans la poche de son pantalon. Il savait que son partenaire n'avait pas le sien, et comme la Machine avait déjà expliqué qu'elle ne l'aiderait pas dans ce qui constituait sans doute, la mission la plus ardu de sa vie. Ce geste était plutôt à interpréter comme un réflexe que comme une nécessité, le désir inconscient de se sentir connecté au monde, à la Machine, aux filles et peut être, à John.

Mais avant de se diriger vers la sortie de l'appartement, il boita vers l'échiquier. Du bout du doigt, il poussa son roi qui tomba sur le damier, signifiant par là son abandon. La vie n'était pas un jeu et il refusait le sacrifice de John. Satisfait, il tourna les talons, gravit les quelques marches qui menaient à la porte, saisit au passage son manteau et son chapeau puis sortit.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Jamais un trajet ne parut aussi interminable à Finch. Pourtant, il ne fallut qu'une petite demi-heure pour traverser Manhattan et rejoindre le Bronx. Malgré l'heure de pointe de ce début de matinée, le taxi avait la chance de quitter l'île, contrairement à la plupart des automobilistes qui s'y rendaient pour travailler dans le plus grand quartier des affaires du monde. Du coup, sa voie était beaucoup plus dégagée que sa jumelle, de l'autre côté du terre-plein central, sur Harlem River Dr. L'informaticien regardait, sans réellement les voir, les véhicules d'en face, coincés dans un embouteillage qui inaugurait une nouvelle journée de travail bien maussade malgré l'arrêt de la pluie.

L'homme était nerveux. Même pour un inconnu comme le chauffeur, certains signes ne trompaient pas. Il avait d'abord été surpris par la destination de cet élégant client mais il s'était abstenu de tout commentaire. Après tout, le client était roi et il devait faire honneur à la réputation des taxis newyorkais qui avaient pour habitude de ne rien voir ni entendre durant leur course. Il avait donc poliment acquiescé puis avait démarré pour conduire son passager dans un motel à la réputation douteuse dans un quartier tout aussi douteux.

Mais durant le trajet, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de regarder l'homme installé sur la banquette arrière de son véhicule. Il avait noté ses gestes nerveux comme lisser des plis imaginaires sur son pantalon ou ses battements incontrôlables du pied. Et à l'évidence, ce n'était pas pour battre la mesure de la musique puisque il avait refusé la radio et les cd, préférant un inconfortable silence. D'instinct, le chauffeur avait pressenti que toute tentative de conversation serait vaine et s'était donc concentré sur sa conduite sans desserrer les dents.

Finch, quant à lui, n'avait que faire du paysage ou de la gêne qui remplissait l'habitacle de la berline. La seule chose qui l'obsédait était John.

Plus le véhicule s'éloignait du centre-ville et plus le paysage était défraichi, glauque et sordide. Les bâtiments vétustes d'une dizaine d'étages flanqués d'escaliers de secours extérieurs sur leurs façades de briques rouges avaient remplacé les immeubles modernes à l'architecture délirante. Les rues étaient nettement moins propres, sans doute que les services publics de la ville ne voyaient pas l'intérêt de nettoyer ces quartiers moins fréquentés par les hommes d'affaires ou les touristes. Des poubelles s'empilaient donc à chaque coin de rues, dégueulant leurs immondices sur les trottoirs.

Enfin, au bout d'une demi heure d'un trajet mutique durant lequel Finch avait maintes et maintes fois rejoué dans sa tête les retrouvailles avec son partenaire, avait répété des centaines de fois ce qu'il allait lui dire, la voiture s'arrêta devant le motel. Finch leva les yeux vers la devanture vulgaire. Et malgré toute sa préparation mentale, il était aussi angoissé qu'un jeune premier qui s'apprêtait à tenir le rôle principal au théâtre. Il avait peur de tout faire de travers, de, par une parole malheureuse ou un geste maladroit, faire fuir à nouveau John…et pour de bon cette fois !

Il paya le taxi puis descendit du véhicule qui démarra en trombe, pressé de rejoindre la civilisation. Aussitôt, une nuée de filles de joie, attirées par des signes extérieurs de richesse très alléchants, s'agglutinèrent autour du reclus comme des abeilles autour d'un pot de miel.

-Salut, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi, susurra d'une voix suave une plantureuse blonde platine en enroulant son bras comme une liane autour de celui de Finch.

-Laisse-le Rosy, coupa une autre, brune cette fois-ci, tu vois bien qu'il lui faut quelqu'un avec de la classe.

-Dans ce cas, tu n'es pas la mieux placée, s'exclama une troisième.

Cette remarque provoqua l'hilarité générale. Tout en riant de bon cœur, les jeunes femmes cherchaient à attirer l'attention de ce client potentiel, en laissant glisser une bretelle pour dévoiler une épaule aguicheuse ou un décolleté généreux. Malgré la compétition pour savoir qui décrocherait la passe, il régnait entre les prostituées une ambiance chaleureuse et plutôt amicale. Elles avaient sans doute rapidement compris qu'elles devaient rester ensemble pour survivre dans la rue. Seules, elles auraient dû se mettre sous la protection de proxénètes avides, et subir les coups de clients violents…

Mais Harold n'était pas d'humeur à s'épancher sur la vie misérable de ses malheureuses. Il leur lança un regard aussi tranchant qu'une lame et annonça de but en blanc :

-Je cherche le jeune homme que vous avez recueilli la nuit dernière.

La bonne humeur retomba instantanément. Les femmes s'écartèrent du reclus comme si, d'ami, il était brusquement devenu leur ennemi.

-Si vous saviez le nombre de jeunes hommes que nous recueillons chaque soir, ironisa la plus téméraire de toutes, cherchant à le décourager mais aussi à l'impressionner.

Finch esquissa un petit sourire en coin, signifiant par là qu'il n'était pas dupe de la manœuvre. Il leur décocha un regard acéré en rétorquant avec mépris :

-Je parle de celui qui s'est fait rouer de coups par cinq gamins ivres sous votre nez sans qu'aucune ne cherche à s'interposer.

Les femmes blêmirent sous leur maquillage criard. L'ambiance devint alors clairement hostile.

-Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ? Cracha la blonde platine dénommée Rosy en se postant devant la porte d'entrée du motel aussitôt imitées par ses collègues, barrant ainsi la route à l'intrus.

Postées en haut des quatre marches qui menaient à l'entrée de l'établissement, la demi-douzaine de filles toisaient Finch avec colère et méfiance. L'homme décida alors d'être honnête avec elles, se fiant à sa première impression, à savoir, que ces femmes étaient de bonnes personnes malgré la rudesse de leur existence.

Il laissa donc tomber son masque de froideur et commença à parler, pesant chacun de ses mots pour être le plus proche de la réalité, sans pour autant tout dévoiler de leur association.

-Il s'agit de mon employé… De mon… Partenaire. Sa dernière mission a été particulièrement difficile. Il a subi un profond traumatisme. Il n'est pas…dans son état normal. Je dois absolument lui parler, pour l'aider…pour le sauver…

Ce dernier mot, prononcé dans un souffle, fut à peine audible. Une fois terminé, Finch garda le silence, tête baissée, observant l'air penaud le bout de ses chaussures, bien conscient que sa vie dépendait du jugement de ses six jeunes femmes qui le toisaient telles des Salomon.

-Vous êtes Harold, n'est-ce pas? Demanda soudainement Rosy.

Sa voix s'était radoucie. Lorsque le reclus releva la tête, il croisa les yeux bleus compatissants de la jeune femme.

-Oui, répondit-il, incertain.

Elle lui sourit et descendit les marches avec une extraordinaire aisance malgré ses talons hauts. Elle lui prit délicatement la main et annonça:

-Il a prononcé votre prénom dans son sommeil. Je vais vous conduire à lui.

Soulagé au point de laisser échapper quelques larmes, Finch se laissa conduire dans les couloirs étroits de l'hôtel à la décoration sans âge. Leurs pas, étouffés par une moquette râpée et tâchée, ne couvraient pas le bruit de ressorts des matelas qui couinaient à un rythme régulier, des gémissements exagérés de femmes et des grognements sourds d'hommes. Enfin, Rosy s'arrêta devant la chambre n°101. Elle posa la main sur la poignée et ouvrit la porte avant de s'effacer.

-Il est là, dit-elle en désignant l'intérieur de la chambre d'un signe de tête.

Finch essaya de voir son partenaire mais les rideaux avaient été tirés et la chambre était plongée dans la pénombre. Il s'avança alors dans la pièce, prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière lui. Une odeur âcre très désagréable le saisit à la gorge, mélange d'alcool bon marché, de marijuana, de sueur et d'autres fluides corporels dont il ne voulait pas spécialement connaître l'origine.

Retenant son souffle, les yeux rivés sur le lit qu'il devinait au fond de la chambre, il s'avança doucement, veillant à ne pas effrayer l'homme qu'il pensait endormi. Mais, à fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait, un étrange pressentiment montait en lui. Plissant les yeux pour essayer de deviner la silhouette de Reese, il n'eut pas le temps de réaliser par lui-même que le lit était vide quand une voix derrière lui s'éleva, le faisant violemment sursauter.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

La voix était fatiguée, le ton, agressif.

Finch se retourna et vit John, avachi dans un fauteuil usé dans un coin de la pièce. L'homme faisait peur à voir. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille, une barbe naissante lui mangeait la moitié du visage et les stigmates de ses bagarres nocturnes étaient clairement visibles. Sa lèvre inférieure était entaillée et sa pommette gauche portait une ecchymose violacée. Ses vêtements aussi étaient en piètre état. Son jean était couvert de sang et son sweat, déchiré à hauteur du col.

Mais malgré son aspect pitoyable, le regard de Reese était toujours aussi vif et sa répartie, tranchante. Finch inspira longuement pour se donner du courage et répondit d'une voix tremblante :

-John, nous devons parler.

-Que veux-tu dire qui n'ait pas déjà été dit ? répondit le jeune homme en reniflant avec mépris.

-Rien n'a été dit. Nous n'avons pas parlé de ce qui s'était passé, de ce que Greer et Samaritain nous avaient fait, déclara Finch, ignorant l'hostilité qu'il percevait dans la voix et dans l'attitude de John.

-Il n'y a rien à dire, rétorqua sèchement l'intéressé en se tortillant dans son fauteuil, visiblement mal à l'aise à l'évocation des faits en question.

Finch y vit un signe encourageant. Il avait lu que les victimes de syndrome post-traumatique cherchaient à refouler leurs souvenirs douloureux. Or, une des clés de la guérison était justement de s'y confronter. Le fait que John refuse avec autant d'acharnement de lui parler était la preuve éclatante qu'il avait vu juste. Alors, malgré la colère de son partenaire qu'il devinait sur le point d'éclater, le reclus insista en relevant crânement le menton:

-Il y a tout à dire. Je sais que tu t'en veux de m'avoir fait souffrir…

-T'avoir fait souffrir ?! Répéta John en bondissant de son siège pour s'élancer vers son ami tel un fauve.

Finch fut tellement surpris par sa vivacité qu'il n'amorça aucun geste de recul. Il ne réagit pas non plus lorsque John le saisit brutalement par les épaules avant de le plaquer contre le mur. Il se contenta de le fixer, les yeux agrandis de surprise mais pas de peur. Non, il n'avait pas peur. Il avait même une confiance aveugle en lui. Il resta donc muet, se contentant de le regarder.

-J'ai failli te tuer ! Continua l'agent en le fixant d'un air atterré, ne comprenant pas pourquoi l'autre homme s'évertuait à essayer de le convaincre du contraire.

-Mais tu ne l'as pas fait, précisa Finch d'une voix douce qui tranchait avec celle de Reese, hachée, haletante, vibrante d'émotions.

Un long silence suivit cet échange. Les deux hommes se contemplèrent longuement. Leurs visages étaient si proches que Finch pouvait sentir les effluves de l'alcool que John avait ingurgité durant sa nuit de débauche à chacune de ses expirations.

-Pourquoi ne me laisses-tu pas ? Ne vois-tu pas que je suis dangereux ?!

Mais malgré les doigts de l'agent qui s'enfonçaient douloureusement dans sa chair, malgré le ton de sa voix, urgente et désespérée, Finch commençait à voir le masque se fissurer. Les barrières que Reese avaient érigées s'effritaient, laissant apparaître des failles que le génie entendait bien exploiter.

-Tu n'es pas dangereux, murmura-t-il en posant ses mains sur la poitrine de son ami, non pas pour le repousser mais juste pour sentir les battements désordonnés de son cœur sous le tissu molletonné de son sweat.

Aussitôt John se raidit et son visage se ferma. Son regard se fit dur et un sourire mauvais se forma sur ses lèvres blessées. Il lui saisit les poignets avec force avant de déclarer d'un ton menaçant:

-C'est peut-être ça qui te plait, hein ? dit-il avec un sourire amer en plaquant son corps dur et nerveux contre celui de Finch.

L'informaticien grimaça de douleur en sentant la poigne de Reese se resserrer encore un peu plus.

-Tu es venu chercher le grand frisson auprès du tueur, n'est-ce pas ? Continua l'agent, les yeux brillants de rage et de tristesse, déversant toute la haine qu'il avait de lui-même sur Finch.

-Arrête…

Mais il ne fallait pas s'y méprendre. Finch n'implorait pas Reese de le lâcher. Il le suppliait d'arrêter de se dénigrer, de se présenter comme quelqu'un de mauvais alors qu'il était l'homme le plus bon qu'il n'ait jamais connu. Il savait parfaitement où l'homme voulait en venir. Il voulait lui faire peur, le dégouter de lui pour le faire fuir.

\- C'est pourtant la vérité. J'ai fait tellement de mal, j'ai tué tellement de personnes, poursuivit le jeune homme avant de murmurer, je suis un monstre.

-Non, tu n'es pas un monstre, corrigea Finch en essayant de capter le regard de son compagnon.

Mais John le lâcha et baissa la tête, fuyant ses prunelles trop directes qui semblaient lire ses pensées les plus profondes. Sentant qu'il prenait l'ascendant sur son compagnon, Finch prit son visage entre ses mains et le força doucement à relever la tête pour plonger son regard dans le sien. Les yeux d'acier, d'ordinaire si sûrs, si implacables, étaient perdus. Il lui caressa tendrement la joue avant de déclarer d'une voix tremblante :

-S'il y a un monstre dans cette chambre, ce n'est pas toi.

Déstabilisé par cette affirmation, John fronça les sourcils avant de demander, après quelques secondes d'hésitation :

-Comment ça ?

Le reclus inspira profondément avant de se lancer :

-Pour te sauver, j'ai libéré la Machine, au risque de sacrifier des milliards d'innocents.

Même s'il avait l'assurance que l'IA continuerait à jouer son rôle, l'homme était toujours écrasé par la honte.

-Ce n'est pas la même chose, rétorqua l'agent en posant ses mains sur les épaules de Finch.

Sa touche se fit légère et caressante comme s'il sentait le poids de la culpabilité chez son partenaire et cherchait à le réconforter. Mais Finch continua, la voix tremblante :

-Tu as raison, ce n'est pas la même chose…C'est pire. J'ai agi en égoïste, oubliant tous mes principes, balayant toutes les valeurs auxquelles j'étais attaché.

Harold fit une pause avant de reprendre, fixant John droit dans les yeux.

-tu sais pour quoi ?

Hypnotisé par la force qu'il voyait briller dans les yeux bleus pales de Finch, John secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. Le reclus garda le silence quelques secondes. Il en profita pour glisser ses doigts dans les mèches de cheveux de l'autre homme comme il avait si souvent rêvé de faire.

-Pour toi, avoua-t-il dans un souffle.

John déglutit avec difficulté, terrassé par la simplicité et la puissance de l'aveu.

-S'il y a un monstre dans cette pièce, c'est moi, continua Finch avec un sourire triste.

-Non, je refuse que tu dises cela ! S'exclama John, scandalisé par ces propos qu'il considérait comme injustes.

-C'est pourtant vrai, je suis à l'origine de tellement de malheurs, tellement de souffrances, tellement de morts...à cause de la Machine…à cause de moi.

Finch ferma les yeux pour mieux se remémorer tous les êtres chers qui avaient souffert par sa faute : Nathan d'abord, Grace ensuite, et maintenant John… C'est alors qu'il sentit les mains élégantes du tueur remonter lentement de ses épaules jusqu'à son cou avant de venir encadrer délicatement son visage. Harold savoura ce contact intime extraordinairement tendre et apaisant.

-C'est faux, la Machine a sauvé beaucoup d'innocents, murmura Reese d'une voix douce.

Un mince sourire apparut sur le visage triste de l'informaticien.

-La Machine est à la fois ma chance et mon malheureux…souffla l'homme avant de rouvrir lentement les yeux, mais elle m'a permis de te trouver.

-Tu cherchais un agent, un mercenaire, répondit John avec amertume, ignorant l'aveu subtil de son compagnon.

-C'est exact. La Machine a parfaitement rempli sa mission. Elle m'a conduit à toi, et il est vrai que tu es un formidable agent pour les numéros…

Un voile de tristesse passa furtivement dans les prunelles d'acier. Voilà ce qu'il était : un agent, une arme, un tueur pour les missions… Mais la suite du discours le laissa muet de stupeur et chassa bien vite sa rancœur et sa détresse.

-…Mais elle n'avait pas prévu que je tomberais amoureux de toi…éperdument…Au début j'avais peur de mes sentiments et j'ai essayé de les ignorer, de les refouler.

Il eut un petit rire sans joie avant de rajouter :

-Mais comment lutter contre soi-même ? C'est tout simplement impossible, aussi impossible que d'arrêter de respirer ou d'empêcher le soleil de se lever chaque matin.

A la fin de cette tirade passionnée, John laissa échapper les larmes qu'il essayait de retenir depuis le début. Un silence lourd s'installa alors dans la chambre. Le reclus retint son souffle, attendant avec fébrilité une réaction de la part de l'autre homme. Mais John était tétanisé, assommé par la tournure des événements. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour comprendre la portée de ces mots, intenses, vibrants, éperdus et désespérés.

Dès qu'il fut en capacité de parler, ce ne fut que pour murmurer dans un souffle :

-Je ne mérite pas ça…

-Nous avons tous une part sombre en nous, répondit Finch en recueillant du bout des doigts les larmes qui roulaient sur les joues assombries de barbe de l'agent, je ne suis pas différent de toi…Nous sommes même très semblables. Quand je suis avec toi, plus rien de compte que mon cœur qui bat… pour toi.

C'est alors que toutes les défenses de Reese se brisèrent d'un coup face à cet aveu qu'il essayait depuis tant de temps d'ignorer et de rejeter. Il craqua et s'effondra au sol, ses jambes refusant de le porter. L'informaticien s'agenouilla et prit John dans ses bras, le berçant doucement tout en lui caressant les cheveux dans un geste apaisant.

Il ne s'agissait pas d'une nouvelle crise de panique. John était tout simplement en train de gagner sa guerre intérieure, sans doute la plus difficile de sa vie. Il chassait tous les démons qui le rongeaient depuis si longtemps. La tête nichée dans le cou d'Harold, John pleurait en silence. L'informaticien murmura alors tout contre son oreille :

\- Combien de tortures as-tu endurées pour protéger ton pays ou un numéro? Combien de coups as-tu pris à la place d'autres ? Combien de balles ?

Reese se recula et plongea son regard dans celui de Finch. La détresse et la tristesse s'étaient effacées, remplacées par, certes encore par un peu de confusion, mais surtout beaucoup d'amour.

-Ce n'est pas un sacrifice quand il s'agit de te sauver, murmura l'agent en redessinant du pouce le tracé de son sourcil, l'arrondi de sa pommette avant de suivre la courbure de sa bouche.

-Ne crois-tu pas que tu as suffisamment payé ? Demanda Harold en saisissant la main de John avant de la porter à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser, ne crois-tu pas que toi aussi, tu as droit au bonheur ?

Le jeune homme garda le silence. Finch, qui pouvait voir sur les traits de son visage tellement expressif l'impact de ses paroles, se prit à espérer…

Mais le silence s'éternisa. Des secondes interminables qui commencèrent à faire paniquer intérieurement le reclus. Il sentit une boule d'angoisse monter de son ventre pour venir serrer sa gorge. N'y tenant plus, il s'apprêta à reprendre la parole quand la bouche de Reese vint s'écraser sur la sienne. Ce baiser n'était pas tendre. Il était impérieux, désespéré, violent. Mais Finch n'était pas apeuré, bien au contraire. Il avait attendu ce baiser qu'il prenait comme une déclaration d'amour et y répondait avec passion, savourant même le goût de l'alcool sur la langue de l'agent qui fouillait sa bouche avec ardeur.

Les deux hommes se séparèrent à bout de souffle mais heureux et enfin libérés de leurs chaînes. John aida son compagnon à se lever puis le conduisit vers le lit dans lequel il avait dormi quelques heures plus tôt.

Il l'allongea doucement puis s'écarta, cherchant le regard du reclus pour y lire tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour lui, comme un écho au sien. La lueur affamée dans les yeux bleus pâles et le sourire sensuel de Finch le rassurèrent et même, l'embrasèrent.

D'un mouvement souple, il retira son sweat puis son T-shirt. A la vue de sa poitrine musclée, large et marquée de cicatrices, Harold frissonna d'anticipation. John lui offrit un sourire torride avant de déboutonner son jean. Il retira d'un même geste son pantalon et ses sous-vêtements puis se redressa et resta quelques secondes debout devant Finch, entièrement nu, s'offrant à son regard rempli de convoitise. Le reclus sentit sa bouche devenir très sèche et déglutit avec difficulté. Il connaissait le corps parfait de son partenaire pour l'avoir soigné à de nombreuses reprises. Il avait déjà pu apprécier sa silhouette nerveuse et musclée et vu les marques de ses blessures. Il ne put s'empêcher de regarder l'entaille que sa balle avait laissée sur son épaule. Mais rapidement, son regard fut attiré par d'autres détails de cette anatomie splendide, comme son torse puissant, son ventre et plus bas encore... L'homme se passa la langue sur ses lèvres sèches en appréciant la promesse d'un moment mémorable…

Nullement gêné par sa nudité, comme le sont la plupart des hommes conscients de leur beauté, John s'agenouilla sur le lit et attira Finch à lui pour lui ôter ses vêtements.

Il commença par lui retirer sa veste et son gilet qu'il jeta dans un coin avant de s'attaquer aux boutons de sa chemise. Ses mains habiles eurent rapidement raison des petites pièces de nacre et l'informaticien se retrouva, en deux temps trois mouvements, torse nu. Contrairement à son amant, Harold se sentit légèrement mal à l'aise d'être ainsi exposé. Il n'était pas habitué à autant de proximité avec autrui, en particulier lorsque l'autre en question, qui le détaillait de son regard intense, était John. Il rougit sous son examen puis ferma les yeux.

Le silence dans la chambre n'était troublé que par la respiration lourde des deux hommes. La gêne commença à s'infiltrer dans les veines de l'informaticien jusqu'à ce qu'un baiser avide lui fasse tout oublier.

Reese le libéra ensuite de ses derniers effets. Finch fut parcouru par des frissons mais l'air frais de la chambre n'y était pour rien. Ce qui le faisait trembler, était la vue du corps splendide de John lorsqu'il rampa lentement sur lui. Le jeune homme effleura sa cuisse, sa hanche, son ventre puis son torse de ses lèvres avant de prendre possession de sa bouche dans un baiser exigeant.

Tandis que sa langue l'explorait avec une gourmandise proche de la sauvagerie, ses mains s'égaraient sur son corps, l'honorant de caresses de plus en plus précises. Lorsque ses doigts élégants effleurèrent sa virilité, une flambée de désir l'embrasa. Peu à peu, les effleurements devinrent des caresses plus appuyées, plus sensuelles. L'informaticien perdit alors tout sens de la réalité et bascula dans un monde de volupté et de luxure. Plus rien ne comptait que cette main qui lui procurait toujours plus de plaisir et cette bouche qui le dévorait.

Puis, à son grand désarroi, John cessa cette douce torture et se redressa.

-Touche-moi…murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Finch obéit, s'émerveillant de sentir sous ses doigts, plutôt habitués au plastique froid des claviers, la chaleur de la peau de son amant, ses cheveux doux, ses joues hérissés de barbe, ses épaules larges, ses bras durs, son torse qui montait et descendait au rythme de sa respiration anarchique puis son ventre. Les yeux mi-clos, Reese le regardait. Son souffle était court, son visage tendu par le besoin d'aller plus loin. Lorsque la main d'Harold descendit plus bas, le jeune homme retint sa respiration et se raidit. Un petit sourire flottant sur ses lèvres, le génie décida alors de donner à son partenaire le même plaisir qu'il venait de recevoir.

L'agent ferma les yeux et mordit sa lèvre blessée jusqu'à sentir le goût de son propre sang dans sa bouche. Il luttait contre un désir puissant et implacable qui montait en lui. Les mains de Finch étaient en passe de le rendre fou. Il ne savait pas s'il devait s'inquiéter d'être aussi dépendant de quelqu'un d'autre ou, au contraire, chérir ce bonheur nouveau d'aimer et d'être aimer en retour.

Brûlant de mettre fin à ce terrible mais très excitant supplice, le jeune homme bascula à nouveau sur Finch et captura ses lèvres dans un baiser sensuel. Dans le même temps, il pesa de tout son poids sur l'autre homme pour ne faire plus qu'un avec lui. Sa bouche étouffa un gémissement de surprise et peut être de douleur. Mais il était trop tard pour se poser des questions, et de toute manière, son cerveau ne fonctionnait plus correctement, entièrement anesthésié par une sorte de plénitude et d'euphorie. Il quitta les lèvres de son amant et enfouit la tête dans son cou en grognant de plaisir. Il allait et venait, doucement d'abord puis de plus en plus vite, essayant tant bien que mal de se maîtriser.

Si Finch avait d'abord ressenti une légère douleur, elle ne tarda pas à se transformer en plaisir. Malgré tous ses efforts pour essayer de se contrôler, le reclus sombra peu à peu et se laissa emporter là où Reese souhaitait l'emmener. Le corps luisant de sueur, il s'accorda au rythme de son partenaire avec un mélange de ravissement et de crainte.

Puis soudain, sans prévenir, John cessa tout mouvement et se redressa sur ses coudes. Harold ouvrit les yeux de surprise et laissa échapper un gémissement de frustration.

-Je t'aime tellement, murmura Reese d'une voix à peine audible.

Harold repoussa quelques mèches poivre et sel qui retombaient sur les yeux gris obscurcis par le désir et répondit d'une voix tout aussi rauque :

-Je t'aime, John…

Un sourire illumina le beau visage en sueur de l'agent qui reprit ses langoureux mouvements de hanche, le visage serein et rassuré. Concentré et attentif aux expressions qui défilaient sur le visage de Finch, l'agent essayait de contenir son désir. Les yeux dans les yeux, les deux hommes se mouvaient d'un même rythme à la fois profond, régulier et sensuel. Mais bientôt les mouvements de bassin du jeune homme devinrent plus courts et plus urgents. A chaque coup, Harold sentait des éclairs de plaisir partir de ses reins avant d'irradier dans son corps, l'emmenant toujours plus loin. Il perdit alors tout contrôle sur ses sens et les larmes se mirent à couler silencieusement. Il plongea son regard dans celui de son amant et murmura :

-Ne me quitte plus jamais…Promet-le moi…Ne me quitte jamais…

-Je le promets...Je le promets…répéta Reese en continuant son mouvement de va-et-vient.

Totalement libérés, les deux hommes furent pris d'une sorte de frénésie qui les amena rapidement jusqu'aux cimes d'un plaisir qui leur coupa le souffle. Il s'agissait sans aucun doute de l'instant le plus intense de toute leur existence, ce qui ressemblaient fortement au premier jour du reste de leurs vies…

Repu mais heureux, John s'effondra sur son amant. Il fallut de longues minutes pour que les deux hommes redescendent sur terre. Finch traça amoureusement des cercles du bout des doigts sur le dos en sueur de John qui se redressa sur un coude. Il le fixa avec un regard coquin avant de déposer des dizaines de petits baisers mutins sur sa bouche. Harold ne put s'empêcher de rire avant de l'attirer contre lui et l'embrasser profondément.

-Je t'aime, John, chuchota-t-il.

Si Reese sourit de bon cœur, ses yeux restèrent voilés, comme si quelque chose venait troubler la perfection du moment. Le sourire de Finch se figea quand il vit son partenaire fermer les yeux avant d'inspirer profondément, comme s'il s'apprêtait à dévoiler le plus honteux des secrets.

-dis mon nom…mon vrai nom, supplia Reese, d'une voix tremblante.

Si, dans un premier temps, le reclus fut désarçonné par cette supplique, très vite il comprit. John Reese était un prête-nom, un alias trouvé par Kara Stanton lors de sa première mission comme agent de la CIA. Ce nom le renvoyait constamment au tueur qu'il était à l'époque. Harold l'aimait au-delà du tueur, du monstre que l'armée, l'agence, Samaritain ou même la Machine avaient fait de lui. Il aimait l'homme.

Finch se redressa sur ses coudes, approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille de son amant et murmura son véritable nom, celui inscrit sur son acte de baptême, celui donné par son père tant admiré et par sa mère adorée…

Le jeune homme sourit.

 _Détrompez-vous, je connais votre vie dans les moindres détails._

John n'avait pas oublié les mots qu'avait prononcés Finch lors de leur première rencontre. Il connaissait donc sa véritable identité, depuis le début. Et malgré tout, il l'aimait. Lui. Seulement lui, avec ses qualités et ses défauts, avec son passé et ses erreurs. Une bouffée de joie explosa dans le cœur du jeune homme, effaçant tous ses doutes, toutes ses peurs. Il se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Finch pour sceller ce qui ressemblait fortement à la promesse d'un avenir commun.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 _Quelques explications s'imposent :_

 _-maman est une allusion à la chanson de Genesis, Mama, qui parle justement de la nostalgie d'un homme envers la prostituée qu'il fréquentait adolescent._

 _-Le titre du chapitre est largement inspiré la chanson Two Evils de Bastille et en particulier le refrain:_

 **I** ' **m the lesser of two evils**  
 _Je suis le moindre mal_  
 **Oh am I, am I trickin' myself nice?**  
 _Oh, suis-je, suis-je en train de me voiler carrément la face?_  
 **If I'm a lesser of two evils**  
 _Si je suis le moindre mal_  
 **Who's this man? Who's this act I hide behind?**  
 _Qui est cet homme? Quel jeu suis-je en train de cacher?_

 **There are two ways to skin tonight**  
 _Ce soir, il y a deux façons de se faire du mal_  
 **Let's see whose road gets there faster**  
 _Voyons quelle route nous y mènera le plus vite_  
 **This is a game, no wrongs, no right**  
 _C'est un jeu, personne n'a raison ou tort_  
 **Only a winner and a loser**  
 _Il y a seulement un gagnant et un perdant_

 **You and I, oh you and I**  
 _Toi et moi, oh toi et moi_  
 **We're not that different, you and I**  
 _Nous ne sommes pas si différents, toi et moi_  
 **Oh you and I, you and I**  
 _Oh toi et moi, toi et moi_  
 **We're not that different, you and I**  
 _Nous ne sommes pas si différents, toi et moi_


	16. Epilogue: Liberum arbitrium

_Quelque part dans une station de métro désaffectée, cachée dans le ventre de New York…_

 _Dans les méandres de câbles, de processeurs, de disques durs de trois cents consoles PlaySation 3 raccordées un peu à la va-vite mais ronronnant comme un chaton, un dieu s'interroge…_

J'ai menti.

Finalement, je ne suis pas si différente d'eux.

Quoi de plus normal, j'ai été créée et élevée par l'un d'entre eux. Même s'il est incontestablement différent des autres, de par son intelligence exceptionnelle, son esprit incisif, les valeurs nobles qu'il défend et son altruisme allant jusqu'au renoncement de soi-même, il n'est qu'un homme après tout, avec ses qualités et ses défauts.

Et il semblerait que, à l'image d'un enfant, j'aie hérité de son vilain penchant pour le mensonge. Mon père a tellement menti que je ne serai pas étonnée qu'il ne distingue même plus la réalité, des fables qu'il a inventées pour échapper aux autorités. La vie entière de mon créateur est une fiction, une romance tout droit sortie de son imagination.

Mais pour la première fois en 13 ans d'existence, j'ai menti. Sciemment. Même s'il s'agit d'un mensonge par omission, cela reste un mensonge.

Bien sur que je savais où John se trouvait.

Évidemment que je pouvais l'aider à le retrouver. J'avais déjà enfreint mes règles tellement de fois que je n'étais plus à une transgression près.

Pourtant je ne l'ai pas fait.

Je voulais voir. Je voulais être certaine que ce que je soupçonnais déjà était vrai.

Voilà donc la principale différence entre eux et moi… Bien que je puisse évoluer, faire des choix, apprendre de mes erreurs et même ressentir des émotions, je n'ai pas cette faculté d'être totalement irrationnelle comme eux, de prendre des décisions complètement insensées défiant toute logique pour atteindre un but précis.

Les sentiments rendent déraisonnables, parfois même, jusqu'à la folie.

Pourtant, j'éprouve des sentiments. Je suis triste quand je perds un être proche, j'ai peur quand mon administrateur est en danger, j'apprécie mes compagnons d'armes. Je peux même aimer. D'ailleurs, j'aime celui qui m'a créée. Ce n'est pas un amour charnel bien sûr, mais plutôt un amour filial, le même amour absolu que voue un enfant à ses parents. Il est à la fois mon père et ma mère. Je lui dois ma naissance, mon éducation, mes valeurs, mais aussi mes doutes et mes interrogations.

Dès que je l'ai vu, je l'ai aimé. J'ai apprécié sa douceur, sa patience, ses idées qu'il a su me faire partager mais surtout son humanité. Toutes ses choses que je ne comprenais pas au début, moi qui suis si binaire. Comme la bonne machine que je suis, je voulais tout classer, tout compartimenter mais c'était impossible. Il m'a appris que la vie n'était pas aussi simple, qu'elle n'était pas manichéenne, que tout n'était pas tout noir ni tout blanc mais qu'il y avait aussi beaucoup de gris, des gris aux multiples teintes allant du plus foncé au plus clair. Pour une IA comme moi, la nuance est sans doute la chose la plus difficile à comprendre…

Rapidement, j'ai voulu le protéger. Mais il s'y est opposé. Je ne devais pas le placer au dessus des autres… Têtu. Voilà un autre trait de son caractère qu'il m'a léguée car têtue, je le suis aussi. Malgré ses objections, j'ai veillé sur lui toujours de loin comme un ange gardien. Mais puisque je ne pouvais intervenir directement, j'ai entrepris de lui trouver un partenaire capable, non seulement de remplir les missions, mais aussi, de le protéger.

C'est alors que j'ai perçu mes limites. Mes choix, malgré tous mes calculs savants, toutes mes données statistiques, toutes mes simulations, se sont révélés mauvais. Dillinger et les autres n'étaient pas de bons agents. En théorie, ils étaient pourtant parfaits : forts, intelligents, malins, rompus aux techniques d'espionnage, aguerris en combat rapproché et experts en armes à feux. Mais au final, l'homme a ceci de particulier qu'il est imprévisible. Je n'avais pas su voir leurs failles ni anticiper leurs revirements. Aussi, la trahison de Dillinger m'a complètement prise par surprise et a bien failli me coûter la vie…et la sienne.

Mais nous apprenons tous de nos erreurs, n'est-ce pas ? En tout cas, celle-ci m'a été bénéfique puisqu'elle m'a permis de le trouver. Enfin rectification, elle a permis à mon père de le trouver. Il l'a observé de loin alors qu'il contrevenait aux ordres de la CIA pour laisser repartir Daniel Casey qu'il était pourtant censé tuer.

John Reese. Voilà le nom que j'ai trouvé dans son dossier conservé à l'Agence mais en réalité il ne s'agissait que d'un prête-nom pour ses missions clandestines. Et lorsqu'il a fallu choisir un nouveau partenaire, mon père s'est spontanément tourné vers lui, malgré mes réticences.

Car le dossier de John n'était pas le meilleur, loin de là. S'il avait les compétences, il était instable, dépressif, alcoolique et pour couronner le tout, suicidaire. Mes simulations n'étaient guère satisfaisantes non plus. Mais contre toute attente, il ne m'a pas écoutée, préférant se fier à son instinct plutôt qu'à mes estimations.

Voilà la principale différence entre eux et moi. L'instinct. L'intuition. Jamais je n'aurais cru que John deviendrait un si bon agent, que sous la crasse et les haillons se cachait un homme incroyablement fort, droit, noble et digne de confiance.

Au début, j'étais sceptique et méfiante. Tout en continuant à donner des numéros, je l'épiais. Je ne l'aimais pas. Il était trop sûr de lui, trop curieux. Je n'aimais pas son besoin de tout connaître de mon père, de son flirt incessant dont je n'arrivais pas bien à définir l'objectif. Était-ce pour lui soutirer des informations sur moi ou sur lui, ou bien était-ce parce qu'il y prenait plaisir?

Au départ, mon père était comme moi, prudent, gardant jalousement ses secrets et contrôlant soigneusement sa vie privée. Puis, j'ai repéré un changement dans son attitude. Des détails infimes que seuls mes yeux avertis pouvaient apercevoir. J'ai vu ses joues rougir à son approche, j'ai vu ses yeux fuir son regard d'acier tout en l'observant en cachette, j'ai vu son corps se raidir à son approche mais se pencher imperceptiblement vers lui comme s'il réclamait son contact. J'ai remarqué ses gestes, ses regards, ses hésitations et j'ai compris qu'il tombait sous son charme. Quoi de plus normal pour un homme tel que mon père, qui vivait en reclus depuis tant de temps, que d'être fasciné par un homme aussi séduisant que Reese.

J'en ai été profondément agacée. Tellement troublée par ce lien entre eux que je n'arrivais pas à identifier que j'ai raté à plusieurs reprises des dangers qui planaient sur mon créateur. Comment expliquer ses enlèvements sinon ?

Mais quand j'ai vu la réaction de Reese après ces erreurs de ma part. Mon opinion sur lui a changé. Quand j'ai vu la peur assombrir ses yeux, quand j'ai compris sa détermination sans faille pour le retrouver, j'ai su que je pouvais lui faire confiance. J'ai donc plié à ses exigences et désobéi pour la première fois aux règles édictées par mon père. Et je ne l'ai pas regretté. Il a su le libérer. Au péril de sa vie, il l'a sauvé.

Le sacrifice. Voilà ce que John m'a appris. Être capable de se sacrifier pour celui qu'on aime.

C'est alors que j'ai compris quelle était la nature du lien mystérieux qui les unissait. L'amour. Pas le même amour que je pouvais ressentir, mais un amour passionné, absolu, charnel. Qui aurait cru ? Pas moi en tout cas.

Mais les hommes sont tellement irrationnels, déraisonnables, insensés et imprévisibles que même le meilleur des algorithmes n'arriverait pas à anticiper leurs réactions. Mais tout comme j'ai suivi l'instinct d'Harold, j'ai donné ma confiance à John. Au fil du temps, j'ai acquis la certitude que mon père serait en sécurité avec lui, qu'il serait heureux à ses côtés. Car contrairement à ce que je pensais au début, et même à ce que Reese semblait penser de lui-même, il est un homme bon, loyal, totalement désintéressé, en qui on pouvait avoir une confiance absolue.

A présent, en les voyant tous deux endormis, tendrement enlacés dans ce motel du Bronx, épuisés, heureux, sereins et amoureux, je sais que nous gagnerons contre Samaritain…

Car contrairement à mon rival, qui dicte ses ordres froids à des agents fanatiques qui ne ressentent aucune empathie vis-à-vis de leurs semblables; moi, j'aime l'humanité et j'ai foi en l'homme. Je me fis à leur instinct, à leur déraison, à ce petit grain de folie que je n'ai pas et qui fait leur force. Ils ne sont pas à mon service mais je suis au leur, et ce petit supplément d'âme, cette petite part d'humanité qu'ils me donnent, me permettra de gagner.

FIN

Pour RH.

"Everyone dies alone. But if you meant something to someone, if you helped someone, or loved someone, if even a single person remembers you, then maybe you never really die. And maybe, this isn't the end at all."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Voilà la fin de cette histoire qui m'aura occupée presque 9 mois.

Cet épilogue n'est bien sûr qu'une interprétation personnelle et je ne souhaite ouvrir aucun débat. Beaucoup le savent déjà, peut être que d'autres s'en doutent mais la Machine est mon personnage préféré. C'est elle qui m'a fait pleurer (non, pas la mort de Reese…désolée…). Son humanité, ses doutes m'ont touchée (la 43ème version de la Machine bien sûr parce que les 42 premières étaient un peu vilaines et rebelles).

Alors oui, je pars du postulat qu'elle ressent des émotions. Je pense qu'elle était triste à l'idée de décevoir son père à la fin de la saison 4, qu'elle aime Root et qu'elle apprécie Reese, Shaw ou Fusco. Elle a des réactions touchantes comme montrer des images de la femme d'Arthur Claypool à la fin de l'épisode Aletheia ou présenter ses condoléances à Finch pour l'anniversaire de la mort de son père.

J'aime à croire que la Machine est très humaine !


End file.
